Sublima Pantera
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Et si ... Grimmjow avait été ... Une femme ? O o ... L'histoire se serait elle déroulée de la même manière ? Annalyson cela ensemble ! ... Hentai et Yaoi Prévus !
1. Synopsie

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo ! ... Quoi que ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst

**Rating : **M ... Attention, surtout du _Hentai_! Vous serez prévenus au début du chapitre du contenus exacte ! Désolé les filles si vous êtes un peu déçus par ce que vous allez lire ... Je suis cruel avec le personnage principale et pardonnez moi en ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! =3

* * *

**Histoire :**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sublime personnage de Bleach, celui qui fait sans doute le plus d'impressions, aussi bien aux lecteurs qu'aux personnages eux même ! Son caractère fort, impressionnant et imposant, impose le respect de beaucoup et sa puissance destructrice fascine bien des personnes ...

_"Anéantissez-les tous !"_

Dés son entrée dans le manga, on ne peut être que fasciné par un tel personnage, une pure merveille, une bête sauvage qui est restée à l'état brut !

_"Le roi galope_

_Repoussant les ombres_

_Faisant cliqueter son armure_

_Faisant voler les os_

_Avalant la chair_

_Grinçant des dents_

_Écrasant les cœurs_

_Il va seul_

_Vers un horizon lointain."_

Et si ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait été une femme ? Comment se serait déroulée l'histoire ? Grimmjow aurait-elle fait une si forte impression ou bien ne serait-elle devenue qu'un personnage supplémentaire dans les dédales de Bleach ?

Découvrons ensemble ce qu'aurait été Bleach si Grimmjow avait été une demoiselle !

* * *

**Couples :**

_**Note Importante : **_Grimmjow est une FILLE ! Donc ... C'est pas du Yaoi qui faut voir, c'est du Hentai ! =p J'en voyais déjà qui bavaient ...

_**Il Forte x Grimmjow : **_Couple de départ, bien sûr, Il Forte meurt dès le début donc ...

_**Ulquiorra x Grimmjow :**_ L'amour vache par excellence ! =3

_**Aizen x Gin :**_ Couple de départ ...

_**Aizen x Grimmjow x Gin :**_ ça, vous comprendrez en lisant la fic ...

Peut-être que d'autres sont à venir, je mettrais les mises à jours pour cette fic, mais attendez-vous à des couples hétéros ... Grimmjow étant le personnage principal, n'attendez pas de Yaoi, mais peut-être à des Hentai ? O_o ...

**Correctrice : **_Irkiala _et _Trisha-Chan_

_

* * *

_

**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**

J'ai trouvé une image sur le net, une fille avec de long cheveux bleu électrique comme Grimmjow, j'ai eu envie de la traficoter un petit peu et ... Tadaaa ! J'avais sous les yeux Grimmjow Jaggerjack possédant les traits d'une jeune fille forte intéressante !

Plus j'essayais d'imaginer la situation et plus les idées augmentaient en moi, finalement, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que, même si pour le moment, on ne sais pas trop ce que sera l'avenir de cet arrancar, il se pourrait bien que le voir sous les traits d'une femme pourrait être intéressant !

Bien sûr, au final, l'image que je me fais de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne ressemble rien au personnage que j'ai traficoté, mais, étant une dessinatrice, je la dessinerais et je vous enverrez le lien si-dessous si ma version féminine de Grimmjow vous intéresse ...

J'espère que l'idée vous plaira et que la fic vous plaira tout autant ! ^^

Bien sûr, pour plus de commodités, les chapitres seront bien moins longs que ceux de ma fic principale !

**Dernière note : **Que je suis cruelle avec Grimmjow, mais que je suis cruelle ! La pauvre, même si au début je voulais éviter les scènes un peu hot, tout compte fait, je n'y arrive pas et il me semble que je suis d'une perversion hallucinante ! Si Grimmjow existait réellement, il me tuerait pour ce que je vais lui faire faire subir ! U_U ... Mais je l'aime moi Grimmjow ! T_T


	2. Prologue

Ulquiorra s'était arraché l'œil, montrant à tous ce qu'il avait vu, dévoilant les images du rouquin qui intriguait autant le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo et chacun fermait les yeux pour voir et ressentir ce qu'avait vécu le Cuarta sur Terre. Les dernières images montraient bien sûr le jeune homme, genoux à terre, abandonné et faible, une image pathétique qui montrait à quel point il était faible ...

- Je vois, murmura doucement Aizen. Et c'est donc pour cela que tu as jugé, qu'à ce point, tu n'avais aucun intérêt à le tuer ?

- Oui, répondit sans ton l'ébène. Car vos ordres spécifiaient de "tuer ceux en mesure de nous faire obstacles". De plus ...

- T'as pas de couille ! L'interrompit soudainement une voix naturellement sensuelle. Si c'était moi ... J'aurais tué ces minables d'un seul coup.

La Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Etrange et fascinante créature créée par le Seigneur Aizen. Elle était assise en tailleur, ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'une femme ne devait se mettre ainsi, le dos recourbé. Aussi incroyable que cela semblait, cette femme avait refusé de porter l'uniforme habituellement réservé aux femmes des armées d'Aizen, ainsi portait-elle un large pantalon typique des samouraïs et dévoilant ses si belles jambes et elle ne portait qu'une veste ... Sa poitrine n'était dissimulée que par des bandages serrés au point que sa poitrine, normalement impressionnante, étouffait ... Car tous ici savaient quel corps parfait possédait la Sexta ... Elle ne l'acceptait pas ... Dissimulant sa condition de femme ... Ne la supportant sans doute pas ...

Ses longs cheveux bleu électrique glissaient le long de son dos et cascadaient de chaque coté de son visage, certaines mèches venaient recouvrir ses yeux bleu glacial, accentués par les marques bleues sous son regard toujours empli de colère, et malgré la douceur de ses trais délicats, malgré la fraîcheur de ses lèvres et la fragilité apparente de son jolie minois, son masque sinistre dévoilait tout de suite que cette créature possédait des dents dangereuses ...

Ses long cils frémirent tandis qu'elle observait avec amusement et ironie le Cuarta, qui restait imperméable à ces affirmations soudaines ...

- Grimmjow ... Murmura lentement Ulquiorra.

- On se fout de ta logique, les ordres incluaient les mots "tue-les", alors bien sûr que tu aurais dû les éliminer ! Lâcha-t-elle, ne lui laissant pas reprendre la parole. Tu crois pas ?

- Je suis d'accord. Déclara son fraccion tout soumis. Quoi que l'on dise, ce sont nos ennemis. S'il n'y a aucun intérêt à les tuer, il y en a encore moins à les laisser en vie !

- Ouais, et Yammy s'est fait réduire en bouillie, il me semble ! Lâcha-t-elle avec encore plus d'ironie, son sourire amusé ne la rendant que plus belle dans sa cruauté. T'as beau raconter que tu n'avais pas intérêt à les tuer, moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que t'en étais pas capable !

Une mèche la dérangea et elle la retira d'un geste qui fut naturellement gracieux ... Cette créature avait beau être une "femme", elle n'en restait pas moins extrêmement charismatique et le chaos, qui existait, semblait sans limite ...

- Grimmjow, t'es qu'une connasse ! Lâcha mécontent Yammy. T'a pas regardé, ou quoi ! Ceux qui m'ont eu, ce sont le type au getas et la fille bronzée ... C'est pas le morveux !

- Et toi, t'es vraiment trop con ! Répliqua sèchement la Sexta. Je disais que j'aurais aussi pu les tuer d'un seul coup, ces deux-là !

- Ah ouais ? Lâcha menaçant le blessé.

Le géant c'était rapprocher de la bleuté, il était clair qu'il voulait dès lors engager le combat avec l'arrancar dont le sourire ne fit que s'élargir, indiquant sa soif de sang ... Elle pouvait être terrifiante lorsqu'elle le voulait ...

- Arrêtez ! Ordonna Ulquiorra, mettant un bras devant Yammy et le stoppant dans sa marche. Grimmjow ... As-tu bien compris que notre problème, ce n'est pas ce qu'il est actuellement ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, semblant intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire, même si son impatience semblait prendre une forte intensité en elle. Dès lors, il tenta d'expliquer ce qui l'avait motivé, car en effet, c'était bien son potentiel qui intriguait tout le monde, mais plus il parlait et plus la Sexta semblait décrocher de ses lèvres, son regard se faisant de plus en plus dure ...

- Et c'est pour ça que je dis que t'as pas de couille ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement. S'il devient encore plus fort que ce que tu prévois et qu'il se dresse contre nous, tu feras quoi ?

- Alors, je l'éliminerai. Assura le Cuarta sans la moindre émotion.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise et choquée par ses paroles, posant une main sur son genou, elle se pencha en avant, fixant son regard glacé sur lui et il eut l'impression soudaine d'être devenu une proie ... Elle prenait cette pose lorsqu'elle se battait et se préparait à fondre sur son ennemi ...

- Je suppose que cela te convient ? Dit il, sachant qu'il l'irritait d'avantage.

- En effet. Lâcha Aizen, calmant les ardeurs de la Sexta. Dans ce cas, cela m'est égal. Fais comme bon te semble Ulquiorra.

En regardant le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, le Cuarta comprit dans la seconde quand donnant ainsi raison au Cuarta, il s'attendait à une réaction prochaine de la Sexta ...

- Je vous remercie. Dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

Son regard se porta sur Grimmjow et il comprit que celle-ci comptait bien ne pas en restait là, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que leur supérieur était entrain de jouer avec elle, l'envoyant dans un piége où elle courait, vu l'éclat lumineux qu'il lisait à l'intérieur ...


	3. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre sous la lune

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce, la Sexta avait mis les mains dans ses poches, ruminant ses pensées. Ce connard d'Ulquiorra, pourquoi le Seigneur Aizen le laissait-il faire de la sorte ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il aurait été bien plus simple de se débarrasser de tous ses êtres insignifiants ? C'était incroyable ! Elle était entourée de boulets !

- Tu as besoin de te défrustrer Grimmjow ? Demanda une voix chantante derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, fixant avec colère Nnoitra. Ce mec était insupportable avec ses sous-entendus à la noix, elle ne pouvait pas le blairer et décida de l'ignorer, tout simplement, se tournant vers ses fracciones pour les rejoindre, mais le Quinta la saisit par l'épaule, la retournant en la plaquant brutalement contre le mur.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Siffla le Quinta mécontent.

- Nnoitra, lâche-là ! Ordonna soudainement Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow lança un regard encore plus noir au Cuarta qui se mêlait vraiment d'affaires qui ne le regardait pas.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Cracha-t-elle en le regardant avec dégoût. Va t'acheter des couilles avant de décider à parler en ma présence, incapable !

- Ouais, moi et la petite dame, on a des affaires à régler ! Rigola Nnoitra.

Elle posa son regard bleu sur le Quinta, trouvant son sourire affreusement laid et ne tarda pas à se défendre à sa façon, envoyant son pied se loger sans le moindre ménagement entre les jambes du Quinta qui tomba à genoux.

- Tient, maintenant, vous êtes deux à plus avoir de couille ! Rigola-t-elle cruellement en tournant vers ses fracciones pour les rejoindre.

- Grimmjow, salope, tu me le payeras ! Assura le malheureux Quinta, toujours terrassé par la douleur.

- C'est ça ! Rigola-t-elle par dessus son épaule. Tu peux toujours rêver, l'asperge !

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se remette de ce coup de pied, s'avançant rapidement et sentant Il Forte s'accrocher à son bras, caressant subtilement sa peau, elle lui lança un regard brûlant, jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière pour voir qu'Ulquiorra la regardait toujours de son regard vert et vide ...

Ce mec manquait cruellement de courage ! Comment avait-il put décider de ne pas tuer ce gamin aux cheveux orange ? Qu'il soit faible indiquait pourtant clairement qu'il n'avait pas à traîner dans leurs pattes. C'était insupportable de savoir qu'on puisse laisser filer de tels insectes ...

- Ce soir, on va rendre une visite à ses insectes. Lâcha-t-elle à ses fracciones qui s'esclaffèrent. J'ai bien envie de supprimer ses insectes insignifiants ! Ils vont tâcher notre réputation avec leurs misérables forces ...

- Tu as raison ma belle, mais on risque d'être surveillé ... Avoua Il Forte à son oreille. Tôsen ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

- Rien à foutre de ce merdeux ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement. C'est pas à lui de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je ne dois obéissance qu'au Seigneur Aizen !

- C'est sans doute pour cela que vous vous attirez autant d'ennemis. Avoua Shaolon avec inquiétude. Vous n'acceptez pas votre rang ...

- Et pourquoi je l'accepterai ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je suis la Sexta Espada et regarde qui est devant moi ... Une asperge et une chiffe molle ! Personne ne peut comprendre où sont les intérêts du Seigneur Aizen et je m'en vais les leurs rappeler ...

Ho oui, ce rouquin et tout ses amis ... Tous, avec leurs misérables puissances ... Elle allait les anéantir !

Elle sentit une légère pression sur son bras et jeta un coup d'œil à Il Forte qui se penchait vers elle, attendant de voir si elle acceptait ou non de lui offrir le baiser qu'il lui réclamait. Elle hésita, sachant que Szayel ne se trouvait pas loin et sachant à quel point celui-ci pouvait se trouver indisposé de voir son frère "aimer" quelqu'un ...

En toute être indomptable qu'elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de jubiler en se demandant dans quel état serait l'Octavo ... Elle approcha ses lèvres du blond et l'embrassa chastement avant de se détourner, lançant un regard amusé à l'Espada aux cheveux roses qui la regardait et tentait de garder ses sentiments pour lui ...

Pauvre Szayel ! Il Forte avait préféré être son fraccion à elle, la désignant comme reine, et refusant d'être associé a son "petit frère" qui pourtant été redoutable ... Il devait être dans un de ses états ...

* * *

La lune éclairait le ciel, son rayon rendant plus lumineux les cheveux brillants de la Sexta qui s'était assise dans une position de garçon manqué en haut d'un immeuble, dissimulant son énergie spirituelle autant que possible et attendant patiemment l'arrivée de ses fracciones. Elle leva le regard vers le ciel étoilé et savoura cette contemplation, c'était très beau ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ...

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda-t-elle à ses fracciones tout juste arrivés.

Grimmjow jeta un regard à ses compagnons et constata que c'était le cas. Il Forte se permit de lui prendre la mains pour l'embrasser, un genoux au sol ... Lorsqu'ils n'y avaient qu'eux, elle l'autorisait à avoir ce genre de geste, mais elle ne supportait pas d'être traité comme une "femme" devant les autres ...

- J'espère que personne ne vous a vus ? Lâcha-t-elle en se relevant, Il Forte restant à genoux devant elle.

- Bien évidemment. Assura Shaolon. En arrivant ici, j'ai ressenti plusieurs fortes pressions spirituelles. Cela ne correspond pas au rapport d'Ulquiorra.

Elle frémit son petit nez si élégant.

- Et merde ! Ouvrez grand vos Pesquisa !

Elle ferma les yeux, ressentant toutes les énergies des alentours. Shaolon avait totalement raison, plusieurs énergies non identifiées étaient là et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit grognement de frustration, constatant qu'Ulquiorra manquait vraiment trop de couille ! C'était pas un mec, ce type !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Avoua-t-elle, mécontente. Ça a drôlement augmenté ! Ils ont dû demander des troupes en renfort à la Soul Society ...

Elle se frotta la nuque, dégageant vers l'arrière les cheveux qui la dérangeaient et décida de fermer sa veste, sachant que si l'on voyait ses bandages, on se douterait de ce qui pouvait se dissimuler en dessous : elle ne voulait pas bénéficier de la pitié de ceux qu'elle voulait tuer, vu qu'elle n'en aurait aucune ... Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Il Forte qui se releva et noua ses longs cheveux avec un ruban.

Certaines mèches, toujours aussi rebelles, continuaient de glisser sur son visage délicat, même si elle avait toujours un joli minois, on la prendrait sans aucun doute pour un androgyne. Cela risquait juste de surprendre ses adversaires pendants les premières secondes, mais dès qu'elle montrerait de quelle cruauté elle était capable, ceux-ci ne pourront qu'entrer entièrement dans la bataille !

- Si ces imbéciles les avaient tous tués dès le départ, on n'en serait pas là ! Râla-t-elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que tu n'avais pas de couille, débile !

Il Forte avait fini d'attacher ses cheveux en une longue natte qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des fesses, elle se tourna vers ses fracciones, souriant avec cruauté.

- Di Roy ! Shaolon ! Edrad ! Il Forte ! Nakime ! Allons-y ! Ne faites pas de quartier ni de différence ... Tout ce qui possède un tant soit peu de pression spirituelle ... Doit être éliminé ... Jusqu'au dernier !

Son visage était marqué d'un sourire assoiffé de sang et ses fracciones savaient qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose en cet instant : pouvoir combattre quelqu'un qui lui ferait ressentir de fortes émotions ! Chacun espérait qu'elle trouverait en ses lieux un combattant digne d'elle, mais ils espéraient aussi qu'elle ne serait pas mise en danger ...

Leur Reine était importante, bien plus importante que ne l'était le Seigneur Aizen à leurs yeux ! Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils s'étaient soumis à elle !

* * *

Tous s'élancèrent vers leurs objectifs, chacun voulant combler leur Reine en achevant ses répugnantes créatures qui n'étaient même pas digne de l'intérêt qu'elle leur portait en cet instant ...

Di Roy venait de se faire descendre ...

Grimmjow écarquilla ses yeux bleus et avant de devenir plus triste.

Elle venait de perdre un de ses compagnons, un de ceux qui avait toujours cru en elle. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, regrettant de l'avoir emmené avec eux, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le renvoyer dès qu'elle avait ressenti quelques énergies puissantes, mais n'avait pu s'y résigner. L'arrancar n'avait voulut qu'une seule chose : la satisfaire ...

C'était décidé ! Entrouvrant les yeux, elle localisa l'emplacement où avait eu lieux le combat, bien décidée à le venger et dès qu'elle arriva, elle déversa son énergie sur les deux personnes présentes ... Une nana Shinigami et le misérable rouquin, si pathétiquement faible ...

Elle allait venger Di Roy !

- Je vais vous éliminer tous les deux ! Lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

Les deux pauvres créatures portaient sur elle leurs regards choqués et impressionnés et elle en jubila, savourant la peur qu'elle voyait dans leurs visages.

- Je suis le Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Se présenta-t-elle avec son sourire de psychopathe. Ravi de te connaître, Shinigami !

* * *

Qui ... Qui était ce mec ? Sa puissance spirituelle était plus qu'impressionnante et même Kenpachi semblait d'un minus à coté de ce nouvel arrivant.

L'arrancar sauta de l'immeuble pour atterrir au bout de la rue et Ichigo put entrevoir un trou béant lorsque sa veste immaculée se souleva à cause du vent ... Un quart de masque aux allures sinistres sur la joue droite, mais un visage si agréable à regarder, des traits parfaits ... Des cheveux bleu électrique tombaient mollement devant ses yeux glacials, qui était emplis de haine et de soif de combattre et, s'il en jugeait par la mèche bleu qu'il avait entre aperçus derrière, Ichigo se demanda si cette personne n'avait pas en réalité des cheveux extrêmement longs ...

Celui qui s'était présenté comme étant "Grimmjow" s'avança, marchant lentement dans leur direction et le rouquin fut fasciné par ce simple spectacle. Cet être possédait un charisme étouffant, tout comme sa pression spirituelle. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, hypnotisé par les yeux bleus qui les fixaient tour à tour.

- Lequel de vous ? Demanda soudainement l'être. Je vous demande lequel de vous est fort ?

Il ne put réagir, toujours fasciné par cet être qui possédait un sourire de psychopathe, mais loin de le dévaloriser, ce sourire donnait des traits toujours aussi fascinant à cet être. Rukia cria quelque chose à coté de lui, mais il n'entendit pas les paroles, l'être avait baissé la tête et ...

Disparut ? Écarquillant les yeux, Ichigo se tourna vers Rukia et il frissonna d'horreur ... Grimmjow avait enfoncé une de ses mains dans le corps de son amie qui, d'effrois, avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant Ichigo d'un air incrédule.

- Ouais, j'en étais sûr ... Murmura l'arrancar en souriant cruellement. C'est sûrement pas toi.

- M ... Merde ... Lâcha Rukia en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Ichigo sentit une violente décharge le parcourir lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow rejeter le corps vers le sol comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire pantin désarticulé. Il cria le nom de son amie et se précipita vers Grimmjow ... Celui-ci posa son regard sur LUI, un regard avide de sang ... Et son sourire satisfait indiquait clairement qu'il n'attendait que cela !


	4. Chapitre 2 : Murmure dans la nuit

**Note D'Axel :**

Mon dieu, quel plaisir, à peine avais-je posé le début de la fic que, tada ! J'ai eu des Reviews ... Une idée faite un peu "comme ça" parait plaire et je ne peux que m'en réjouir, bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait cette fanfic "comme ça", je me suis autant attaché à la version féminine de Grimmjow qu'à sa version de base (quoi que, je le préfère quand même toujours en garçon ! Je ne m'entendrais pas avec sa version féminine et je suis sûre qu'on se taperait dessus jusqu'à s'entretuer ! XD)

En tout cas, ça me fait chaud au cœur et même si cette fic n'est pas ma fic principale, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas me donner à fond pour celle-ci ! Au contraire ! Plus j'écris les chapitres et ... Plus je suis éblouie par le résultat (médiocre à cause de ma dyslexie ...) et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir continuer l'aventure (alors qu'au début, je voulais la stopper au moment de la défaite de Grimmjow, mais tout compte fait, des idées me sont venues pendant la nuit ...)

Merci de me lire ! Et j'éviterais de faire des notes, sauf pour répondre à celle qui mes Reviewers et pour les remercier pour leurs soutient ! X3 Ainsi, **_Irkiala_**, j'espère qu'elle te plaira cette fic comme à toi,**_ Mayuu_**! Et je suis contente de réaliser un peu ton fantasme ! X3 (même si le mien aurait plutôt été un Kenpachi X Grimmjow ou Byakuya X Grimmjow ... Bah quoi ? ... J'avoue ! XD) Merci à toutes les autres aussi ! ^^

* * *

Il était lent ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il était lent ce môme ... Elle perdit son sourire en le voyant approcher si lentement, se désolant de l'avoir choisi lui ... Elle voyait chacun de ses pas au ralenti, se désespérant d'être tombée sur un mec aussi pitoyablement faible !

Grimmjow ne prit pas la peine d'esquiver la lame du garçon, se contentant simplement de relever le bras pour le stopper, ne subissant pas même une égratignure face à cette attaque d'une faiblesse à en mourir de désolation. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était faible ! En voyant son regard, elle se rendit bien compte qu'il pensait l'avoir touchée ... Il n'avait même pas encore réalisé qu'elle avait stoppé son attaque !

Beaucoup trop lent !

Elle effectua une simple petite pression pour le repousser, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y mettre du sien. C'était déplorable ! Pauvre petite créature insignifiante ! ...

Elle ne l'attaqua cependant pas tout de suite ... Ayant ressentit l'énergie de Edrad s'évaporer ... Elle fut triste, mais heureuse aussi car il semblait s'être bien amusé ... Il avait eu plus de chance qu'elle en tout cas !

- Hé, tu te fous de moi, Shinigami ? Lâcha t elle froidement. Ça me donne même pas envie de te tuer, là ! Sors-le donc pendant que je te ménage ! Ton Bankai !

Elle sourit, de nouveau un sourire psychotique.

- Sinon, je vais te faire comme à la Shinigami par terre, là ... Un joli petit trou !

- Enfoiré ! Lâcha le môme mécontent.

Le garçon s'exécutât, invoquant son Bankai ... Et elle fut déçue, un nouvelle fois. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer en voyant la faiblesse de son adversaire. Mais bordel de merde ! Pourquoi Ulquiorra ne l'avait-il pas tué, ce môme insignifiant !

- Alors, c'est juste ça ... Dit elle en fermant à moitié les yeux.

* * *

Ichigo s'était précipité vers son adversaire, tentant d'abattre son zanpakuto sur lui, mais Grimmjow esquivait toutes ses attaques et avec une facilitée déconcertante, ne se laissant pas aller à la moindre hésitation et le rouquin avait beau donner le meilleur de lui-même, l'arrancar le surprenait fortement, ses coups de poings étaient d'une puissance écrasante et il fut rapidement submergé ...

Il ne le ménageait pas, le frappant encore et encore et la violence des coups le déstabilisa, au point qu'il n'arrivait même plus à tenter de contre attaquer. Son esprit l'abandonnant tandis qu'il subissait les différents traumatismes jusqu'à ce que le bleuté lui envoie un coup de pied qui le fit s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, provoquant un cratère sous l'impact.

- Hé ben, c'est ça un Bankai ? Soupira l'arrancar avec ironie. Tu me déçois drôlement, Shinigami ! Y'a que ta vitesse qui augmente, avec ton Bankai ?

Ichigo tentât de se relever, toussant à cause de la fumée et du sang qui obturaient ses voies. Il releva le visage vers l'arrancar, tentant de se remettre sur pied.

- Hé, t'es toujours vivant au moins ? Rigola l'être.

Ichigo profitât de la fumée qui le dissimulait pour préparer son attaque et lorsque celle-ci s'évapora, dispersée par la concentration d'énergie spirituelle, le rouquin rencontra le regard grand ouvert de l'arrancar.

- Getsuga Ten Shô ! Hurla le jeune homme en envoyant l'attaque vers son adversaire.

Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de mettre ses bras devant son visage avant que l'attaque ne l'atteigne de plein fouet, provoquant une explosion dans le ciel.

Suffoquant, Ichigo observa l'être ... L'attaque avait dispersé un étrange nuage noir autour de Grimmjow qui continuait à dissimuler son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de me faire ? Lâcha l'arrancar.

Il baissa les bras, un large sourire de contentement marquant ses traits ... L'attaque avec ouvert le ruban qui maintenait ses longs cheveux bleus électriques et ceux-ci englobèrent l'être, le rendant soudainement bien plus étrange que ce que s'était imaginé le substitut de Shinigami ... De si longs cheveux, glissant le long des vêtements, l'englobant ...

- Cette technique ne figurait pas dans le rapport d'Ulquiorra, Shinigami ! Avoua Grimmjow, heureux.

Le rouquin répondit au sourire de l'être en face de lui.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te déçoive avant de te tuer, n'est-ce pas, Arrancar ? Répliqua-t-il.

Son regard s'était troublé, il posa sa main contre son œil qui le brûlait fortement. L'arrancar élargit son sourire et se mit à rire. Il avoua être bien plus motivé, mais Ichigo était préoccupé ... L'être n'avait pas semblé particulièrement affecté par son attaque ... Et celle-ci appartenant à "l'autre", il avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir l'utilisé souvent ...

- Hé, arrête de rêvasser Shinigami ! Appela Grimmjow en posant sa main sur sa garde. Cette fois, c'est mon tour ... Si tu permets !

Quelqu'un posa la main sur l'épaule du bleuté. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Kaname Tôsen, un des capitaines qui avait trahis la Soul Society.

- Baisse ton arme, Grimmjow. Ordonna le noir avec autorité.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, d'abord ? Répliqua le nommé avec rage.

- Tu me demandes la raison de ma présence ? Répliqua sèchement Tôsen. Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Vraiment ?

Tôsen parlait du mécontentement du Seigneur Aizen et plus il parlait et plus l'arrancar semblait s'adoucir, perdant sa vivacité et son envie de sang, surprenant Ichigo ...

Etait-ce Tôsen qui imposait son influence ou bien était-ce la menace qui pesait sur les épaules de Grimmjow, en tout cas, l'arrancar semblait se faire une raison, sa position de garde se détendant et il fut bientôt totalement détendu, même si dans son regard, une légère lueur de crainte persistait ...

- Ok, pigé. Lâcha-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers Tôsen.

- Attends ! Cria Ichigo. Où tu vas ? Espèce de lâche !

Ce simple mot eu un effet incroyable sur Grimmjow qui se tourna vers Ichigo, mais Tôsen le rattrapa, agrippant son vêtement et ... Celui-ci, endommagé par l'attaque précédente du rouquin, céda soudainement ...

- Me fais pas rigoler ! Lâcha Grimmjow d'une voie menaçante. Celui qui sauve sa peau par ce que le duel n'est pas fini, c'est toi, Shinigami !

Le bleuté parla ... Il parla de sa condition, lui avouant même que s'il avait put envoyé une infinité de son attaque, il n'aurait jamais put le battre ... Il parla, mais Ichigo ne l'entendait pas ... Surprit et choqué par ce qui venait de se découvrir ... Car sous la veste, il y avait des bandages, ceux-ci avaient en partie cédés suite à l'attaque d'Ichigo ...

Ils ne dissimulaient pas une blessure, ni même un cicatrice ... Ils dissimulaient ce qui semblait être une poitrine et lorsque le rouquin réalisa cela, la vision de cet être en entier fut ... Incroyable ... Les longs cheveux qui volaient dans le vent, les mains dans les poches et prenant une pose pleine d'arrogance et de suprématie et surtout, ce décolleté qui s'était formé pour montrer une belle gorge ...

- Souviens toi bien de mon nom. Disait-elle de sa voix assurée. Et prie pour ne plus jamais l'entendre. Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! La prochaine fois que tu entendras ce nom ... Ce sera la fin pour toi ... Shinigami !

Elle avait chanté les dernières syllabes et avait disparu dans le gargantua ... Et il s'était dit qu'elle avait été belle ... Cette créature avait non seulement pu lui mettre une raclée et lui montrer sa suprématie, mais en plus, elle avait été d'une beauté fatale ...

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit ... Un sentiment qui le fit frissonner ... Renji s'était approché, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué et quand il lui parla, Ichigo n'entendit pas ses paroles, son regard rivé sur le ciel où quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait vus des yeux féroces se poser sur lui ... Des yeux féroces, mais oh combien fascinants !

- Grimmjow ... Murmura t il.

Son souffle se perdit dans la nuit.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Punition

Tôsen l'avais amenée directement à la salle du trône, comme le lui avait demandé Aizen.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Grimmjow ! Sourit le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

La Sexta était sur la défensive, regardant Aizen la tête basse, prenant naturellement cette position de "chasseur" et elle avait sans doute raison d'agir de la sorte ... Car le brun glissait son regard vers le décolleté qui avait été provoqué par une attaque et ... Il remercia intérieurement la personne qui lui permettait d'avoir une telle vue plongeante sur cette chose si parfaite !

- Eh bien ? Lâcha avec rage Tôsen. Tu dois bien avoir quelques excuses à présenter, Grimmjow.

- Pas vraiment ! Avoua-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

- Vermine !

- C'est bon, Kaname. Assura la voix imposante d'Aizen. Je ne suis pas du tout en colère.

- Seigneur Aizen ! Lâcha, surpris, le noir. Les actes de Grimmjow en la circonstance ...

- ... Sont, je le pense, une preuve de sa profonde loyauté ! Le coupa le brun.

Son regard se posa sur la bleutée, la fixant de haut, le regard menaçant et brillant d'une étincelle que la Sexta ne lui connaissait pas. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, son regard bleu n'en devenant que plus intense et hypnotisant.

- Est-ce bien le cas, Grimmjow ? ...

Elle ouvrit sa délicate petite bouche, adoptant une pose plus décontractée, relevant le visage ... Soumise ...

- En effet. Assura-t-elle.

Kaname la saisie soudainement par le col de sa veste, la tirant sans le moindre ménagement et Aizen ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce simple mouvement fit céder quelques bandages qui glissèrent mollement de la poitrine, dévoilant un peu plus la gorge attirante de la Sexta ... Tôsen n'avait pas dû se rendre compte que le vêtement menaçait de céder et de dévoiler au grand jour la poitrine de l'arrancar ... Il se laisser submerger par la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de cet être ...

Dès le début, il l'avait détestée ! Elle, cet arrancar qu'Aizen avait transformé et qui avait été si splendide dans son achèvement. Elle, qui avait montré dès les premiers instants une arrogance sans borne ! Elle, qui avait mis en doute l'autorité et la puissance d'Aizen ...

Car oui, elle avait mit en doute les compétences du brun et il avait dû lui prouver qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle. Mais Tôsen n'avait pas apprécié et en voulait toujours à Grimmjow et cela ne c'était sûrement pas arrangé avec le temps, car l'arrancar était incontrôlable, mettant en danger le système qu'il tentait de mettre en place ... Elle avait aussi souvent refusé de lui obéir, l'envoyant bouler avant de disparaître et son caractère plaisant au brun, il avait toujours refusé de s'en débarrasser, car sa fougue le fascinait ...

Elle ne fascinait pas que le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Elle fascinait tout le monde et ce n'était pas que par sa fougue, son envie de puissance, son énergie destructrice ainsi que sa beauté fatale, elle charmait tout être qui posait un regard sur elle ... Et ce qui fascinait encore plus, était son refus de sa condition ... Car elle était devenu une "femelle" pendant son changement en arrancar, ce qui arrivait rarement. Et beaucoup avait tenté de s'imposer, cherchant à la séduire ou à dominer cette intrigante "femelle", mais elle ne cédait pas ...

Pire, elle choisissait ceux qui avait droit à ses soins ... Et elle n'en avait jamais choisi qu'un, pour le plus grand damne de tout le monde, qui c'était désespéré en la voyant accepter les avance d'Il Forte ! Un fraccion pathétiquement faible comparé à bien des Espadas et même à certains de leurs fracciones ...

Elle n'acceptait pour règles que celles qu'elle s'était fixées et s'était pourquoi Tôsen la haïssait autant ... Malgré la soumission qu'elle montrait envers Aizen, le noir la haïssait et le montra une nouvelle fois ...Car sous les yeux bruns d'Aizen, Tôsen trancha le bras de Grimmjow qui hurla de douleur et le Superviseur fit brûler le membre par le Kido, le faisant disparaître à jamais, détruisant le pouvoir de la Sexta qui jura à plusieurs reprises.

- Salaud ! S'écria-t-elle de rage et de douleur. Mon bras ... Je vais te tuer !

- Arrête ! Murmura Aizen à son oreille.

Il avait utilisé le Shunpo, bloquant la garde de la Sexta, se collant dans son dos ... Il avait éprouvé le besoin de se rapprocher de cette créature si magnifique ...

- Si tu t'attaques à Kaname maintenant, je ne pourrai pas te le pardonner. Lui avoua-t-il, toujours au creux de son oreille.

Aizen l'attira légèrement vers lui, son regard se posant tout naturellement sur la poitrine plongeante et elle capta le regard, son visage se renfrognant soudainement. Elle le repoussa avec son coude et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle du trône, lâchant un juron.

- Grimmjow. Appela le brun et elle se stoppa, tournant à demi le visage. Où est Il Forte ?

Elle resta figée, ses cheveux électriques dissimulant son visage, mais il sentit sa colère augmenter et elle reprit sa marche jusqu'a la porte ... Où elle donna un violent coup dans le mur, le démolissant en partie et le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit.

Tout le monde serait sans doute intéressé par le fait que Grimmjow soit maintenant disponible ...

* * *

Grimmjow était tout de suite aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Szayel s'occupant de faire cesser l'hémorragie de son bras en toute priorité, il lui avait bien demandé de se coucher sur son lit, mais elle avait refusé, se mettant en tailleur et avait demandé à l'infirmière présente de refaire son bandage autour de sa poitrine. L'Octavo avait refusé, insistant pour soigner sa blessure béante qui parcourait tout le long de son torse ...

- Dégage, de là, tu la soignera pas ! Cracha-t-elle avec rage.

- Si, il la soignera. Répliqua froidement derrière eux le Cuarta.

La bleutée ouvrit de grands yeux, se tournant vers lui et son regard passa vite de l'étonnement au dégoût, elle le snoba, reportant son attention sur Szayel en lui lançant un regard plein de menace.

- Tu me touches, je te bute ! Assura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui donner d'ordre. Répliqua Ulquiorra. Tu n'en as plus l'autorité.

Elle voulut protester en rappelant qu'elle était la Sexta, mais quelqu'un agrippa soudainement sa nuque et la renversa sur le ventre avec tellement de brutalité que sa blessure au torse s'élargit d'avantage, la faisant crier de douleur. Dans l'incapacité de se défendre, elle ne put que lancer un regard meurtrier au Cuarta ...

La main de celui-ci avait glissé sur son dos, s'appuyant sur sa peau ... Sur son chiffre ... Et un céro lui brûla la peau, la faisant hurler de douleur. L'intensité de celle-ci fut telle qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais elle tint bon, lançant un regard plein de dégoût au Cuarta qui la relâchât.

- Pourquoi ... Commença t elle, haletante.

- Le Seigneur Aizen t'a déchue de ta fonction d'Espada. La coupa Ulquiorra. Tu n'a plus aucune autorité sur qui que se soit ici, tu doit donc obéir à Szayel et si celui-ci veut soigner ta blessure, tu dois te taire et te laisser faire.

L'Octavo hésita quelques secondes, et se rapprocha de la Sexta, voulant examiner la blessure dont il était question, mais elle le gifla avec brusquerie et face à cet attaque soudaine, il ne put que reculer, ouvrant de grands yeux en constatant que, même si elle avait été déchue, elle n'en restait pas moins combative, refusant toujours que les mâles ne la touchent.

Elle lança un regard plein de haine à Ulquiorra qui la fixait de ses yeux vides et elle fut sur le point de fuir lorsqu'elle sentit sa gorge saisie avec force. Le Cuarta la forçant à s'allonger et son doigt se positionna en face de son torse, concentrant un céro qui lui serait sans doute fatal à cette distance, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration, maudissant Tôsen qui l'avait privée pour toujours de son pouvoir ...

- Tu vas rester calme et laisser Szayel soigner ta blessure. Ordonna Ulquiorra en faisant disparaître le céro.

- Hé merde ! Lâcha-t-elle mécontente.

Grimmjow posa son bras contre son visage, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. La prise que le Cuarta avait sur son cou se relâcha soudainement et il laissa la place à Szayel pour qu'il puisse enfin l'ausculter et puisse effacer cette vulgaire marque sur son torse ...

Elle aurait voulut la garder ... Pour se souvenir de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit en sentant ses compagnons disparaître ... Une douleur si forte et intense ... Elle aurait voulut que celle-ci reste à jamais marqué sur cette chair, mais on ne la laissait pas choisir, effaçant cette marque qui abîmait son corps de femelle ...

Les mains de l'Octavo se posèrent sur sa poitrine et elle sursauta, le regardant directement pour constaté qu'elle n'interprétait pas mal son geste et elle attrapa le plateau sur la table pour le lui lancer, faisant s'éparpiller les instruments qui avaient reposés dessus. Une nouvelle foi, Ulquiorra intervint, la plaquant contre le lit avec une force phénoménale.

- Je t'aurais prévenue. Lâcha-t-il froidement en resserrant ses doigts sur sa gorge.

- Il ne m'a pas touché pour me soigner ! Riposta Grimmjow avec rage. Il utilise cette idée pour me toucher ! Il me veut ! Ne fait pas l'ignorant, Ulquiorra ! Tu le sais ! Et je ne lui permets pas de poser ses sales mains sur moi !

Le Cuarta avait relâché la pression, mais il la maintenait toujours contre le lit. Elle tenta de repousser la main de son unique bras, mais ses efforts furent vains, quelque chose avait cédé en elle et elle se sentait si inférieure qu'elle devait avoir perdu toutes envies de se battre.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il te touche pour "ça" ? Demanda froidement Ulquiorra.

- Par ce que celui que j'ai choisi pour "mâle", c'était son frère et pas lui ... Riposta la bleutée sans se démonter.

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire et porta un regard neutre vers Szayel qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de les fixer en attendant le verdict. Le Cuarta fini par lui dire de disposer, relâchant sa gorge, elle se mit assise en tailleur sur le lit, cherchant du regard l'infirmière, mais l'Octavo avait dû la renvoyer ...

- Cela te dérange si je te soigne ? Demanda l'Espada.

Elle plongea son regard las dans celui vide et vert et lâcha un grognement.

- Toi, t'as pas de couilles, t'es pas un mâle à mes yeux ! Lui dit-elle avec dédain.

Grimmjow entreprit de retirer sa veste de son unique bras. Elle fixa quelques instants le moignon qui remplacé dès lors son bras gauche et grimaça de mécontentement. Elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Tôsen ceci, elle lui en voudrait à vie ! Jetant avec rage sa veste au sol, elle s'énerva et grogna toute seule en posant son regard vers le Cuarta qui la regardait étrangement.

- Tu veux ma photo ? Lâcha-t-elle avec rage.

Celui-ci sembla soudainement se réanimer, s'approchant d'elle pour commencer à lui prodiguer des soins. Grimmjow se demandait si l'infirmière allait revenir où si Szayel l'avait renvoyée en espérant que le Cuarta ne reste pas, si c'était le cas, elle en voudrait encore plus à celui-ci, car, d'une certaine façon, c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la mise ... Et cela la dégoûtait plus encore !

Elle aurait dû pouvoir se défendre seule contre l'Octavo. Elle était même sûre de pouvoir le tuer d'une seule main ! Et elle enrageait d'avoir dû subir les attaques du Cuarta sans rien pouvoir faire ! Elle lança un nouveau regard sombre à l'Espada qui n'y prêta aucune attention, se concentrant sur son objectif unique qui n'était autre que de la soigner ...

Lorsque son œuvre fut achevée, il s'écarta et prit son poignet ... Par réflexe, elle voulut le retirer, mais il l'agrippa avec plus de force, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il cherchait à faire ... Cette mains était pour Il Forte ... Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher ... Non, personne ...

- Lâche moi ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Tu es blessée là aussi. Fit-il remarquer.

Ses lèvres frémirent de dégoûts et elle le fixa avec haine, mais abandonna, se soumettant sous se regard autoritaire, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas le frapper lui, vu qu'il était le jouet d'Aizen ... Evidement, il était si obéissant ce sale petit con !

Ulquiorra la relâcha enfin et la laissa tranquille, il fut sur le point de partir quand elle le héla. Il la regarda par dessus l'épaule, la regardant intrigué.

- Appelle moi l'infirmière de tout à l'heure ! Lâcha Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t il intrigué.

- T'es aveugle, tu veux quand même pas que je me balade comme ça dans Las Noches ! T'es con, t'as pas de couilles et en plus t'es aveugle ?

Le regard vert se posa sur les bandages qui étaient là dans le but de resserrer la poitrine et de la dissimuler en grande partie et constata que ceux ci ne remplissaient plus du tout le rôle pour lequel ils avaient été fixés là. Ils se détachaient petit à petit pour dévoiler la forme globale de l'ex-Sexta qui n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se balader les seins à l'air !

Ulquiorra ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs instants puis s'avança vers elle. Il alla si vite qu'elle ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien vu ce qui s'était passé, mais lorsque sa poitrine retomba légèrement, entièrement dévoilée, ses pensées furent confirmées : le Cuarta venait de lui arracher le peu de bandages qui restait sur ses seins et par automatisme, elle tenta de les dissimuler sous son unique bras.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Maugréa-t-elle, folle de rage. T'es un vrai débile ! Et si Szayel revient ? J'aurais l'air bien conne moi, les seins à l'air ! Faut te faire soigner, y a quelque chose de pas net dans ta cervelle !

- Lève le bras. Ordonna indifférent l'Espada, attrapant un rouleau.

- Par ce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Je croyais que tu ne risquais rien de moi, par ce que je n'avais pas de couilles ...

Cette simple remarque fit comprendre à Grimmjow que, tout compte fait, il avait de petites couilles, le Cuarta. Lâchant un grognement, elle refusa de revenir sur ses paroles ... Mais hésita tout de même à montrer cette partie là à cet être qu'elle haïssait tant ! Elle fini par lever le bras, grognant farouchement après Ulquiorra, qui ne se souciait pas tant que ça de ses grondements, se contentant de mettre le bandage, l'enroulant autour de son corps et le serrant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire ...

- Ça doit être dure de le mettre seule, ce bandage, même avec deux mains. Fit remarquer Ulquiorra.

- J'ai chopé le truc avec le temps. Assura-t-elle, toujours grondante. J'dois juste avouer qu'au début, Il Forte m'aidait ... Putain, et à cause de cet enfoiré ...

- Si tu veux, je t'aiderais à le mettre.

- Rêve pas, même si t'es un eunuque, je te laisserais plus jamais me regarder et poser la main sur moi.

Ulquiorra lui lança alors un regard ... Un regard qui n'était pas totalement vide ! Elle haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'était cet étrange sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant et se demanda si cela n'avait pas été de la crainte ... Ne l'avait il pas regardée avec ... Du désir ? ...

Il fit un nœud au bandage et se détourna, ramassant la veste de Grimmjow pour la lui tendre.

- Je te conseille de ne plus sortir de tes appartements. Souffla-t-il. Tu n'es plus une Espada, hors, beaucoup lorgnent sur toi ... N'oublie pas que tu leurs doit obéissance et ...

- Que dalle ! Le coupa-t-elle avec rage. Je suis seul maître de mon destin et personne, tu m'entends ? Personne n'a le droit de me donner des ordres, si ce n'est Aizen lui-même !

Sur ces mots, elle sauta du lit et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie, suivie par un regard vert qui était étrangement animé en cet instant ...


	6. Chapitre 4 : Danger a Las Noches

La rage qu'elle avait ... La rage ! Bordel de merde ! Depuis qu'elle ne faisait plus partie des Espada, beaucoup s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec elle et alors qu'avant, on s'écartait de son chemin en redoutant son impulsivité, maintenant, on ne se cachait plus de la regarder avec envie, certains essayaient même de l'approcher, et subissaient le célèbre coup de pied dont elle était passé maître maintenant ...

Heureusement pour elle, les Espada ne semblaient pas encore décidés à s'imposer clairement et même si les petits troufions comme Szayel et Aaroniero la coursaient, ils le faisaient en toute discrétion pas comme ce salaud de Nnoitra qui avait les mains bien baladeuses !

Alors qu'elle tentait de fuir un stupide fraccion de Barrangan qui, sous prétexte que lui aussi été félin, pensait que la panthère aller lui céder, avait reçu le célèbre coup entre les jambes après avoir parlé deux minutes, ce qui était tout de même un record avec Grimmjow, elle vit le Quinta, bras croisés sur le torse, regardant devant lui. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa route, espérant sans doute que ce misérable crétin la laisserait passer, mais il s'avança, lui bloquant le chemin.

- Hello, Grimmjow. Lâcha –t-il d'une voix étrangement ronronnante !

- Good Bye, Asperge ! Riposta-t-elle en tentant de faire le tour.

Ce ne fut pas trop dur, il était vraiment très maigre ce gars, un pique dans le sol ... Enfin, un pique vraiment trop déformer avec son dos courbé, mais il n'en restait pas moins affreusement laid, surtout avec son sourire sinistre. Celui-ci s'était effacé et lorsqu'elle fut à coté de lui, il l'agrippa par le col de la chemise et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Dit donc, on est toujours aussi arrogante ? Demanda ironiquement Nnoitra. Tu n'es plus une Espada, tu n'as plus le droit de te comporter de la sorte ma petite !

- J'suis pas ta petite, bouffon ! Riposta Grimmjow sur la défensive. Putain, tu veux pas plutôt aller emmerder Hallibel ? Elle a de meilleures atouts que moi !

- Disons que je préfère ta peau claire ...

- Bordel de merde, mais combien de foi faut que je te le répète ? J'suis pas intéressée ! Dégage ! Y a pas quelqu'un qui veut le câble et qui aurait besoin de ta parabole ?

Le visage de Nnoitra se déforma soudainement, emplis de colère et il leva le point. Grimmjow eu juste le temps de se baisser avant que celui-ci ne s'abatte dans le mur, réduisant celui-ci en bouillie et elle eut juste le temps de penser qu'Aizen allait être en colère que le genoux du Quinta la cueillit, s'enfonçant dans son ventre sans la moindre délicatesse. Grognant et se tordant de douleur, sa blessure se rouvrant sous le coup, elle posa un genou à terre en portant sa main valide sur l'ouverture fraîche.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ta place est à genoux ... Rigola l'Espada en la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Putain, t'es lourd ! Grogna-t-elle mécontente. Non seulement tu ressembles à une asperge, mais en plus, t'es un vrai légume !

Elle pris appui sur le sol et se projeta, coude en premier, contre son ventre et elle le vit grimacer de douleur. Bien sûr, Grimmjow avait conscience que ce ne serait sûrement pas suffisant pour le calmer alors elle se préparait déjà à prendre la fuite, s'élançant rapide ...

Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ait de l'aide ! Une main attrapa son poignet et elle eu du mal à se rattraper, perdant l'équilibre et retombant sur les fesses en posant un regard sombre à Tesla qui lui renvoyait un regard sans émotion.

- Tu es encore combative et ça me plait ! Avoua le Quinta en rigolant. Mais, si je te coupais l'autre bras, serais-tu encore aussi ardente ?

Grimmjow voulut répliquer, mais en le voyant prendre son arme contre le mur, elle reconsidéra sa situation actuelle et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle pense sérieusement à se sortir de là, bordel ! En voyant le Quinta s'approcher et lever l'arme, elle ferma les yeux, redoutant déjà la douleur ... Qui n'arriva pas ... Intriguée, elle se permit d'entrouvrir les yeux et quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant Ulquiorra qui avait stopper la lame d'une seule main.

- Ulquiorra, dégage de là, je l'ai vue le premier ! Lâcha froidement Nnoitra.

- Désolé, mais le Seigneur Aizen ne veut pas qu'elle subisse le moindre dommage supplémentaire. Répliqua l'ébène d'un ton neutre.

- Cette salope a qu'à se laisser faire tranquillement !

- Le terme "salope" ne désigne-t-il pas justement celles qui se laissent faire tranquillement ? Tu te contredis dans ta phrase Nnoitra ... Et je te le répète, le Seigneur Aizen ne veut pas qu'elle subisse le moindre dommage supplémentaire.

Le Quinta sembla hésiter, mais baissa son arme, la prenant dans l'autre sens, il se tourna vers Tesla qui tenait toujours Grimmjow au poignet.

- Tu la lâche pas ! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle se réanima soudainement, comprenant que si Ulquiorra avait empêché le Quinta de lui trancher le membre, il ne l'empêcherait sûrement pas de l'embarquer avec lui et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui réservait, ce qui était hors de question ! Elle tenta de frapper le fraccion au visage, espérant qu'il la relâche enfin pour qu'elle puisse avoir l'opportunité de s'enfuir, mais il para l'attaque sans effort, la stoppant avec sa main libre et referma ses doigts sur la cheville pour la tirer soudainement vers le haut.

Grimmjow se retrouva soulevée, la tête vers le sol et sa situation lui semblait avoir encore empiré. Grognant, elle voulut agiter son autre pied et s'était sans compter sur la détermination du fraccion de Nnoitra qui le lui bloqua aussi facilement que le premier, l'entravant. Si seulement, elle avait eu son autre bras ! Elle lui aurait envoyé un céro pour le castrer, ce sale petit con !

- Tu ne comptes pas la défendre ? Lâcha Ironiquement le Quinta qui semblait amusé par le spectacle.

- Tant que tu ne la blesses pas gravement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je la défendrais. Avoua toujours aussi neutre Ulquiorra.

- Alors, si tu permets, moi et Tesla, on va tenter d'apprivoiser un petit chaton !

Elle frissonna en entendant ses paroles et se débattit avec plus de rage encore, mais n'arriva à rien et au contraire, elle ne réussit qu'à s'épuiser. Elle laissa retomber son bras sur le sol, haletant de rage ... Elle n'était même pas capable de se défendre contre un simple fraccion ?

Grimmjow était sur le point d'abandonner ...

* * *

La célèbre et intrigante Panthera était dans une difficulté sans nom et Ulquiorra la regardait se débattre, voyant ses cheveux s'agiter sous son corps, glissant sur le sol et son corps s'agitant finement possédait toujours cette grâce naturelle. Elle semblait fulminer, et puis ... Soudainement ... Ce corps redevint soudainement détendu et le bras unique retomba sur le sol ...

Le Cuarta fixa l'ex-Sexta qui semblait avoir changé de comportement, non, c'était ... Autre chose ... Elle avait totalement cessée de se battre, abandonnant la lutte soudaine ...

Pourquoi abandonnait-elle ? Elle qui était pourtant si combative d'habitude et si indomptable ... Elle semblait avoir totalement cessé de lutter, son visage exprimant une colère profonde ... Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il était plus fort ? Par ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défendre convenablement ? Évidement, mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre ! Elle aurait dû s'attendre à devoir subir ce genre de comportement ! Elle qui s'était montré si indomptable ...

Car toute créature aime tenter de faire fléchir une indomptable créature ...

- Hé, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi combative au lit ! Rigola Nnoitra à l'oreille d'Ulquiorra. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Le Quinta avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'Espada, la resserrant doucement et l'ébène porta son regard vers lui, surprenant le visage emplis de perversion de son vis-à-vis qui semblait bien vouloir s'amuser avec l'ex-Sexta ...

Grimmjow aurait dû l'écouter : elle aurait dû rester cloîtrée dans ses appartements et n'en sortir que lorsqu'elle était appelée par Aizen, maintenant, elle se trouvait dans une situation à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas échapper et ce ne serait sûrement pas le Cuarta qui allait la sortir de là ! Celui-ci dégagea la main sur son épaule.

- Les orgies ne m'intéressent pas. Lâcha-t-il à Nnoitra.

- Évidement, tu ne dois pas aimer voir tes proies se faire toucher par d'autres ... Ricana le Quinta. Moi, cela m'excite ... Et Tesla est très doué ... Il arrivera à la soumettre ... Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir voir ça ?

Les yeux verts regardèrent le Quinta. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, se fixant simplement et soudainement, Ulquiorra reprit sa marche, passant à coté de Tesla et Grimmjow sans même les regarder ... Non, il n'avait toujours pas envie de l'aider car les faibles devaient se soumettre au fort ... C'était la loi de la nature et la bleutée allait devoir apprendre cela ... Elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire à la loi du plus fort.

Nnoitra ricana dans son dos ... Un ricanement qui fit frémir le Cuarta ... Non, il n'aimait pas cette situation ... Pas du tout ! Il se tourna et nota que Nnoitra avait penché la tête sur le coté, Grimmjow continuant de s'abandonner à la prise de Tesla et derrière eux, trois arrancars déboulèrent à toute vitesse.

L'attaque fut rapide et très efficace : Apache tenta de découper les bras de Tesla qui s'écarta par réflexe, lâchant la bleutée qui se cogna la tête contre le sol, Sunsun s'était occupée de distraire Nnoitra tandis que Mira Rosa attrapa au passage l'ex-Sexta et ... Aussi soudainement qu'elles n'étaient arrivées, elles s'enfuirent, passant à côté du Cuarta, et disparurent ...

Surpris bien malgré lui, Ulquiorra regarda par dessus son épaule ... Les fracciones d'Hallibel ne semblaient pas d'accord sur le rapport de force naturel, elles avaient pris le risque de sauver la bleutée et tout cela pourquoi ? Par ce qu'elles étaient aussi des "femelles" ? Parce qu'elles savaient ce que s'était de se faire soumettre par la force ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'imposer à toute ces femelles. Lâcha avec neutralité Ulquiorra. Elles se sont toutes liguées pour être sûr que tu ne l'auras pas, la panthère ...

- Je l'aurais ! Assura Nnoitra.

- Pas si Hallibel décide de la protéger. Fit remarquer Ulquiorra.

Il reprit sa marche et se rendit compte que, même s'il n'avait pas voulu la défendre, il se sentait soulagé de constater qu'elle avait échappé au sort que lui réservait le Quinta ... Pourquoi ... ? ... Sans doute parce qu'elle resterait encore un peu plus longtemps insoumise et que cela n'en était pas plus mal ...


	7. Chapitre 5 : Proposition

**Note d'Axel :** *_* ... Toujours autant de Reviews, impressionnant ... Je me demande si je devrais pas avoir l'obligation de faire une suite lorsque j'arriverais au dénouement de cette histoire, par ce que je dois avouer que ... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ... Franchement, cette fic me tenais à cœur, et ça me fait tellement plaisir que je sautille partout (c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais ! X3)

**Réponse au Rev :**

- _Irkiala _:Y a pas que eux deux qui vont s'intéressés à la panthère, mais bon ... C'est par ce que je fais une fixation sur Grimmjow, il est le personnage que j'aime le plus et même si j'en aime d'autre, je n'arrive pas à ne pas le rendre super séduisant et tout ... Le pauvre ! Y_Y

- _MamZilois _:J'espère que la suite te plaira, je tente de respecter le manga tout en sortant les petits détailles ... Moa ha ha ha ha ha ...

- _Mayuu _:Hé hé hé, vas-y, tape-le bien Nnoitra ! Mais pas trop non plus ... J'ai encore envie de le faire galérer le grand !

* * *

Grimmjow avait mal à la tête, même si sa chute n'avait pas était bien impressionnante, voire pathétique, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal à la tête ... Grognant, elle s'agita dans les bras qui l'enlaçaient, l'emportant loin du Quinta, et la prise se renforça. Son énigmatique sauveuse ne semblait pas prête à l'abandonner pour le moment, jugeant sans doute qu'ils étaient encore trop proches de l'Espada !

Elle se laissa aller, continuant de lâcher des petits grognements de frustration jusqu'à ce que Mira Rosa s'arrête, regardant derrière elle et ses deux compagnes atterrirent à ses côtés, elles aussi fixant leurs arrières, se demandant sans doute si elles avaient été prises en chasse ou non.

- Tu peux me lâcher, il viendra pas ! Lâcha Grimmjow en s'agitant soudainement.

Être ainsi dans les bras d'une nana ? Bon, en tout cas, c'était moins pire que d'être dans les bras d'un mec ... Mais c'était tout de même identique ! Mira Rosa parut surprise de voir la panthère s'agiter de la sorte et fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans cette situation : la lâcher ... Et la pauvre bleutée tomba une nouvelle fois sur les fesses ...

Merde, c'était la deuxième foi que ses fesses subissaient le même traitement aujourd'hui ! Heureusement, la douleur n'était pas la même que pour le crâne. Elle se releva en se frottant la partie, lançant un regard sombre à la jeune fille qui eut un sourire ironique.

- Tu m'as dit de te lâcher ! Fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

- Ne fait pas ton arrogante avec moi ! Répliqua menaçante Grimmjow.

Apache pointa son doigt vers celle-ci et se mit à rire soudainement, continuant de la pointer et ce rire ne plut pas du tout à l'ex-Sexta qui voulut la frapper, mais la fraccion de la Tercera esquiva sans mal en recommençant à rire bruyamment.

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi? S'impatienta la bleutée. Tes neurones ont tous flambés ?

- T'arrives même plus à te défendre face à des fracciones ! Rigola Apache.

- Ouais ! Approuva soudainement Mira Rosa, rajoutant une couche. T'es qu'une pauvre nulle !

- Vous non plus n'arriveriez pas à vous défendre face à Tesla ! Fit soudainement remarquer Sunsun avec moquerie. N'oubliez pas qu'il est plus fort et que même à nous trois, on a du mal à le surpasser ! Heureusement qu'on est experte en fuite !

Les deux autres tournèrent un regard froid à leur collègue, celle-ci ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses deux amies, plus intéressée par le cas de Grimmjow et pointa son ventre qui se tâchait peu à peu de sang.

- Tu es blessée et je ne te conseille pas d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Qu'est c'que vous me voulez ? Demanda Grimmjow sur le point d'exploser.

Non mais, elles leurs faisaient quoi les fracciones d'Hallibel ? Elles la sortaient d'une situation critique et se foutaient de sa gueule ... Ha tient ... Se calmant, elle se souvint qui lui était arrivé d'intervenir de temps en temps lorsque les jeunes filles semblaient en situation critique ... Hum, elles lui rendaient la pareille ?

- A voir ton visage, tu as deviné ! Avoua Apache. J'ai pas oublié quand tu m'as tirée d'affaire la dernière fois, quand Nnoitra a essayé de m'embarquer pendant qu'Hallibel était en mission ! Je me rappellerai toujours de se mémorable coup de pied !

- Je l'avais pas fait pour te sauver ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow. Il bloquait le passage, ce con ! Et puis comme il était trop occupé à te râler dessus, j'l'ai dégagé à coup de pied !

Mira Rosa se remit à rire, essayant sans doute de s'imaginer la surprise de Nnoitra lorsque le pied avait rencontré ses parties ... D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, malgré le nombre ahurissant de coup qu'il c'était pris là, comment il faisait pour ressentir du besoin ? Bof, elle continuerait de taper tant qu'il persisterait à vouloir se servir de son truc !

Soupirant bruyamment, la bleutée se tourna, décidant de repartir chez elle et tant pis pour sa blessure ! Bordel, elle avait pas le droit d'avoir une cicatrice où quoi ? Il semblait que non, Mira Rosa agrippa son poignet et elle lança un regard glacial à l'arrancar.

- Hallibel voudrait te voir ! Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

- Qu'est c'qu'elle m'veut ? Lâcha méchamment Grimmjow. Pas capable de se déplacer toute seule ?

- Bah, en fait ...

Mira Rosa pointa quelque chose dans le dos de la bleutée qui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir qu'Hallibel était juste derrière elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, observant la panthère avec un regard où elle pouvait lire une légère irritation. Le Tercera donna un coup sur la tête de l'ex-Sexta, la frappant sans force, essayant simplement de la punir pour son arrogance.

- Satisfaite ? Demanda la bronzée.

- Qu'est c'tu m'veux ? Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, se frottant la tête.

- Tu n'es plus en sécurité à Las Noches, n'étant plus une Espada, beaucoup vont venir te harceler ...

- Ca commence déjà ! ... Mais t'inquiète, je gère ...

- Au point que tu as abandonné cette fois-ci ?

Son visage se déforma légèrement sous l'effets de la colère, fixant avec intensité la Tercera ...

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison ! Elle avait abandonné ... Face à cette asperge et son fraccion ... Elle avait les boules et avait envie de frapper les murs ... Faute de pouvoir frapper Nnoitra ! Rien que d'y repenser, elle avait envie de vomir toutes ses tripes ! Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Elle s'était sentie dominée et, habituellement, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour la stopper, et pourtant, là ...

Le regard clair d'Hallibel l'observait. Elle comprit qu'elle tentait de la sonder et cela l'énerva, comme quoi, il n'en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup pour l'irriter la panthère ! Grimmjow balaya l'air devant elle.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ! Lâcha-t-elle avec irritation.

- Laisse-moi te protéger, pour te remercier d'avoir, sans le vouloir, protégé mes fracciones à plusieurs reprises. Déclara Hallibel. Deviens ma fraccion, pour te renvoyer l'ascenseur.

* * *

Aizen avaient convoqués tout les Arrancar de Las Noches, ils furent rapides à répondre son appel, s'installant petit à petit sur les différentes estrades, certains engageant la conversation et d'autres se contentant tout simplement de dormir en attendant que la réunion ne commence ...

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo s'était demandé pendant quelques instants si l'ex-Sexta pointerait le bout de son nez, se disant qu'elle devait être encore pleine de rancune, il se dit qu'au contraire, plutôt que de répondre, elle irait sans doute à l'opposé, sortant du château pour se détendre en exterminant les pauvres créatures qui rencontreraient sa route, pauvres d'eux ...

Il soupira imperceptiblement, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dut laisser Tôsen agir de la sorte, il aurait dû intervenir plutôt que de n'être qu'un simple spectateur, mais la voir si pleine de colère la rendait plus belle encore car c'était lorsque son visage était empli de rage qu'il était le plus beau ... Elle était si impulsive et incroyablement indomptable, il arrivait à la manipuler, bien sûr, mais seulement en détournant la chose, mais ... Elle n'avait jamais clairement obéi à ses ordres ...

Aizen appréciait son comportement indomptable, oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, si peu de femme possédait ce genre de caractère si fort et encore moins avec un physique aussi intéressant ... Ses lèvres frémirent en se souvenant de la gorge qu'il avait put entrevoir lorsque Tôsen l'avait ramenée, se remémorant les formes et les couleurs ni trop blanche, ni trop mate ... Elle était si splendide et si insoumise qu'elle en devenait désirable ...

Gin frôla sa joue et le brun reporta son attention sur lui, il souriait de façon assez perverse, devinant sûrement le fond de ses pensées et Aizen ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la salle, il haussa les sourcils en voyant Tesla, le fraccion de Nnoitra, des bleus au bras ...

- Qu'est il donc arrivé à ton fraccion, Nnoitra ? Demanda Aizen avec une mine inquiète.

- Rien ! Assura, frustré, celui-ci.

- Ils ont essayés d'attraper Grimmjow. Lâcha soudainement Ulquiorra qui attendait droit comme un "i".

Le Quinta lança un regard meurtrier au Cuarta qui n'en fut pas du tout affecté, regardant simplement devant lui.

- Ho, et, y es tu arrivé ? Demanda Aizen, sachant qu'il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie.

- Non, cette sale garce ! Lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.

Yammy ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment, il était assit derrière Ulquiorra. L'énorme masse de muscle semblait se passionner pour la tournure que prenaient les événements. La plupart des femelles n'étaient que des salopes pour lui et c'était normal, elles étaient rares à Las Noches et les plus faibles avaient tendance à se soumettre très facilement pour éviter les ennuis, se cherchant un maître puissant ...

A part Hallibel et ses fracciones, aucune autre femelle du château n'avaient son respect ... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow ne prouve que même si elle était une femelle, elle avait une putain de paire de couilles ! Ne se laissant pas aller à se chercher un maître et au contraire ... Refusant cela ... Evidement qu'elle était fascinante et que c'était intéressant de regarder ses réactions !

- Pauvre de toi, à priori, ton fraccion a subit quelques dommages, tu devrais peut être le ramener à l'infirmerie. Rigola le géant. Ulquiorra, quand t'as vu ça, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? J'aurais trop voulu voir la gueule que tirait Nnoitra !

- Connard ... Lâcha rageusement le Quinta.

- Je pense que l'ex-Sexta ne se montrera pas ! Avoua de façon boudeuse Gin. Dommage, j'aime bien l'entendre parler ! Et râler ... Et quand elle grogne ! C'est si sexy !

L'albinos parla ainsi de la Sexta pendant un petit moment, parlant de sa belle chevelure, de son si beau corps, de son si fort caractère ... Plus il parlait et plus Aizen ne savait s'il devait être jaloux ou intéressé par le point de vue de Gin qui était devenu aussi bavard qu'une fille, irritant certains arrancars et en amusant d'autres ...

- Bon, et si nous commencions notre réunion. Proposa soudainement Aizen.

- On attend pas encore un peu l'ex-Sexta ? Soupira Gin en faisant la moue.

- Elle ne viendra pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle viendrait. Avoua franchement le brun. Donc, si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire avant de commençait, vous savez à quel point je n'aime pas être interrompus.

- Seigneur Aizen, j'ai une requête à faire. Avoua Hallibel. J'aimerais faire savoir à tout le monde que j'ai demandé à Grimmjow Jaggerjack de devenir ma fraccion.

Les lèvres du brun frémirent légèrement et l'assistance sembla se suspendre aux paroles de la sulfureuse blonde ... Si la panthère acceptait cette proposition, elle serait protégée par le chiffre imposant de la Tercera et les entreprenants ne pourraient tenter aucunes approches tant qu'Hallibel serait à Las Noches. Bref, autant dire que beaucoup seraient sûrement déçus de ne pas pouvoir tenter quelque chose ...

Surtout Nnoitra qui semblait fulminer ... Grimaçant de colère ... Et c'était tant mieux.

- A-t-elle accepté ? Demanda Stark en baillant.

- Elle n'a pas encore donné sa réponse. Avoua Hallibel.

- Dès qu'elle t'aura donnée sa réponse, fait-la nous savoir. Sourit Aizen.

- Et je la décline ! Annonça soudainement la voix naturellement sensuelle de Grimmjow.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Le Remplaçant

Ulquiorra se surprit a ouvrir de grands yeux, fixant la bleutée qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce, les épaules toujours aussi droites et le regard haut. Elle souriait à l'assistance qui la regardait, et chacun devait se demander si elle n'était pas tout simplement accro au danger. Grimmjow s'avança lentement dans la salle, la main dans sa poche et rejoignit son lieu de prédilection d'un bond agile et elle s'assit en tailleur, un sourire plein de provocation au coin des lèvres.

Pourquoi avait-elle refusé ? Etait-elle stupide ? Elle devait l'être ! Ou bien avait un problème de masochisme ! Qu'elle ait pu échapper à Nnoitra relevait du miracle et les miracles arrivaient rarement deux fois ! Elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper et en voyant le visage du Quinta, on pouvait facilement deviner ses pensées ...

- Mais t'es conne ! Râla Apache. Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de vivre sans protection ?

- La ferme ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow. On m'a posé une question, j'y ai répondue !

- Si tu te fais violer, tu ne pourras en vouloir qu'à toi même ! Prévint Hallibel en soupirant.

- Je ne me ferais pas violer ! Assura la panthère avec force. Personne ne pourra m'attraper ... Je suis trop rapide !

Les paroles sonnaient comme un défi ... Un défi auquel beaucoup de monde risquait de répondre ... Et Ulquiorra se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain de les provoquer ouvertement, tous, autant qu'ils étaient, ses airs supérieurs impressionnant les plus faibles, son arrogance irritant les autres ... Mais elle fascinait tout le monde à cet instant.

- Bien, les choses étant claires, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? Demanda Aizen.

Le regard vert se posa sur le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo qui souriait fortement, sûrement intéressé par la suite des événements, il jouait ... Oui, c'était ça, il était entrain de jouer et s'amusait beaucoup avec ses jouets, ne craignant pas de les casser vus qu'ils pouvaient être remplacés ... Mais, malgré cette dernière pensées, Ulquiorra savait que le Seigneur Aizen ne jetterait pas Grimmjow comme il le ferait avec d'autres arrancars ... Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait ... Ne lui autorisant pas l'accès de cette pièce comme aux autres "ex-Espada" ...Les Privaron Espada ...

- Nous allons commencer en accueillant notre nouveau camarade. Continua le brun, toute les attentions se portant sur lui. Je vous présente Luppi ...

Un arrancar s'avança, un sourire étrange sur le coin des lèvres, satisfait, il les fixa tous à demi et la moquerie était parfaitement identifiable sur cette personne que l'ébène n'aima pas dès les premiers instants. Ce "Luppi" devait croit en sa puissance pour paraître aussi arrogant et moqueur ! Qu'est ce qui lui permettait de croire qu'il avait le droit d'être ainsi avec eux ?

- C'est notre nouveau Sexta Espada. Acheva Aizen.

L'arrancar posa son regard vers Grimmjow et se rapprocha soudainement de sa position, se penchant vers elle, toujours avec son sourire moqueur.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de me laisser ta place ! Fit-il moqueur.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, son visage étrangement détendu, et finit par se relever, elle le dépassait de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres ... Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, riant à pleine dents, sa poitrine serrées par les bandages prisent de convulsions soudainement.

- J'arrive pas à l'croire ! Ria-t-elle méchamment. J'savais pas qu'on recrutait des nains maintenant cher les Espadas ! Lilinette, t'avais les qualifications nécessaires !

- Ne soit pas arrogante avec moi, ma jolie ! Répliqua Luppi avec mécontentement.

Grimmjow perdit son sourire, mais continua de regarder de haut le nouveau Sexta et puis, soudainement, elle lui frappa le front du bout des doigts ... Un coup où elle avait dut mettre toute sa puissance, Luppi, surprit, porta sa mains au front en la fixant rageusement.

- Dit, t'es une gars ou une fille ? Demanda la bleutée en souriant de façon psychotique. Regardez moi ça, j'ai été remplacée par un travelo avec une taille de nain d'jardin ! Seigneur Aizen, je me sens profondément insultée là !

Luppi, énervé, essaya de la frapper, mais elle utilisa le Sonido pour se reculer de quelques mètres, continuant de le regarder avec amusement.

- Grimmjow, Luppi, pourriez vous finir votre petite dispute plus tard ? Demanda poliment Aizen qui n'en était pas moins amusé. J'aimerais continuer ...

- T'as entendu le patron ! Lâcha Grimmjow avec arrogance. Couche couche panier le nain !

Sur ces mots, elle se laissa retomber en tailler sur sa place, baillant, en posant son regard vers Aizen, attendant la suite ...

Son arrogance naturelle était resté indemne, même en ayant perdu son pouvoir ... Pourtant, Ulquiorra l'avait vus abandonner un peu plus tôt ... Que s'était-il donc passé dans son esprit pour qu'elle reprenne autant du poil de la bête ? Il se demanda si Hallibel ne lui avait pas fait cette proposition en sachant d'avance qu'elle refuserait ... Pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle n'accepterait jamais l'autorité de qui que ce soit ...

Elle n'avait pas de maître et était redevenue la créature indomptable qui n'écoutait que ses propres principes, rien que les siens, obéissant au Seigneur Aizen, qui lui avait donné la puissance, mais ne se basant que sur ses propres envies pour achever l'œuvre du brun ...

Ulquiorra se dit qu'il fallait remettre la panthère à sa place, tenter de la raisonner pour pouvoir la voir plus obéissante. Malgré la perte de son bras, celle-ci pouvait leur être d'une grande aide, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre, en tout cas, il tenterait quelque chose ...

* * *

Grimmjow sortit de la salle, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle marchait, sa main toujours là, dans la poche, se disant que, décidément, Aizen avait le don de l'endormir grave ! Tss, pouvait pas faire plus court ? Genre "tuez ses personnes" ou "attraper moi ceux-là" et puis "détruisez tout" ! Non, fallait qu'il explique un plan super trop compliqué qui ne donnait envie de faire qu'une seule chose : dormir ! Il savait pourtant qu'il suffisait d'être claire avec Grimmjow ... Bordel ! Qu'il lui dise juste ce qu'elle avait à faire et puis basta !

Une main agrippa son épaule et en se tournant, elle découvrit le magnifique nain de jardin ! Chouette, c'était sa veine, elle avait pas envie de se faire chier avec ce minus qui lui donnait envie de jouer au foot, sa tête ronde donnait trop envie de tester ce sport !

- Je crois qu'on avait pas fini, Chérie ! Lâcha t il froidement, les sourcils froncés.

- Désolée, c'est l'heure de ma sieste quotidienne, reviens dans ... Elle marqua une pose, faisant mine de réfléchir. Bah tiens, jamais, ça m'arrangerait !

- Quand je te parle, tu dois m'écouter ! Affirma-t-il, de plus en plus en colère. Je suis le Sexta et tu n'es plus rien ! Tu devrais baisser la tête et même te mettre à genoux devant moi !

- Ça marche pas avec elle ! Assura soudainement Nnoitra.

Grimmjow grimaça en le voyant approcher, la mine réjouie. Il devait jubiler en sachant qu'elle avait refusé la proposition d'Hallibel ... Le sale pervers ! Rien que de regarder son visage, on devinait facilement le fond de ses pensées. Il pouvait pas éviter de lui montrer sa langue perverse ? Elle soupira, irritée.

- Nnoitra, tu vois pas que je suis occupée avec notre ami lutin ! Fit-elle "poliment" remarquer, en grognant quoi. Prend un ticket et attend ton tour !

- Arrête de m'insulter ! S'écria soudainement Luppi, de plus en plus irrité.

Elle soupira, se détournant vers lui et prenant le ciel à témoin !

- Seigneur, pourquoi m'envoyer de tels boulets ? Demanda-t-elle avec ironie. Je sais que je n'ai pas été gentille dernièrement, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'un seul aurait suffit ? Une asperge et un nain de jardin ! C'est trop pour mon moral !

En se retournant vers eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec cruauté, notant les traits tirés par la colère des deux prévenants. Non, décidément, fallait qu'elle voit un psy : pourquoi elle avait tendance à provoquer la colère des autres ? ... Ha ouais ! Par ce qu'ils étaient chiants et que c'était marrant de pouvoir leur foutre les boules ! Le plaisir total quoi ! Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant son épaule.

- Excusez moi, on en était où ? Demanda-t-elle avec méchanceté. Ha ouais, l'asperge voulait me parler avant le nain de jardin ... Bon, décidez vous, qui commence à me parler ? J'ai pas envie d'y passer trois heures.

- Toi, je vais te remettre à ta place ! Assura Luppi, posant sa main sur son zanpakuto.

Elle fut tout de suite sur le qui vive et lorsqu'il le dégaina, elle utilisa le Sonido pour s'écarter de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, posant sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto et prête à le dégainer.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda soudainement Ulquiorra.

- Ha non, et en plus, tu rajoutes l'eunuque ? Cria-t elle à l'encontre du ciel. Je te hais Seigneur ! Je tuerai plus de monde encore, tu vas voir ! Tu regretteras ton erreur !

Son sourire s'était élargi et alors qu'elle sortait son épée, prête à répondre à l'agressivité du Sexta ... Merde, ça la faisait chier de le qualifier ainsi ... Donc, du nain de jardin ... Mais la main froide d'Ulquiorra bloqua soudainement son mouvement et elle le regarda avec irritation. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais fut coupée dans son élan lorsqu'une lame la frôla de près, elle s'était abattue soudainement à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage, fendant l'air au point que Grimmjow eu l'impression de le sentir se fendre.

Écarquillant les yeux, la bleutée fixa Luppi qui avait atterrie devant ses genoux, un sourire moqueur et pervers sur les lèvres et elle sentit les bandages céder soudainement. Putain, ce salaud ! Pour son plus grand bonheur, le Cuarta l'avait lâché et elle put recouvrire sa poitrine maintenant à l'air.

- Ouais, t'es bien une nana et ta une belle poitrine, poupée ! Souffla Luppi.

Nnoitra ricana un peu plus loin, fixant la scène de loin, il devait jubiler de la voir ainsi. Cette bande de bâtards ! Luppi se releva, il était sans doute sur le point de lancer une autre attaque, mais Ulquiorra, toujours à leurs cotés, agrippa Grimmjow pour la tirer hors de porté, surprenant et choquant le Sexta.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'irrita Luppi. Dégage, j'ai des affaires à régler avec elle !

Le Cuarta posa soudainement son doigt contre sa gorge et celui-ci fut illuminé par un céro. Le Sexta écarquilla les yeux de terreur ... Plus à cause du regard d'Ulquiorra qu'à cause de sa mort imminente, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la lâcheté dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme ... Après tout, n'avait il pas attaqué la bleutée alors que celle-ci ne pouvait pas se défendre ? L'idée qu'il la défende répugnait Grimmjow et l'arrangeait en même temps ... Elle n'aurait pas pu se battre dans sa situation ...Et cela lui donna encore plus envie de vomir !

- Tu es le Sexta, je suis le Cuarta. Déclara froidement l'ébène. Qui doit donner des ordres à l'autre ?

- C'est toi. Avoua Luppi, une sueur coulant le long de son front.

- Bien, vue que tu as compris, tu peux disposer ... Et toi aussi Nnoitra, tu peux disposer ...

Sans attendre de réponse, Ulquiorra fit disparaître le céro et revint vers Grimmjow, l'agrippa par le col de sa veste pour la tirer loin d'ici et elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner, continuant d'essayer de dissimuler sa poitrine derrière son bras. Ils marchaient rapidement vers une destination qu'elle identifia comme étant ses appartements à elle ... Et sur le chemin, ils passèrent à coté de plusieurs arrancar qui ouvrait de grands yeux ...

Pourquoi il la traînait comme ça au juste ? Elle était pas vraiment sûre de comprendre et cela l'irritait d'être traînée de la sorte ! Putain, elle était pas un sac de patate ! En plus, si c'était pour qu'elle retourne à son appartement, hé, elle connaissait le chemin ! Elle pouvait y arriver comme une grande : toute seule ! Elle avait pas besoin d'un petit con comme ce Cuarta pour arriver chez elle !

- Lâche moi, l'eunuque ! Ordonna-t-elle, lassée de ce petit jeu.

Il ne l'écouta pas, l'ignorant royalement tandis qu'il continuait de marcher avec rapidité et elle perdit patience, lâchant un fort grognement, elle abandonna sa petite pudeur pour poser sa main sur le poignet d'Ulquiorra et le tira soudainement. Surprit, il se tourna vers elle. Elle n'hésita pas deux secondes et assena son poing sur le visage blanc.

- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher, connard ! Cria-t-elle avec rage.

Il avait tourné la tête sous le coup, son regard vert se posa sur elle ... Et la suite, ce fut trop rapide pour que Grimmjow ne mémorise tout avec exactitude. En tout cas, elle fut pliée en deux, terrassée par une douleur atroce au ventre. Ensuite, se furent ses cheveux qu'il malmena, les tirant pour lui relever le visage. Son regard vert resté vide de tout émotion, imperméable à toute compréhension ... Se tenant toujours le ventre, elle ne put que lui lancer un regard meurtrier ...

Ulquiorra fut toujours aussi insensible à ses regards, se contentant de se pencher et la prenant sur ses épaules, avant de reprendre sa marche, ce qui la fit d'avantage enrager et elle frappa de son poing sur le dos du Cuarta, essayant de se débattre et de se défaire de sa prise ... Qui se fit plus forte à force qu'elle se débattait ...

Mais lui voulait quoi l'eunuque ? Pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ?


	9. Chapitre 7 : Mise en pratique

**Avertissement :** Scène Hot ! ... Quoi que ...

* * *

Elle continuait de se débattre, tentant de lui donner des coups de pied et martelant son dos de son unique main, mais il fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien et lorsqu'il vit le regard étrange que leurs portaient les fracciones de Barragan qui passaient par là, il les salua le plus normalement du monde, la panthère râlant et l'insultant toujours sur son épaule. Cela sembla l'énerver vue qu'elle se mit à essayer de le griffer, mais Ulquiorra continuait de rester insensible.

Arrivé à son appartement, il ouvrit la porte a la jeta dedans, prenant soin de refermer le verrou de la porte et lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Grimmjow, elle fulminait, se frottant les fesses qui semblait avoir déjà subits plusieurs fois ce traitement inqualifiable ... Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre et s'avança vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Cria-t-elle avec colère en se relevant avec rapidité. Dégage de mon appartement ! Tu pourris mon espace vital !

- Tu t'es encore blessée. Fit il remarquer, se stoppant lorsqu'il la vit poser sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto. Je dois te soigner.

- Mais t'es con ? Râla-t-elle avec énergie. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais mourir de ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Sors d'ici !

- Tu vas avoir une cicatrice ...

- Rien a foutre des cicatrices ! Bordel de merde ! Si je veux des cicatrices, pourquoi j'en aurais pas ? C'est pas votre corps que je sache ! Vous faites tous chier !

Elle s'agitait fortement, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'a chacun de ses mouvements, sa poitrine se soulevait avec élégance, elle avait dû oublier que ses bandages n'étaient, après qu'elle se soit acharnée à descendre, cette gorge si belle s'était frottée contre son dos et il avait sentit les deux boutons de chaire rose durcir à cause du frottement ... Son regard vert se perdit sur cette partie si fascinante ...

Il finit par lever son doigt pour fixer cette poitrine et elle haussa les sourcils avant de poser son regard bleu et vira au rouge à une vitesse incroyable, elle entreprit dès lors de cacher la belle vision, se tournant et fulminant contre sa "putain" de veste qui refusait de se refermer et elle ajouta un magnifique "Putain de journée de merde" ... Décidément, fallait qu'elle pense à revoir son vocabulaire, elle avait tendance à se répéter ...

- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Rappela Grimmjow qui continuer a s'énerver contre sa veste.

Normal qu'elle éprouve tellement de mal à la refermer : elle n'avait plus qu'un bras. Il se rapprocha et l'entoura de ses bras, voulant l'aider en se demandant si c'était pas injuste de cacher "ça", par ce que c'était beau "ça" ... Les femelles arrancars étaient étranges, elles dissimulaient toujours les parties les plus jolies de leurs corps et Ulquiorra avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi ... Yammy montrait sa poitrine lui ...

- Dégage de là ! S'écria la bleutée en repoussant les bras et en s'écartant. Je t'ai dit de partir !

- Je pensais que t'aurais besoin d'aide pour mettre le bandage ... Et il faut que je te soigne ...

Elle fut choquée par ses propos et lui lança un regard sombre et ... Soudainement, elle sortie son zanpakuto, surprenant le Cuarta qui crut qu'elle voulait l'attaquer et il se demanda comment il devait réagir, mais utilisa le Sonido lorsqu'il la vit sur le point de se transpercer elle même avec sa lame.

Agrippant son poignet, il le leva haut et agrippa la lame, tentant de la lui faire lâcher, elle se débattit farouchement et devint de plus en plus enragée au fil des secondes ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'arrivait plus à la comprendre !

- Lâche moi, eunuque ! Ordonna t elle en grimaçant de colère.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Ulquiorra, toujours aussi imperméable.

- Si je les coupe, ils ne me poseront plus d'emmerde ! On ne me regardera plus ! Et ils ne me gêneront pas !

Les couper ? N'était-elle pas folle ? La douleur serait sûrement immense ! Et puis ... Si elle les coupait... Il ne pourrait plus les voir ... Il resserra sa prise sur la lame, mais elle se débattait toujours, essayant de reprendre le dessus alors il adopta une autre stratégie, lâchant le manche pour l'agripper par la nuque et l'attirer a lui, scellant leurs lèvres ...

Gin lui avait dit que si quelqu'un de son entourage était en colère, il lui suffisait de l'embrasser pour le calmer subitement ... Ulquiorra avait donc décidé d'essayer avec Grimmjow et l'effet fut immédiat ! Elle fut si surprise que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, choquée, et que sa main lâchant enfin Pantera qu'il laissa tomber au sol pour pouvoir l'agripper aux épaules ...

Gin avait dit "un petit bisou" ... Mais l'ébène n'arrivait pas à se contenter d'un simple "bisou" ... Ses lèvres qu'ils frôlaient les siennes ... Elle était si douce qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de passer la langue dessus ... Et elles furent "bonnes" ... Elle avait un goût étrange ...

Grimmjow le mordit brutalement et il se recula, la relâchant pour poser sa main sur ses lèvres blessées ... Quand à la panthère, elle s'était reculée et ... Etait emplie d'une colère immense ... Ulquiorra ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état ! Non, jamais ...

- Sors de chez moi. Lâcha la bleutée sur un ton étrangement calme.

- Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas soignée ! Répliqua sur un ton neutre l'ébène.

Le grognement de rage qu'elle laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres figea sur place le Cuarta, elle était vraiment très en colère ... Ce n'était pas normal ... Ou bien, l'embrasser avait eu l'effet inverse ... Bah, il aurait dut sans douter : le remède miracle de Gin pour calmer les gens ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur tout le monde ! ... C'était décidé, il allait devoir prendre les devants... La meilleure des défenses, c'était l'attaque ...

Utilisant le Sonido, il réapparut à ses cotés à l'attrapa au cou pour la plaquer sur son lit, l'y emportant avec un nouveau Sonido. Elle fut encore plus enragée qu'avant et essaya de se défaire de la prise, ses ongles déchirant le tissus de l'uniforme d'Ulquiorra et venant gratter la chaire, il fut étonné de la voir aussi acharnée à échapper à cette prise là ...

Voyons voir ... Que lui avait-on dit déjà sur les femelles ? C'était Gin qui lui en avait parlé ... Les femelles, ou "femmes", étaient des créatures différentes des mâles, ou "hommes" ... Elles réagissaient de façon totalement différentes ... L'ébène avait aussi noté qu'elle cachait plus de parties de leurs corps et Gin lui avait avoué qu'elles n'avaient pas le même genre de sexe ... Au niveau du caractère, elles étaient plus impulsives et entraient facilement dans une colère noire, surtout à certaine période du mois où elles saignaient ... Ulquiorra avait avoué à l'homme qu'il suffisait de soigner la blessure pour calmer le caractère, mais a priori, on ne pouvait pas ... Etrange, non ?

L'albinos avait aussi ajouté que les femmes se soulageaient de façon différente des hommes, que les hommes pouvaient leurs permettre d'arrivé au "plaisir", mais qu'elles ne pouvaient y arrivés seules ... Et lorsqu'elles se soulageaient seules, ce n'était pas comme pour les hommes ... Elles se frustraient encore et encore jusqu'à péter un câble ... Grimmjow n'arrivait-elle plus à se soulagé toute seule ? Peut-être que s'il la soulageait, elle se laisserait soigner sans râler ...

- C'était quand la dernière fois qu'Il Forte t'a fait quelque chose ? Demanda Ulquiorra intrigué.

Grimmjow le gifla ... Et Ulquiorra se dit que cela n'irait pas du tout ! Il faudrait qu'il demande plus d'explications à Gin pour savoir comment défrustrer une femme ! La panthère était ingérable en cet instant, ayant sûrement atteint sa limite ! Bon, alors, pour les hommes, il suffisait de touché son sexe ... Sa devait être le même principe pour les femmes, non ? Il attrapa Grimmjow au bras, le lui entravant, voyant son regard s'irriter de seconde en seconde. Il allait tenter de la soulager et il verrait bien si ça la calmait ... En espérant que cela n'ait pas l'effet inverse !

Sa main libre se glissa sur la ceinture et l'ouvrit.

- Qu'es c'que tu fous ? Hurla Grimmjow avec une telle puissance qu'Ulquiorra se demanda si tout Las Noches n'avait pas entendu ce cris.

- Je vais te soulager. Répondit-il comme si c'était normal.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Cria-t-elle avec rage. Lâche moi tout de suite ou je te promet que je te buterai, espèce d'enfoiré !

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer : tu n'a plus qu'un bras ... Fit-il remarquer.

- Je te jure que j'y arriverais si tu me lâches pas tous de suite !

Les yeux verts sondèrent les yeux plein de colère ... Et en conclut qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre ses menaces à exécution, alors il reporta son attention sur son pantalon, le faisant glisser et elle s'agita de nouveau, alors il utilisa toute sa pression spirituel pour la paralyser ... Bon, pour le moment, cela ne marchait pas du tout ... Croissant les bras sur son torse, continuant de paralyser la panthère, il essaya de comprendre ...

Il Forte avait, semble t il, toujours réussi à soulager Grimmjow ... Et c'était un mâle ... Du moins, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit ... Avec ses long cheveux, Ulquiorra avait toujours un doute ... Mais comment savoir maintenant ? Par ce que, si Grimmjow ne pouvait être défrustrée que par des filles, il devrait aller voir Hallibel ou les fracciones d'Aizen ... Ou bien demander plus d'explication a Gin ! Il était sur le point d'aller le voir lorsqu'il fut intrigué ... Grimmjow était une fille ... Donc, elle avait un sexe différent ... En quoi était il différent ? ...

Profitant du fait qu'elle était paralysée, Ulquiorra lui retira son pantalon et fixa le boxer qu'elle portait avec beaucoup d'incompréhension ... Il manquait quelque chose ! Là, entre ses jambes ? Elle n'avait pas de couilles ... Les femmes ... Etaient mutilés là ? Fasciné par cette découverte, il ne put s'empêcher de retirer le boxer ...Et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux ... Il y avait une touffe de toile et ... C'était étrange ! Vraiment très étrange, il comprenait en quoi les femmes étaient différentes maintenant ...

Elle se releva soudainement, dissimulant son sexe derrière sa mains et il s'étonna en constatant qu'il avait oublié de contrôler son énergie pour la paralyser, elle était encore plus rouge qu'avant et son visage n'exprimait que colère. Ulquiorra voulut de nouveau la paralyser, mais elle répondit avec son énergie, se protégeant grâce à celle-ci.

- Tu vas me foutre la paix, putain d'eunuque ! Cria-t-elle avec rage.

- ... C'est quoi un eunuque ? Demanda t il soudainement.

- C'est un mec sans couille, bouffon !

- ... Je ne suis pas un eunuque, par contre, toi ...

Grimmjow le gifla, le coupant dans sa phrase et recacha son sexe étrange. Ulquiorra fixa étrangement l'arrancar, comprenant de moins en moins, mais il nota qu'elle était moins en colère qu'avant ... Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'aller voir une autre femelle pour le moment, ou Gin ... Ce dernier semblait savoir un tas de chose sur les femmes !

Donc, toucher le sexe ... Mais elle le cachait là, c'était dur de le toucher, encore, un sexe de garçon, ça aurait pu aller ... Décidément, c'était compliqué les femmes ! Il posa sa main sur son cou pour la pousser, la plaquant une fois encore contre le lit et elle voulut se débattre ...

C'était vraiment très compliqué de soulager une femme ! Il ne le ferait plus jamais ! Grimmjow se défendait bien en plus, elle inventait en chaque instant une nouvelle difficulté, ainsi, quand il réussit à bloquer sa mains, elle serra les jambes, protégeant l'étrange partie de sa chaire, ils avaient dut entamer une bataille farouche et lorsqu'il avait réussi à lui décroiser les jambes, il dut se mettre entre pour qu'elle ne puisse plus les fermer devant lui, et ensuite, elle le mordit, le griffa, le frappa, l'insulta ... C'était ça défustrer une femme ?

Elle s'agitait si violemment qu'il dut se plaquer contre elle pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, entrava son bras présent d'une main et put enfin aller la caresser avec sa main libre ... Pauvre Il Forte ! Et dire que lorsque lui devait s'occuper d'elle, elle avait ses deux bras ! Comment avait-il put la soulager dans ces conditions ?

La main rencontra l'étrange partis et la frôla doucement ... Et Grimmjow lâcha un étrange cris ... Ulquiorra fixer son visage emplis de colère et chaque foi qu'il frôlait la partie, les trais se détendaient peu a peu ... Comme le corps qui commençait à devenir moins acharné et plus il la caressait et plus elle devenait "sage" ... Et les sons qui sortait de sa bouche passait de la colère à quelque chose d'autre ... Quelque chose qu'Ulquiorra n'avait jamais entendu et qui était ... "Bon" ...

C'était des gémissements ... De doux gémissements qui firent frémir Ulquiorra sans qu'il sut pourquoi et plus il insistait sur son sexe et plus cela semblait lui faire "plaisir" ... Vint un moment où il put même lâcher Grimmjow qui ne se débattait plus, son visage n'exprimait plus la moindre colère et ... Son sexe devenait humide ... C'était comme ce qui sortait du sexe des hommes ? Non, pas du tout, sinon, cela lui aurait suffit et elle donnait l'impression d'en vouloir plus ... Et ... Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait rentre un doigt dedans ...

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'essayé et lorsqu'il vit son visage, il le fit aller plus loin, s'étonnant de trouver une telle texture ... C'était humide, chaud et cela semblait tendre ... Et son visage devint encore plus beau qu'avant, ce qui encouragea plus encore le Cuarta qui frôla les parois intérieures, continuant d'examiner l'ex-Sexta dont les expressions devenait hypnotiques et délicieuse, elle était de plus en plus belle ...Il nota aussi que plus il bougeait vite et plus elle semblait heureuse, par contre, s'il reprenait un rythme normal, elle lâchait de petits gémissements de frustration ... Etrange, non ?

L'espace du sexe c'était agrandi, il put mettre un second doigt et frotta avec plus de vigueur les parois et plus il frottait, et plus elle gémissait sous lui, se tortillant, posant sa main sur son front, son regard brillant d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, une lueur magnifique ! Elle se cabra soudainement sur lui, rejetant la tête en arrière et hurlant, un hurlement si beau ... Et elle retombât doucement, calme et détendue ...

Il retira sa main et s'assit au bord du lit, fixant le corps de Grimmjow, une pellicule de sueur semblait le voiler, ne le rendant que plus incroyablement beau ... Et désirable ... Il avança les mains vers elle et soigna son ventre, espérant que cette fois, Nnoitra ne la blesserait plus ! Ensuite, il se leva et grimaça en ressentant une vive douleur au bas ventre ... Hum, il avait un problème, c'était étrange, ça ne lui était jamais arriver "comme ça" de bander ... Il décida d'ignorer son envie de se soulager et chercha la réserve de bandage de Grimmjow.

Finissant pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il revint vers le lit ou la bleutée continué de se remettre de ce qu'il lui avait fait, il la comprenait, lui aussi était dans un état second lorsqu'il se soulageait ...

- Mets-toi assise, je vais t'enlever ta veste. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Râla soudainement la jeune fille en se relevant, cachant son sexe humide.

- Le bandage ...

Elle haussa les sourcils, fixant avec incompréhension la chose qu'il tenait à la mains et rejeta la tête en arrière, riant a s'en éclater les gorges vocales, il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait ... En tout cas, elle s'énervait moins après avoir été soulagée, il tâcherait de se souvenir de ça la prochaine fois !

- T'es vraiment un eunuque ! Rigola-t-elle.

- J'ai des couilles ! Affirma l'ébène.

Grimmjow n'ajouta rien de plus, retirant sa veste et levant le bras, un sourire ironique sur le coin des lèvres ... Et il la trouva encore plus belle, entièrement nue ...

Il se rapprocha pour commencer à lui faire le bandage ...Se demandant toujours pourquoi les femmes portait quelque chose sur leurs poitrines ... C'était tellement beau et cela semblait doux ... Yammy ne se privait pas de laisser les autres toucher ses muscles, alors pourquoi Grimmjow ne ferait pas la même chose ?

Bien sûr, le Cuarta ne partagea pas le fond de ses pensées avec la panthère ...


	10. Chapitre 8 : Explication

**Avertissement :** Scène Hot ! ... Et après, je me demande pourquoi on me prend pour une perverse ! U_U

**Note d'Axel :**

Juste les réponses aux Rewiews ! X3

_Mayuu :_... Cela à dut lui plaire, tu ne crois pas ? *_* ...

_irkiala :_... Gin n'a pas encore tout dit à Ulquiorra, mais peut-être arrivera-t-il à le pervertir ? ... Pourvus que non, il est très bien comme ça notre petit Cuarta !

_Ashrit :_... Attends, un jour, il risque de lui dire ! Quoi que ... Dans ce chapitre, il comprendra pourquoi les filles cachent leurs poitrines ! X3

_MamZilois :_ J'ai fait une réponse personnelle, mais je tenais à le dire devant tout le monde : merci pour le com ! X3

* * *

Gin marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Las Noches, il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un peu d'agitation et qu'on avait vu Ulquiorra transportant Grimmjow sur les épaules. L'information de départ avait été confirmée par plusieurs arrancars qui se demandaient franchement s'ils n'avaient pas rêvés et l'albinos avait décidé de tirer cela au clair avec les deux concernés. Les rumeurs disaient qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux dans les appartements de la bleutée ...

Malheureusement, Ulquiorra venait sans doute de sortir vu que Gin croisa son chemin. L'Espada le salua avec neutralité et le fixa avec un regard vert bien étrange, l'albinos fini par hausser les sourcils en regardant le Cuarta, il semblait avoir quelque chose à lui demander, mais Gin n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda poliment l'albinos.

- Oui, Gin, la dernière fois, quand tu m'as parlé des femmes, tu ne m'as pas tout dit et j'aimerais en savoir plus. Avoua le Cuarta.

- Attends, on va aller dans un coin mieux aménagé ! Sourit l'argenté.

Il entraîna ensuite le Cuarta jusqu'à la salle réservée aux Espadas. Etrangement, celle-ci s'était remplie et Gin se demanda s'il n'allait pas y avoir une réunion, en tout cas, il n'avait été prévenu de rien. Ne se souciant pas des détails, il fit s'installer le Cuarta sur une chaise et appela Loly pour qu'elle leur apporte une tasse de thé.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Gin.

Ulquiorra fixa soudainement Loly qui arrivait avec un plateau, elle déposa les tasses et voulut repartir, mais le Cuarta l'attrapa au bras en la tirant, elle haussa les sourcils.

- Gin, les femmes sont toutes mutilées comme ça ? Demanda Ulquiorra en soulevant la jupe pour montrer ce qu'il appelait "partie mutilée" ...

La réaction de la fraccion d'Aizen ne se fit pas attendre et elle gifla le pauvre Cuarta qui ne réagit pas vraiment ... En fait, à bien y regarder, il avait déjà une marque rouge sur la joue depuis longtemps ...

Peu habitué à ce genre de comportement venant de la part du Cuarta, beaucoup de regards se portèrent sur lui, évidement ... Depuis quand l'éternel glaçon se permettait-il de soulever les jupes ? Gin se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause de Grimmjow ...

- Ulquiorra, ça ne se fait pas de montrer la culotte d'une fille. Avoua Gin sur un ton de gronderie.

- J'avais compris ... Avoua franchement l'arrancar sans se démonter. Je t'ai posé une question : elles sont toutes comme ça ?

- Hé bien, oui, c'est comme ça qu'on sait que ce sont des filles ! Certaines femmes n'ont pas de poitrine, comme Apache ou mieux encore, Sunsun ...

- Ou Il Forte ?

- Mon frère était un garçon ! Assura soudainement Szayel qui s'était approché. Qu'est ce qui te permet de croire que c'était une fille ?

- C'est Grimmjow ! Avoua le Cuarta. Elle ne voulait pas que je la défrustre, et j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'elle se laissait faire que par des filles, et comme Il Forte avait de longs cheveux et un très beau corps ...

- C'était un garçon ! Trancha Szayel.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement comme bien des regards qui s'était portés sur le Cuarta d'ailleurs ... Non par ce que, c'était trop fort là ... Il venait pas de dire "Elle ne voulait pas que je la défrustre" ? Essayant de remettre son cerveau en marche, Gin fronça les sourcils.

- Ulquiorra, tu as essayé de défrustrer Grimmjow ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Oui, elle ne voulait pas que je la soigne et semblait très énervée, j'ai bien essayé de la calmer comme toi tu le fais avec les gens, mais ça la mise encore plus en colère. Avoua franchement le Cuarta.

Essayé de la calmer comme LUI faisait ? De quoi il parlait ? Se frottant l'arrête du nez, l'albinos essaya de comprendre, mais c'était très dur de comprendre l'inexpressif Ulquiorra qui était assis là et buvait son thé comme si de rien était ...

- Comment je calme les gens au juste ? Demanda Gin de plus en plus intrigué.

- En les embrassants ... Non ?

Stark lança un suprême "Quoa" tandis que Szayel prenait une chaise et s'installait, de plus en plus intéressé tout comme Aaroniero d'ailleurs. Gin se frotta le menton, essayant de se souvenir quand est ce qu'il avait bien pu embrasser quelqu'un pour le calmer, mais le vide s'initia en lui ... Et il se souvint brutalement de ce a quoi faisait allusion Ulquiorra ...

Cela s'était dérouler peu de temps après l'incarnation du Cuarta, ils avaient rencontrés Hallibel et ses fracciones, Apache s'était montrée très colérique et pour la calmer, il l'avait embrassée et elle avait été tellement choquée qu'elle était restée figée sur place ... Et l'ébène avait soudainement demandé pourquoi celle-ci avait de gros "ventre", il avait fallut plusieurs instants à Gin pour comprendre qu'il parlait des seins de la belle blonde et dès lors, Gin avait essayé d'embarrasser le jeune homme en lui parlant des femmes et de tout le tralala, mais celui-ci, plutôt que de rougir aux insinuations, avait accueilli cela avec une indifférence surnaturelle ...

Écarquillant les yeux, il fixa le Cuarta qui était devenu le centre d'intérêt sans le savoir ... Ho mon dieu ! Connaissant celui -i, il y avait fort à parier que le jeune homme avait fait tout un tas d'erreur ... Gin craignait le pire ... Ou bien le meilleur ... En tout cas, il était impatient de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Donc, tu as essayé de calmer Grimmjow en l'embrassant ? Demanda-t-il tandis que toutes les têtes se penchaient vers lui.

- Oui, mais elle n'a pas aimé, elle m'a mordu et s'est écartée ...

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as embrassée au juste ?

- Par ce qu'elle voulait couper sa poitrine, elle les trouvait inutiles et en avait mare que tout le monde les regarde ...

- Ouais, t'as eu raison de pas la laisser faire ! Assura Stark en souriant. Tu t'imagines ? Nous priver de ça ?

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi les femmes cachent leurs poitrines ? Demanda soudainement le Cuarta, réellement intrigué. Certains hommes ne se gênent pas pour la montrer ...

Gin se tourna alors vers Hallibel qui était trop loin de la conversation et ne semblait pas intriguée par ce soudain rassemblement de mâles.

- Hallibel, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi vous cachez toujours votre poitrine ? Lui demanda Gin.

- Par ce que si on ne la cacherait pas, vous cesseriez de nous regardez dans les yeux ! Soupira la Tercera pas du tout concernée.

Il se tourna vers le Cuarta qui semblait accepter l'explication ... En tout cas, il y réfléchit et finit par acquiescer.

- C'est vrai qu'on finit par être hypnotisé par les poitrines des femmes. Avoua-t-il.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Stark intéressé.

- Celle de Grimmjow est très belle ...

Celle de ... Non ? Il avait vu la poitrine de Grimmjow ? Pas possible ? Comment ça se faisait ? Et pourquoi il était toujours vivant si c'était le cas ? La panthère était-elle devenue moins dangereuse ? Quoi qu'avec sa baisse de pouvoir, c'était compréhensible : un affrontement entre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, le vainqueur serait forcément le Cuarta ... Si encore, la jeune femme avait eu toute ses capacités.

- Par contre, le sexe et vraiment très différent de ce que j'imaginais. Avoua l'ébène.

- Tu serais pas entrain de dire que t'as vu le sexe de Grimmjow ? Demanda Szayel.

- Je l'ai vu toute nue ...

De fortes exclamations d'admiration se firent, ils se lancèrent des regards pleins de sous-entendus et finirent par reporter leur attention sur Cuarta qui les intéressaient de plus en plus. Leurs agitations apparentes avaient fait s'approcher Hallibel qui fronçait les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le sens de cette conversation ... Ils n'étaient pas encore entrain de se foutre de la gueule de l'influençable Ulquiorra ?

- On reprend au moment où tu l'as embrassée, elle t'a mordu et s'est écartée. Reprit Gin, ne voulant rien louper de toute l'histoire.

- Je me suis dit qu'elle devait être soulagée, tu m'as dit qu'une femme seule n'arrive pas à se soulager correctement, alors j'ai essayé de voir pour l'aider, mais elle ne se laissait pas faire ...

Hallibel frappa soudainement le crâne de Gin qui lança un vague "aie" et releva un visage boudeur vers la Tercera qui semblait fort mécontente.

- Mais tu lui as appris quoi toi ? Demanda-t-elle rageusement. A violer les filles ?

- Excusez moi ... Lança soudainement la voix sensuelle d'Aizen. J'ai du mal à comprendre la situation ... Gin, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais c'est pas moi ! Assura l'argenté en se tournant vers le brun et montrant Ulquiorra. C'est lui, il a mal compris ce que je lui ai dit !

Aizen les regarda tous et se rapprocha, s'installant au bout de la table, les autres Espada firent comme s'ils avaient d'autre chat à fouetter, mais chacun resta a sa place, Szayel et Aaroniero firent semblant de jouer aux cartes et Stark fit semblant de s'être soudainement endormi. Hallibel se contenta simplement de s'asseoir, ne se cachant pas du fait que l'histoire au grand complet l'intéressait.

- Et qui Ulquiorra aurait-il violé par ta faute ? Demanda amusé Aizen.

- Violé ? Répéta le nommer intrigué.

- Aizen, attend, laisse le finir son histoire ! Protesta Gin en se tournant vers le Cuarta. Donc, tu t'es dit qu'il fallait la soulager ... Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- De qui s'agit-t-il ? Demanda le brun.

- Grimmjow. Avoua le Cuarta, se tournant ensuite vers Gin. Je l'ai plaquée sur le lit et comme elle se débattait, je me suis demandé si elle ne laissait pas que les filles la soulager, c'est pour ça que je me demandait si Il Forte était un garçon ou une fille ... Je voulais chercher Hallibel pour qu'elle m'aide, ou bien toi ...

- Tu aurais du venir me chercher, en effet ! Assura l'argenté en souriant perversement, se ramassant un nouveau coup d'Hallibel.

- Et qu'as tu fais ? Encouragea le Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Je l'ai paralysée avec ma pression et comme j'étais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le sexe d'une fille, je lui ai enlevé le pantalon ...

Tous les regards étaient posé sur le Cuarta, éblouis par ce qu'il venait d'avouer, ouais, en clair, il l'avait forcée ... Gin grimaça en se demandant s'il n'allait pas être remis à sa place par Hallibel, enfin, heureusement que Tôsen n'était pas là, sinon, il se serait sûrement fait tuer sur le coup ! Se frottant la nuque, il se promit de ne plus jamais dire à Ulquiorra des choses qui puissent dépasser sa compréhension ... En fait, ne plus jamais lui parler serait sans doute le plus simple !

- J'ai trouvé ça vraiment étrange ... Ma pression a lâchée et Grimmjow s'est énervée ... Elle savait plus si elle devait cacher sa poitrine ou son sexe ... Ensuite, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut être réussir à la soulager, alors je l'ai bloqué et j'ai caressé son sexe.

Gin se mordit les lèvres, imaginant l'ex-Sexta dans cette situation, bordel de merde, il l'avait vraiment violée ? Il était incroyable ce petit ! Il ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était mal ! Non, en fait, il ne savait pas que c'était mal, mais de toute façon, ici, un "viol", c'était presque normal, surtout avec Nnoitra dans leurs rangs !

- Quand j'ai insisté, elle a commencée à se détendre et ne s'est plus débattue à un moment donné ... Son sexe est devenu humide et j'ai pu mettre un doigt dedans ... C'est bizarre ...

- Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? Demanda Aizen.

- Plus je la caressait et plus ... Elle devenait belle ... Et ses gémissements ... Elle a finit par se laisser faire et j'ai put continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle cris et elle s'est cambrée ...

- Et après ? Demanda cette fois Gin.

- Après ? Répéta Ulquiorra incrédule. Hé bien, après, je me suis levé, elle était calmée et j'ai put la soigner et lui bander la poitrine ...

- Non ? S'écria Szayel outragé. T'en a pas profité ?

Ulquiorra le regarda étonné et les fixa tour à tour, il ne semblait pas réellement comprendre ce que l'Octavo voulait dire. L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Attend, il n'était pas aller "plus loin" ? Une illumination lui vint et il se rapprocha pour poser ses mains sur l'entre-jambe de l'Espada qui sursauta à ce simple contact ... Non, c'était pas possible !

Hallibel se leva, outragée, et lui donna un nouveau coup sur la tête avant de l'agripper pour le tirer, l'entraînant loin de l'entre-jambe. Cette fois, il fut trop choqué pour protester face au coup, il se tourna vers l'assistance, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il bande ! Avoua Gin.

- Mais si tu bandes, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Demanda outragé Stark qui s'était levé.

- Il est pas forcément comme vous, bande de pervers ! S'offusqua Hallibel.

- Mais fait quoi ? Demanda Ulquiorra de plus en plus intrigué.

Ho mon dieu ! Révélation ! Ulquiorra Shiffer était puceau ! Les réactions furent bien diverses, ainsi, Szayel explosa de rire et tapa sur la table, Aaroniero ne savait quoi faire, rougissant, Stark paraissait profondément choqué par la nouvelle, Hallibel était un peu indifférente ... Gin savourait cela et jubilait en regardant le garçon qu'il avait perverti et Aizen ... Aizen souriait étrangement, fixant avec intensité le Cuarta.

- Ulquiorra, ça s'emboîte. Avoua le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Pardon ? Lâcha le Cuarta en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Aizen se leva et appela Loly qui s'avança, surprise. Il la fit s'asseoir sur la table, juste devant Ulquiorra et s'excusa auprès de celle ci pour ce qu'il allait faire, il lui souleva la jupe, lui retira sa culotte, sous le regard choqué de l'assistance et il lui écarta les jambes, lui montrant la partie intime de la jeune fille qui se laissait faire.

- Le sexe des garçons s'emboîte "là". Avoua Aizen. Lorsqu'une femme est humide, c'est qu'elle est prête à t'accueillir ...

- Je ne comprends pas. Avoua franchement Ulquiorra.

- Il faut que tu mettes ton sexe dedans. Soupira Gin. C'est bien meilleur pour la femme que les doigts ! Si tu étais allé dedans, tu aurais ressenti des émotions bien plus fortes que lorsque tu te soulages et elle aussi. La prochaine fois, fait comme ça ! Mets-toi dedans ...

Ulquiorra sembla réfléchir à la question, regardant entre les cuisses de Loly qui était rouge de honte et fini par se lever pour s'en aller sous le regard de l'assistance. Hallibel réagit dans la seconde, cherchant sûrement à protéger sa compère.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais me soulager. Avoua franchement celui-ci.

- Avec Grimmjow ? Demanda Stark intéressé.

- Bien sûr que non ... Elle ne voudra plus maintenant, elle m'a dit de ne pas revenir où elle me couperait les couilles ... Je ne veux pas être un vrai eunuque ...

- Tu veux te soulager sur Loly ? Demanda soudainement Aizen.

La jeune arrancar dont il était question écarquilla les yeux, levant un regard suppliant vers son maître.

- Non. Répondit Ulquiorra en repartant.

Il n'avait pas même regardé la fraccion d'Aizen, sortant de la pièce comme si de rien était. Nnoitra passa à coté de lui avec Tesla, Nnoitra râla et lorsqu'il vit l'assistance et la position de Loly, il haussa fortement les sourcils, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce ... En effet, ce n'était pas fréquent de voir toutes les personnes présentes réunies sur un même point de la table ... Et encore moins de voir quelqu'un assit sur celle-ci.

- Aizen, j'ai rêvé ou bien le Cuarta a refusé une partie de jambe en l'air gratuite ? Demanda Gin intrigué.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a que l'ex-Sexta qui l'intéresse. Avoua franchement le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

Loly descendit soudainement de la table et s'en alla, a priori contrariée ... Bizarre ... Elle aurait du être contente, non ? ...

- On peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Nnoitra, les sourcils froncés.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Jalousie

La rumeur de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le Cuarta et l'ex-Sexta se répandit en seulement quelques heures grâce au bon soin de Szayel qui était aussi bavard que bien des femmes et beaucoup furent surpris d'apprendre qu'Ulquiorra était capable de ce genre de chose, non pas que cela ne déplaisait, mais cela était très intriguant !

Après de telles découvertes, beaucoup de mâles de Las Noches cessèrent de courir après l'ex-Sexta ... Qui ne se doutait pas que tout le monde était au courant ... Elle trouvait les couloirs bien silencieux sur son passage, mais ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et les jours passèrent sans que rien ne laissa penser que quelqu'un avait appris quelque chose ... Elle avait certes remarqué que certains cessaient de parler pour la fixer avec étonnement ... Et dans ce genre de cas, elle avait une belle réplique :

- Tu veux ma photo ?

Quant à Ulquiorra, il se faisait bien discret ses derniers temps, répondant aux appels du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo qui essayait de savoir ce qu'il pensait pendant les réunions ... Le regard vert se tournait de temps en temps vers Grimmjow, celle-ci, ne se souciant pas vraiment de ce qui l'entourait, ne captait jamais le regard ...

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ne cessait de se demander s'il devait s'inquiéter, depuis qu'il savait que l'ex-Sexta n'était pas prude au lit, il avait dans l'idée de tenter sa chance, juste pour voir, elle était si belle et elle paraissait si douce, comment ne pas vouloir tester la chose ? Mais il y avait fort à parier que Gin n'apprécierait sûrement pas !

La réunion s'acheva et tout le monde quitta la pièce, Nnoitra sautant sur l'occasion pour courser Grimmjow qui, sentant le Quinta venir vers elle, s'était retournée pour le cueillir d'un coup de pied bien placé avant de prendre la fuite ... Impressionnant tout de même sa façon de faire, le brun était toujours aussi fasciné de la voir agir de la sorte ...

Aizen descendit les marches de l'estrade et tomba nez à nez avec Gin qui souriait de façon perverse, indiquant clairement au brun qu'il n'avait pas des idées très catholiques. Il porta son regard cramoisi vers son amant et lui lança un regard enflammé.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda intrigué Aizen en se rapprochant.

- Aizen, quand tu regardes Grimmjow, est-ce que tu as conscience que tu la regardes avec envie ? Avoua l'argenté, toujours souriant.

- Je ne crois pas ... Je la regarde juste en espérant deviner ce ...

- Ne mens pas, ce n'est pas la peine avec moi, après tout, je sais tout de toi ... Le coupa Gin en se rapprochant de lui, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Quand tu la regardes comme ça, tu as l'air tellement empli de désir que je finis par me demander si tu ne la préférerais pas à moi ...

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

Gin pencha la tête sur le coté, faisant une moue qui disparut bien vite, remplacée par un large sourire. Il prit appui sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser les lèvres d'Aizen, lui caressant tendrement la joue et le fixant avec un regard brillant de malice.

- Pas du tout ! Assura-t-il. Au contraire, moi aussi elle m'intéresse, la panthère ...

* * *

Grimmjow marchait ... Non, courrait, dans les couloirs de Las Noches, pourchassée par un Quinta qui en avait marre de se prendre des coups là où fallait pas, il semblait bien décidé à régler son compte à l'ex-Sexta, mais celle-ci était aussi bien décidé à lui échapper, utilisant le Sonido à la perfection, elle aurait pu le distancer facilement, mais aimait encore plus jouer avec lui, le laissant croire qu'il pourrait la frapper pour disparaître soudainement bien plus loin et le saluant de sa seule main ...

Elle avait repris du poil de la bête ! Pour le plus grand damne de bien des mâles à Las Noches ! Elle fit un joli doigt d'honneur à Nnoitra qui fulminait plus que jamais et décida d'arrêter le jeu là.

- T'es vraiment trop lent ! Lâcha t elle ironiquement. Et t'es un Espada ? La honte !

Et elle disparut du champ de vision du Quinta. Décidément, elle avait la pèche ... Et contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne lançait pas autant d'insulte ... Elle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en dire une par phrase au minimum, c'était tout de même intriguant cette histoire et Szayel avait bien demandé à l'examiner, mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, elle l'avait envoyé valser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin d'un joli coup de pied, il la remercia d'avoir épargné son entrejambe ...

En retournant à ses appartements, elle tomba sur Loly et Menoly, toutes deux la regardaient étrangement et la regardèrent passer sans rien dire. Elle sentit de l'agressivité dans leurs comportements ... Fronçant les sourcils, elle reposa son regard sur les deux fracciones d'Aizen qui la fixaient d'un regard dégoûté ... Hé, c'était quoi leurs problèmes à ses nanas ? Leurs lançants un regard sombre, elle se tourna vers elles en posant son unique main contre sa hanche.

- Qu'es'ce vous avez à me mater comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle menaçante.

- Rien, on regardait juste à quoi ressemblez une putain ! Sourit méchamment Loly.

Qui aurait dut se la fermer ! La réaction de Grimmjow ne se fit pas attendre, elle se précipita sur elle et lui assena le plus beau coup de poing qu'elle ait jamais eu de toute sa vie, l'envoyant cogner si fortement contre le mur qu'une crevasse se forma dessus.

- Répète un peu pour voir ? Demanda "poliment" la bleutée avec un sourire psychotique sur les lèvres.

- Arrête ça connasse ! Lâcha sèchement Menoly qui se recula de plusieurs pas en voyant son regard meurtrier.

La blonde prit une position de soumission et la panthère reporta son attention sur Loly qui était assise contre le mur, encore secouée par l'attaque violente et inattendue de Grimmjow ... Elles s'étaient imaginées quoi ses deux gonzesses en l'insultant de la sorte ? C'était pire que des insectes, elles pouvaient même pas supporter un tout petit coup de poing et ça parlait bêtement ! L'ex-Sexta agrippa la morveuse par le col de sa robe pour la soulever, la cognant contre le mur, juste pour le plaisir.

- J'ai dis "Répète un peu pour voir" ... Murmura Grimmjow en la fixant à moitié.

- Je retirerai pas ce que j'ai dis ! Répliqua sèchement Loly. Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher, je le dirais au Seigneur Aizen !

- Ho, mon dieu ! S'offusqua la bleuté faussement effrayée. Que j'ai peur ! Non, pitié ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en supplie petite merde !

Elle la tira vers elle et la plaqua encore une fois, l'enfonçant d'avantage dans le mur, son sourire de psychopathe reprenant le dessus sur son visage, elle se rapprocha de la morveuse, frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres sadiques.

- Comment tu vas lui dire si t'es morte ? Demanda-t-elle cruellement.

Menoly sembla soudainement reprendre vie et tourna les talons pour prendre la fuite, prenant sans doute la direction de l'appartement d'Aizen ... Et merde, elle aurait du y penser ... Elle allait devoir faire deux victimes aujourd'hui ! Tss, comme si elle avait que ça a faire : écraser les insectes de Las Noches !

Soupirant, elle tira une nouvelle fois Loly et la projeta vers sa camarade qui la percuta de plein fouet, Grimmjow n'eut plus qu'à utiliser le Sonido pour les rejoindre, souriant ... Hum, finalement, cette petite chasse n'était pas plus mal ! Elle plia les genoux pour se trouver à hauteur de Menoly et elle recula pathétiquement, rampant sur le sol.

- Je ne dirais rien ! Assura-t-elle soudainement. Je te jure ! J'ai rien dit ! S'il te plais, laisse moi partir !

- Hum, attend, laisse moi réfléchir à cette proposition. Murmura la bleutée en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres qui faisait une petite moue de réflexion avant de reprendre une aptitude plus sadique. Mais je suis conne : pourquoi je te laisserais en vie ? Y a pas de raison !

- Mais je t'ai jamais rien fait !

Elle était pathétique ... Toutes les deux étaient pathétiques, c'était à se demander pourquoi Aizen les avaient pris comme fracciones ... Ha ouais, sans doute par ce qu'il avait besoin de petit trou pour se soulager ! Tout le monde savait que Gin était homo et qu'il était actuellement avec le Seigneur Aizen, mais celui-ci étant bisexuel, il avait besoin de certaines choses que les hommes ne pouvaient pas lui offrir ...

- Ne me prends pas pour une conne ! Lâcha froidement Grimmjow. Si j'avais été aussi faible que vous, vous vous en seriez données à cœur joie avec moi ! Je sais quelles crasses vous faites aux fracciones d'Hallibel ! Je suis pas une débile ! Vous avez tenté le coup avec moi, manque de bol, ça marche pas !

Elle shoota dans le ventre de Menoly, l'assommant en partie.

- C'est à cause de nana comme vous que je répugne à être une femelle ! Avoua Grimmjow. Regardez-moi ces créatures ! Quand elles sont en bandes, elles se comportent comme des Hyènes affamées ! S'acharnant sur leurs pauvres proies !

Elle donna un autre coup de pied, mais à Loly cette fois, la frappant au visage.

- Et tout ça pourquoi ? Demanda la bleutée avec écœurement. Par ce qu'elles sont plus faibles ! Toutes les filles, vous pouvez pas vous empêchez d'être jalouses les unes des autres ! Mais les pétasses dans votre genre ? Se sont les pires ! Celles qui se croient belles ...

Elle posa son pied sur la main offerte de Loly et appuya cruellement dessus, la faisant hurler de douleur, elle essaya bien de se dégager, en vain, Grimmjow appuya plus fort encore.

- Et qui veulent rester les plus belles ! Eliminant toute concurrence ... Bordel de merde, j'en ai rien à foutre de tous ses mecs qui tournent autour de moi ! Vous pouvez les gardez ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je ne céderais à aucun d'eux ! Alors pourquoi vous me faites chier ?

La panthère soupira, se désintéressant soudainement de ses deux victimes, elle en avait mare de voir leurs tronches et avait envie de se casser rapidement de là ! Passant à coté des deux morveuses, elle décida de les laisser en vies.

- La prochaine foi que vous me faites chier comme ça, je vous tue ! Prévint-elle avec force.

Ne se souciant plus d'elles, elle essayait de se souvenir ce qu'elle allait faire avant l'intervention de fracciones d'Aizen et soupira en se souvenant qu'elle avait décidé de les tuer par ce que justement, elle se faisait chier ! Putain, fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose à faire, elle aurait dut jouer un peu plus avec Nnoitra ...

- Tu es sûre ? Cria derrière elle Loly. Tu es sûre que tu ne céderas à aucun d'entre eux ?

Haussant les sourcils, Grimmjow se tourna en la fixant ... Pourquoi cet air si sérieux en posant une question aussi stupide ! Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Elle était en chaleur et avait peur de pas avoir assez de gars pour lui défoncer son minou ? Rolala, fallait qu'elle prenne des Sex Toys alors !

La bleutée se tourna, sur le point de répondre et se stoppant soudainement ... Son corps frissonna doucement ... Etait elle sûr de ne céder à aucun d'entre eux ? ... La réponse logique aurait été "bien sûr que oui ! J'céderais pas !" ... Mais pourtant, quelque chose la fit hésiter et elle se souvint de mains qui s'était glissé en elle, des mains blanches qui l'avait emmené à un orgasme sans nom ... Juste avec des doigts ...

- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu sais déjà qui va me demander ça ... Remarqua Grimmjow. Allez, di- moi, qui te refuse sa bite en espérant que je la prendrais moi !

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Répliqua sèchement Loly. Il y a un homme ici à qui tu ne pourras pas te refuser.

Grimaçant de colère, la panthère rejoint la jeune fille d'un bon, s'accroupissant devant elle pour saisir son menton et le serrer avec force, ne la ménageant nullement. Menoly voulut protéger son amie et se jeta sur le bras, mais Grimmjow n'était pas prête à la lâcher ... La pauvre fraccion devait avoir l'impression que sa mâchoire aller céder.

- Parle plutôt que de te faire attendre ! Menaça-t-elle, la lâchant enfin. A moins que tu veuilles que je te fracasse les dents ?

- Le Seigneur Aizen ! Riposta l'arrancar avec colère.

De surprise, Grimmjow haussa les sourcils ... Non, elle se fouettait d'elle ? Putain, le Seigneur Aizen ? Quoi, il avait pas assez de trois trous ? Rejetant la tête en arrière, la bleutée ne put s'empêcher de rire ... Mais c'était une blague ? Ho, ouais ! Aizen voulait sûrement tester la caméra cachée ! Non, ça, c'était plutôt un coup de Gin ! L'idée que le Seigneur Aizen puisse lui demander un truc pareil lui sembla si impossible qu'elle tomba sur les fesses et se roula sur le sol, faisant enrager plus encore ses deux fracciones ...

Elle fini par se calmer ... Après avoir intrigué quelques autres arrancars qui décidèrent d'éviter ce couloir, craignant que la santé mentale de l'ex-Espada ne soit irrécupérable ... Enfin, ils n'avaient pas envie de crever ! Elle s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol, fixant les deux jeunes filles ... Et se remit à rire en les pointant du doigt. C'était vraiment trop fort ! Ouais, forcément, c'était un coup de Gin le renard !

- Vous êtes trop débiles ! Avoua la bleutée qui avait tellement ri qu'elle en avait mal aux cotes. Qui vous a sorti une ânerie pareille ? Allez, avouez, vous êtes dans le coup ? C'est Gin, c'est ça ?

- Arrête de te foutre de nous ! S'impatienta Loly.

- Non, mais franchement, vous y avez cru ? Vous êtes pas crédules les filles ! Aizen a Gin et vous a vous ! Pourquoi il me voudrait moi ?

Les deux fracciones grimacèrent ... Se rendant sûrement compte des arguments de poids de l'ex-Sexta, celle-ci se releva, une larme de rire glissant de sa joue et elle l'effaça rapidement avant de reprendre son chemin.

- On a surpris une conversation de Gin et du Seigneur Aizen ! Lâcha derrière elle Menoly qui parlait très sérieusement. Il a demandé à Aizen s'il pouvait vous regardez coucher ensemble tous les deux !

- Arrête tes âneries ! Soupira Grimmjow par dessus son oreille. Gin est homo ! Il n'aime que les garçons !

- Non, c'est un mensonge ! C'est nous qui avons fait courir le bruit que Gin était homo ... Parce qu'il n'a jamais voulus de nous et parce qu'à cause de ça, le Seigneur Aizen ne nous aimait pas ! Parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à le séduire ! Même à nous deux ...

Ouvrant de grand yeux, Grimmjow essaya de comprendre ce qu'elles étaient entrain de lui dire ... Attendez ... Pouce ... Heu ... Alors, Gin, que tout le monde croyait homo ... Etait ... Bisexuel ? Non, pas possible ! ... Il avait confirmé la rumeur en riant ... Ouais, mais c'était parfaitement le genre de gars à dire ce genre de truc pour la déraille ... Et donc, Gin ... Aurait demandé à Aizen ... Non ! Impossible ! ... Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la bleutée ...

Si le Seigneur Aizen lui demandait de coucher avec lui ... Elle devrait obéir ... Et s'il lui imposait un spectateur pendant ce moment ... Elle ne devrait rien dire ... Hé, elle s'était pas engagée dans cette armée pour ce genre d'embrouille ! Déserter ? Pour aller où ? Putain, elle allait pas déserter pour si peu quand même ? Y avait pas de raison à ça ... Si peu ? C'était de sa vertu dont on parlait là ! Allez, elle allait partir pour prendre un peu l'air en attendant que les idées perverses d'Ichimaru le quitte !

Elle fut sur le point d'utiliser un Sonido lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. Sursautant, elle se tourna et rencontra le regard d'ambre du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ... Comme de par hasard ! Putain, elle était maudite !

- Grimmjow, tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à mes fracciones ? Demanda le brun sur un ton affreusement doux.

- J'sais pas, elles sont tombées toute seules ! Lâcha-t-elle sur la défensive. Mon dieu ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? Faut que j'aille me coucher moi !

Le sourire de l'homme disparut soudainement et sa prise sur son épaule se fit plus forte, elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant que, oui, le Seigneur de Las Noches n'était pas ... Mais alors pas du tout content ! Frissonnant, elle se tourna vers les fracciones qui la regardèrent avec colère ... Hé ! Ho ! Si elles y mettaient pas du leurs, elle allait se retrouver dans le lit d'Aizen ! Aller c'était quoi déjà le nom ? ... "Solidarité féminine" ou un truc du genre ? Non ? ... Merde, ses pétasses semblaient dénuées de cette connerie à deux balles !

- Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fais ? Murmura Aizen à son oreille. Tu n'es pas très gentille ?

- Hé, attends, moi, j'suis manchot et elles sont deux ! Répliqua pour sa défense la panthère. Pis, t'avais pas qu's choisir les plus faibles !

Aizen fit soudainement monter sa pression d'énergie spirituelle, Grimmjow put voir les deux fracciones d'Aizen tomber au sol en bavant et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles étaient vraiment trop faibles, mais elle même se sentait terrassée par cette puissance, essayant d'y résister, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et dut poser un genou à terre pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol ... C'était incroyable ... Une telle puissance ... C'était bien pour ça qu'elle l'avait suivi ... Mais devoir la subir, c'était toujours aussi éprouvant pour elle !

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se pencha dans son dos, glissant ses lèvres à son oreille.

- Tu vas me suivre ... Grimmjow ...


	12. Chapitre 10 : Proposition

**Réponse aux Reviews !**

_Irkiala :_ Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Loly et Menoly, hein ? ... ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! =3 ... Copine ? XD

_Akira Sanguinis :_ Hé hé hé, tant mieux si elle te plait ! X3 ... Tu veux que je te dise qui l'aura en premier ? ... Par ce qu'en fait ... Heu ... Hum ... Et bien ... Hé hé hé hé hé ! ... Bref !

_Micka Tirie :_... Hum, c'est fâcheux, je ferais en sorte de ne plus écrire de telle chapitre ! ... Mais non, je déconne ! En même temps, c'était plus fort que moi, fallait que je fasse un chapitre pas sérieux du tout et à prendre au second degré, voire au troisième ! Quant à Ichigo ... Tiens, tu m'as donné une petite idée ! *_* ... Justement, on va le revoir ! ...

Merci a vous toutes ! X3 A la prochaine !

* * *

Elle était dans la merde ! Une merde pas possible ! Comment elle avait fait pour se foutre là-dedans ? En voulant s'en prendre à des insectes ! Mince alors, elle allait jamais finir par être tranquille si ça continuer comme ça ! Déjà de s'en prendre à poil de carotte, ça avait pas payé et maintenant ses deux garces ! Déjà, c'étaient elles qui avaient commencé ! Pourquoi c'était elle qu'on allait punir ? Bon, ok, elle voulait leurs éclater la gueule au sol ... Mais bon, d'habitude, elle coupait d'abord les jambes et torturait un max ... Elle avait été gentille en voulant les tuer vite fait ! ... C'était de la "pitié" ! Une forme de charité ... Est ce que cela allait compter ?

- Ne sois pas si tendue. S'amusa Aizen.

Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ... Elle se demandait comment lui réagirait si jamais deux femmes voulaient lui faire faire des trucs pervers ... Heu, bah, ça lui plairait sûrement ... Mince, elle avait rien pour sa défense, fallait à tout pris qu'elle trouve quelque chose et vitepar ce qu'ils étaient pas loin d'arriver aux appartements d'Aizen ... Non, attendez, ils étaient juste en face ! Mince alors, c'était si rapide d'arriver chez lui ?

Bon, elle avait plusieurs solutions ... Non, en fait, que deux ... 1/ Elle le suivait tranquillement sans rien faire et 2/ Elle se cassait à coup de Sonido ... Ouais, mais non, Aizen la rattraperait forcément, lui maîtrisait le shunpo comme un dieu ... Mais c'était quoi encore cette galère ?

Restant figée devant la porte, elle chercha une autre solution ... Et opta pour 3/ Elle le suivait, mais manquerait pas de râler ! Na ! Vue qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se pencha pour ouvrir la porte et la poussa par l'épaule ...Et sa première réaction fut de lâcher une exclamation d'éblouissement ...

- Putain, la vache ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Mais c'est quoi cet appart de ouf ?

Il était grand, vraiment très grand ! Même Yammy avait pas un appartement aussi grand que ça ! Et qu'est ce qu'il était luxueux ! Le blanc dominait ici, comme il dominait au Hueco Mundo, mais à plusieurs endroits avait fleuri la couleur cramoisie du regard de Gin, ainsi, le lit si spacieux était recouvert de couverture en soie rouge, dans un vase reposaient des roses de couleur de sang et d'autres petites choses dans le même genre. Il y avait là tout ce qu'un homme avait besoin pour son propre confort et celui de ses invités !

Elle découvrit une nouvelle fois la couleur cramoisie et se rendit compte que c'était les yeux à demi ouverts de Gin et sursauta à cette constatation. Elle voulut reculer, mais Aizen la retint, la poussant même jusqu'à la table basse.

- Mais que nous ramènes-tu là ? Demanda amusé Gin. Un petit chaton perdu ?

... T'sais c'qui t'dis le p'tit chaton ? Ha non, pitié, que quelqu'un la sorte de cette situation ! Elle voulait pas coucher avec Aizen ! Il avait beau être le maître de Hueco Mundo et être super séduisant, elle voulait pas qu'on lui impose "ça" ! C'était déjà assez humiliant de se faire dominer, mais alors si en plus on pouvait pas choisir quand, c'était encore plus humiliant ! Bon, alors, des arguments ... Des arguments ... Pourquoi ils coucheraient pas avec elle ? Arf, si encore elle avait choisi quelqu'un ! Tien, elle pouvait toujours dire un nom au hasard ? Comme Ulqui ... Nian ! Elle pouvait pas mentir ...

- Mais pourquoi es tu si tendue ? Demanda soudainement Aizen.

- Chais pô ! Mentit Grimmjow en se tournant vers lui. Pas l'habitude d'être convoquer dans vos appartements, je crois ...

- En effet, Aizen, voyons ! Soupira Gin en faisant une petite moue. On invite pas une demoiselle comme ça ! Tu dois avoir des idées derrière la tête ! Tu ne lui proposes même pas de s'asseoir ?

Ho le sale renard ! Hé ho, elle savait parfaitement que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était là ! D'après ce qu'elle avait compris des fracciones d'Aizen, c'était quand même lui qui avait lancé l'idée à la base ! Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et cela fit relever les sourcils de l'argenté, son sourire ne tarda pas à s'agrandir, devenant bien pervers.

- Hé, Loly et Menoly t'ont parlée ? Demanda-t-il moqueusement.

- Vu l'état dans lequel elle les a mises, je crois que oui. Avoua Aizen en s'installant sur le fauteuil, croisant les jambes. Grimmjow, tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chose ...

- Je l'ai dit, ce sont elles qui m'ont provoquée ! Assura la bleutée sur la défensive. Elles m'ont insultées et j'leurs avait rien demandées ! J'leurs ai même jamais parler à tes fracciones de merde !

Aizen fixa Grimmjow, son regard était indéchiffrable comme le sourire qui s'était figé dessus, il ne faisait que l'observer sans frémir, ni faire quoi que se soit d'autre d'ailleurs, le temps semblait s'être figé et elle aurait bien tenté sa chance pour fuir, mais Gin continuait de se mouvoir ... Donc, le Seigneur de Las Noches était entrain de réfléchir ... Ha bordel de merde, ce qu'elle détestait quand il pouvait être silencieux comme ça ... Et si long à donner un verdict. Elle attendit avec patience, même si elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse au fil du temps ...

- D'accord, je veux bien te croire et penser qu'elles aient pu faire cela justement pour que tu les attaques. Annonça Aizen. Je ne te punirais pas pour ça.

La panthère pu enfin respirer de nouveau, soulagée qu'il ne profite pas de la situation pour subvenir aux besoins pervers de Gin ... Hum, d'ailleurs, celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment surpris pas le dénouement de cette histoire ... Au contraire, il semblait plus intéressé par la lune de Las Noches que l'ont pouvait voir entre les rideaux rouges de la fenêtre, non loin de là ...

Ça, c'était pas bon du tout ! Quelque chose clochait ! Fallait vite qu'elle se casse d'ici avant que la situation ne se retourne complètement ! Peut être que les filles avaient mal entendu et qu'en fait, Gin avait demandé à Aizen ... De la violer ... ? Ha non, un truc pareille, il pouvait pas le faire le grand Aizen Sosuke ... Comment ça si ? Mince alors ! Alors, elle s'enfuyait par la porte ou par la fenêtre ? Hum hum ... Quel choix restreint !

- Je peux disposer ? Hasarda Grimmjow.

- En fait, je voulais d'abord te parler d'autre chose. Avoua le brun. Déjà, que t'ont dit exactement Loly et Menoly ?

- Ses deux connes m'ont assurés qu'elles vous ont vus parler avec Gin. Avoua franchement la bleutée, cherchant toujours un moyen de retourner la situation. Elles l'auraient entendus vous demandez de coucher avec moi et de regarder ... Mais, bon, tout le monde sais bien que vous avez Gin et les filles ! J'y ai pas crus une seule seconde !

Aizen la fixa de nouveau avec son visage indéchiffrable, et il ne fut pas le seul cette foi, Gin avait posé un coude contre l'accoudoir et avait reposé sa tête dans sa main, la penchant en la regardant d'une façon vraiment étrange. Elle eu de nouveau envie de fuir ... Non, en fait, elle avait BESOIN de fuir ! C'était devenu presque vital.

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se leva et se rapprocha d'elle, elle voulut se reculer, mais il fut proche d'elle en quelques secondes, l'agrippant avec force à la taille. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point il était grand, il la dominait totalement de sa hauteur et son charisme écrasant l'étouffait. Oui, il était beau, séduisant et vraiment à son goût, mais non, elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui ! Il avait beau être le Seigneur, ça lui donnait pas forcément le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait de leurs corps !

- Grimmjow, accepterais-tu de coucher avec moi et de laisser Gin apprécier le spectacle ? Demanda-t-il.

- N ...Non ! Balbutia-t-elle choquée. Je n'ai pas envie !

- Ho, tiens, tu ne le trouves pas beau ? Lâcha surpris l'albinos. Ou bien c'est moi qui te dérange ? Je me ferais discret.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça le problème ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je me suis engagée dans cette armée pour me battre ! Tuer des Shinigami ! Et devenir plus puissante que ce que je suis ! Pas pour être un moyen de soulager le désir des autres !

- Mais tu n'es plus "puissante". Avoua Aizen avec froideur. Tu as perdue ta puissance à cause de Tôsen, tu es devenue faible et même si tu ne veux pas te l'admettre, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre ! Combien de fois est-on venu à ton secours pour te protéger ? Sans les fracciones d'Hallibel et sans Ulquiorra ... Tu aurais déjà fini dans le lit de plusieurs arrancars ...

Hein ? Attendez, qu'est ce que l'eunuque venait faire dans cette histoire ? Elle l'avait plus vus depuis qu'il lui avait donné son orgasme-là ... Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ... Et se fut à cet instant précis qu'elle se rendit compte que depuis ce moment, peu de personne l'approchait ... Les fracciones avaient cessé de la draguer sans cesse ...

- Je crois que tu as deviné. Avoua moqueusement Gin. Il a parlé à certaines personnes de ce qu'il t'a fait, bien sûr, ces personnes n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs pour raconter la chose ... Tout Las Noches pense qu'Ulquiorra a des vues sur toi et comme il est le Cuarta des Espada, très peu ont le courage de tenter l'expérience maintenant ...

- J'lui avais rien demandé ! S'offusqua la bleutée avec rage. Bordel de merde, fallait qu'il en parle aussi ce con ?

- C'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ce genre de cas. Lâcha avec amusement Aizen. Tu sais que tu es la première femme qu'il touche ?

Koaaaaa ? Le Cuarta ? Puceau ? Putain, alors c'était un vrai eunuque ? Non, c'était pas possible ! Un puceau peut pas faire cet effet-là ! ... Pas avec ses doigts ? Naturellement doué pour les choses de l'amour le petit Ulquiorra ? Essayant de faire passer l'info, elle se demanda si à force de réfléchir, elle allait pas faire flamber les quelques neurones qui lui restait et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes qui l'observait toujours avec soin ... Aizen toujours aussi proche d'elle.

- Tu as besoin d'une protection, Grimmjow, et nous mieux que personne, nous pouvons t'en assurer une totale, on ne te demande que ça ... Argumenta le brun.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Répondit la bleutée en grimaçant. Je ne suis pas un objet !

- Ha, mince, tu avais raison ! Soupira Gin. Elle a vraiment une vertu sans faille cette belle panthère !

Aizen la relâcha et s'écarta d'elle ... Hum, quoi ? Il n'allait pas lui ordonner de s'allonger là et d'écarter les jambes ? Le soulagement envahit l'ex-Sexta qui put respirer de nouveau ... Ils n'allaient pas la forcer ? Ho bon dieu, qu'elle était heureuse d'apprendre ça ! Au moins, c'était pas des pourris comme Nnoitra qui comprenait pas quand on lui disait non !

- Et si je te rendais ta force ? Demanda soudainement Aizen. Si je te promettais de te rendre ton bras, accepterais tu ? Pour nous récompenser en retour ?

Comment pourrait-il faire une telle chose ? C'était impossible ! Tôsen le lui avait brûlé et son bras avait disparut pour toujours ! Lui retirant tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ! Elle se mordit les lèvres, portant naturellement sa main contre la manche vide de sa veste.

- Grimmjow. Appela le brun, attirant son attention. Si je te rendais ton bras, accepterais-tu ?

- C'est impossible, il a brûlé ! Affirma-t-elle.

- Répond simplement à la question ...

Elle le fixa, essayant de lire en lui, mais une fois encore, elle se rendit compte qu'il était tout simplement impossible de deviner ce que cet être pensait exactement, c'était aussi le cas de Gin ... Cela eut le don de la déstabiliser et de l'impressionner malgré elle ... Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle n'y croyait pas et si elle disait "oui", c'était pouvoir croire en cette histoire ahurissante ... Prendre espoir ...

Pouvait-elle réellement récupérer sa force ? ...


	13. Chapitre 11 : Salle de Création

Ulquiorra avait été appelé à rejoindre la salle des créations, il devait aussi aller chercher Yammy, toujours à l'infirmerie, et celui-ci ne lui fit pas forcément bon accueil, grognant encore souvent à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé sur Terre.

- C'est toi Ulquiorra ? Demanda-t-il frustré. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Le Cuarta se demanda ce qu'avait son ami, il se rapprocha pour fixer le bras agrafé du géant, l'infirmière s'était très bien occupé de celui-ci. Son travail n'étant pas tout à fait fini, elle attrapa une pince.

- Eh bien, tu m'as l'air guéri ! Constata l'ébène. J'ai bien fait de ramener ton bras coupé, au cas où !

- Ça a pris trop de temps. Avoua mécontent le tas de muscle. Le bras a pourri. J'aimerais bien que mon corps se régénère comme tes globes oculaires !

Ulquiorra fixa le géant ... Celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa chance dans son malheur ...

- Te plains pas. C'est déjà pas mal qu'on te l'ait raccroché, non ? Si ton bras avait complètement disparu, comme celui de Grimmjow ... Toi aussi, tu aurais été banni des Espadas !

Yammy sembla réfléchir à la question et lâcha un vague "purée", mais ne semblait pas si sûr que ça ... Évidemment, s'il était simple de bannir la Sexta, était-il aussi facile de bannir le Céro Espada ? Cillant, Ulquiorra se demanda si Yammy n'éprouvait pas un peu de pitié pour Grimmjow ...

- Le traitement est terminé. Annonça l'infirmière.

Le Cuarta l'a reconnu comme étant celle qui s'était occupée de l'hémorragie du bras de la bleutée avec Szayel ... Celle-ci avait abandonné l'Espada lorsque son maître le lui avait demandé alors qu'elle devait bien savoir ce qui pourrait se passer si la panthère se retrouvait seule avec l'Octavo …

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Y a-t-il une différence de mouvement ou de réflexe par rapport à avant ?

- Eh bien ... Murmura doucement Yammy, agitant les doigts pour les tester, posant son regard sur Ulquiorra.

Le Cuarta avait conscience que s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait le comprendre, c'était Yammy ... Malgré son manque de réaction, le tas de muscle avait toujours semblé le comprendre ... Tout en sachant qu'il était le Céro et de rang supérieur à Ulquiorra, Yammy n'avait jamais frustré l'ébène, lui obéissant étrangement et se laissant faire ...

Lorsque, lors de leurs premières visites sur Terre, Ulquiorra l'avait stoppé d'un coup dans le ventre, le géant n'avait jamais demandé réparation pour ce geste ... Et pourtant ... Il n'était pas connu pour son savoir vivre ...

Pour preuve, cette infirmière qui l'avait soigné, observant son cas personnel, surveillant son état à chaque seconde ... Yammy n'eut aucun scrupule à lui écraser la tête de son poing massif, l'explosant totalement. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol et le géant regarda son poing.

- Ouais ... Normalement, j'aurais dû t'écraser jusqu'au tronc.

Pourquoi venait-il de tuer cette fille ? Ulquiorra n'était pas sûr de savoir, simplement parce qu'il voulait tester sa force. Se détournant, comme si de rien était, l'ébène se tourna vers la porte ...

- Tu m'ennuies. Soupira le Cuarta. J'y vais.

- Où ça ? Demanda intrigué Yammy.

Ulquiorra tourna son regard vers la masse de muscle, l'espace d'un instant, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il était venu faire ici ... Pourquoi lorsqu'il pensait à Grimmjow, il avait tendance à oublier les choses ?

- Le Seigneur Aizen nous demande. Avoua-t-il.

Yammy se leva et rejoignit Ulquiorra à la porte et tous deux marchèrent en direction de la salle des Créations.

- Et pourquoi elle t'irritait ? Demanda le tas de muscle.

- Qui ? Se surprit le Cuarta.

- Cette nana, pourquoi elle t'irritait ?

Ulquiorra regarda le géant ... Avait-il tué l'infirmière parce qu'il avait senti son irritation ? Décidément, il était incroyable ce Céro et cédait à tous les caprices normalement invisibles qu'avait l'ébène. Fermant les yeux, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas avoir une conversation avec lui pour lui expliquer que, normalement, c'était pas lui le plus fort et que Yammy était parfaitement en droit de ne pas répondre à ses attentes.

- Elle a obéi à Szayel ...

- Et parce qu'elle obéit, elle t'irrite ? J'croyais que justement, t'aimais pas qu'on désobéisse.

- C'est quand Grimmjow a été bannie des Espada, il y a un mois ... Je me suis occupé de brûler le chiffre de l'ex-Sexta. Quand Szayel a compris qu'elle n'était plus une Espada, il lui a dit de partir et si je n'étais pas resté ...

- Ha ouais, je vois, c'est vrai qu'elle, même si c'est une vraie connasse, elle a des putains de couilles !

- Elle n'a pas de couilles ... Fit remarquer Ulquiorra, content d'apprendre une chose au géant.

- Façon de parler ! Grogna Yammy. J'veux dire qu'elle est pas comme toutes les autres nanas ici ! Elle fonce tête baissée et j'adore son putain de caractère ! J'aime quand elle frappe Nnoitra entre les jambes ! Sa tête est trop forte !

Ulquiorra aussi aimait lorsqu'elle se défendait de la sorte ...

- T'sais qu'elle est une foi venus pour m'affronter la conne ? Rit méchamment Yammy. Elle était déchaînée et disait qu'elle en avait marre de ses faibles fracciones, elle voulait une vraie bagarre ...

- Je ne savais pas. Avoua franchement l'ébène. Tu as refusé ?

En tout logique, "oui" était la seule réponse logique ... Le Céro était d'une puissance écrasante et il n'avait pas de pitié, même pour les femmes ... Surtout pour les femmes ! A croire qu'il adorait les tuer. Grimmjow n'aurait eu aucune chance de survit face à cet être imposant et serait morte des blessures.

- T'rigoles ? Lâcha toujours en riant Yamii. J'ai accepté ! Elle était déchaînée la furie ! Pour moi, c'est pas une femelle ! C'est un mec, un vrai avec des couilles et tout ce qui va avec ! Putain, ça me fait quand même chier qu'on ai une espèce de tapette à la place de Grimmjow !

Ulquiorra aussi, ça le faisait chier ... A un point inimaginable, il aurait préféré avoir la manchot au poste de Sexta, même en sachant qu'elle ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité ... Savoir Grimmjow dans cette situation ... L'énervait ...

- Tu veux que je le tue ? Demanda soudainement Yammy.

L'ébène s'arrêta soudainement, se tournant vers son compagnie de fortune qui le fixait avec intensité ... Comment faisait-il pour lire de la sorte dans son esprit ? Personne n'y arrivait aussi bien que le tas de muscle et lui même avait tendance à ne pas se comprendre, c'était quand le géant lui parlait qu'il se comprenait ... Parce que ... Oui ... Il espérait voir crever Luppi ... Cet arrancar était une insulte à la place qu'avait occupée Grimmjow !

- Inutile, ne t'attire pas des ennuis. Répondit Ulquiorra en soupirant. Il serait remplacé de toute façon par un autre !

Ils reprirent leurs routes et Yammy, ressentant sûrement le besoin de silence de son compère, n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de le suivre calmement et en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'imposante porte. Le Cuarta n'attendit pas longtemps pour frapper.

- C'est Ulquiorra ... Annonça-t-il. J'entre.

Il ouvrit la porte, Yammy toujours à ses côtés. Le Seigneur Aizen était au centre de la pièce, créant un nouvel arrancar et la totalité de l'Espada était rassemblée ici. Luppi se tourna vers eux, un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres ... Ulquiorra le détestait vraiment beaucoup.

- Vous voilà, Ulquiorra, Yamii. Murmura satisfait le brun. Nous venons de finir.

* * *

Le Seigneur Aizen parlait du Hôgyoku, parlant de son stade d'éveil, mais la panthère n'avait qu'une oreille distraite posée sur le sujet, son regard bleu fixant un point quelconque. Son visage était figé par la colère, elle n'arrivait toujours pas accusé le coup, ne pouvant admettre ce qui c'était passé pendant cette journée, c'était sans doute un peu trop pour elle !

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'un jour elle puisse intéresser le renard ! Putain, ses deux connes de Loly et Menoly ! Pourquoi elles avaient raconté partout que Gin était homo ? Parce qu'elles étaient jalouses ? Les bouffonnes ! C'était par parce qu'un gars voulait pas d'elles, qu'elles devaient le dénigrer de la sorte ! Comme pour Stark qu'elles appelaient "pédophile" ! Tss, franchement, elle avait envie de les crever ses deux pétasses ...

La surprise passée, elle essayait de réfléchir plus posément, mais impossible d'essayer de rassembler toutes les informations réunies ... Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était que maintenant, Gin voulait la voir entrain de faire l'amour avec Aizen, et pour qu'elle accepte, ils lui avait assurés pouvoir lui rendre son pouvoir ...

Que devait elle faire ? Reprendre ce pouvoir qu'elle voulait et accepter "ça" ou bien refuser et essayer de gagner en puissance d'une autre façon ? Après tout, elle était pas si faible que ça ... Elle arrivait à échapper à Nnoitra et arrivait aussi à se défendre contre d'autres, pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'écarter les jambes pour pouvoir récupérer une puissance dont elle n'avait pas besoin ? Allons donc ! ...

- Ah, oui ... Lâcha Aizen, attirant l'attention de Grimmjow. Veux-tu l'accompagner, toi aussi ... Grimmjow ?

La bleutée détourna le regard, le temps de réfléchir ... Évidement, le Seigneur Aizen devait avoir compris qu'elle cherchait une trappes de secours ... Lui proposer ça, c'était la pousser pour qu'elle puisse tester ses ennemis avec la force qu'elle avait actuellement ... Et si elle parvenait à tuer ses adversaires, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son bras !

Posant son regard sur le Seigneur de Las Noches, elle sourit nerveusement.

- Bien sûr que j'veux y aller ! J'ai une carotte à achever !


	14. Chapitre 12 : La Puissance

Hitsugaya essayait de se concentrer, essayant d'entrer en méditation, mais comme d'habitude, Rangiku et Yumichika se disputaient, pour une ânerie, la routine quoi ... Le capitaine était exaspéré par leurs comportements déplorables ! Il se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il les avaient embarqués avec lui, mais en fait, c'était eux qui l'avaient emmenés ! Pas le contraire ...

Une brèche se fit soudainement dans l'atmosphère, alertant le groupe de Shinigamis qui tentèrent de la localiser avec précision et quelle ne fut leur surprise en la découvrant juste au dessus d'eux !

Quatre arrancars apparurent ...

- Des arrancars ? S'écria Yumichika en écarquillant les yeux. Mais ... N'est ce pas beaucoup trop tôt ?

- C'est vrai que c'est trop tôt. Avoua Hitsugaya. Mais pas le temps de se demander pourquoi !

L'énorme tas de muscles se pencha sur la brèche, son regard tombant sur eux et un sourire sinistre apparut sur ses lèvres.

- On est arrivé pile au bon endroit ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Il semble qu'on soit tombé sur un banc de pression spirituelle élevée. Si on commençait par ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama un des autres. Ce sont des Shinigamis ! Serait-ce "le renfort de Soul Society" mentionné par la Sexta ?

Il se tourna vers un arrancar de type femelle, de long cheveux bleus électriques et à qui il manquait un bras. Hitsugaya l'identifia comme étant l'adversaire qu'avait rencontré Ichigo Kurosaki quelques mois plus tôt et se demanda vaguement si le garçon n'avait pas oublié de leur faire part de la blessure de cet être.

- Ah, pardon ! S'exclama joyeusement l'autre. C'est "l'ex" Sexta qu'il faudrait dire.

La femme se tourna vers son interlocuteur, son regard était glacial et l'arrancar sembla surpris.

- Il est pas là. Annonça la bleuté. Le type que je veux tuer ...

Et, soudainement, elle s'élança.

- Oh ! Lâcha avec surprise le tas de muscle. Hé, attends, Grimmjow ! Quelle connasse !

- Laisse tomber ! Soupira bruyamment l'ébène. C'est normal, c'est une bannie des Espadas. Ce ne sont que des bons à rien ...

Où allait-elle ? Hitsugaya voulut lancer quelqu'un à sa poursuite, mais avec ses trois là, ils ne seraient sans doute pas assez de quatre ! Pourvu que quelqu'un la stoppe et vite !

* * *

Ichigo les avaient ressenti et même si les Vizards avaient tenté de l'arrêter, il avait réussit à sortir de l'établissement ... Bordel, c'était bien elle, elle arrivait ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir l'affronter une nouvelle fois ! Cela faisait un mois ... Un mois qu'il s'entraînait dans le but de pouvoir croiser une nouvelle fois le fer avec cette étrange créature qu'il l'avait totalement dominé de sa puissance !

Se stoppant, il la vit, juste en face de lui, ses cheveux détachés et volants autour de son visage qui exprimer une résignation totale, sa veste refermée ... Elle était vraiment imposante et d'elle se dégageait une puissance incroyable ... Et une beauté sans faille ...

- Salut ! Lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût. Je te cherchais, Shinigami ...

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! Répliqua souriant Ichigo. Je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai changé en un mois !

Grimmjow Jaggerjack le fixa de haut, son regard à demi fermé, elle donnait l'impression d'essayer de le sonder, de l'examiner avec soin et cette fois, il était prêt, cette fois ! Il n'hésita pas une seconde à faire appel à son Bankai, sachant qu'elle était d'une puissance incroyable. Il fallait qu'il l'emporte cette fois-ci ... En relevant son regard, il la vit arborer un sourire de satisfaction ...

Non, elle n'était vraiment pas là pour rire !

- C'est ton Bankai ? Rigola-t-elle cruellement. Et alors ? T'as oublié ? Ton Bankai n'a rien pu contre moi !

Il frissonna légèrement, fixant le ventre qui dépassé légèrement de sous sa veste ... Elle n'avait plus la moindre marque ... Pas même une cicatrice ... Quelqu'un avait dut la soigner avec attention ... Mais le regard d'ambre se posa sur autre chose ... Parmi les cheveux se levant au vent, il y avait autre chose ... La manche vide de la veste ...

- J'ai une question à te poser, Grimmjow. Avoua l'humain. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?

Elle perdit son sourire si cruel, mais si beau sourire ... Qui reprit sa place la seconde suivant, s'agrandissant largement.

- Je l'ai jeté. Dit elle sérieusement. Pour te tuer, je n'ai pas besoin de mes deux bras, tu vois.

Elle se foutait de sa gueule ? Se croyait elle réellement si forte que ça ? Les lèvres d'Ichigo frémirent de colère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était venait d'entendre ... Il n'était pas faible ... Il ne l'était plus ... Et il allait le lui prouvait de ce pas, à cette arrogante créature !

- Ah bon ... Murmura-t-il, le ton menaçant. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas besoin de retenir mes coups !

- Ouais, vaudrait mieux pas ... Répliqua la bleutée en souriant de plus en plus cruellement. Sauf si tu veux mourir !

Il avait onze secondes ... Onze seconde pour la battre et lui prouver qu'il était le plus fort ! Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable et l'écraser de sa force !

Mettant sa main devant son visage, il invoqua le masque Hollow, sa pression augmentant brutalement et il vit le regard bleu de Grimmjow s'écarquiller de surprise, son sourire ayant soudainement déserté sa jolie frimousse ... C'était vraiment charmant de la voir surprise ainsi ...

- Que ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lâcha-t-elle choquée.

- Désolé, mais j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Avoua franchement Ichigo.

Qui s'élança soudainement sur la bleutée. Elle n'hésita pas a sortir son sabre de son fourreau et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé : elle était arrogante, mais pas stupide, cela l'aurait gêner s'il avait put trancher son visage en deux dès les premières secondes ... Il n'avait pas envie de l'abîmer ... Ni son corps, mais c'était la seule façon pour reprendre sa dominance sur cet être incroyable ! La seule façon de lui prouver qu'il était le plus fort !

Le Vizard lança un croc lunaire et Grimmjow ouvrit plus grand encore ses yeux magnifiques. Le Getsuga Tenshô trancha le ciel et frappa de plein fouet la lame de la bleutée qui ne put l'esquiver, étant trop proche l'un de l'autre. Le croc submergea la lame et frappa au torse l'arrancar, lui déchirant la peau.

Grimmjow se recula, essoufflée et blessée, son torse fut bientôt taché de sang, la veste avait céder et les bandages qui cachaient sa poitrine avait souffert du coup, mais restaient toujours lié ensemble, s'imbibant peu a peu du sang de la bleutée.

- Ce sabre ... Lâcha t elle, haletante. N'est pas celui d'un Shinigami ... Mon salaud, qu'est ce que t'as foutu pendant ce mois ?

Il l'avait touchée, gravement semblait-il, mais elle tenait toujours debout, se contentant de l'affronter de son regard colérique et frustré. Elle semblait vouloir comprendre ce qui ce passait ... Ichigo leva son sabre et renvoya un nouveau croc lunaire, il savait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de ressources ! D'ailleurs, elle réussit à ne pas être touchée par l'attaque, utilisant son sabre et se laissant emporter par la vague, alors Ichigo utilisa le shunpo pour se retrouver derrière elle.

- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je t'ai dit ! Lui répondit-il.

Elle tourna son regard et parut encore plus surprise et, tentant toujours de contenir le premier croc lunaire, elle ne put esquiver celui qu'il lui envoya à cet instant et qui la projeta à une vitesse ahurissante vers le sol où elle allait s'écraser. Il ne devait pas lui laisser le moindre répit ! Il devait absolument la battre ...

La poursuivant à travers sa chute, il n'était pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

- Putain de merde ! Cria Grimmjow en posant son regard vers lui pointant sa main vers lui.

Elle prépara un céro et le rouquin fut surprit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ne se remette pas aussi vite de son attaque. Il eut le temps de mettre son sabre devant lui, donnant tout ce qu'il avait pour repoussé le céro. Même si elle était blessée, elle était bien dangereuse ! Il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier au apparence ... Ou au sexe ...

Cherchant Grimmjow du regard, Ichigo constata qu'elle ne s'était pas écrasée au sol et ressentit son énergie derrière lui ... Elle allait lui porter une attaque ... Une attaque qu'il put stopper sans trop de difficulté ... Oui, cette fois, c'était lui qui la dominait totalement ... Il avait le dessus sur elle ... Et elle le savait, vue le visage empli de colère qu'elle posait sur lui ... Elle était belle ainsi ... Et il la dominait ...

- Merde ! Siffla-t-elle mécontente.

- C'est terminé, Grimmjow. Sourit Ichigo.

Et le masque tomba soudainement en morceau ... Il avait oublié le temps ... Et c'était laissé submerger par sa supériorité ... Son masque ... Avait disparu ...

* * *

Le masque que le gamin avait fait apparaître sur son visage avait disparu, s'envolant en un millier de morceau et lorsque Grimmjow vit le visage du morveux se déformer sous la surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comprenant que la source qui avait alimenté sa puissance soudaine ... Venait de s'envoler !

- Oui, c'est terminé ! Jubila-t-elle. Shinigami !

Elle donna un coup si violent sur la lame du rouquin que celui-ci se perfora le torse avec son propre zanpakuto ! Et cela la fit jubiler un peu plus car elle avait repris le dessus sur ce petit con ! Cet être insignifiant ! Bordel, que ça faisait du bien de remettre ce gamin à sa place, surtout si c'était un de ses putains de Shinigami à deux balles ! Elle allait lui faire ... Payer tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire !

Grimmjow se projeta dans le ciel, aidée du Sonido pour arriver à la hauteur du Shinigami, il ne lui avait pas laissé le moindre répit, alors elle allait pas lui faire de cadeau ! Tournant son regard et surtout son sourire de psychopathe vers lui, elle le vit écarquiller les yeux et n'hésita pas à tenter de lui trancher le bras, mais il para l'attaque.

- On dirait que tu as abusé de ta force ! Lâcha avec amusement la panthère. C'est fini, Shinigami. J'en ai assez, moi aussi. En fin de compte, ta force ...

Le voir écarquiller les yeux de la sorte ... Bordel que c'était plaisant !

- N'était pas suffisante pour me vaincre ! Hurla-t-elle avec joie.

C'était vraiment trop jouissif de pouvoir le remettre à sa place, cet insecte ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de son bras pour y arriver ! Elle n'aurait pas besoin de coucher avec Aizen ! Lui donnant un coup de pied, elle le projeta contre le sol et posa doucement pied à Terre ... Elle pourrait lui donner sa réponse et qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir l'envoyer balader ! Il avait beau être le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, cela ne lui donnait absolument pas le droit de sortir ce genre de chose !

Fixant de haut le Shinigami, elle vit son regard et comprit qu'il espérait encore pouvoir la vaincre, il posa sa mains sur son visage et elle comprit qu'il essayait de remettre son masque. Cela la fit sourire cruellement ... Il était pathétique à essayer de se sauver ... Grimmjow utilisa le sonido pour se rapprocher soudainement et le frapper violemment au ventre, le projetant à travers toute la ruelle et le suivant.

- Il semble qu'une fois ton masque brisé, tu ne puisses plus retrouver ta force de tout-à-l'heure, hein ? Sourit-elle méchamment avant de se reprendre : Non, il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça ...

Elle continuait de se rapprocher, son sabre toujours à la main, elle se demandait comment le gamin avait acquis sa force, cela l'intriguait, et comment il l'avait perdue aussi ... Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui porter le moindre coup ... Manque de temps ? Pas assez entraîné ? Ouais, possible ...

- C'est que tu as subi trop de dommages, sans doute ? Alors, ta force spirituelle est en train de s'affaiblir ? Ou encore, c'est une question de limite de temps ? Je ne connais pas la raison exacte, mais en tous cas ...

Le Shinigami resserra sa prise sur le manche de son zanpakuto, alors elle planta sa lame dans son bras, l'entravant ... Il ne lâcha pas même un gémissement de douleur ... Ce qui impressionna Grimmjow par cette maîtrise de lui ... Ils étaient pas nombreux les gens qui se prenait un sabre et qui criaient pas de douleur !

- Tu ne peux plus mettre ton masque ! Acheva-t-elle. J'ai raison ?

Le garçon écarquilla ses yeux brun ... Hum, devait-elle le remercier pour la révélation qu'il lui avait donnée ? C'était pas rien après tout ... Elle allait pouvoir rester vertueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un mâle, un vrai ... Jusqu'à ce qu'un être se montre réellement digne d'elle, pas comme toutes ses pourritures qui la coursaient sans cesse. Elle posa un genou à terre, se trouvant en face de son visage.

- Hé, Shinigami, je devrais te remercier ... Avoua-t-elle franchement. Je te laisse la vie sauve ? Après tout, tu serais le troisième que j'épargnerais ... Et comme on dit "jamais deux sans trois" ...

Son regard bleu fixa avec intensité le garçon qui paraissait terrifié et offensé à la fois ... Ho et puis non ... Elle avait pas qu'on dise qu'elle était trop gentille !

- Aller, je vais te tuer en un coup ! Sourit-elle cruellement en pointant sa mains vers lui et appelant un céro. T'inquiète, à cette courte distance, mon céro va te désintégrer ! Tu sentiras rien du tout, mon petit !

Quelque chose frappa soudainement sa main ... C'était affreusement froid ... Regardant incrédule sa paume, elle la vit geler comme une bonne partie de son avant-bras.

- Danse suivante. Lâcha une voie derrière elle.

Écarquillant d'avantage les yeux, la bleutée regarda par dessus son épaule et identifia la Shinigami qu'elle avait transpercée la dernière fois ... Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? Elle avait pas clamsé cette connasse ? Et ... C'était quoi cette position ?

- Hakuren.

C'était quoi ça ? ...

Grimmjow se retrouva bloquée dans de la glace ...


	15. Chapitre 13 : Renfort

**Réponse aux Reviews **:

_Mayuu :_ Yammy n'a pas de pouvoirs particuliers, il sait juste lire en Ulquiorra ... Quand j'ai appris que le chiffre de Yammy était 0 et non pas 10, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il était aussi "attaché" à Ulquiorra, et je pense que c'est par ce que le Cuarta l'a charmé, il le fascine sans doute ... Enfin, Yammy en est venu à "obéir" à un être pourtant "inférieur" à lui alors qu'il écrase les autres ... C'est à se poser des questions, non ?

_Irkiala :_ Et si je dis que se sont les trois qui l'auront en même temps ? ... Non, je déconne, les paris sont lancés ! Qui aura la panthère en premier ? Aizen ? Gin ? Ulquiorra ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Mystère et boule de gomme !

* * *

Ichigo fixait Grimmjow qui était complètement gelée dans la glace, son visage figé par la surprise ... Il n'avait pas voulu ça ... Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle meurt ... Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur la lame planté dans sa mains ... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu la battre ... La mettre à terre et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas la plus forte ?

- Quelle puissance destructrice. Avoua-t-il à l'encontre de son amie qui s'accroupissait devant lui. Depuis quand tu peux ...

Il s'interrompit, lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait essayé d'enlever la lame, en vain, bien sûr ...

- Ne parle pas, tu te fatigues inutilement. Reprit le jeune homme, baissant le regard.

- On dirait plutôt que c'est toi qui a gaspillé tes forces. Remarqua la Shinigami. Tu trembles d'épuisement.

- La ferme !

Son regard se posa sur le bloc de glace qui renfermait celle qui l'avait encore une fois dominée par sa puissance ... Comment était ce possible ? Il avait manqué de temps ... Oui, c'était ça, s'il avait pu avoir plus de temps, il l'aurait vaincue ! Il aurait pu la battre, c'était un fait !

- Ichigo ...

Une bruit de verre se cassant se fit entendre et lorsqu'il leva le visage vers son amie, il vit qu'une main se refermer sur celui ci. Les deux shinigami écarquillèrent les yeux en constatant que le bras appartenait à l'arrancar qui s'était libérée de son bloc de glace et paraissait être très en colère.

- Me prends pas pour une nulle, Shinigami ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton meurtrier. Tu penses me tuer en m'enfermant sous une ridicule petite couche de glace ? Pauvre naïve !

Un céro commença à apparaître contre le visage de Rukia et Ichigo comprit que si elle se le prenait, ce serait fini pour elle, essayant de se dégager la main, il ne réussit qu'à se blesser d'avantage et entraver de la sorte, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour son amie.

- Rukia ! Hurla désespéré le gamin.

Tout sembla se dérouler au ralentit pour le rouquin qui voyait l'inévitable arriver. Il essaya encore de se dégager, tentant de tirer son bras à s'en déchirer le poignet, mais la lame émoussé du zanpakuto ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher si facilement et la douleur intense de la blessure risquait d'être oubliée pour une autre douleur bien pire ...

Brutalement, le bras de Grimmjow fut frapper par quelque chose et la main relâcha la Shinigami ...

* * *

Ce gamin était vraiment insupportable ! Enfin, il pourrait pas dire qu'ils l'avaient prévenus ! Maintenant, il était forcé de venir le sauver et cela l'irritait vraiment beaucoup ! Si seulement Ichigo les avaient écoutés, ils auraient pas eux besoin de venir, et maintenant ? Il allait se sentir encore plus mal à cause de cette putain de défaite qui tombait vraiment mal !

- Allons bon, ça me botte pas du tout d'intervenir dans le combat d'un Shinigami ! Râla Shinji avec force. Mais j'ai pas le choix ! Je peux pas faire semblant de ne rien voir quand tu te fais éclater juste sous mes yeux.

Ichigo prononça son nom, mais l'attention de Shinji était complètement rivée sur l'arrancar qui était là et qui le regardait de son si beau regard bleu ... Il haussa les sourcils en constatant que c'était une femelle ... Qu'Ichigo n'avait pas loupée, mine de rien ... Et que cette femelle était vraiment très belle ... En fait, elle était même carrément canon dans sa tenue, certes masculine, mais particulièrement sexy ! La blessure infligée par Ichigo plutôt dans le combat avait ouvert les bandages qui dissimuler sa poitrine et le décolleté était fort appétissant ...

Mamamia ! S'il avait su qu'il y aurait de telle canon dans l'armée d'Aizen, il l'aurait suivi directement ! Non mais, hé ho, vue le truc qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Une créature habitée par une sauvagerie profonde et son envie de tuer se lisait parfaitement sur ce visage qui paraissait pourtant calme ...

- T'es qui, toi ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, la tête baissée. Un des leurs ?

- Tu rigoles ? Soupira Shinji.

- Quoi, alors ?

- ... Ça t'intéresse ?

- En fait, non ... Avoua franchement l'arrancar, ses doigts frémissant. J'ai pas besoin ...

L'arrancar agrippa soudainement le manche de son zanpakuto et l'arracha du poignet d'Ichigo sans le moindre ménagement, se précipitant vers le blond qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, elle semblait encore plus impulsive mais aussi plus dangereuse que Hiyori ...

- De savoir qui tu es pour te tuer ! Acheva-t-elle.

Par mesure de sécurité, Shinji s'écarta et constata qu'il avait bien raison, elle était d'une puissance extrême, mais pas suffisamment forte pour lui, il le su dès le début, malheureusement, il devrait employer son masque ... Ha, mince alors ! Y avait pas beaucoup de belles créatures sur Terre et il allait en tuer une qui paraissait avoir un caractère d'enfer !

- Ah là là, tu pourrais te battre plus sérieusement ! Râla Shinji avec amusement. Si tu casses tout quand j'évite tes coups, je vais me sentir coupable et j'y arriverai plus !

- Alors tu voulais juste l'éviter, hein ? Sourit l'arrancar. J'rencontre que des chiffes molles moi !

Elle se précipitait déjà vers lui et malgré sa vitesse intéressante, il se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas aller encore un peu plus vite ... Le combat contre Ichigo l'avait essoufflée, la rendant un peu moins dangereuse, mais il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer ...

- Ce qu'ils sont soupe-au-lait, tous là ! Râla Shinji.

Il mit le masque d'Hollow et les yeux de son adversaires s'écarquillèrent soudainement, comprenant la signification et ayant la présence d'esprit de se mettre en garde, parant l'attaque du blond qui s'en félicita intérieurement, au moins, il était pas tombé sur un pourri ... Quoi qu'il devait même être beaucoup affaibli, ce spécimen d'arrancar ...

- Ce masque ... Lâcha-t-elle, les lèvres frémissantes. Je le savais, tu es l'un d'eux !

- Arrête avec ça ... Murmura le blond avec mécontentement. Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance !

Shinji envoya un céro vers l'arrancar, elle le repoussa facilement et s'écarta de lui tandis qu'il préparait une nouvelle attaque, un autre céro bien plus puissant et chargeait.

- Désolé, Arrancar, mais vue que t'as l'air forte, moi, je ne vais pas y aller mollo ! Assura le blond.

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux et lui balança l'attaque de plein fouet ... Ha, non, elle fut projetée vers le sol ... Plus il se battait contre elle et plus il la trouvait fascinante cette créature, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de réagir aussi rapidement ! Elle pesta dans son coin, un genou à terre ... Mais ne semblait pas avoir subi un trop gros dommage ...

Mince, il y avait pas mis toute sa puissance ...

- Shinji, ça a beau être une nana, t'aurais du la buter ! Râla soudainement Kensei un peu plus loin. Toi, dès que tu vois une belle nana, t'en oublies tes objectifs principaux !

- Tais-toi, manant ! Cria Lisa à ses cotés. J'te ferais remarquer que tu te pointes justement parce que c'est une nana ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'avec votre queue vous !

- Mais elle a quoi de plus que moi cette nana ? Râla Mashiro se jetant au sol et tapant bruyamment des pieds et des poings. Elle m'énerve ! J'veux la buter. En plus elle est trop naze.

- Qu'es'c'vous foutez là ? Demanda intrigué Shinji. Je vous ai dit d'attendre !

Quelqu'un atterrit à pied-joint sur sa tête, c'était Hiyori, bien sûr, elle l'envoya voler un peu plus loin et sembla bien décidé à prendre les directives des commandes. Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais lorsqu'elle sortie son arme secrète, à savoir sa claquette qui puait du pied ... Il préféra se faire discret.

- Laisse6moi faire, j'vais m'en occuper en deux temps, trois mouvements ! Assura son amie en posant sa main sur son zanpakuto.

L'arrancar semblait toujours essoufflée au sol, les regardants tour à tour, toute retraite était maintenant impossible pour elle, mais ce n'était pas cela qui semblait ... L'affoler ... Non, ce n'était pas ça ... C'était autre chose ...

* * *

... Trop forts ... Ils étaient trop forts ... Beaucoup trop forts ... Si elle avait eu ses deux mains, elle n'aurait pas était sûr de perdre ... Mais là, c'était clair ... Ils étaient trop forts ... Le gamin avait des tonnes d'alliers qui semblaient tous posséder cette étrange faculté de faire apparaître ce qui semblait être un masque d'Hollow ... Oui, c'était un masque d'Hollow ... Et lorsqu'ils le portaient, leurs puissances étaient décuplées une bonne dizaine de fois, voire plus ...

Avec de tels ennemis, que pouvait-elle faire au juste ?

Elle n'y arrivait pas ...

- Merde ...

Elle n'y arrivait pas ...

- Merde ...

Elle n'y arriverait plus jamais ...

- Sale merde ...

- C'est finit arrancar, tu n'as plus aucune chance ! Sourit la gamine.

Plus aucune chance ... Plus aucune chance ! Lui lançant un regard terrible, elle prit Pantera dans sa main bien décidée à l'activer puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que cette solution ! Il fallait qu'elle y arrive ...

- Tue ! Hurla Grimmjow avec rage.

Le blond s'était remis devant, comprenant le danger et ...

Une mains agrippa son poignet ... Une mains froide mais puissante ... Blanche ... Celle d'Ulquiorra ...

- Ul ... Ulquiorra ... Lâcha-t-elle mécontente.

- Mission accomplie. Annonça l'ébène. On rentre.

Une négation les enveloppa soudainement ... Grinçant des dents, elle se dégagea de l'emprise du Cuarta, lui lançant un regard encore plus sombre. Bordel de merde, mais il avait quoi au juste ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il intervienne à chaque fois qu'elle était dans une situation pas possible ?

- Laisse-moi là ! Râla la panthère avec frustration.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Demanda l'ébène avec indifférence. Mission accomplie ...

- Laisse-moi là ! Répéta la bleuté avec rage. Je vais tous les tuer !

- Improbable ! Même sous ta forme resureccion, tu n'aurais rien pu faire : ils sont trop nombreux ... Et puis, tu es trop faible ...

Elle répondit à son envie primitive en le gifler, lui lançant un regard toujours aussi froid. Sa tête avait tournée vers le côté et son regard vert se posant sur elle, la fixant avec attention.

- Tu es frustrée, je vais devoir te soulager? Demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement, jetant un regard sur les ennemis qui les observait avec "intérêt" ... Quoi, ils avaient jamais vu un mec se faire gifler ? Nan ?

- Aizen va s'en charger ... Dit-elle frustrée ...

Énervée par tout ses regards haussés, elle se tourna pour leur faire un joli doigt d'honneur.


	16. Chapitre 14 : L'Humaine

- Aizen va s'en charger ... Avait-elle dit ...

Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? ... Elle n'avait pas besoin de deux mâles pour la soulager ... Et pourquoi pas lui ? Il aurait été d'accord de pouvoir la retoucher à "cet endroit" ... Non, en fait, il aurait voulu la toucher "là" ... Ulquiorra ne comprenait plus du tout ... Il lui jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil, mais rien de plus car elle semblait très en colère ...Tellement en colère qu'il avait un peu peur de lui parler, craignant qu'elle n'utilise son attaque "coup de pied entre les jambes" sur lui et vue la tête que faisait Nnoitra quand elle le lui faisait, ça devait pas être très agréable ...

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser cette blessure comme cela, elle allait la garder pour toujours ! Et puis, ses bandages, si elle ne les resserrait pas bientôt, tout le monde pourrait apprécier ces contours qu'il était un des seuls à avoir vus ... Elles avaient bien raison de les cacher ses parties-là ! Les voir tout le temps rendait la chose indifférente et les voir rarement ... Cela rendait la vision entière agréable ...

Yammy lâcha un grognement soudain, attirant l'attention de toute la petite assemblée, même Wonderwice se tourna vers la montagne de muscle, se demandant ce que cette bête avait à grogner comme ça.

-Grimmjow, si tu soignes pas vite ta blessure, on va te perdre ! Fit-il remarquer. T'as perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Et alors, ça fait quoi si vous me perdez ? Riposta la bleutée avec mauvaise humeur. C'est pas comme si j'étais une Espada ! Ma mort n'aura aucune influence sur quoi que se soit !

Elle détourna le regard, fixant le vide devant elle, continuant de fulminer en silence sous le regard des trois compères, Wonderwice s'était rapproché par curiosité et touchait la tâche de sang qui s'était formée sur le rocher sur lequel elle était actuellement assise. Yammy lâcha un nouveau grognement.

- Ho, arrête Yamii, elle a raison ! Affirma Luppi avec un sourire mauvais. Puisqu'elle se laisse pas faire à Las Noches, sa mort ici n'affectera personne ! Et beaucoup de mâles arrêterons d'être distraits par sa putain de présence !

- Ho, le travelo est pas content parce qu'il s'est fait avoir par un lutin de glace ! Riposta Grimmjow avant de tendre le bras vers le Sexta. Vient là que je te réconforte pauvre petit bébé !

Luppi grimaça de colère et voulut riposter, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : Wonderwice se glissant dans le bras tendu de la bleutée, se blottissant sur sa poitrine en riant doucement ... La panthère fut aussi étonnée que le reste de l'assistance ... Le blond resserra ses bras autour du ventre de l'arrancar ...

- Hé, il me fait quoi, l'attardé, là ? S'offusqua-t-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Wonderwice releva le visage et se pencha sur la blessure de Grimmjow pour la lâcher ... Ulquiorra réagit dans la seconde, s'approchant avec le Sonido, il agrippa l'étrange collier du blond pour le tirer avec force ... Celui-ci semblait vouloir protester, mais Yammy intervint aussi, enlaçant l'étrange créature d'une seule main et la prenant à sa charge, s'écartant.

- Ton sang doit l'exciter un peu. En conclut Yammy en reposant l'arrancar au sol, mais veillant à ce qu'il n'approche plus de la bleutée. Putain, l'es vraiment barge ce p'tit bonhomme ...

Ulquiorra ne savait pas ce qu'avait le blond et s'en foutait, la prochaine fois qu'il approchait Grimmjow, il le tuerait, tout simplement ! Reportant son attention sur la panthère, il la voyait froncer les sourcils et finit par se rapprocher, bien décidé à la soigner cette fois. Quand il tendit les bras pour débuter, elle l'écarta et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer ... Elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien contre lui !

- Tu veux que je te satisfasse comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange, il ne put pas identifier ce regard, quant au sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres, il était vraiment étrange. Elle l'agrippa soudainement au col pour l'attirer à elle, collant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- J't'ai dit qu'Aizen allait s'occuper de ça ! Rappela-t-elle avec ironie dans un murmure.

- Je ne te comprend pas. Avoua l'ébène qui avait parlé tout aussi bas.

- Aizen va coucher avec moi ...

Coucher avec elle ? ... Dans quel sens ? ... Dormir ? ... Se coucher ...Qu'est ce que cela pouvait désigner ? Quand on se couche dans un lit, on dort ... Non, la dernière fois, quand il l'avait touchée, ils étaient aussi couchés et ... C'était "ça" que voulait faire Aizen à Grimmjow ? Ou bien c'était elle qui le voulait ? Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui demande de l'aide si elle avait envie d'être soulagée, Ulquiorra l'aurait aidée parce que ... Cela lui avait beaucoup plu de la voir s'ouvrir sous lui ...

- Hé, qu'est ce que vous vous murmurez ? Râla soudainement Luppi. Ulquiorra, qu'est ce qu'on attend ici ? Je veux rentrer !

- Il faut attendre ! Répliqua le Cuarta sans se tourner vers l'autre, agrippant soudainement par l'épaule la panthère.

- Hé, mais tu fous quoi ? Râla celle-ci.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de soigner ses blessures, les refermant avec soin pour que le sang ne s'écoule plus. Il la relâcha ensuite, se tournant vers Yammy et s'en approchant en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Wonderwice s'exclamât étrangement ...

* * *

Ils étaient entrain de prendre le chemin du retour vers Las Noches ... Avec l'humaine ... Une étrange jeune fille qui semblait s'être rendue d'elle-même, en tout cas, lorsque Luppi apprit que c'était pour la chercher elle qu'ils étaient allés se battre, il avait hurlé toute sa rage à ses compagnons qui en eurent vite très marre. L'humaine gardait la tête obstinément baissée et Grimmjow fronça les sourcils ... De temps en temps, ils marquaient une petite pause, Ulquiorra avouant qu'elle était faible et la bleutée était intriguée de la voir continuer de baisser le regard de la sorte ...

Elle avait peur qu'ils la bouffent ? Sûrement ! Mais quand même, Ulquiorra avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas être touchée ... Donc, elle aurait dû être un peu plus détendue ... Non ? Ils s'étaient encore arrêtés, Luppi continuant de casser les oreilles de tout le monde et la bleutée se rapprocha de l'humaine qui devait pouvoir voir ses pieds, pourtant, elle releva pas le visage alors la panthère se baissa ... Ha bah, normal ! Elle dormait debout ! Comme Stark !

- Hé, eunuque ! Appela soudainement Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra l'ignora, ou bien ne comprit pas qu'elle l'appelait. Elle attrapa un caillou pour le lui lancer sur la tête et il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

- J'te parle ! Grogna-t-elle.

- J'ai des couilles ! Assura-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en sers pas, eunuque ? Bref, tu sais, ça irait plus vite si on la portait ! Elle dort, normal qu'on mette autant de temps à arriver au château !

- Je ne dors pas. Assura l'humaine surprise.

- Bah, pourquoi tu me regardes pas dans les yeux ? J'peux pas te bouffer avec, t'sais ?

- Grimmjow a raison. Annonça Yammy. En utilisant le Sonido, on y arrivera en quelques instants ! Quoi qu'on va te perdre en chemin, Grim ...

- Qui t'a permis de me donner un surnom ? Demanda la dite "Grim" avec un sourire plein de menaces. Et pourquoi tu penses que vous allez me perdre en chemin ?

- Peut-être parce que tu t'es pris une raclée ! Supposa Luppi avec mauvaise humeur. Et que, mine de rien, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang !

- Ta gueule, le nain travelo, j't'ai pas causé à toi ! Retourne voir le lutin de glace et demande lui de pas te laisser revenir, ça nous épargnera ta présence désobligeante ! Putain, c'est quand même chiant qu'il nous ait pas débarrassé de ta présence de parasite !

Le visage de Luppi devenait de plus en plus colérique au file des phrases, mais Ulquiorra ne laissa pas le temps au Sexta de parler, se mettant entre eux deux et les fixant froidement tour à tour avant de reporter son regard sur Yammy.

- Tu prend l'humaine et Wonderwice, on risquerait encore de le perdre en chemin lui aussi. Annonça l'ébène.

- Et pour Grimmjow ? Demanda la masse de muscle. Ça

- Ça va pour moi ! Assura la bleutée en secouant la mains. J'rentre tranquille pour apprécier le spé ...

Elle fut interrompue lorsqu' Ulquiorra l'agrippa pour la prendre sur son épaule ... Non mais ... Elle rêvait ou quoi ? Elle s'agita dans la seconde, battant des pieds et frappant de son poing le dos du Cuarta en protestant farouchement, l'insultant comme à son habitude, mais l'Espada tint bon, se tournant vers Yammy comme si de rien n'était.

- Si tu me fais ce coup, humaine, je te bute ! Assura la masse de muscle en grognant, voyant que Grimmjow sortait les griffes ...

Et Ulquiorra continuait d'être indifférent, attendant simplement que son compagnon ait récupéré ses deux poids pour utiliser le Sonido, traversant la distance qui les séparait de Las Noches en un temps très court. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle des trônes et Ulquiorra daigna enfin la reposer sur le sol avant qu'ils n'entrent tous, l'humaine s'avançant timidement derrière eux ...

- Bienvenue dans notre forteresse, Las Noches. Salua Aizen du haut de son trône. Ton nom est Orihime Inoue, c'est bien ça ? Demanda t-il ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Grimmjow décrocha de la conversation, fourrant sa main dans sa poche ... Ils étaient déjà de retour et elle allait devoir donner sa réponse ... Bordel, il devait s'en donner à cœur joie, se doutant sûrement qu'elle avait échoué ... Suffisait sûrement de la regarder ... Elle avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de sa défaite s'échapper d'elle ... Ouais, c'était sûrement le cas ...

- Guéris le bras gauche de Grimmjow ! Annonça soudainement Aizen, faisant sursauter la nommée.

... Quoi ? C'était ELLE qui allait lui redonnait son bras ? La fixant avec étonnement, la panthère vit l'humaine s'approcher sans la moindre hésitation, malgré les menaces de Luppi qui criait de plus en plus fort, levant les mains devant son bras, murmura une étrange formule et une étrange chose se forma autour de l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver son bras ... Et ... Le bras ... Il réapparaissait peu à peu ... Les os, la chair et la peau semblaient se reformer peu a peu ...Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit "là" !

Grimmjow releva la main, la fixant et ... Ne pouvant pas CROIRE ce qu'il y avait là ... Aizen ne lui avait pas menti ... Il lui avait rendu son pouvoir ... Il lui avait rendu sa force ... Obnubilée par la constatation, elle continuait de fixer cette main qui avait disparu pendant un long moment ... Toutes les sensations étaient là ... Comme si ce bras avait réellement toujours été là ! Comme s'il n'avait JAMAIS disparu ... Elle remua les doigts ... C'était incroyable ...

Elle avait récupéré ses pouvoirs ... Et, de ce fait, elle pouvait ... Récupérer sa place ... Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de soigner la cicatrice dans son dos et de se débarrasser de Luppi ... Et vue ce qu'Aizen avait fait, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il attendait justement ce genre de réaction venant de sa part !

- Hé, Petite ! Lâcha Grimmjow à l'encontre de la fillette et pointant son pouce vers son dos. T'as oubliée une blessure.

L'humaine ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, se rapprochant d'elle qui s'était déjà tournée, remontant sa veste pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir la cicatrice.

- Qu'est ce que tu complotes Grimmjow ? Demanda nerveusement Luppi.

La blessure fut rapidement soignée ... Il était vraiment bête ce nain travelo, vraiment très bête ! Grimmjow se tourna lentement vers Luppi.

-A ton avis ? Demanda-t-elle froidement tandis qu'un sourire dangereux apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Et la panthère utilisa le Sonido pour se retrouver devant le Sexta, lui enfonçant sa main jusqu'au coude, les yeux de la pauvre créature s'écarquillèrent d'effrois et cracha du sang sur son bras revenu ... Que c'était plaisant de pouvoir ressentir de nouveau les émotions ! Ce qu'il lui avait manqué ce putain de bras ! C'était vraiment trop trop bon !

- Gri ... Grimmjow, salope ! Souffla le pauvre jeune homme.

- Voilà, adios, ex-Sexta. Déclara jovialement la nouvellement remise en fonction Sexta Espada.

Et le céro que lui envoya la bleutée désintégra tout le haut du corps de Luppi, qui tomba lourdement tandis que Grimmjow éclatait d'un rire sinistre et plein de réjouissance, un rire qui résonna fortement dans la pièce, un rire plein de démence. Elle n'était plus du tout "faible" et au contraire, elle revivait complètement !

- Elle est revenue ! Criait-elle, ses paroles faisant écho contre les murs. Ma puissance est revenue ! Je suis le numéro six ! La Sexta Espada ! Grimmjow !


	17. Chapitre 15 : Récompense

**Avertissement :** Scène de sexe ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Je suis sûre que beaucoup l'attendaient celle-ci ! Bande de pervers ! è_é ...

**Réponse au Rev :**

_Irkiala :_ trop migon, non ? ... Quoi que ...

_Mayuu :_ ... Wonder es un perso secondaire, donc, autant faire de petit clin d'oeil, non ?

_Akuma : _Hé hé hé, tant mieux si tu l'aimes comme ça ! Et oui, pauvre de lui ... Enfin ... Quant au passage à l'acte ... Je sais pas, faudrait trouver un moyen de le pousser à y aller, mais partit comme c'est ...

_Akira Sanguinis :_ Bwa waaaaaa ! Tu t'es trompééééééééééé ! ... *se tait avant de perdre sa lectrice* ... Donc, hé bien ...T'a vu ? Ulqui, ils l'ont perverti ! Tss ! Y_Y ... En même temps, c'est pas plus mal, non ?

**Note Spécial :** On dit un grand mercie à Irkiala qui devient officiellement la correctrice de cette fic ! =3 ... Elle sera plus agréable à lire maintenant ! X3 Pour la récompenser, elle aura le droit de savoir avec qui finira Grimmjow ! ... Mais bon, vue que je sais toujours pas moi-même, alors elle saura pas ! U_U Sûrement que se sera en écrivant le dernier chapitre que je me déciderais pour de bon ? ... Bref, remerciez laaaaaaaaa !

* * *

Gin était installé sur le fauteuil, sirotant un verre de saké. Il avait pris ses aises, s'étalant en partie sur le divan, une de ses jambes tombant sur le coté, en partie dévoilant à la vue d'Aizen qui se régalait sans doute de cette vision. Loly et Menoly étaient proches de la porte, elles aussi regardaient faire l'albinos, fascinées malgré elles par cette provocation qu'il laissait s'échapper de lui. Une perle d'alcool glissa de ses lèvres et le brun se releva de sa place pour s'approcher, venant la cueillir avec sa langue.

-Es-tu impatient ? Demanda avec amusement Gin. Tu devrais l'attendre …

-Tu es cruel ... Répliqua avec un sourire le brun. Tu m'excites ... Et elle, elle n'arrive pas ... J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne viendra pas …

-Je n'y peux rien. Mentit le renard. Tu n'avais qu'à la forcer à venir tout de suite !

Jetant un coup d'œil au deux fracciones, il les vit le fusiller du regard et leurs lança un sourire plein d'ironie, sachant pertinemment que cela les irriterait ... Les pauvres petites ... Elles étaient totalement délaissés par le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo depuis que Gin lui avait mis dans la tête l'idée de "soumettre" la panthère ... Et elles lui en voulaient beaucoup ... Et lui, il s'amusait de cette situation vraiment très intéressante ...

Le brun s'était installé au bord du divan, frôlant la jambe dénudée et glissa ses lèvres contre son cou, le frôlant doucement ... Et l'albinos continuait de fixer les deux fracciones qui serraient les poings à s'en déchirer la chair, c'était tellement jouissif de voir cela ... De voir ses deux filles se consumer de jalousie ... Les pauvres, elles allaient être délaissées par une rivale de taille : Grimmjow ... Elles ne savaient pas encore à quel point la panthère les avaient évincées ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celle-ci, la bleutée faisant enfin son apparition. Elle se figea sur le seuil de la porte, écarquillant les yeux et se demandant sans doute si elle devait entrer ou bien repartir ... C'est clair que ... Vue la situation.

- Grimmjow ! S'exclama joyeusement Gin en se relevant. Tu es déjà là ? C'est gentil ! Mais, tu aurais dû te mettre sur ton trente et un ... C'est un peu dommage de ne pas venir parée ici !

- Je n'ai rien d'autre ... Avoua franchement la panthère, se décidant à entrer.

- Alors, on va arranger ça ! Assura l'argenté. Excuse-moi, Seigneur ...

Le brun se leva, laissant l'albinos lui échapper qui vint jusqu'à l'arrancar pour attraper son poignet et la tira jusqu'à la salle de bain alors qu'elle protestait farouchement, assurant que ce n'était pas dans la close du contrat.

- Seigneur, demandez aussi à vos deux amies de partir ! Annonça Gin avec amusement. Elles n'apprécieraient pas le spectacle !

* * *

Aizen avait fait comme demandé, faisant sortir les deux jeunes filles qui avaient obéi ... En grinçant des dents ... Décidément, elles étaient bien jalouses les deux petites fracciones, au début, elles l'avaient beaucoup amusé à essayer de le combler toutes les deux, mais peut-être était il temps de se débarrasser d'elles ? ...

La belle panthère était à portée de main ... Elle était venue, acceptant leur petit marché et se laissait faire pour le moment, peut-être que s'il arrivait à lui prouver qu'il était parfait, elle serait d'accord pour le considérer comme un mâle ? Ensuite, se serait à Gin de trouver le moyen de la séduire à son tour ... Dit comme cela, les choses paraissaient affreusement simples, mais il savait parfaitement que la chose serait bien plus compliquée que cela ...

Grimmjow n'avait pas de goûts particuliers en matière d'hommes, Aizen n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle avait accepté les avances d'Il Forte qui était pourtant très faible et pourquoi elle refusait les avances de bien des arrancars ... Qu'est ce qui avait poussé la belle arrancar à accepté une telle "alliance" ...

La porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et les sourcils du brun se relevèrent soudainement, fixant avec fascination la créature qu'était devenue l'incroyable Sexta ...

Gin l'avait embellie ... Il lui avait fait changer les vêtements, remplaçant son uniforme blanc de garçon par un yukata noir avec des dessins de fleurs de cerisiers volant ici et là, ses cheveux avaient étaient brossé avec soin et coiffés par les mains expertes de Gin qui les lui avait remontés en un chignon compliqué et orné de différents peignes dorés. Des fleurs de couleur dégradée rose à noir achevant la coiffure.

- N'est-elle pas belle comme cela ? Demanda Gin, derrière elle, une main sur son épaule et l'autre tenant une des siennes.

Il la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement sous le regard fasciné d'Aizen. Oh oui, elle était vraiment très belle ainsi, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à s'habiller de façon plus féminine, elle avait pourtant tout les atouts pour, sa peau claire, ses formes intéressantes ... Ses gestes naturellement gracieux et sensuelles ... Mais elle ne voulait pas ... Elle voulait être le garçon manqué ... L'indomptable créature de Las Noches...

- Grimmjow, tu es magnifique ... Assura Aizen en tendant la main vers elle.

Gin guida sa main jusqu'à celle du brun qui l'attendit pas pour l'attirer à lui, enlaçant sa fine taille et caressant doucement son dos, frôlant le tissus avec délice. L'albinos avait vraiment sorti le grand jeu pour pouvoir rendre cette créature aussi belle que possible, le tout était de pouvoir la manger sans aller trop vite ...

- Je n'aime pas cette situation. Avoua franchement la bleutée en se mordant les lèvres. Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on habille comme ça ! ...

- Tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements ? Demanda Gin en faisant la moue.

- Non, enfin ... Ils sont magnifiques, mais je ne me vois pas me battre là dedans !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est simplement pour fêter un grand événement ! Assura l'albinos en souriant.

Celui-ci retourna s'installer sur le divan, prenant tout autant ses aises pour fixer ce qui allait se dérouler entre les deux personnes, reprenant son verre de saké et le remplissant.

Aizen reporta son attention sur la panthère qui fixait l'argenté, elle semblait se méfier de lui et n'avait sûrement pas tord en réalité, le connaissant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il reste longtemps inactif ... Le brun se demandait s'il céderait rapidement face à ce qui allait se dérouler entre le "couple" ou s'il resterait calme jusqu'à la fin ... S'il voulait que la panthère se laisse faire, il fallait qu'elle soit encline à faire quelque chose car même si elle était là, sous leurs yeux, elle n'était pas encore disposée ... Pas comme il la voulait, tout du moins.

Les mains du brun s'activèrent, frôlant le corps de la Sexta à travers le tissus, essayant de trouver les points sensibles sans se montrer insistant, se doutant que s'imposer ne lui plairait pas, il se contenterait d'essayer de la séduire en espérant qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à réagir. Frôlant ses cheveux, il retira les peignes qui les maintenait en chignon, les faisant cascader sur ses épaules. Elle était magnifique ...

- Tu es incroyable. Avoua Aizen à son oreille. Si belle et si douce d'apparence, mais si caractérielle, c'est ce qui te rend si désirable, ma belle panthère ...

- Je ne vous appartiens pas ... Répliqua en grinçant des dents la bleutée.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, constatant qu'elle n'allait pas être facile à séduire cette si adorable créature, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire et au contraire ! Il n'y avait rien de plus charmant que de faire céder une créature mythique. Ses mains se glissèrent sur la ceinture du yukata et le défit doucement. Il se recula et souleva les pans du vêtement ...

Gin avait prit soin de soigner chaque blessure reçue lors de sa bataille, effaçant les moindres cicatrices de la bleutée et la nettoyant minutieusement, la peau claire était parfaite, uniformément blanche et ... Elle était entièrement nue ... Une petite perversion de l'argenté ... Eux-même était nus sous leurs yukatas actuels, Gin en portant un blanc avec les bords rouge cramoisie, un oiseau brodé dans le dos tandis que celui d'Aizen était rouge avec un dragon brodé de noir et de blanc ...

Les doigts du brun se relevèrent, frôlant la gorge et glissant lentement jusqu'au ventre, il fixait la Sexta avec fascination et la dévorait du regard, la trouvant de plus en plus belle ... Elle qui habituellement était si peu attentionnée avec son corps, la sueur dégoulinant souvent sur sa peau claire, ses nombreux combats la salissant, son grain de peau parfait dissimulé par les exercices ... Pouvoir la voir ainsi était un vrai plaisir pour le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ...

Aizen retira le yukata des épaules de Grimmjow, le lançant à Gin qui rit et sentit l'odeur fraîche de l'arrancar toujours présente sur le tissus avant que le brun ne reporte son attention sur la parfaite créature qui, sûrement par réflexe, avait resserré ses bras sur sa poitrine, détournant le regard, les joues rosies par la honte. Il embrassa la joue, glissant le long de sa gorge, la dévorant en frôlant la peau de ses dents, ses mains se glissant sur son corps, sur sa poitrine parfaite et toujours si serrée dans ses bandages. Quelle cruauté pour une poitrine qui pourtant était si bien formée...

Le Seigneur de Las Noches agrippa la Sexta par la taille, la faisant soudainement basculer pour la prendre dans ses bras pour aller la déposer dans le lit, l'allongeant de telle sorte que l'argenté ne puisse rien louper. Elle voulut replier les jambes, alors il posa un de ses genoux entre, attrapant sa main pour la poser au dessus de sa tête, la relâchant en espérant qu'elle serait "docile" et "obéissante". Elle semblait ... Si ... Tendue ... En fait, il suffisait d'un seul mauvais mouvement pour la faire soudainement fuir !

- Ne t'enfuis pas Grimmjow. Lâcha-t-il la voix pleine de menaces.

- Je ne m'enfuirais pas ! Assura t elle en frémissant. Ne me prends pas pour une lâche !

- Pourtant, tu es très tendue et tu donnes l'impression de vouloir prendre la fuite à la première occasion permise ...

- Mets-toi à ma place ! On me traite comme un objet de plaisir et rien de plus!

Aizen l'embrassa sur sa gorge, une de ses mains se glissant sur son ventre.

- Tu n'es pas un objet de plaisir. Assura le brun, continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Tu es une créature extraordinairement désirable ... Tellement ... Et toi, depuis que ton mâle est mort, tu ne choisis personne ... Cela fait un mois ... Et tu nous laisses tous languir et fantasmer sur toi ... On aimerait tellement te voir choisir quelqu'un, mais tu ne te décide pas, alors on espère ...

Tout en parlant, il avait fait glissé ses lèvres entreprenantes sur le corps si doux, embrassant sa poitrine, frôlant les boutons de chair de ses lèvres, ses mains caressant ses cuisses qui semblaient toujours un peu trop proche l'une de l'autre, mais elles finirent par s'écarter, le corps de la panthère réagissant naturellement aux caresses.

- Et qui je choisirais ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix se réchauffant peu à peu. Parabole-man ? Le vieux pervers ? Dr Mabool ? Dracula ? ... L'eunuque ? ... Très peu pour moi !

- Alors pourquoi pas un de nous ? Demanda soudainement Gin. On est pas si mal!

- Pas envie de m'retrouver entre vous deux ! Râla Grimmjow avec mécontentement. J'aime pas la position du sandwich !

Au moins était elle franche, et c'était vrai que personne n'aimait la place du milieu ... Sauf peut-être un certain argenté qui se mordait les lèvres en les fixant, le désir commençait à l'emplir peu à peu.

Aizen glissa sa mains sur son sexe, le frôlant doucement et elle s'arqua soudainement, lui donnant une belle vue de sa poitrine qui se gonflait de plaisir, les lèvres revinrent caresser les boutons de chair et il sentit la jeune fille réagir peu à peu, son corps devenant de plus en plus enclin à un rapport, elle gémissait sous ses assauts et ... Le brun se demanda comment avait fait Ulquiorra pour ne pas aller plus loin en la voyant s'agiter de la sorte sous lui ...

- Grimmjow, touche moi ...

Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux, ses long cils noirs accentuant la couleur claire de ses yeux, accentuaient le désir qui subsistait au fond de ses prunelles ... Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois, agrippant le pan de son yukata pour l'entrouvrir et glisser ses mains. Les ongles frôlant la peau jusqu'à arriver à une partie vraiment intime ... Elle n'était pas pudique une fois un peu ouverte et c'était délicieux ... Essayer de l'avoir entièrement pour soi, cela devait être un pur plaisir !

L'humidité de la Sexta indiqua à Aizen qu'il pouvait aller plus loin et il commença à frôler l'intérieur de sa paroi, testant la texture étrange mais pas moins désagréable, il avait hâte de pouvoir explorer cela avec son membre ... Membre qu'elle vint frôler du bout des doigts, l'excitant d'avantage et son regard bleu toujours à demi fermé. Elle était si belle et si sensuelle, se cabrant sous lui, ses seins se frottant contre son torse en parti dénudé ...

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, il s'était un peu plus tassé sur le divan, sa respiration était plus saccadée, indiquant à Aizen qu'il était excité parce qu'il voyait. Un large sourire sur le coin des lèvres, l'argenté avait glissé un main dans son kimono, frôlant sa peau, l'autre prés de sa cuisse ... Il était entrain de craquer et il ne fallait presque rien pour qu'il ne se laisse aller ... Le sourire du Seigneur de Las Noches s'élargit, reportant son attention sur la féline qui avait aussi regarder le spectateur ... Elle gémissait un peu plus fort, sûrement excitée de se savoir si désirable ?

Les mains de Grimmjow se firent soudainement plus insistante, se resserrant plus cruellement le sexe, faisant frémir le brun qui n'en pouvait plus ... Elle non plus en réalité ... Elle frémissait d'impatience, sa bouche entrouverte et haletante, ses yeux à demi fermés et une de ses mains caressaient sa joue, ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres si délicieuses ... Il se pencha, voulant l'embrasser, mais cela semblait être la seule chose qu'elle n'acceptait pas, détournant le visage et se protégeant de sa main, l'autre toujours aussi caressante ...

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser t'embrasser ? Demanda Aizen, frôlant avec plus d'insistance les parois internes.

Mais elle détournait toujours le visage et devant son refus, le Seigneur de Las Noches ne put qu'abandonner, comprenant que de toute façon, il obtiendrait quelque chose de bien plus appréciable que le baiser ! Il retira ses doigts et se releva, retirant son yukata pour le laisser tomber au sol, se retrouvant nu, il jeta un coup d'œil à la bleutée, complètement abandonnée ...

- Tu es si belle ... Avoua le brun. Tu ne trouves pas, Gin ?

- Si, trop ... Avoua chaudement l'argenté.

Aizen ne lui accorda pas même un regard, se glissant entre les jambes de la panthère qui se cambrait, son corps plein d'impatience, ses jambes claires s'écartèrent instinctivement et l'une vint frôler ses côtes. Il se plaça au dessus de la jeune fille prenant appui avec ses deux bras pour ne pas l'écraser, il vint glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à son membre, le guidant dans son antre ... Elle était si humide que la pénétration se fit sans la moindre difficulté, elle était naturellement faite pour l'amour ...

Entièrement en elle, il patienta un peu, dévorant son cou de ses lèvres avides et brûlantes, il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser, mais sans doute était-ce là sa "marque", sa façon de se "donner totalement" à un homme ... Il trouverait le moyen de l'embrasser ... Il se le promit ... Mais, dans l'instant, elle ne se laissait pas faire, détournant la tête, glissant sa main devant, son visage avait beau être débordant de plaisir et d'envie, elle était incroyablement insoumise ...

Il se mit en mouvement, continuant donc de dévorer sa gorge, la mordant cruellement pour son refus, ses mains la frôlant, caressant sa poitrine, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair déjà durcis, ses douces mains venaient le caresser, sondant les muscles, ses ongles caressants les côtes, l'excitant malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer le mouvement de hanches, allant de plus en plus vites et la sentant frémir de plus en plus sous ses coups de reins ...

Elle gémissait ... De plaisir, ses ongles le griffant de temps en temps sous l'effet de l'excitation et en la voyant si pleine de passion, il ne put se retenir d'avantage, se laissant aller à l'intérieur, reposant son front contre son épaule délicate.

Haletant, il se retira lentement, ne se séparant cependant pas du contact physique, sa poitrine collée contre son torse, il savourait encore un peu se contact ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main frôler son dos ... Relevant le visage, intrigué, il vit le regard empli de désir de Gin qui s'était glissé sur le lit.

- Ça t'a plu ? Demanda moqueusement Aizen.

- Trop ... Avoua franchement Gin.

Ses lèvres étirées en un sourire pervers vinrent combler la dernière envie du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, l'embrassant avec passion, leurs langues se rencontrant pour entrer dans une danse désireuse, l'argenté ... Était extrêmement excité ... Ce qu'il avait vu devait avoir était très plaisant ...

* * *

Elle était épuisée ... Mais pas à cause de l'acte physique qu'elle venait d'avoir, non, pas du tout ... A cause de la honte qu'elle ressentait alors, son corps avait aimé, mais elle ... C'était autre chose ... Elle se sentait salie et cela même si c'était le grand Aizen qui l'avait prise ... Elle aurait sans doute résisté un peu plus, mais son corps n'en pouvait plus ... Trop habitué aux caresses, il n'avait pas résisté ...

Ouvrant les yeux, elle les écarquilla bien vite lorsqu'elle vit que Gin embrassait Aizen, il semblait éprouver du désir et elle sentait les hormones se dégager de lui, lui aussi avait envie d'être soulagé, de pouvoir assouvir l'envie qui le prenait en cet instant, elle espérait franchement qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de l'assouvir elle ... Après tout, elle avait rempli la part de son marché, non ? Elle avait couché avec Aizen et il avait pu voir ...

Se relevant légèrement, elle s'appuya sur les coudes, cherchant du regard quelque chose pour dissimuler sa nudité et ne trouva que la maigre couverture qu'elle tira autant que possible sur elle.

- Pudique ? Rigola Aizen.

Grimmjow le regarda, il s'était penché vers elle, la dominant de sa taille imposante et l'agrippa soudainement par les épaules pour la tirer vers lui, elle grimaça, légèrement, continuant de dissimuler son corps sous la couverture.

- Qu'est c'que tu me veux encore ? Lâcha-t-elle pleine de mécontentement. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, non ?

- A merveille ... Sourit le Seigneur de Las Noches. Cela m'embête cependant de voir que Gin est si excité ... Et à ce niveau, je ne peux pas le combler ...

- Demande à Loly ou Menoly !

Aizen la regarda avec une moue, sûrement déçu par son refus ... Mais il s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'elle accepte de s'allonger tranquillement et qu'elle attende que Monsieur le Renard se soulage sur elle ? Hors de question ! Elle avait déjà donné, non ? Aller, que les autres en reçoivent ! Surtout que les deux fracciones d'Aizen n'attendaient sans doute que ça, qu'on s'occupe de leurs petites ...

Il finit par se réanimer, la relâchant pour changer de position, se retirant d'entre ses jambes, elle les referma instinctivement, dissimulant son sexe aux yeux de l'argenté qui posait un véritable regard de prédateur sur sa personne. Elle frissonna bien malgré elle, resserrant sa prise sur le drap avant de reporter son attention sur le brun qui la prenait dans ses bras, collant son dos contre son torse si imposant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Gronda-t-elle mécontente.

- Laisse lui sa chance ... Murmura-t-il chaudement contre son oreille. Laisse le essayer ...

Elle lâcha un petit gémissement de frustration, l'argenté s'était déjà approché d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, mais elle grogna et les maintint serrés, le fixant d'un regard menaçant ... Ce qui le fit rire ...

- Elle a repris du poil de la bête ! Fit-il remarquer.

Les mains d'Aizen se saisirent de ses poignets, les tirant légèrement et elle s'agita, gémissant de mécontentement. Une des mains de Gin était venu frôler son intimité, elle se retirât rapidement et les doigts humides furent porter au lèvres de l'albinos qui les lécha avec délice ... Il était vraiment très pervers.

- S'il te plait, Grimmjow. Supplia soudainement Gin.

Il se penchait en avant, dévoilant la poitrine sur laquelle s'était déposé le drap, il se pencha pour aller les embrasser, se faisait très doux et très patient malgré la douleur qui devait être intense dans son bas ventre ... Qui était d'ailleurs visible ... Il avait entre ouvert son yukata et elle pouvait presque tout voir de lui, sa peau presque translucide, ses tétons dressés de désir, ses muscles luisants de sueur passionnelle ... Son membre gonflé et imposant ...

Il continuait de l'embrasser, suçant sa chair rose, la marquant dans le cou ... Ses mains frôlant ses mollets, les caressants tendrement en espérant sans doute les voir s'écarter pour l'accueillir ...

C'était bon de se sentir désirée ... C'était vraiment très bon de se sentir désirée ... Trop ... Mais elle aurait préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre au dessus d'elle ... Aizen et Gin avaient beau être super séduisants, elle n'avait pas envie de deux Mâles ! C'était trop crevant d'avoir deux mâles et puis en plus ... Eux deux ? Mon dieux ... Ils étaient plein de perversions ... Ils la tueraient à force ! Et puis, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être utilisée dans des conflits entre eux deux !

- S'il te plait ... Répéta l'argenté, continuant de la caresser et de l'embrasser.

- Grimmjow, dépêche-toi ... Murmura Aizen à son oreille. Ça m'excite de le voir si suppliant ... Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est sur toi que je me soulagerai ...

Elle se mordit les lèvres ... Et finit par accepter, décroisant les jambes et l'albinos trouva naturellement le chemin, se glissant, frôlant ses cuisses et remontant lentement, agrippant ses hanches pour les soulever légèrement et son membre rencontra son sexe, s'insinuant lentement en elle. Il était doux ... Affreusement doux ... C'était incroyable de voir à quel point cet être pouvait être doux et tendre alors qu'en réalité ... Il donnait l'impression d'être pervers et "impulsif" ...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, ses doigts continuant de caresser ses jambes dénudées, Aizen avait glissé ses lèvres contre sa nuque, la frôlant doucement, ses mains abandonnant ses poignets pour se glisser sur sa poitrine, la caressant doucement ... Insistant sur les bouts durcis ...

Gin avait un mouvement de hanches plus lent que celui d'Aizen, il prenait son temps bien plus que le Seigneur de Las Noches, ses caresses indiquaient toute la douceur dont il était capable dans l'acte et Grimmjow comprit pourquoi Aizen était si attaché à lui ... Cet homme savait faire l'amour et dissimuler parfaitement cela derrière des apparences ... Incroyablement diverses et insondables ...

Les mains de la bleutée s'activèrent, frôlant le torse blanc de l'argenté, découvrant les montagnes de muscles ... Ils étaient tout deux si bien battis ... Si imposants et si charismatiques, c'était incroyable ... Et il fallait l'avouer, il savait divinement bien faire l'amour ! Elle s'arqua et eut un orgasme pour la seconde fois en une seule nuit ...

Il se retira lentement et l'embrassa une dernière fois dans le cou avant d'aller embrasser son amant, n'essayant même pas avec Grimmjow qui de toute façon n'aurait pas accepté ! Elle n'embrassait que les hommes qu'elle aimait et ce n'était pas le cas avec eux deux ... Ils avaient beau être puissants et dignes d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être avec deux manipulateurs qui de toute façon se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pensait !

Haletante, elle essaya de se dégager, mais Aizen la serra contre lui, se couchant sur le lit en l'entraînant avec elle, Gin se couchant sur le coté.

- Repose-toi un peu. Ordonna Aizen en lui caressant le front. Tu en as bien besoin ...


	18. Chapitre 16 : Un Bain

Orihime était en présence d'Ulquiorra, elle venait d'enfiler son vêtement blanc et se sentait l'âme triste, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire dans cette pièce vide. Elle posa son regard sur l'arrancar qui la regardait avec indifférence ... Il était chargé de la protéger ... Et elle ne savait si elle devait se réjouir ou non car personne ne l'avait embêtée ... Et personne ne le ferait tant qu'il serait là ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans y avoir était invitée, c'était Grimmjow ... Qui n'était plus habillée comment avant ... Elle portait un yukata extraordinairement beau, mais incroyablement mal mis ... Sa ceinture mal fermée provoquait de graves malformations sur le vêtement, ainsi, ses jambes étaient visibles à chacun de ses pas et sa poitrine était en grande partie dévoilée. Elle portait dans ses bras ses vêtements habituels ...

- Humaine, je peux me changer ici ? Demanda la bleutée en s'avançant.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Ulquiorra, suspendant son avancée en le regardant, fronçant les sourcils avant de les hausser et un étrange sourire psychotique apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Bah, ça alors, l'eunuque te garde ? Demanda-t-elle avec ironie. Il t'a rien fait au moins ?

- Grimmjow, je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel vêtement. Remarqua Ulquiorra.

- T'occupes, eunuque ! Riposta la bleutée avec mauvaise humeur, se retournant vers Orihime. J'peux squatter ta douche ? J'ai pas envie de me balader comme ça dans tout Las Noches !

- Mais, vous êtes très élégante. Assura Orihime en se forçant à sourire.

- Élégante ? S'écria indignée Grimmjow.

Elle l'agrippa soudainement par le col de sa veste et la souleva, cela ne semblait pas lui plaire, mais alors pas du tout. Ulquiorra intervint dans la seconde, agrippant son bras pour le faire lâcher. Grimmjow lança un regardfroid au Cuarta et relâcha l'humaine.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Assura Orihime un peu gênée. Je ne vous ai pas mentie, je vous trouve ...

- J'ai pas envie d'être élégante ! Gronda la bleutée. Comment je peux me battre dans cette tenue de fou ? Et puis, réponds à ma question ! La douche ? Je peux où je peux pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Sourit nerveusement la jeune fille.

- Bien, viens avec moi !

Elle attrapa sa main et la tira, mais une fois encore, Ulquiorra intervint, frappant violemment le bras de Grimmjow qui relâcha la jeune fille et se retourna, mécontente.

- Mais qu'est c'tu m'veux, eunuque ? Cria-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Toi, que veux-tu ? Répliqua Ulquiorra. Ne la touche pas ...

- Mais t'es con ! Lâcha-t-elle en entrouvrant son yukata, dévoilant plus encore sa poitrine. T'as pas bien regardé ? J'voulais juste lui demandé de l'aide pour me mettre un bandage !

Orihime avait du mal à suivre, son regard s'était écarquillé lorsqu'elle avait vu la Sexta aussi peu ... Pudique ... En tout cas, sa poitrine était aussi grosse que la sienne et elle se demanda si Aizen ne recrutait pas les Espadas sur ce critère ... Se souvenant parfaitement d'Hallibel ...

Elle leva le regard vers Ulquiorra qui semblait réfléchir sur la question ... Il était étrange en cet instant ... Il ne semblait pas tout à fait "vide" comme lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui, quelque chose avait changé en lui ... Était-ce une impression ou bien la réalité ? Elle ne savait pas, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Grimmjow.

- Je peux te les mettre ... Annonça soudainement Ulquiorra.

La réaction de la bleutée ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'approcha d'un pas pour le gifler et se tourna vers Orihime pour lui attraper de nouveau la main et l'emmena vers la salle de bain, claquant brutalement la porte derrière elle au point de la démonter en partie et faisant sursauter l'humaine ... Hé bien, elle était vraiment très impulsive cet arrancar ...

Grimmjow relâcha la main de la jeune fille, se tournant vers la baignoire et faisant couler de l'eau, grognant à l'encontre d'Ulquiorra qu'elle qualifiait d'imbécile, d'eunuque sans couilles ... Étrange façon de parler de sonsupérieur, non ? Orihime ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là ...

La bleutée desserra la ceinture et retira le yukata ... L'humaine fut éblouie en constatant que pas une seule cicatrice n'était présente sur ce corps alors que l'arrancar s'était battue contre Ichigo et avait dû encaisser Getsuga Tensho une première fois avant d'avoir à affronter Ichigo, Rukia et Hirako ... La seconde fois ... Elle n'était pas sortie indemne de ce duel, elle le savait ... Comment avait-elle fait pour en sortir indemne ?

Le regard de la Sexta se posa soudainement sur elle, Orihime sursauta et se recula d'un pas.

- J'vais pas te bouffer ! Assura Grimmjow avec un sourire qui ne rassura pas la jeune fille. Aizen a bien dit qu'on devait pas te toucher ! Allez, déshabille-toi et viens !

- Pardon ? Lâcha la jeune fille rougissant. Pourquoi ?

- Bah, les humains, ils font pas ça ? Ils prennent pas des bains ensemble pour pouvoir avoir plus de lien un truc dans le genre ? Et ils se frottent le dos, non ?

Orihime haussa des sourcils ... Heu ... Grimmjow essayait ... De devenir son amie ? ... Quelle situation ... Étrange ... Mais, n'était ce pas dangereux ? Après tout, peut-être que l'arrancar avait d'autres idées ? Des idées identiques à celles de Chizuru ? ...

Non, ce n'était pas ça du tout, la bleutée semblait avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie ... Et cela était suffisant pour la jeune fille, elle aussi avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie ! Et puis, la baignoire était très grande, elles pourraient facilement entrer à deux dedans ! La rousse commença donc à se déshabiller tandis que la bleutée testait la chaleur de l'eau.

Elles furent bientôt toutes les deux dans l'eau, Grimmjow se collant contre une des parois tandis qu'Orihime se coller à l'autre extrémité, fixant l'arrancar avec curiosité, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver la bleutée ...

- Tu veux ma photo ? Lâcha-t-elle mécontente.

- Désolée, je me disais juste que ... Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ...

- Comment ça ? ...

- Hé bien, Kurosaki-kun m'a parlé du combat, il y a un mois ... Et il m'a dit que tu étais une adversaire redoutable ...

- Kurosaki ? ... Ha ! Poil de Carotte ? Lui aussi est devenu redoutable ! Putain, il m'a foutu les boules ce rouquin ! Comment il a fait pour atteindre cette puissance ? Ça me gave, la prochaine fois, j'lui fous une bonne raclée !

- Non, s'il-te-plait ! Ne fait pas de mal à Kurosaki !

Grimmjow se mit alors a grogner bruyamment, Orihime écarquilla les yeux, fixant la Sexta qui semblait vraiment de plus en plus énervée.

- Qu'est c't'as ? Râla-t-elle de mécontentement. J'dois pas lui faire du mal ? Tu rigoles ! Ce salaud, à cause de lui, me suis fait couper le bras par ce bâtard de Tosen !

- Je te l'ai rendue ! Répliqua avec espoir la rousse, se relevant pour s'approcher d'elle. Il est de nouveau là, s'il-te-plait !

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? De toute façon, où ça te dérange que je le bute ou pas ?

- Je l'aime !

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent soudainement avant de reprendre une forme normale ... Il ne se passa rien pendant un long moment et, soudainement, l'arrancar rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire bruyamment, elle l'agrippa soudainement à la nuque et la serra contre elle, lui frottant les cheveux.

- La petite humaine est amoureuse d'un ennemi ! Lâcha-t-elle avec ironique. Tu nous fais un remake de Roméo et Juliette ?

Lui relevant le menton et, de sa main libre, lui tira la joue, un large sourire au coin de ses lèvres moqueuses et ironiques.

- D'accord, je te promets de pas le tuer et de pas lui couper de membres ! Assura Grimmjow. Mais j'peux pas te promettre de pas lui foutre la plus belle raclée de sa vie ! M'énerve ce môme ...

Elle râla un petit moment à l'encontre de Kurosaki, l'insultant de plusieurs noms variés et incompréhensibles ... Elle l'avait relâchée, mais ne l'avait pas repoussée et Orihime avait tendance à glisser sur les bords, alors, pour éviter tout accident malencontreux, elle avait décidé de rester comme ça pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow l'aide à se remettre à peu près debout.

- Hum, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Orihime intriguée.

- Tu viens de le faire. Répliqua avec amusement Grimmjow, se glissant dans l'eau pour mouiller ses cheveux. Allez, t'as le droit à une autre ...

- Pourquoi avoir frappé Ulquiorra ?

La bleutée haussa les épaules, se relevant, en secouant sa chevelure bleu électrique.

- M'énerve ! Fait gaffe, il fait faire des trucs bizarres !

- Ha oui ? ...

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, la fixant comme pour essayer de voir au travers avant de se rapprocher, l'air d'une conspiratrice ... Orihime entra dans le jeu dans la seconde, fixant autour d'elle et se penchant.

- La dernière fois, il m'a déshabillée et m'a masturbée ! Avoua la bleutée.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux et lâcha une petite exclamation de surprise, elle se mit à rougir soudainement.

- Tu crois qu'il va essayer avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- J'en sais rien ! Avoua franchement Grimmjow. Parait que lui et quelques autres faisaient des trucs pas net à Loly, la dernière fois ... Elle avait les jambes écartés devant le Cuarta ! Il est pas net, j'te dis ! Heureusement, il sait pas se servir de son engin ...

- Tu ... Tu es sûre ?

- Bah, il bandait quand il m'a touchée, mais il m'a que touchée ... C'est peut-être ça son trip ? Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?

- ... Je ... Je suis ... Vierge ...

- La Princesse Pucelle ! Jubila soudainement la Sexta. Et moi qui me cassait la tête a te trouver un surnom ! Celui-ci te va à ravir !

Orihime rougit soudainement ... Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire cela à la sexy et incroyablement impulsive Espada.

- Tiens, j'te donne les surnoms de tout le monde ! Sourit la bleutée. Alors, Yammy, moi, j'l'appelle Godzilla ! Il aime bien, mais bon ... Sinon, j'l'appelle aussi Bowser ... Stark, j'l'appelle "La marmotte", Baragan, le vieux pervers, Szayel, c'est Dr Mabool, ou bien le fou ... Nnoitra, j'hésite toujours entre l'asperge ou bien l'homme parabole ! L'autre là, avec les froufrous, j'l'appelle souvent d'Artagnan ! Ha, tiens, au fait, évite Wonderwice et surtout les deux fracciones d'Aizen !

- ... Tu es différente de ce que je m'étais imaginée. Avoua franchement Orihime. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de moins ...

- Ouais, je suis méchante ! Je mors tout ceux qui m'approche et surtout ... Surtout ... Ha, je suis une adepte du coup de pied fatal !

- Du quoi ?

- Coup de pied dans les couilles !

Orihime haussa de nouveau les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée par la Sexta. Non, elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à cela ! Décidément, la vie pouvait être emplie de mystères très intéressants ! ...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et, cette fois, elle ne résista pas, volant en éclat contre le mur. L'arrancar et l'humaine se tournèrent toute deux vers Ulquiorra qui les fixait tour à tour ... Son regard était sombre et menaçant ...

* * *

Elles riaient ... Toutes les deux ... Elles parlaient ... Toutes les deux ... Elles lâchaient d'étranges exclamations ... Toutes les deux ... Que ce passait-il dans la salle de bain ? Ulquiorra ne le savait pas, mais cela devenait de plus en plus étrange et ... Il était en colère ... Parce que Grimmjow avait demandé à Orihime de s'occuper de sa poitrine ... Par e qu'elle s'était tournée vers elle et non pas lui ... Et ... Il ne le supportait pas!

Il avait fini par céder et était entré trop vite dans la salle de bain ... Ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place ... C'était ... Inadmissible ! Pourquoi est ce que la Femme était dans le même bain que Grimmjow ? Pourquoi était-elle nue ? Pourquoi étaient elles si proches l'une de l'autre ! Il lança un regard froid à Orihime ...

Pourquoi cette humaine avait-elle droit à autant d'attention de la part de la panthère ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Bordel, putain, Ulquiorra ! S'écria de rage la bleutée. qu'est c'tu fous là, connard ?

Il posa son regard vert sur elle et s'en approchant, elle voulut attraper un shampoing pour le lui lancer, mais il fut plus rapide, agrippant son bras pour le lui tordre cruellement ... Ne pouvant pas faire de mal à Orihime ... Il la tira sans le moindre ménagement, la sortant de force du bain et la tira hors de la salle de bain.

- Arrête ! Criait la panthère avec rage. Lâche moi !

Il n'y arrivait pas, envahi par une colère sans nom, il lui en voulait énormément sans qu'il sut pourquoi ... Elle ne lui avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt et au contraire, elle ne cessait de le frapper sans cesse et de l'insulter ... Mais ... Pourtant ... Il avait cru qu'elle savait qu'il était là pour elle ... Qu'il aurait pu l'aider ... Alors pourquoi était-elle venue voir l'humaine ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne la connaissait même pas!

Grimmjow s'agitait comme une furie, tentant de se soustraire à l'emprise, le frappant de ses mains et le griffant. Il ne la lâcha pas, la tirant brutalement en pointant son doigts sur sa gorge, un céro apparaissant au bout ... La colère l'aveuglant en cet instant.

- Ulquiorra ! Cria l'humaine. Arrête !

Il lui lança un regard avant de relâcher Grimmjow, annulant le céro ...

- Elle n'a rien à faire ici. Annonça t il soudainement, se détournant.

- Elle ne m'a fait aucun mal ! Assura la jeune fille un peu perdue.

- Grimmjow, sors d'ici !

- Putain, t'abuses là ! Répliqua sèchement la bleutée avec colère. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas intéressée par les filles ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Ulquiorra se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir et ... Son regard glissa sur son corps encore humide ... Les cheveux bleu électrique collés à sa peau , elle avait tendance à dégager son visage des mèches rebelles qui venaient la déranger, secouant souvent la tête ... Sa poitrine ... Son ventre ... Ses jambes ... Tout luisait sous la lumière, rendant le corps naturellement sensuel encore plus attirant pour le Cuarta qui avait du mal à comprendre son comportement ...

Quelque chose glissait le long des cuisses de Grimmjow ... Quelque chose de blanc ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant la liqueur.

La bleutée haussa les sourcils et regarda ses jambes ... Elle ne dut pas comprendre de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse une mains entre ses jambes, frôlant la liqueur ... Elle la fixa quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber, rapportant ses jambes contre son torse ... Il savait parfaitement ce qu'était cette chose ... Oui, il n'était pas idiot ...

- C'est rien ! Cracha-t-elle avec froideur. T'occupes !

- Qui ? ...

Elle fronça les sourcils, détournant le visage, lançant un regard à Orihime qui lui apportait une serviette. Elle l'attrapa sans prêter la moindre attention à Ulquiorra qui bouillonnait de plus en plus. Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, il s'approcha par le Sonido, attrapant le poignet de la bleutée pour le lui tordre.

- Qui ? Répéta Ulquiorra, perdant patience.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? Gronda la panthère. Ça te regarde pas alors fous moi la paix !

- C'est Nnoitra ?

Elle fronça les sourcils devant son insistance, essayant de se dégager, il l'attrapa par le cou et Orihime tenta de s'interposer, essayant de l'arrêter, en vain bien sûr ... Grimmjow était dans une mauvaise position et il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle réponde ...

- Mais t'es con ? Cracha-t-elle avec mécontentement. Je te l'ai dis ! C'est le Seigneur Aizen et le superviseur Gin ! Lâche moi !

... Le Seigneur Aizen et Gin ? ...


	19. Chapitre 17 : Colère

**Réponse au Reviews :**

_Irkiala : _Hé hé hé, oui, Gin et Aizen ... *saigne du nez* ... Désolée, se sont deux de mes persos favoris, et cela se remarque ! Ils ont souvent une place importante dans mes fics, même celle où ils sont pas sencés intervenir (fic pas en ligne, premier chapitre en cour d'écriture ! X3)

_Micka Tirie : _Merchiiii ! Mais, attends de voir la suite *jette un coup d'oeil* ... Y a certains chapitres qui frollent le ridicule, mais comme j'aime trop un autre couple, j'aimerais sous entendre qu'il va se passer quelque chose, alors ... Bref, tu verras sûrement avant la fin de la semaine, mais attendez-vous à des trucs ridicules au possible ! XD

_Akuma : _Bonne question, heureusement que notre cher Ulqui a des profs a domicile ! *_* ... Quoi que ...

_MamZilois: _Ulqui es trop chou en colère, surtout qu'il comprend pas encore pourquoi il est autant en colère ! X3

* * *

Grimmjow grognait de mécontentement, son poignet ayant souffert du traitement infligé par Ulquiorra ... Heureusement, celui-ci s'était calmé lorsqu'elle avait dit les noms et l'avait relâchée, elle avait pu mettre la serviette qu'Orihime lui avait apportée et l'avait enroulée autour de son corps, dissimulant enfin les parties intimes.

L'était devenu complètement barge le Cuarta ! Il avait pété un câble ! Bordel, depuis quand il agissait de la sorte ? Bon, à cause de cet énergumène, elle allait pas pouvoir finir son bain tranquille, elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise à cause d'Ulquiorra ... La porte était démolie ... Hors de question de prendre le risque de se retrouver nue devant l'ébène !

Soupirant, elle prit son uniforme blanc, voulant le porter ... Mais Ulquiorra réagit dans la seconde, l'attrapant pour le déchirer sous le regard écarquillé de la panthère qui réagit trop tard et ne réussit pas à sauver le vêtement. Elle hurla de rage et frappa le Cuarta sur le torse à plusieurs reprises, il ne tenta même pas de se défendre, se contentant de l'empêcher de le griffer ...

- T'es vraiment un malade, qu'est c'que t'as ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as tes règles ?

- Tu restes ici, je reviens. Annonça-t-il le plus normalement du monde.

Elle le gifla, il tourna la tête sous la violence du coup, mais encore une fois, son manque de réaction irrita fortement la panthère. Le Cuarta se détourna et sortit de l'appartement ... Heu ... Il partait ? ... Comme ça ? Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent soudainement et elle se tourna vers Orihime qui semblait aussi perdue qu'elle ... Ulquiorra semblait avoir oublié la mission de protection que lui avait confiée Aizen ...

- Je crois qu'il a vraiment ses règles ! Annonça en grimaçant Grimmjow.

- Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- T'inquiètes, j'suis résistante, tu te rappelle pas ? J'ai foutue une branlée à ton petit copain !

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain ...

Elle rougit ... Ha non, les humains et leur sensibilité étouffante ! Grimmjow soupira ... Ouais, bon, c'était pas de sa faute si elle était vivante ! En plus, la bleutée avait un autre problème : elle avait rien à se mettre sous la mains, si ce n'était le yukata qu'elle avait rapidement enfilé avant de se sauver de chez Aizen ... Et qu'elle ne savait même pas comment qu'on mettait !

- Putain, cet eunuque de merde ! Râla-t-elle, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il est vraiment pas net en ce moment !

- Il était en colère ... Remarqua Orihime, l'air inquiète. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ...

- Mais non, il est là pour te protéger, faut pas t'inquiéter Princesse Pucelle ! Pourquoi il serait en colère contre toi ?

- Parce que j'étais avec toi ...

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, fixant la jeune fille sans la comprendre. Elle voulait dire quoi la petite ? Décidément, les humains, pas moyen de les comprendre ! Elle secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur son problème de nudité et grogna en constatant qu'il ne restait plus que le yukata, elle le récupéra d'un mouvement agacé ...

- Je sais même pas comment enfiler cette merde ! Cria-t-elle avec rage.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa la jeune fille.

- Mais, comment je fais pour me battre dans cette tenue ? Répliqua excédée la bleuté.

- Je ne sais pas, mais, tu ne peux pas te promener comme ça ...

La panthère soupira bruyamment et se releva, se dirigeât vers les commodes et fouillât dedans ... Bordel de merde, pourquoi Aizen avait donné une robe à cette fille ? Il aurait pas put lui donner une tenue comme à Hallibel ? Non ! Tss ... Ce mec, décidément ... L'avais pas de goûts en tenues vestimentaires pour nana !

Elle cria victoire en trouvant un shorty blanc avec des rubans bleus et un peu de dentelle ... Enfin, pour elle, ceci n'était pas un sous vêtement, mais bien un vêtement ... Elle l'enfila rapidement et reporta son attention sur l'humaine qui était bien patiente, mine de rien ... Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et la fixait avec un petit sourire nerveux, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle allait inventer ensuite ... Ouais ... Ok, elle était impulsive ... Mais et alors ?

- Tu devrais t'habiller ! Soupira Grimmjow. Si certains ont vus passer Ulquiorra, ils vont pas se gêner pour venir te voir ... Et t'as des bandages dans l'coin ?

L'arrancar et la jeune fille se mirent dès lors à chercher des bandages, Orihime retourna dans la salle de bain tandis que la bleutée continuait de chercher dans les commodes, mais bon, ils avaient pensé à un tas de trucs, sauf à une trousse de soin ... En même temps, vu le pouvoir de la gamine, ça semblait presque inutile ... Non, c'était inutile !

... Quelque chose n'allait pas ... Se relevant, elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi ses sens lui criaient que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux, mais ... Ha, il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte ! Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit brutalement ...

- Tiens, Loly, Menoly ... Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire de dément au coin des lèvres. Qu'est c'que vous venez foutre ici ?

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Répliqua Loly sur la défensive.

Hum, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elles étaient là ... La panthère jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime qui était revenue avec des bandages, elle paraissait très étonnée par cette visite ... Ha ouais, ok ... Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, attrapant les deux fracciones d'Aizen par le col de leurs chemises et les soulevant à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

- Vous deux, j'vous vois venir ! Lâcha-t-elle mécontente. Vous avez essayé de profiter de l'absence d'Ulquiorra, bande de garces ! J'vais vous faire regretter d'avoir seulement eu l'idée d'passer !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire du mal ! Répliqua sèchement Loly. Lâche nous tout de suite ! Le Seigneur Aizen ...

- En a rien à foutre que vous creviez ! La coupa sèchement Grimmjow, les yeux à demi fermés. Vous êtes faibles et pitoyables avec votre jalousie à deux balles ! J'en ai ras-le-cul !

- Grimmjow ! S'écria l'humaine en s'approchant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'pensais à leurs envoyer un céro dans la tronche. Avoua la bleutée avec un sourire cruelle. Elles me gonflent.

- Non, lâche les ! ...

- Mais t'es conne toi ? Gronda la panthère. Elles sont venues ici pour te refaire le portrait ses deux garces ! Elles ont dû voir Ulquiorra partir et comme elles m'ont pas vue entrer ... Putain, je gueule pas assez, c'est ça ?

Grimmjow les secoua doucement et la main d'Orihime se posa sur son bras. Elle lui lança un regard noir ... Mais s'avisa de rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage inquiet de la jeune fille ... Ha, mais c'était quoi se regard de cocker ? C'était pas du jeu ! Bordel de merde ! Une Vierge Sainte ! Grognant plus encore, elle reporta son attention vers les deux fracciones qui ne semblaient pas joyeuses d'être sauvées par ... L'humaine ...

La bleutée sortit avec les deux boulets aux bouts des bras et les jeta au sol, se tapant les mains l'une sur l'autre comme pour essuyer la crasse qui s'y était mise et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les regardants de haut.

- Approchez vous encore d'ici et j'vous jure que j'vous arracherai les ongles un à un ! Menaça-t-elle. Vous êtes prévenues, mes jolies !

Nnoitra passait par et lorsqu'il vit la panthère vêtue d'une serviette et d'un shorty, il se stoppa, écarquillant les yeux ... Se demandant sans doute depuis quand Grimmjow habitait aussi près de chez lui. Tesla, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son Espada s'arrête, lui fonça dedans et s'excusa.

-Ha, l'asperge ! Lâcha souriante la bleutée en lui faisant de grand mouvement de mains. Ses deux là ont besoin d'être défrustrées ! Occupe toi en ! Moi, j'retourne m'occuper de l'humaine !

Et elle claqua la porte ...

* * *

Gin dormait contre un corps, il savait que ce n'était plus celui de Grimmjow, mais cela l'importait peu ... Il reconnaissait la texture plus dure d'Aizen et se laissa aller contre lui ... Hum, il se demanda juste si le brun n'avait pas fait peur à la panthère en essayant encore une fois quelque chose ... Il connaissait son amant et savait de quoi il était capable, d'ailleurs, n'était-il pas entrain de le caresser pour essayer de le réveiller dans la joie et la bonne humeur ?

- Aizen, où est la Sexta ? Demanda avec amusement Gin.

- Elle a attendu qu'on s'endorme et s'est enfuie. Avoua franchement Aizen en l'embrassant sur le front. Désolé, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas voulu recommencer ...

- J'aurais dû calmer mes ardeurs !

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo frôla les mèches argentées, lui souriant avec amusement ... Ils étaient bien tout les deux ... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne claque soudainement, faisant sursauter Gin qui se releva brutalement.

Ulquiorra entra dans la chambre et referma la porte, l'achevant en partie avant de se rapprocher du lit ... Son visage ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion particulière, mais de lui se dégager une colère étonnante ... Il s'arrêta pour fixer tour à tour les deux hommes et ... Gin se demanda ce qui pouvait bien arriver au Cuarta pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ... C'était étrange, non ?

- Ulquiorra, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Aizen qui s'était levé et avait pris son yukata pour l'enfiler.

- Pourquoi vous lui avez fait ça ? Demanda froidement l'Espada.

- De quoi parles-tu exactement ? Demanda intrigué Gin. Qu'est ce qu'on a fait et à qui ?

- Vous avez soulagé Grimmjow ! Pourquoi ?

Hé bien, il avait une façon de décrire les choses ... Ho, mais ... N'était-il pas entrain de faire une crise de jalousie ? Écarquillant les yeux, l'argenté fixa avec plus d'attention Ulquiorra qui était vraiment en colère, même si son visage n'en montrait rien ...

- Tu es jaloux ! Siffla avec amusement le renard.

- Jaloux ? Répéta le Cuarta intrigué.

Il ne semblait même pas savoir ce que "jalousie" voulait dire ... C'était adorable ! Ce garçon était vraiment un puceau jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux ! Cela deviendrait vite très amusant ... La panthère se doutait-elle qu'elle était au centre d'une intrigue très intéressante ? Sûrement pas, en réalité ... La pauvre, cela l'aurait fait encore plus grogner !

- La jalousie, c'est un sentiment intérieur ... Avoua Aizen, refermant convenablement la ceinture de son yukata. C'est du dépit et de l'envie ... Aurait tu préféré la soulager ?

- Oui ! Avoua franchement le Cuarta.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de détourner le regard, semblant torturé par des sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier et à comprendre ... Pourtant, il semblait essayer ... Mais l'analyse des sentiments n'était pas son fort au Cuarta, autant stratégiquement, il était intelligent, autant en sentiment ...

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Demanda Gin en ouvrant de grand yeux.

- Amoureux ? Répéta l'arrancar qui semblait de plus en plus agacé. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour un cours quelconque ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous lui avez fait ça !

- Parce qu'on la voulait ! Avoua franchement Aizen. Nous la désirions autant que toi et nous avons trouver un moyen pour l'avoir ... Ulquiorra, tu n'es pas le seul homme à la désirer en ses lieux ... Sais-tu combien tentent de la séduire ?

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, je veux savoir pourquoi vous, vous lui avez fait ça ! Riposta le Cuarta. Pourquoi croyez-vous avoir le droit de l'avoir ?

Il était vraiment très jaloux en cet instant ... Extrêmement jaloux ... Sans doute un peu trop en fait ... Et ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ... Gin décida de ne pas se mêler plus que nécessaire à cette conversation étrange, il descendit du lit et attrapa son yukata, l'enfilant rapidement.

- Ulquiorra, je n'aime pas votre ton. Lâcha froidement Aizen. Je vous ordonne de vous calmez ...

Le Cuarta haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de baisser le regard vers le sol, de nouveau parfaitement soumis ... Décidément, l'arrancar était surprenant, une histoire de femme pouvait le faire sortir de ses gondes, mais il restait parfaitement obéissant à celui qui lui avait permis de devenir un arrancar ...

- Ulquiorra, j'ai bien compris ce qu'étais le problème. Assura le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Tu veux que la Sexta soit a toi ...

- Oui ... Avoua franchement l'ébène, la tête toujours baissée.

- Tu veux qu'elle te choisisse pour mâle, n'est-ce-pas ?

- ... Oui ...

- Alors, il va falloir que tu te battes pour elle ... Déclara Aizen avec amusement. Que tu sois prêt à tout pour la soumettre ... Du meilleur comme du pire ... Tu es prêt à tout pour elle ?

Gin jeta un coup d'œil au Cuarta, celui-ci avait relevé le visage pour regarder le brun dans les yeux ...

- Oui !


	20. Chapitre 18 : Education

- On s'ennuie ! Râla la panthère en grognant.

L'arrancar avait fouillé dans tout l'appartement et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé semblait totalement dénué de sens pour celle-ci ... Décidément, elle était bien particulière cette Espada-là, elle ne cessait de grogner et de rouspéter. Orihime lui avait mis le bandage autour de la poitrine et, depuis, Grimmjow chercher une occupation à faire ...

Malheureusement, Ulquiorra n'avait prévu aucune occupation pour la jeune fille qui devait avouer que savoir qu'elle aurait quelqu'un d'aussi "vivant" avec elle l'enchantait fortement ... Elle était sûre de ne pas s'ennuyer avec elle ... Même si elle était impulsive, elle n'en restait pas moins "douce" ... En tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas malmeneée comme les deux autres arrancars ...

- Bordel de merde, vas-y, on fait un bras de fer ? Demanda Grimmjow, s'installant déjà à la table basse.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas assez résistante. Avoua la jeune fille en souriant de façon désolée.

- Mince alors, dommage qu'y ai pas ton copain dans le coin ! J'lui aurais pété le bras !

- Ce n'es pas mon copain ! Rougit la jeune fille.

Grimmjow se releva, rejetant la tête en arrière pour rire un grand coup, faisant rougir d'avantage la pauvre humaine qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis une petite erreur en lui disant la vérité ? Bah, le mal était fait, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas retourner en arrière, même avec toute la volonté du monde ...

- T'attends qu'il se déclare ? Demanda la bleutée avec amusement, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé.

- Voyons, il n'est pas amoureux de moi ! Assura la rousse, jouant avec ses doigts. Je suis sûre qu'il aime Rukia ... C'est une Shinigami et elle a changé son monde ... Elle est fantastique ...

- Ha, tu parles de celle que j'ai presque butée deux fois ? Tss, elle a du bol cette nana ! Même avec le bide troué ...

Ha, oui, Orihime avait oublié ce "détail" ... La Sexta avait faillit tuer plusieurs fois ses amis ... Et pas forcément de la meilleurs des façons ... En fait, elle était terrifiante cette femme, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la cruauté de ses actes ...

- Pourquoi te bats-tu ? Demanda Orihime en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Pour être la plus forte ! Lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était logique. Plus je me bats et plus je deviens forte !

- Mais, tu tues presque toujours tes adversaires ...

- Parce que si j'les laissais en vie, on me prendrais pour une "gentille fille" ! Bien sûr, tu peux pas comprendre, mais attends un peu de voir à quoi ressemble la vie des "gentilles filles" ici ! Même avec la protection d'Aizen !

Elle grimaça soudainement, elle parut plus nerveuse et se frotta la nuque ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda poliment Orihime.

- Je vais très bien ! Grogna bruyamment la panthère avant de se calmer. Bien, ma petite, vue que t'es une belle princesse pucelle, je vais t'apprendre à t'occuper des hommes ...

- Pardon ? Rougit la pauvre jeune fille qui se demandait si elle ne préférait pas avoir Ulquiorra comme gardien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te montrer comment faire avec douceur ... Assura la panthère, se jetant soudainement sur elle.

Orihime fut plaquée contre le canapé, Grimmjow souriait de façon pas très rassurante ... Se léchant les lèvres ...

* * *

Ulquiorra regardait la porte de l'appartement d'Orihime ... Et ... Haussa les sourcils en voyant la petite foule d'arrancar qui plaquaient leurs oreilles contre la porte ... Stark, Hallibel et ses fracciones, Nnoitra, Tesla et même Szayel semblait écouter quelque chose et cela eu le dont d'intriguer le Cuarta qui s'avança et dut tousser pour faire savoir aux autres qu'il était là.

- Chut ! Siffla Nnoitra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Ulquiorra avec patience.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça gémit grave là dedans ! Sourit Stark.

- Gémit ?

L'ébène fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, poussant sans le moindre ménagement les personnes qui l'embêtaient et posa une oreille contre la porte ...

En effets, cela gémissait ... D'après le son de cette voix, c'était Orihime qui se laissait aller ... Elle ... Était entrain de se soulager ? Même les humains faisaient ça ? Alors, Grimmjow avait quitté la chambre ?

- Allons, fait un peu moins de bruit ! Lâcha soudainement la bleutée. Tout Las Noches va t'entendre !

- Ha, mais j'y peux rien, tu es si douée ... Répondit l'humaine.

Tout les regards s'écarquillèrent soudainement ... Enfin, sauf celui de Nnoitra qui était au courant de la présence de Grimmjow dans la pièce, celui-ci se mit à ricaner tandis que les autres se tournaient vers Ulquiorra qui s'était relevé ...

- J'le savais que c'était une chaude cette panthère ! Avoua le Quinta.

Il posa son regard sur le Cuarta et son air moqueur se volatilisa soudainement en rencontrant le regard vert ... Il recula de plusieurs pas ... Et décida même de battre complètement en retraite comme la plupart des autres d'ailleurs, les fracciones d'Hallibel avait fuit dans la seconde tandis que les Espadas s'éloignaient tranquillement ... Enfin, aussi tranquillement que possible ... Parce que le Cuarta semblait très en colère en cet instant !

Ulquiorra lança un regard à la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement, trouvant dans la seconde les deux jeunes filles qui relevèrent un regard surpris vers l'intrus ... Il se figea sur place et haussa les sourcils ... Grimmjow était à califourchon au dessus d'Orihime ... Mais ... Elles étaient toutes deux habillées et ... La bleutée massait simplement le dos de l'humaine ...

- Qu'est c'tu fou là, eunuque ? Cria dans la seconde la panthère en se levant d'un bon. T'as au moins pensé à me ramener une nouvelle tenue ? J'ai pas envie de me mettre en robe moi !

Hallibel, Stark et Szayel, intéressés de savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre, passèrent leurs têtes par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Quoi ? S'écria le primera surpris. Elles sont même pas toutes nues ? Mince alors ! J'étais sûr que ...

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit la tenue très "simple" de Grimmjow ... Elle avait les seins bandés et portait un boxer très simple, tout le reste était à nu ... Ses belles jambes, ses épaules délicates et droites et son ventre parfait ... Il se rinça l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'Hallibel ne le frappe sur le crâne, l'assommant à moitié avant de se tourner vers Szayel, celui-ci battit en retraite.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Ulquiorra à la bleutée.

- J'lui montrais où masser son mec pour lui donner du plaisir et le préparer à l'acte ! Sourit Grimmjow. Comme j'aime pas perdre du temps avec la théorie, j'lui ai directement montré !

Lui montré ... Comment faire plaisir ? Il les regarda tour à tour, Orihime rougissait fortement tandis que la bleutée recommençait à fulminer en constatant que le Cuarta avait complètement démoli la porte ... Le mur s'était aussi arraché sur les bords ... Indiquant l'état dans lequel avait été Ulquiorra, quelques instants auparavant.

- Il va falloir changer de lieu. Avoua soudainement Grimmjow, croissant les bras sur son torse avant de se tourner vers Orihime. Hé, tu te ramènes chez moi ?

- Pourquoi devrait-elle aller chez toi ? Questionna Ulquiorra, touché par la jalousie.

- Parce qu'ici, tout le monde pourra entrer comme dans un moulin, maintenant que Super Eunuque a détruit la porte et le mur !

- Elle viendra chez moi !

- Hors de question ! Princesse Pucelle viendra pas chez toi ! Espèce de gros pervers va !

- Princesse Pucelle ? Lâcha intéressé Stark.

Il prit définitivement la fuite lorsque Grimmjow lui lança un céro dans la tronche, celui-ci était passé à coté d'Ulquiorra qui n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce ... Fixant durement la bleutée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait si attachée à cette humaine ... Il lança un regard froid à cette dernière qui lui sourit nerveusement, ne comprenant sans doute pas pourquoi elle était l'objet d'autant de sentiments diverses et variés ...

Grimmjow enfila rapidement le yukata et agrippa le poignet d'Orihime et l'entraîna ... Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils et attrapa la mains libre, de la jeune fille, se faisant entraîner à travers les dédales. Il ne protesta pas vraiment, jugeant qu'il avait raison en réalité : l'humaine ne pouvait pas rester dans cette chambre, mais qu'elle aille dans celle de Grimmjow ? Cela l'inquiétait ... Il n'avait jamais eu confirmation visuelle qu'Il Forte était un garçon et ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait ...

Une fois dans la chambre de la Sexta, celle-ci se dirigea vers son armoire, cherchant un pantalon et une veste, rejetant son yukata sur le lit. Orihime soupira.

- Tu étais très belle avec le yukata ! Assura-t-elle tristement. Tu ne veux pas le porter encore un peu ?

- Hors de question ! Répliqua la bleutée. Toi aussi tu devrais demandé à porter un pantalon, c'est plus pratique pour donner des coups de pieds ! Tu veux essayer ?

Elle lança un des pantalons et le tendit à la jeune fille qui le regarda, incertaine ... Toutes deux semblèrent se rendre compte de la présence d'Ulquiorra et Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et jura à l'encontre du Cuarta.

- Hum, Grimmjow, je mets quoi comme haut ? Demanda timidement Orihime.

- Ouais, t'a raison ... Murmura doucement la bleutée. Bon, on va reprendre notre cour de massage ! Alors, je t'ai montré les points sensible sur le dos ... Eunuque ! Dehors !

- Non ! Répliqua sèchement Ulquiorra. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu essayes de lui apprendre.

- Les points sensible du corps ! Sourit la bleutée. Regarde, j'vais te montrer, comme ça, tu pourras abuser d'une autre fille !

La bleutée fit tourner l'humaine, frôlant du bout des doigts la colonne vertébrale de l'humaine qui frissonna entièrement ... Comme lorsqu'il avait caressé la panthère ... Comme lorsqu'il l'avait caressée sur son ... Sexe ... Alors, il y avait des points sensibles sur le corps ? Des points qui faisaient réagir les gens ?

- Bon, les garçons, ils ont d'autres points sensibles. Avoua franchement la Sexta. Désolé, je vais pas pouvoir tout te montrer, Princesse Pucelle ...

L'ébène fixa la bleutée qui expliquait où se trouvaient certains points sensibles ... Il se demandait si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou faux ... Lorsqu'elle montra le cou, il frôla le sien en haussant les sourcils ... C'était vrai ... Frôler cet endroit était ... Particulier ...

- Montre-moi ... Lâcha soudainement Ulquiorra.

Les deux femelles se tournèrent vers lui en haussant les sourcils, Grimmjow rejeta la tête en arrière et rit à pleines dents, son rire était délicieux, même s'il était moqueur, il avait quelque chose de très agréable aux oreilles du Cuarta qui ne s'offusqua pas de la voir se tordre ... Elle était vraiment très belle ...

- Tu veux que je te montre ? demanda avec amusement l'arrancar.

- Oui, montre-moi. Répéta le Cuarta.

La bleutée le fixa, interloquée, elle se tourna vers l'humaine qui tentait de rester aussi neutre que possible ... Les deux femelles finirent par hausser les épaules et Grimmjow aborda un sourire carnassier qui s'afficha sur le coin des lèvres de la bleutée et elle s'avança à petit pas de lui ... Hum, peut-être cela n'avait il pas été une bonne de lui demander ça ... Il ne savait pas ...

- Princesse Pucelle, nous allons donc expérimenter ensemble ce cobaye inexpressif ! Lâcha avec amusement la panthère. Le sujet le moins évident, mais c'est bien mieux que Mr Parabol qui réagirait trop vite et trop brutalement ! Donc, je disais donc ...

Elle tourna autour d'Ulquiorra qui la suivit du regard sans bouger ... Il avait l'impression d'être un jouet pour la Sexta ... Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, en réalité ... C'était lui le plus gradé alors pourquoi c'était elle qui semblait décider de tout ? Elle avait décidé d'emporter l'humaine, l'invitait dans sa propre chambre et lui apprenait des trucs pas nets ... D'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Pour qu'elles puissent se soulager mutuellement ?

Il sursauta en sentant la mains qui se glissa sur le bas de ses reins, Grimmjow le poussa doucement pour le faire avancer dans la chambre, son sourire s'était élargi lorsqu'elle avait sentit son frisson ... Non, décidément, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'elle ait les rênes des commandes en cet instant.

- Le cou est donc un endroit naturellement sensible ! Expliqua la bleutée en bonne maîtresse ... Il suffit de le frôler pour normalement provoquer des frissons chez le sujet, des frôlements, voire même moins ...

Elle était derrière elle, se penchant vers lui et il sentit son souffle chaud se glisser sur sa peau ... L'effet fut quasi immédiat et un long frisson parcourut tout son corps. Elle avait raison, ce point était extrêmement sensible, si sensible qu'il s'éloigna de l'arrancar lorsqu'il sentit un second souffle et porta la main sur le point sensible, jetant un coup d'œil à Grimmjow qui paraissait très satisfaite.

- Princesse Pucelle, tu vas te contenter de regarder et après, tu sauras tout ...

Le sourire de la panthère s'élargit encore plus ...


	21. Chapitre 19 : Cour d'amour

**Avertissement : **Scène Hot !

**Réponse au Reviews :**

_Irkiala :_ Hé hé hé, ouais, elle en a de sacrets des idées la panthère ! Mais attend, elle a pas donné les meilleurs, en plus, tu auras la suite en avant première vus que t'es la correctrice ! Damned, la chance ! ... Quoi que ... Hum ...

_Micka Tirie :_ Prépare quand même des mouchoirs au cas où ! U_U ... A une époque, j'écrivais des histoires superbes, mais le coup de théâtre était souvent "brutal" ... Et certaine m'engueulaient parce que ... Je peux pas en dire plus ! Malheureusement ! XD En tout cas, contente que cela te plaise ! Et j'espère que la suite continuera a te plaire.

_Manion-chan :_ Comment il va réagir ? Hé bien, je crois qu'il va réagir comme tout homme devant subir les assauts d'une belle jeune fille ... C'est-à-dire en allumant la télé pour regarder la coupe du monde ... Non, j'déconne, t'as la réponse juste en dessous ! X3

_Wesley Iriah Douglas :_ Déjà répondu par mp, mais bon, merci ! X3 Sa fait toujours trop plaisir ce genre de rev ! X3

* * *

Cela n'était qu'un jeu ... Rien qu'un jeu ... Elle frôla la nuque et le Cuarta s'éloignait encore, il semblait craindre le toucher de ses mains et cela lui donna envie de réessayer. Il lui faisait face et elle ne s'en soucia pas du tout, s'approchant pour glisser ses mains sur le col de sa chemise, le tirant vers elle, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou et souffla encore contre le cou. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas fuir et elle ressentit son frisson ... Elle sourit d'avantage et glissa vers ses lèvres pour les frôler et releva le regard vers lui ... Il ... Rougissait ?

C'était marrant de voir l'indéchiffrable Ulquiorra rougir ... Ouais, c'était l'éclate totale ! Elle ouvrit rapidement son haut pour découvrir son torse et dévoila son chiffre et il ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour s'écarter, la regardant simplement avec curiosité, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait, elle glissa subtilement ses doigts sur la faible musculature, cherchant les points sensibles de l'arrancar en particulier.

- Chaque homme a des points bien définis. Expliqua-t-elle à Orihime sans la regarder. Il faut les trouver et lorsque c'est fait, il ne faut pas hésiter à s'en servir ...

Grimmjow venait de trouver un point et glissa ses dents dessus, surprenant l'ébène qui sursauta et lâcha un petit gémissement ... Pour le plus grand plaisir de la bleutée qui sourit cruellement ... Ha, il était bien plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait le petit Cuarta, tout compte fait, il était un sujet d'expérimentation parfait pour la petite humaine !

- Ensuite, il suffit de caresser le corps avec tes mains ... A noter que les tétons des garçons sont aussi un point sensible.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, des doigts se posèrent sur les boutons de chair pour les caresser ... Ils durcirent si facilement que cela surprit Grimmjow ... Bordel de merde, mais c'était quoi ce corps ? Ce mec si froid et distant ... Ce mec qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment particulier, comment faisait-il pour avoir un corps si "sensible" ? C'était ... Non, il n'était quand même pas fait pour l'amour ?

Elle l'agrippa de nouveau par le col de sa chemise, pour le tirer et le pousser sur le canapé, il haussa les sourcils surpris par son comportement ... Elle posa un genoux entre ses jambes et monta à moitié au dessus de lui, collant sa poitrine bien bandée contre son torse.

- Joue avec ton corps, fais lui sentir ton corps, mais ne le laisse pas le voir ... Et surtout, si tu ne veux pas te faire dominer, domine du début à la fin !

La bleutée attrapa ses cheveux pour les tirer et lui faire basculer la tête en arrière, pouvant avoir accès ainsi à sa gorge et l'embrassant doucement, elle se laissa glisser le long de son corps, continuant d'embrasser son corps, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour les écarter et se glissa entre ... Elle releva le regard et se lécha les lèvres, consciente que ce simple geste avait tendance à électrifier les hommes ...

Elle fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture, ses doigts glissant doucement ... Jusqu'à ce que l'homme l'arrête soudainement, retirant les mains et se relevant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Rien ! Assura-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il n'en demanda pas plus et entra dans la salle de bain ... Ouais, ok ... Trop chelou ce gars ... Grimmjow se releva et s'assit sur le canapé, fixant Orihime qui était rouge de honte ... Heu ... Ho mon dieu ! Elle aurait dû commencer la première leçon par un cours de parole plutôt que de lui montrer comment dominer un homme ! Tss, qu'elle idée elle avait eu aussi ... Heu ...

- Je suis aussi perverse que Gin ! Remarqua-t-elle honteusement. Putain, tu te rends compte que je voulais le sucer devant toi ?

- Pardon ? S'écria la jeune fille, rougissant d'avantage.

- Bah ouais, faut bien que tu saches comment faire une pipe pour pouvoir ... Non, rien, laisse tomber !

- Il est aller faire quoi ?

Sûrement un moyen de détourner la conversation ... Mais très efficace vu que la panthère se poser la même question. Bien plus curieuse que la jeune fille, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à aller jeter un coup d'œil ... Entrouvrant la porte, elle haussa les sourcils et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Ulquiorra, qu'est c'que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle cruellement.

Elle le voyait de dos et avait bien remarquer qu'il avait ouvert son hakama, devant le WC ... Il passa son regard par dessus son épaule et soupira ... Ho, mais hé, ho ! Depuis quand un homme avait le droit de se branler dans les appartements d'une femme ? Si encore, c'était son petit copain, mais c'était même pas le cas.

- Tu veux choquer la Princesse Pucelle ou quoi ? Râla-t-elle.

- C'est de ta faute ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement. Sors de là !

- Hé, t'es chez moi, j'te rappelle !

Il soupira de mécontentement et se retourna pour se rapprocher d'elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son érection ... Danger ! Danger ! Elle resta figée sur place et il posa un bras à coté de sa tête et la regarda durement. Woua, c'était quoi ce regard et cette façon d'agir au juste ? Grimmjow remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était bloquée entre le mur et un Ulquiorra extrêmement excité ...

- Ne me fais pas répéter ... Lâcha-t-il froidement.

Depuis quand était-il si grand ? Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail, mais c'était clair : Ulquiorra était bien un peu plus grand qu'elle ... Impressionnée, elle essaya bien mentalement d'entrer dans le mur pour pouvoir disparaître, mais rien n'y faisait ... Elle était toujours là, bloquée par le Cuarta ... C'était ... Incroyable ... En fait, elle était impressionnée ...

La situation n'avait rien d'anodin en même temps ... Ulquiorra avait sa veste ouverte sur son torse, la peau marquée par le passage de ses lèvres et ses boutons de chair était durci ... Et son hakama ... Laissant voir son membre gonflé ... Elle avait poussée le jeu un peu trop loin ! Se réactivant soudainement, elle posa ses mains sur le torse du Cuarta pour le repousser ... Mais il restait planté à la même place pour le plus grand damne de la bleutée.

- Je t'avais prévenue ! Lâcha l'ébène en attrapant son bras.

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et se baissa pour passer sous le bras, se repliant et regrettant d'avoir qu'un joli minois ! Bordel de merde ! Se sauver comme ça ... Alors que la porte s'était trouvée derrière elle ? Mais quelle gourde ! Maintenant, y avait une porte et un Ulquiorra entre elle et son petit sanctuaire de paix ? Comment elle avait pu faire une connerie pareille ? Elle grimaça en se reculant, le Cuarta se tournait lentement vers elle, se mettant consciencieusement devant la porte ...

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, le regard vert se promenait sur son corps ... Elle n'avait pas remis sa veste, mais avait remis son bas qui ne permettait même pas d'imaginer les formes de ses hanches ... Sa poitrine bandée par contre ... Mais, elle aussi ... Elle le détaillait ... Observant cet étrange être ... Et sexy ... Ho mon dieu ! Non, elle était devenue nympho ! Elle allait tuer Aizen et Gin ! Se reculant, elle agita ses mains devant elle.

- Hé, eunuque, on arrête de rire ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Tu poses tes mains contre le mur et tu me laisses sortir !

- Trop tard ... Répliqua Ulquiorra.

Il disparut et réapparut si soudainement devant elle qu'elle ne put esquiver sa main, celle-ci l'attrapa au poignet et le tordit durement pour le lui bloquer dans le dos. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur et grogna tandis qu'il la poussait contre le mur.

- Ulquiorra ! S'écria mécontente la bleutée.

Il ne semblait pas enclin à l'écouter et au contraire, la situation semblait s'aggraver à une vitesse grand "v" ! La main du Cuarta passa sur son ventre, se glissant sur la ceinture qu'elle venait à peine de remettre, s'initiant dans le bas, s'introduisant dans le boxer pour venir frôler son sexe sans la moindre pudeur ...

- Qu'est c'que tu fous, connard ? Raga la panthère en s'agitant.

Il lui tordit le bras au point qu'elle eu l'impression qu'il allait s'arracher et se fit plus docile.

- Je veux m'emboîter. Annonça-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

S'emboîter ? Rien que ça ... S'emboîter ... QUOI ? Mais c'était quoi le délire avec lui ? Alors là, elle était complètement perdue, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi ce gars avait envie de ... Comment il avait dit ? S'emboîter ? Qui lui avait appris ce mot ? Sûrement Gin, y avait que lui pour sortir des âneries pareilles !

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes mais elles cessèrent soudainement, se retirant et elle fut libre, mais tomba a genoux ... Bordel de merde, avec tout ce qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui, ses hormones lui jouaient des tours ! Ou bien elle avait eu trop d'émotions et son cœur était sur le point de lâcher ... Un troisième orgasme, ça aurait été trop pour elle !

La Sexta se retourna, levant le regard vers Ulquiorra elle haussa les sourcils en le voyant fixer ses doigts ... Examinant le liquide blanc avec curiosité. Mince, ça avait coulé ? Non, c'était entrain de couler ... Et elle salissait le jolie petit shorty de l'humaine ! Grimaçant, elle resserra la ceinture de son bas. Non, mais c'était quoi son délire ? Il se pencha, l'emprisonnant de nouveau de ses deux bras, la fixant étrangement.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai de nouveau mon bras ? Répliqua-t-elle en se reculant autant que possible. Tu te souviens qu'il a rien fait Aizen pour empêcher cet enfoiré de Tôsen de m'couper le bras ? Et à ton, avis, pourquoi il m'a permis de le "récupérer" ?

Frissonnant d'horreur, elle essaya de se lever, mais Ulquiorra posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever, la poussant sur le sol et se casant automatiquement entre ses jambes, une de ses mains défaisant sa ceinture et pour de bon cette fois-ci, la main trouva naturellement le chemin pour aller la frôler encore une fois et elle lâcha un gémissement de crainte.

- Non, attends, fais pas ça ! Lâcha-t-elle désespérée.

- Je veux ... Commença Ulquiorra.

- Je m'sens assez sale comme ça ! Le coupa-t-elle froidement. J'en ai marre ! Je suis pas une putain !

Son regard vert la sonda quelques instants et il se laissa aller, son front se posant contre son épaule, la main se retirant et elle sentit contre sa cuisse son érection ... Normal qu'il ait envie d'aller plus loin ... Mais elle avait eu sa dose et puis il avait beau être foutrement bien foutu sous ses vêtements, là, elle se sentait vraiment vidée ...

... Il essayait de se calmer ? Elle en était pas sûre, mais il restait contre elle, son souffle chaud contre son épaule, il restait incroyablement immobile ... Oui, il semblait bien essayer de se calmer ... Mais bon, partit comme c'était, il risquait plus de se réchauffer qu'autre chose ... Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à son bas ventre et le sentit frémir ... Son corps était vraiment très sensible ... Trop ... Lorsqu'elle frôla son sexe, il sursauta et releva le visage pour la regarder.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il le regard à demi-fermé.

- Tais-toi ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle commença à caresser le membre et entendit un gémissement s'échapper des lèvres d'Ulquiorra avant qu'il ne repose sa tête contre son épaule, elle y allait doucement, sentant le souffle chaud contre sa gorge, sentant son corps frissonner contre le sien, il s'agitait peu à peu et plus elle accélérait le mouvement et plus elle l'entendait gémir contre son épaule ... Et elle se réchauffait intérieurement ... Entendre l'éternel "insensible" pousser de tels sons, c'était ... Délicieux ...

Grimmjow se mordit les lèvres, essayant de ne pas répondre au ronronnement, elle sentait les lèvres d'Ulquiorra se glisser contre la peau, l'embrassant instinctivement pour lui donnait un peu de plaisir ou bien simplement pour tenter de l'exciter, se souvenant sans doute de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt ... Son souffle chaud contre sa peau l'électrisait totalement, mais elle se refusa à faire quoi que se soit d'autre ! Surtout avec lui ... Hé, même si c'était le Cuarta, putain, c'était ce connard d'eunuque !

Il la mordit doucement tandis qu'il se libérait, souillant son pantalon tout neuf ... Décidément, il était bien décidé à tous les foutre en l'air ! Il se relâcha légèrement et l'écrasa légèrement de son poids. Il reprit vite le contrôle de lui-même et se releva, s'asseyant contre le mur, soupirant de bien-être et le voir aussi abandonné ... Mon dieu, c'était vraiment un très beau spectacle ...

Qu'est ce qui ce passait ? ... Pourquoi il était si beau ? ...

Secouant doucement la tête, elle se releva, retirant son pantalon souillé, espérant épargner la scène à Orihime ... Tout c'était passé dans le calme ... Elle n'y avait sûrement vu que du feu ... Et tant mieux pour tout le monde ... Bordel, ses hormones lui jouaient vraiment des tours en ce moment ... C'était à se demander pourquoi ! Ça devenait chiant à la fin !

Elle récupéra un de ses anciens pantalons pour l'enfiler, espérant que la gamine n'y verrait que du feu et laissa Ulquiorra seul dans la salle de bains


	22. Chapitre 20 : Mauvaise idée

Les femelles étaient des créatures vraiment très étranges ... Et plus il essayait de les analyser et moins le Cuarta Espada les comprenait !

Elles vous excitent, vous embrassent sur les points dit "sensibles", pour apprendre à leurs congénères la meilleure façon d'agir, lorsque vous voulez prouver le respect qu'on leurs portait et elles viennent vous embêtez ... Et les hommes craquent ... Mais lorsqu'elles réussissent à le faire craquer, elle le repousse ... Elles essayent de s'échapper, alors les hommes tentent encore ... Ulquiorra comprenait mieux pourquoi Nnoitra essayait encore et encore ... Mais bien sûr, les femmes trouvaient le moyen d'arrêter la chose ...

Elles étaient bien cruelles ! Surtout Grimmjow ! La pire de toute ! La seule qui agissait de la sorte avec lui ! Elle le narguait, l'insultait, le tentait sans le savoir avec son corps et elle ... Ne se doutait même pas de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ! Il avait de plus en plus envie de la posséder, il avait de plus en plus envie de l'avoir pour lui et pour lui seul, mais elle ... Elle ? Elle ne le regardait même pas et si elle le regardait, c'était pour être extrêmement cruelle avec lui !

Mais ce qu'elle lui avait donné ... Ses caresses, ses baisers sur son corps ... Sa main qui le caressait ...

Elle était cruelle ! Comme toutes les autres femmes !

- Qu'est c'qui t'arrive ? Demanda Yammy qui le fixait en haussant les sourcils.

- Rien ! Répliqua sèchement Ulquiorra.

Yammy lâcha un puissant grognement, faisant connaître son mécontentement, mais le Cuarta n'y prêta aucune attention, ses pensées toujours tournées vers la Sexta, il avait l'impression qu'elle jouait avec lui et cela l'énervait ... Vraiment beaucoup ! Tellement que lorsque Szayel les salua, Ulquiorra se sentit agressé et fit disparaître le mur à coté du scientifique d'un mouvement de mains ...

- Ulquiorra, je te jure que c'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée ! Assura le rosé en se reculant. C'est Stark ! Il m'a dit qu'un petit coup de pouce !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ulquiorra en haussant les sourcils.

Szayel regarda les deux Espada tour à tour et sourit grandement, il avait l'air gêné ... Et depuis quand le Primera et l'Octavo s'entendaient-ils ? C'était louche cette histoire ... Ulquiorra s'avança menaçant vers le scientifique, Yammy juste derrière lui ... Ce dernier avait dû prendre une mine monstrueuse car Szayel se tassa sur lui-même.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répéta avec indifférence l'ébène.

- Stark m'a demandé de faire des pilules un peu spécial. Avoua le rosé. Pas pour toi ! Bien sûr ! Mais pour la panthère ...

- Quoi comme genre de pilule ? Demanda intrigué Yammy.

- Des aphrodisiaques ! Sourit Szayel.

- Tu voulais empoissonner Grimmjow ? Lâcha avec colère l'ébène.

Bah ouais, il savait pas trop ce qu'était qu'un aphrodisiaque ! Et tout ce que créait Szayel était dangereux, alors, cela devait l'être tout autant que le reste, non ? Le Rosé se recula, fusionnant presque avec le mur pour pouvoir échapper à l'ébène qui semblait vraiment trop en colère ! Le pauvre petit ...

- Mais non ! Soupira Yammy avec amusement. Les aphrodisiaques, c'est pas du poison ! ... Quoi qu'en fait ...

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

La masse de muscle regarda quelques instants le plus petit et se détourna.

- Ha non, j'ai aucune envie de pervertir le Cuarta ! Soupira-t-il en s'éloignant. Va demander à ta bande de profs là, ils se sont bien débrouiller la dernière fois !

Sa bande de profs ? ...

* * *

L'argenté était assit à coté du Cuarta et ... Se demandait ce qu'il foutait là ... Szayel était venu en lui disant qu'ils devaient participer à un nouveau "séminaire sur l'amour" ... Stark et Hallibel aussi étaient présents, cette dernière ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse de se retrouver en présence de ses hommes qui étaient entrain de pervertir le pauvre petit Ulquiorra ! Quand à Gin ... Bah, Gin se demandait pourquoi on était venu le chercher ...

- Voilà, donc, notre très cher Cuarta Espada a de nouvelle question a nous poser ! Annonça joyeusement Szayel. Notamment sur notre plan Stark !

- Plan ? Répéta en haussant les sourcils l'argenté. De quoi ?

- L'Octavo et moi même avons décidés de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin ! Avoua le paresseux. D'ailleurs, t'as réussis a en trouver ?

- C'était quoi votre plan ? Lâcha menaçante la blonde sulfureuse qui semblait s'être enflammée sur place.

- Ho, rien de bien important : on voulait juste droguer Grimmjow ! Sourit l'idiot de service.

Qui se prit un coup derrière la tête, étant juste à coté d'Hallibel.

- Je ne comprends rien. Avoua Ulquiorra en les regardant tour à tour. Droguer Grimmjow ?

- Oui, Stark m'a parlé d'un produit sur Terre, il excite naturellement les femelles ! Sourit Szayel.

- Et les hommes ! Ajouta Stark en souriant.

Tout les regards se posèrent sur le Primera, se demandant sans doute comment il connaissait cette étrange substance ... Gin soupira, se disant que pour une fois, c'était pas lui qui avait eu une idée perverse et sournoise ... Il allait devoir y remédier, non ? Quoi qu'en réalité ... Il n'avait aucune envie d'aider Ulquiorra à séduire la Sexta !

- Donc, vous lui avez fait avaler des pilules ? Demanda l'argenté, ne sachant s'il devait être "intéressé" ou "mécontent".

- Non, elles sont là ! Avoua le rosé en sortant de sa poche les pilules. Je me demandait comment les faire prendre à Grimmjow ... Depuis que j'ai testé les micro-espions sur Il Forte, elle ne me fait plus confiance ...

Hallibel arracha la pilule et se tourna vers Stark, bien décidé à la lui faire avaler de force, le pauvre Primera eu juste le temps de se lever et de courir autour de la table, pourchasser par la squall ...

- Tu va voir avec tes idées à la con ! Ragea-t-elle. Vous êtes tous des cons ! Essayer de soumettre la Sexta comme ça ! J'vais vous en foutre moi !

- Non, mais attends, si la Sexta est excitée, elle finira bien par céder à Ulquiorra ! Tenta d'argumenter Stark. Après tout, lorsqu'il l'a touchée la dernière fois ... Ça a faillit marcher !

- Et si elle est excité à l'origine, ce n'est pas un viol ! Acheva Szayel en souriant.

Hallibel se stoppa net et se tourna vers le Rosé ... Il rejoignit son ami pour essayer de fuir la Tercera qui cette fois comptait leurs donner les pilules et les enfermer tout les deux dans la pièce ! Ha, décidément, elle en avait de ses idées la belle blonde !

- Pourquoi on s'est réuni ? Demanda soudainement Gin.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, le fixant avec surprise ... Sauf Ulquiorra qui portait sur lui un regard très dur et c'était normal, non ? A priori, il le considérait comme un rival et peut-être n'avait-il pas si tord que cela, après tout ... Tout deux semblaient vouloir possédait la belle et douce panthère ...

- Pour soutenir Ulquiorra dans sa quête de charmer Grimmjow ! Lâcha le Primera comme si c'était logique.

- Stark, Szayel, vous deux n'êtes peut être pas intéressé par la Sexta, mais moi, je le suis ! Avoua franchement l'argenté. De toute façon, il me semble que je lui ai donné assez d'indications pour qu'il tente de la séduire !

- Mon dieu, les paris sont lancés ! Lâcha ironiquement Stark. Qui saura charmer la Sublime Panthère ? Gin ? Ulquiorra ? Nnoitra ?

- On peu déjà éliminer le dernier ! Avoua franchement Hallibel. Et je mise sur ...

Gin lui lança un regard menaçant et elle se tut, se retournant pour partir ... Décidément, ce séminaire n'avait rien d'un véritable séminaire, tout le monde avait sans doute oublié la raison qui les avaient fait venir ici car même Szayel et Stark repartirent en sifflotant, abandonnant ... Ulquiorra et Gin ...

L'argenté se tourna vers l'ébène, celui-ci le fixait de son regard inexpressif et serrait le poing ... Ho oui, il était attaché à la bleutée et semblait réellement prêt à faire tout pour arriver à ses fins ... Le duel risquait d'être dur, surtout pour le pauvre Cuarta qui n'y connaissait absolument rien au niveau des femmes ...

- Bonne chance, Ulquiorra. Murmura avec amusement l'ex-shinigami.

L'arrancar ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lever pour quitter la pièce en silence ...

Ha, oui, il semblait très déterminé !


	23. Chapitre 21 : Une étrange visite

**Réponse au Reviewe :**

Manion-chan : Au meilleur de ma forme, c'est trois chapitres, mais en ce moment, malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à founir plus que deux chapitres par ce que je n'avance pas ... Petit problème à la maison ! Et j'espère vite les régler !

_Irkiala : _Quand même, savoir que Starrk et Szayel se mettent ensemble pour pouvoir aider le Cuarta, ça me fout les chocottes ! ... En plus, leurs plans étaient vraiment trop ... Hé hé hé ... Y a que moi pour sortir des trucs pareilles, non ?

_Wesley Iriah Douglas :_ ... Je le redis, mais bon ... Heu ... Donc, pas si OCC que ça l'Ulqui, tu verras vite (ou pas) pourquoi je dis ça ...

_Micka Tirie :_ Sont tous nuls, non ? Savent pas bien apprendre les chose, mais ne t'inquiéte pas ... Hé hé hé ... Heu ... Pas très rassurer les "hé hé hé" ... Enfin, chacun a sa façon de décrire "la chose" ... X3

**Note d'Axel Gabriel : **Alors, attention, l'histoire commence à prendre une tournure plutôt étrange ... Vous allez très vites comprendre pourquoi, mais bon, j'espère que la tournure des choses ne vous offusquera pas trop ... Je tenterai quand même de respecter au maximum l'histoire d'origine ... Alors, surtout, ne sortait pas les tomates, mais sortez les mouchoirs, les situations me semble bien ... Burlesques ! ... MOA HA HA HA (le pire, c'est que je suis fière des âneries que j'écris ...)

* * *

Aizen était assis au bout de la table de réunion des Espadas, buvant une tasse de thé. Ils devaient discuter tous ensemble de plusieurs choses ... Mais, certaines personnes avaient pris la décision de ne pas venir ... Peut-être même un peu trop en réalité ...

- Puis-je savoir où est le Primera Espada ? Demanda le brun, son énergie augmentant pour mettre la pression à ses subalternes.

- Il visite la terre ! Avoua franchement Barragan.

- Et le Cuarta ?

- Il accompagne le Primera ! Avoua cette fois Hallibel.

- Mais que sont-ils aller faire sur Terre ?

Plusieurs haussements d'épaules indiquèrent au Seigneur de Hueco Mundo que personne ne savait ce qui se passait ... Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Ulquiorra d'être absent, il avait fallu que Stark soit très convainquant pour pouvoir l'entraîner, ou bien, il lui avait dit que c'était un ordre ...

- Et pour la Sexta ? Continua Aizen.

Plusieurs regards se croisèrent, chacun se questionnait et finalement, tous convergèrent vers Hallibel qui restait impassible ... Hum, c'était à ce demander ce qui ce passait exactement ...

- Elle est allée sur Terre. Avoua Hallibel.

- Avec le Primera et le Cuarta ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, avec l'humaine.

Les yeux d'Aizen s'écarquillèrent soudainement ... L'humaine ? Sur Terre ?

- Pour faire des courses. Continua Hallibel.

- Pardon ? Lâcha avec étonnement Szayel. Comment ça "faire des courses" ?

- Les humains ont besoin de certaines choses qui leurs sont indispensables ... Grimmjow a décidé d'aller chercher ses choses ...

- Et, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas demandé d'autorisation pour aller sur Terre ? Demanda agacé le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Emmener l'humaine là bas ... Je ne comprend pas ... Si Orihime avait besoin de quelque chose, elle n'avait qu'à demander ...

- L'humaine a avoué que cela la gênait de vous faire part de ses besoins ! Avoua Hallibel en le fixant dans les yeux. Elle a dit qu'elle mourrait de honte si elle vous en parlait directement ...

- Je me demande ce que c'est ! Lâcha avec ironie Gin derrière lui, en rajoutant une couche.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Stark tirait derrière lui Ulquiorra qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était ici, n'avait-il pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire ? Aizen n'avait-il pas prévu une réunion ? En même temps, le Cuarta n'avait plus envie de participer au réunion, un sentiment d'infériorité le prenait, il avait l'impression d'être en retard par rapport à Aizen et Gin ... Parce qu'eux ... Ils l'avaient eu ! Ils avaient pu posséder la panthère !

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda pour la énième fois Ulquiorra.

- Cours d'apprentissage ! Avoua Stark.

- Apprentissage ? ... Sur quel sujet ?

- Les femmes !

Les femmes ? Qu'est ce qu'il essayait encore de lui faire faire ? Fronçant les sourcils, l'ébène tourna son regard vers Stark ... Le Primera regardait autour de lui, regardant les personnes qui les entouraient et semblait chercher quelque chose en particulier. Il fini par lever le doigts, pointant un couple.

- Tiens, regarde, celle-ci par exemple ! Annonça-t-il. Tu as vu ? Elle nous voit ! On peut peut-être lui demander ce qu'aime une femme ?

- Stark, je ne comprend pas. Avoua Ulquiorra.

Le Primera fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche et attrapa l'ébène par le bras pour le faire marcher jusqu'à sa "cible" ... D'ailleurs, Ulquiorra reconnaissait la "cible", c'était la fille que Yammy avait failli écraser la dernière fois, celle qui avait résisté à l'appel d'âme ... La jeune fille, en les voyants approcher, se recula de plusieurs pas, heurtant quelques personnes au passage.

- Bonjour, femme ! Sourit Stark. Est ce que tu nous entends ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Bien, on a quelques questions à te poser, femme ! Suis-nous !

La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir ... Un peu normal ... Elle avait failli mourir écrasée comme une crêpe ! Ulquiorra voulut lui faire par de leurs "rencontres" à Stark, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Surpris, le Cuarta haussa les sourcils et entendit l'humaine crier ... Reportant son attention sur celle-ci, il constata que le Primera avait décidé de ne pas la laisser filer ...

La pauvre humaine s'agitait, portée sur l'épaule de Stark comme un vulgaire sac de patate, elle s'agitait fortement, tapant des pieds et des poings et le Primera restait très calme et surtout indifférent aux coups ... La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était d'attirer l'attention des passant qui devait être surpris de voir une fille voler, non ? ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ulquiorra avec indifférence.

- C'est la seule qui peut nous voir, tu crois que je vais en chercher une autre ? Lâcha avec ironie Stark en reposant la jeune fille. Écoute, gamine, on te veux aucun mal !

- Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Avoua la jeune fille en pointant le Cuarta. Je me souviens de lui et je me souviens du nombre de victime qu'il a fait ! Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous écouter ?

- Nous ne somme pas en mission, tu n'as rien a craindre de nous ! Assura le Primera avant de la détailler du regard et d'hésiter. Quoi que ... Dis donc, pour une gamine, t'es pas mal foutue !

- Stark, tu peux m'expliquer ? Lâcha avec impatience Ulquiorra qui en avait assez d'être ignoré.

Stark agrippa la jeune fille par les épaules, la poussant jusqu'au banc où il la força à s'asseoir, posant un pied dessus et la dominant de sa taille. Décidément, c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Depuis quand le Primera agissait de la sorte ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

- Gamine, mon pote veut séduire une femelle ! Déclara Stark. Étant donné que les femelles arrancars de chez nous ne veulent pas nous aider, je me suis dit que les humaines pouvaient nous aider ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha t elle, un sourire forcé au coin des lèvres. J'ai pas bien compris votre délire.

- Tu vas dire à mon pote comment on peut séduire une fille !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, une humaine et une arrancar faisaient toutes deux faces à un choix très compliqué ! En effet, elles étaient bien décidées à faire des courses, des courses primordiales pour le bien-être de la jeune humaine et elles étaient actuellement devant le rayon, cherchant le produit qui serait sans doute le plus efficace ...

- Hé bien, y en a beaucoup de ses trucs là ! Avoua Grimmjow en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais lequel choisir ! Assura la jeune fille qui prenait plusieurs boites pour les poser dans son panier.

- Ouais, mais tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça te sert ses trucs trop bizarres ?

- C'est très compliqué à expliquer ... Et gênant, on peut attendre d'être dehors ?

La panthère accepta le compromis, fourrant ses mains dans les poches avant de suivre l'humaine qui se dirigeait vers un autre rayon, au passage, elles passèrent devant des vêtements ... Très petit ! Grimmjow s'arrêta pour les fixer, haussant les sourcils et Orihime revint sur ses pas, observant l'étrange tenue, elle la prit et la trouva très petite ...

- Ça sert à quoi ça ? S'exclama la bleutée en voyant des ruban bizarres.

- C'est un porte jarretelle ! Répondit la jeune fille en souriant. C'est pour mettre des bas et les maintenir sur place ! Ce sont des sous vêtements ...

- Chelou comme truc, comment les femelles humaines peuvent elles se battre avec ça ?

- Ce n'est pas pour se battre, c'est pour se faire belle ...

- Pour se faire belle ? Grogna la bleutée.

- Oui, tu veux que je t'en prenne ?

- Hé, tu déconnes ? J'vais pas me balader avec un truc pareille à Las Noches ! Tu veux que je me fasse violer ?

- Mais non, c'est pour mettre SOUS les vêtements !

L'humaine, amusée par le comportement de la panthère, se rapprocha des vêtements, les examinant un à un en regardant l'étiquette et prit plusieurs modèles, de plusieurs couleurs en plus, et repartit vers une autre rangée. La bleutée la suivit rapidement, se demandant ce qu'elle foutait, elle avait dit qu'elle était là que pour quelques petits trucs et là, ça commençait à faire un peu long, non ?

- Tu fous quoi là ? Demanda Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. On a pas que ça à foutre ! Si Aizen apprend que je t'ai emmené ici, j'vais m'faire taper sur les doigts !

- Là, ce sont des bas, je prends juste encore quelques bas et on retournera a Hueco Mundo ! Sourit l'humaine.

- Ouais, magne-toi ! Soupira la bleutée.

Elle choisit quelques boites en chantonnant avant qu'elles ne se dirigent enfin vers la sortie. Orihime passa à une "caisse" et "paya" simplement les trucs qu'elle avait achetés ... Pourquoi elle prenait pas simplement tout ? La bleutée râla après la caissière qui ne la voyait malheureusement pas !

En sortant du magasin, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec ... Poil de Carotte ...

- Ha, toi ! Sourit cruellement Grimmjow. Comme on s'retrouve ...

Elle perdit son sourire quand elle constata que le gamin ... N'était pas un Shinigami ... Haussant les sourcils, elle le regarda plus attentivement et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis ... Y avait le bronzé, le tout blanc et deux pitoyables insectes et tous la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts ...

- Qu'est c'vous avez à me mater ? Lâcha-t-elle menaçante. Vous avez jamais vus de nana ? Vous voulez mon poing dans votre gueule ?

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers Orihime. Tu es de retour ?

- Nan ! Râla Grimmjow en attrapant la boite du tout début. On est venus pour ça !

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux en fixant la boite de tampon Tampax. La tête qu'ils faisaient tous était hilarante !

- Elle a aussi pris des trucs comme ça ! Ajouta la panthère en souriant cruellement, montrant une des tenue sexy.

Grimmjow eut l'impression que la mâchoire des garçons allait tomber jusqu'au sol ! Elle se tourna vers Orihime qui était extrêmement gênée et avait rougi au point que si elle avait été une tomate, elle aurait été mûre ! Soupirant, la bleutée attrapa l'humaine pour la poser sur son épaule et s'enfuir à coup de Sonido, pour le plus grand damne des petits morveux qui avaient oubliés comment fonctionnaient leurs cervelles ! Étrangement, elle avait pas envie de se fritter ...

* * *

- Lâchez-moi bande de malades ! Criait l'humaine sur l'épaule de Stark.

- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Ulquiorra en fixant la furie qui se déchaînait sur l'épaule.

- Non ! Avoua franchement le Primera indifférent aux coups que lui portait la jeune fille.

- Au secours ! Hurlait la jeune fille, frappant toujours avec acharnement l'épaule. On me kidnappe !

- Alors pourquoi l'emmener ? Demanda toujours aussi intrigué le Cuarta qui reporta son attention sur le couloir.

- J'sais pas ! Marmonna l'inconscient en haussant les sourcils avant de sourire fortement. Elle a l'air appétissante !

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils ... Oui, certes, son énergie spirituelle était intéressante, pour une humaine, mais cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et au contraire, il suffisait de chercher quelques secondes sur terre pour trouver une personne avec la même puissance, si encore, elle avait été du même niveau qu'Orihime, cela aurait pu passer, mais là ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en vaille la peine ! Assura Ulquiorra.

- Mon petit, nous ne parlons pas la même langue ! Rigola Stark. Comment tu dis déjà ? Ha ouais ... Pour moi, "Je vais la manger" veut dire "Je veux la soulager" ...

Interloqué, le garçon se stoppa, jettent un coup d'œil au Primera qui tenait toujours l'humaine sur son épaule, celle-ci paraissait très essoufflée et s'était laissée aller, constatant que personne ne semblait vouloir la secourir ... Ce qui était normal : ils étaient depuis longtemps à Las Noches ! La jeune fille n'avait pas accepté de répondre à leurs questions et ils avaient décidés de rentrer et, sans lui demander son avis, Stark avait pris l'humaine ...

Donc ... Il voulait ... La soulager ? ... Elle ? Alors qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille dans ce château ? Elle n'était vraiment pas forte et puis ... Elle ressemblait plus à un garçon qu'à autre chose ! Sauf peut-être pour la poitrine ... Ha oui, elle en avait de la poitrine ... Tient, en fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Grimmjow ... Une combattante farouche qui n'abandonne pas facilement, sauf lorsque la situation était extrême !

- Lâchez-moi ! Haleta la jeune fille, épuisée.

- Tu veux la soulager ? Répéta Ulquiorra sans se soucier du grognement de frustration de la jeune fille. Je ne comprends pas, tu crois qu'elle voudra ? ... Je croyais que tu voulais m'apprendre à faire ça de façon "correcte" ...

- Ouais, bah non, ta technique est superbe ! Assura Stark. Continue sur ta lancée et force donc un peu plus Grimmjow ! Je vais tester ta manière !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'écria soudainement la jeune fille.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils "l'ignoraient" ... Enfin, surtout Stark, celui-ci se contentait de la transporter, indifférent aux coups de poing et de pied qu'elle lui portait, mais bon, au moins était il déterminé ... Elle avait le droit à des explications ! Surtout qu'Ulquiorra était heureux de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un, pour une fois ...

- Stark veut te toucher au sexe pour te rendre plus docile ! Avoua-t-il fièrement. Je pense que lui s'emboîtera ...

La jeune fille ouvrit de grand yeux, fixant le Cuarta avec horreur, elle se retransforma soudainement en furie, hurlant au point qu'Ulquiorra en eut mal aux oreilles et dut plaquer ses mains dessus.

- Au secours ! Y a un taré qui veut me violer! Pitié, aidez moi !

Et les secours arrivèrent dans la seconde sous la forme d'une espèce de boule bleue que le Cuarta n'eut aucun mal à identifier : Grimmjow ! Celle-ci s'arrêta devant eux, les fixant tour à tour avant de soupirer.

- Merde, j'croyais que c'était l'asperge qui faisait encore des siennes ! Avoua-t-elle franchement en se frottant la nuque.

- Pitié, aide moi ! Supplia la pauvre humaine qui s'était mise à pleurer. Je veux pas être violée !

La panthère jeta un bref coup d'œil à Stark, évaluant sans doute le niveau de l'homme et se mit à sourire.

- Stark, connais-tu le secret des humains ? Demanda-t-elle, éveillant la curiosité des deux Espadas Mâles.

- A quel sujet ? Demanda le Primera.

- A ce sujet ! Lâcha la bleutée en prenant un étrange paquet du sachet qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Et qu'elle balança soudainement derrière elle. Trop curieux, Stark déposa l'humaine et utilisa le Sonido pour rattraper le cube en carton et la Sexta n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'emporter ... Ulquiorra resta neutre, regardant les deux femelles partirent ensemble vers les appartements de l'Espada et il soupira, finalement, il n'avait rien appris aujourd'hui si ce n'était que Grimmjow semblait "solidaire" ...

Le Cuarta reporta son attention sur le Primera qui avait réussi à chopper le carton et l'examinait en écarquillant les yeux, le tournant dans tout les sens.

- Mais qu'est ce donc ? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

En effet, qu'était ce donc ?


	24. Chapitre 22 : Bouchon ?

Grimmjow avait "planté" Orihime en plein couloir, laissant la jeune humaine seule et au prise avec un Nnoitra qui s'était avancé plein d'assurance, il lui avait parlé quelques secondes avant que la panthère ne déboule, accompagner par ... Tatsuki ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la jeune fille en plantant le Quinta sur place.

Son amie semblait profondément choquée par plusieurs événements qu'Orihime n'aurait sut qualifier, elle semblait totalement épuisée et avait les yeux rougis, des larmes semblaient avoir séchées sur ses joues et tandis que les deux humaines se rejoignaient, l'arrancar s'occupa de Nnoitra, s'avançant vers lui ... Enfin, s'occuper était un grand mot vu que ce qu'elle fit choqua Orihime ... La bleutée décrochât un magistral coup de pied entre les jambes de l'Espada qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'écria la jeune fille interloquée.

- Quoi, il a pas essayé de te violer ? Demanda Grimmjow en haussant les sourcils.

- Mais non !

- Ho, t'inquiètes, ça viendra ! Aller, on s'casse !

La panthère abandonna le Quinta à terre et revint vers elles, les agrippant chacune par un poignet pour les tirer, pressant le pas pour se diriger vers ses appartements, une fois dedans, elle barricada la porte avec tout ce qu'elle put, les armoires et même le lit ... C'était à se demander ce qui ce passait ...

Orihime reporta son attention vers son amie qui avait suivi le tout sans opposer la moindre résistance, se contentant de garder la tête baissée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout en réalité. La rousse attrapa les épaules de la si puissante karatéka pour les serrer, essayant de la rassurer.

- Putain, dans quel merdier j'me suis encore fourrée ? Râla soudainement la bleuté. J'vais avoir Stark sur le dos maintenant !

- Stark ? Lâcha avec inquiétude Orihime. N'est il pas "gentil" ?

- Bah, je sais pas trop ... La petite humaine là, elle criait à tue-tête qu'elle allait se faire violer ... Bon, y avait Ulquiorra aussi, mais c'est Stark qui la portait.

- Où je suis ? Lâcha désespérée Tatsuki. Je comprend plus rien du tout ! Ces deux types ... Ils m'ont coincée au parc et ... Et ...

- Bienvenue à Las Noches, le château du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ! Répondit ironiquement Grimmjow qui abordait un sourire carnassier. Ce palais est habité par une multitude de créatures plus perverses les unes que les autres ! Bordel de merde ! Après l'eunuque, c'est Mr. Paresseux qui fait des siennes ... Manquerait plus que Somarie devienne nympho !

C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre, Orihime ne comprenait plus qu'une seule et unique chose, c'était que Tatsuki était maintenant à Las Noches et que pour son plus grand malheur, elle semblait avoir tapé dans l'œil d'un des arrancars et pas n'importe qui en plus ... C'était le Primera Espada ... Pas étonnant que Grimmjow ait entassée tout les meubles devant sa porte !

- Tu crois que ça tiendra ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non ! Avoua franchement la panthère. Ça, c'est juste pour retenir le Quinta, et encore ! Tient, on va se casser par la fenêtre et trouver un lieu tranquille pour se cacher ...

Sur ses mots, Grimmjow rejoignit la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et regarda en bas, accompagnée de ses deux camarades de fortune qui grimacèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'elles virent plusieurs mètres les séparaient du bas, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de la bleutée qui n'hésita pas une seconde à les prendre chacune sur une épaule avant de sauter, le tout, avec leurs nouvelles marchandises ...

Arrivé en bas, les deux humaines soufflèrent, soulagées de ne pas s'être écrasées sur le sol et Orihime vit Grimmjow remonter en haut pour redescendre avec leurs sachets de course, c'est à cet instant que la rousse nota qu'il manquait un des paquets de tampon ...

* * *

Le paquet en question était entre les mains de Szayel qui le tournait en tous sens sous les regards intrigués de Stark et Ulquiorra, ceux-ci se penchaient au maximum pour observer la chose, ne comprenant pas ce que c'était. Ils étaient dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde les voyaient faire mais les laissaient plus ou moins tranquilles, ne s'intéressant nullement à un stupide cube.

- Cela s'ouvre ! Annonça le rosé.

- Alors ouvre ! Ordonna Stark, impatient de savoir ce que c'était.

Le scientifique n'hésita pas une seconde et plusieurs morceau de papier tombèrent sur la table accompagner de ce qui semblait être un parchemin d'explication, l'impatience du Primera augmenta et il attrapa la feuille pour la fixer, tentant de comprendre comment fonctionnaient ses trucs trop bizarres ... Et, ce qu'il découvrit le choqua profondément, il relâcha la feuille et secoua soudainement le Cuarta.

- Elle n'en avait pas d'autres ? Cria-t-il, attirant tout les regards. Rassure-moi, elle n'en avait pas d'autres ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua Ulquiorra en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des bouchons ! Râla le Primera en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Se sont des bouchons !

Le Cuarta haussa les sourcils et récupéra la feuille pour la fixer, intrigué. Szayel regardant par dessus son épaules tandis que Stark faisait les cents pas. Oui, c'était des bouchons ! Pour boucher le ... De ses demoiselles ... Y avait pas d'autre explication possible ! Le Primera ne se trompait pas ! ... Ainsi donc, le secret des humains étaient qu'ils avaient le moyen d'empêcher les mâles de les manger ? C'était impossible, inimaginable et surtout inqualifiable ! Ha ah, l'humaine pensait sans doute qu'ainsi, elle lui échapperait ...

Récapitulation : Grimmjow pensait qu'ainsi, plus personne ne tenterait de la manger, hein ? Et elle allait en donner à l'humaine, hein ? Et bien ... Cela ne donnait que plus envie a Stark de tenter le coup ! Ouais, parce que tout ce qui était "inaccessible" était encore plus désirable ! Ce procédé inqualifiable ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui, il percerait le mystère pour pouvoir retirer ce bouchon ! Foi du Primera Espada.

Les deux autres s'exclamèrent soudainement, Ulquiorra froissa la feuille en jetant un regard plein de détermination à Stark.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Assura-t-il froidement. Si elles mettent des bouchons, on peut pas s'emboîter !

- Ouais, faut à tout pris les empêcher d'en mettre ! Répliqua le Primera très motivé. C'est sûrement Orihime qui a parlé de ça à Grimmjow ! Hors de question qu'on les laisse mettre ces trucs-là !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda intriguée Hallibel.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celle-ci, Szayel tentant toujours de comprendre le parchemin, le lisant sans doute en détail.

- Des bouchons ! Répondit Stark en fronçant les sourcils. Les humaines mettent des bouchons dans leurs sexes pour pas qu'on puisse les prendre !

Il avait parlé si fort que toute l'assistance se posa sur lui, certains rougissant, d'autres se demandant si Gin n'avait pas glissé une drogue dans son thé et d'autres en concluant que le Primera avait pété un câble ... Hallibel resta immobile quelques instants avant de s'avancer pour arracher le parchemin à l'Octavo qui était très choqué de comprendre le sens des secrets des humaines ... La blonde jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Ulquiorra, vite, on doit les rejoindre ! Affirma le Primera à son collègue. Il ne faut surtout pas leurs laisser le temps de les mettre !

- Mais, de toute façon, Grimmjow ne veut pas que je m'emboîte. Répliqua le Cuarta un peu désespéré.

- Alors, faut la forcer ! Répliqua Stark. Moi, je vais pas me gêner avec l'humaine ! Non mais, comment peuvent elles utiliser de tels procédés ? C'est de la triche !

- Hé bien, qui voilà. Murmura soudainement une voie mielleuse derrière eux. Vous daignez enfin vous montrez ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt, mais, la réunion est passé depuis un moment ...

Le Primera se retourna, tombant nez a nez avec le Seigneur Aizen et se recula de quelques pas, constatant qu'il n'était pas du tout content, il se força à sourire et se frotta la nuque avant de se souvenir que le temps pressait : si Grimmjow avait encore une boite, elles pouvaient se boucher elle et l'humaine car une boite contenait énormément de bouchon ! Y en avait un par petit sachet quand même !

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais sentit un objet percuter son crâne et haussa les sourcils, regardant l'objet en question ... C'était la boite des bouchons ... Se retournant, il vit qu'Hallibel était rouge et que c'était bien elle qui avait envoyé l'objet.

- T'es vraiment trop con ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Ce sont pas des bouchons ! Ce sont des tampons !

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Lâcha avec espoir le Cuarta.

- Ouais, c'est pour quand on a les règles ! Avoua la Tercera en grognant.

Stark se sentit soulagé ... Mais il était toujours bien décidé à retirer ses choses des mains de Grimmjow ! Ça pouvait quand même servir de bouchon, non ? Vu l'emplacement où on les mettait ... Enfin, en entendant Aizen tousser, il se dit que leur plus gros problème n'était sans doute pas le fait de voir les filles mettre des bouchons ...

* * *

Grimmjow se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire ... Et l'idée d'abandonner les deux humaines lui avait bien traversé l'esprit, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable sans savoir pourquoi ... Foutu instinct de solidarité féminine ! Elle grogna et jura fortement, les guidant à travers Las Noches, ne sachant même pas où elles pouvaient trouver un endroit sûr ... Bordel de merde ! Stark, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Gin et même le Seigneur Aizen ... Avec tout ce beau monde, y avait pas un recoin de tranquille ici !

Ha, si, tient ! Les appartements de Gin ! Mais oui ! Gin était toujours chez Aizen pour leurs petits jeux pervers et qui donc iraient les chercher là-bas ? L'idée en tête, elle fit demi-tour sous le regard étonné des deux amies qui se contentèrent de faire demi-tour, suivant l'arrancar sans rien dire. Elles finirent par arriver aux appartements de Gin que la panthère crocheta sans trop de difficulté, elle sourit victorieusement à ses deux compagnes de fortune avant de les faire entrer dans la pièce ...

Qui se montrait tout aussi luxueuse que les appartements d'Aizen ! C'était assez grand pour que les trois femelles puissent vivre sans trop de difficulté et Grimmjow alla visiter le tout, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain et soupirant de contentement en voyant l'énorme baignoire.

- Trop classe, je veux prendre un bain ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Je peux savoir où on est ? Demanda Tatsuki un peu perdue.

- Dans la chambre de la maîtresse du Seigneur de Las Noches ! Sourit cruellement Grimmjow.

Pourquoi elle y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Gin était bien la maîtresse d'Aizen, celui-ci n'était sûrement pas du genre à se laisser dominer tandis que l'argenté ... Ha, l'argenté, même s'il faisait super bien l'amour, il restait quelqu'un d'assez ... Quémandant ... Elle se souvenait qu'il avait été très patient avec elle, qu'il avait attendu qu'elle cède ... Ce que ne semblait pas faire Aizen ... Celui ci devait être un dominant, pur et dur ! Donc ... Gin ...

- Ça a l'air d'une chambre de garçon. Avoua Tatsuki un peu surprise.

- C'est la chambre d'un garçon ! Rigola la bleutée. On est chez Ichimaru Gin !

- Ha, mais, je croyais qu'on était dans la chambre de la "maîtresse" d'Aizen. Fit remarquer Orihime.

La panthère lui lança un sourire carnassier et la jeune fille resta muette pendant un petit moment, elle passa soudainement au rouge, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et Tatsuki lâcha un étrange cri, regardant autour d'elle.

- Le Seigneur de Las Noches est homo ? Déclara surprise l'ébène.

- Et il sort avec Gin ? Acheva la rousse tout aussi surprise.

- En réalité, ils sont bisexuels et très pervers. Avoua franchement la Sexta. Je vous conseille de rester discrètes ... Surtout toi, Princesse Pucelle !

- En réalité, les vierges ne nous intéressent pas. Avoua franchement une voie moqueuse derrière elle.

Gné ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Se tournant, Grimmjow découvrit l'albinos qui bloquait maintenant la porte. Ha bah ça alors ! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand il venait dans sa chambre ? ... Ha, mince, se soir, Aizen s'occupait de Loly et Menoly ? Sursautant, la panthère se mit devant les deux jeunes filles, faisant se hausser les sourcils de l'argenté ... Elle même fut surprise par son comportement et se tourna vers Orihime et Tatsuki ... Pourquoi qu'elle voulait les défendre ? Pouvait pas se défendre toutes seules ?

Bah non, en réalité, la petite nouvelle, la bleutée savait même pas ce qu'elle foutait ici ... Stark l'avait chopée pour la bouffer ou bien pour la violer ? Elle savait même pas et plus elle y repensait et plus elle se disait qu'elle aurait dut abandonner les deux humaines, rien que pour les protéger de sa connerie à elle ! Bah ouais, capter en flag dans la chambre de Gin, c'était grave, non ? Surtout si Aizen l'apprenait ...

L'albinos profita de son inattention pour utiliser le shunpo, posant une de ses mains sur ses hanches et agrippant un de ses poignets, la tirant contre lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire pervers et elle frissonna bien malgré elle, lâchant un grognement en tentant de se dégager.

- Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi. Dit-il sur un ton pervers et plein de sous entendus.

- Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? S'écria Tatsuki. Putain, Orihime, comment qu'on fait pour rentrer chez nous ?

Les cris attirèrent l'attention de Gin qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tatsuki, il devait s'être rendu compte dans la seconde de ce qu'elle était ... Une humaine ...

- Mais, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? Demanda l'argenté intrigué.


	25. Chapitre 23 : Tenue

**Réponse au Reviewe :**

_Irkilia :_ Ouais, t'as vu, trop forte les idées que j'ai de temps en temps, non ?

_Manion-Chan :_ Un Rayon de soleil ? Ça dérange pas que j'écrive des trucs pareilles ?

_Wesley Iriah Douglas :_ Là, il va être OOC ! ... Quoi que ... Hum ... Tu n'auras qu'à me le dire ! ^^

_Micka Tirie :_ Là, chapitre ridicule a souhait ! Hé hé hé ... Et quelqu'un va apprendre le bon terme à Ulquiorra ! X3 "On ne dit pas s'emboiter mais ... " ... X3

**Petit Mot d'Axel Gabriel :**

Prochainement, vous allez sans doute devoir m'aider à faire le plus grand choix de ma vie ... Quoi que, j'exagère un peu mais bon ! J'ai le droit ! Alors, si je suis le "semi scénario" de ce que j'ai écrit ... Si si, je vous jure, j'ai un "semi scénario", la fin es "proche" ! Au début, je voulais finir la fin de l'histoire avec un certain évènement, j'ai décidé de repoussé la fin (vous comprendrez lorsque cela arrivera) et de montrer un peu ce qui arrivera après la grande bataille, mais ... Après ? ... C'est là qu'il faudra que vous décidiez si je continue en faisant une suite, ou si je m'arrête ... J'ai une idée de scénario, mais à quoi cela servirait-il si la suite (qui n'aura plus rien a voir avec le véritable monde de Bleach) a de l'intérêt pour vous, ou non !

Voilà, alors, pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus, bah, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à mon blog, je laisse de temps en temps filtrer quelques petites infos dans les coms (alors, n'en abusez pas, je n'en veux pas 100 petit, mais 1 complet, je préfère ! X3) et là, je pense bien que si je fais une suite, je demanderais des avis quant aux "couples" à faire ! ...

Merci pour votre attention et bon chapitre ! X3

* * *

Ils avaient tous étaient convoqués dans la salle des conseils, tous ... Des Espadas aux moindres fracciones et tous fixaient avec intérêt la nouvelle venue ... Et beaucoup plaignaient la jeune fille car son sort n'avait rien d'enviable, bah ouais, se faire courser par le Primera Espada, c'était pas rien ... La conversation donnait un énorme mal de crâne à Aizen qui se frottait l'arrête du nez ...

- Donc, on va récapituler. Annonça le brun en relevant son regard vers le Cuarta. Ulquiorra, Stark vous a demandé de le suivre dans le monde des humains.

- Oui. Avoua le prévenu.

- Stark, vous l'avez emmené sur Terre pour pouvoir lui apprendre des choses sur les "femmes" ...

- Oui. Répondit franchement le Primera.

- Vous avez cherché quelqu'un pouvant vous voir et vous avez tenté de l'interroger, malheureusement, l'humaine n'était pas coopérative et donc, vous l'avez emmenée à Las Noches ... Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est mignonne ! Avoua franchement Stark en souriant. J'ai envie de la manger et puis, je vais réussir à lui faire cracher le ...

Il se tut en voyant le regard sombre que lui lançait le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, son comportement l'agaçait profondément ... Parce qu'elle était mignonne, hein ? Jetant un regard à la jeune fille, il la vit partagée entre la peur et l'envie d'affronter ses adversaires, ne comprenant pas réellement dans quelle situation elle était ... Elle était perdue ... Et c'était normal !

- Quand à vous, Grimmjow, vous êtes allée sur terre pour ? Questionna Aizen en se tournant vers la Sexta.

- Des tampons Tampax ! Répondit-elle avant de fouiller dans le sac qui pendait a son bras. Y a aussi d'autre trucs ...

Orihime se jeta sur la panthère, l'empêchant de sortir ce qu'elle cherchait, rouge de honte ... Ce qui éveilla la curiosité de bien des personnes dans l'assistance, Aizen ne put s'empêcher de sourire étrangement, fixant les deux filles, la bleutée râlait contre l'humaine qui tentait de protester en essayant de la retenir. L'autre humaine fixait la scène en spectatrice, essayant de comprendre, mais toujours aussi perdue.

- Orihime, je suis curieux de voir ce que vous êtes allé faire sur Terre. Avoua le brun. Sachez qu'une sortie sans autorisation peut être cruellement punie ...

La jeune fille passa du rouge au cramoisie, elle était vraiment très gênée et finit par aller se cacher derrière l'autre humaine, Aizen en présuma qu'elles se connaissaient et se dit que le hasard pouvait bien faire les choses, mais tout de même ... Il reporta son attention sur Grimmjow qui ... Sortait un ensemble féminin très sexy ... Décidément, il fallait que quelqu'un tente d'apprendre certaines choses à la panthère comme par exemple les thermes exacte de "pudeur" et "subtilité" ...

Gin siffla à coté de lui et le brun n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer la tête de son amant, lui même sentait l'excitation monter en lui et s'imaginait parfaitement la bleutée dans l'ensemble blanc qu'elle montrait, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait ... Tout compte fait, le fait que Grimmjow ne sache pas ce qu'elle avait entre les mains était très intéressant, non ?

- Dit, si tu n'a pas d'idée de punition, j'en ai une ! Assura l'argenté à son oreille.

- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit Aizen. Je présume que cette punition ne concerne qu'Orihime et Grimmjow ... Mais et pour Stark et Ulquiorra ?

S'il fallait punir un groupe, autant punir tout le monde, non ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit groupe, fixant plus encore la jeune fille qui n'avait rien à faire en ses lieux et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire d'elle ... Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Grimmjow qui avait sortit d'autres tenues sexy, de plusieurs couleurs différentes et le Seigneur de Las Noches se demanda comment elle pouvait faire pour agir de la sorte ... Non, elle devait vraiment croire que ses tenues étaient des vêtements ... Normaux ... Comment se concentrer lorsqu'une des plus belles créatures du palais portait à la main des tenues sexy ?

- Grimmjow, pourrais-tu ranger tout cela ? Demanda poliment le brun en soupirant.

- Bah, vous vouliez pas voir ce qu'on avait acheté ? Demanda la bleutée en grognant. Pour une fois que je me montre docile ...

- Sais-tu ce que sont ses tenues ? Demanda avec amusement Gin.

- J'en sais rien, c'est Orihime qui les a achetées !

- Hé bien, disons que ses tenues sont des variantes au yukata que je t'ai fait porter ...

La panthère écarquilla les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'humaine, toujours cachée derrière son amie, elle reporta son attention sur l'argenté et rougit soudainement, refourrant toutes les tenues dans le sac et le balançant à dénommée Tatsuki qui l'attrapa in extremis.

- Putain, t'aurais pas pu me le dire ? Cria-t-elle avec rage. Tu te rends compte que j'ai l'aire d'une grosse conne là ?

- S'il-vous-plait. Coupa froidement Aizen, attirant tous les regards. J'aimerais régler le problème de cette ... Humaine ... Qui ne devrait même pas être ici ... Orihime, connais-tu cette jeune fille ?

- Oui, c'est une amie. Avoua la jeune fille en relevant un peu le visage. Une camarade de classe ...

- Je ne vois pas son utilité en ses lieux. Avoua Aizen.

Stark voulut dire quelque chose, mais Grimmjow le frappa soudainement au ventre, si fort que le Primera tomba au sol, plié de douleur malgré la grande différence existant entre eux deux.

- Seigneur Aizen, puis-je vous demandez le droit de la prendre comme fraccion ? Lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire carnassier.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda intrigué le brun.

- Comme ça, elle se fera pas violer par le Primera ! Avoua franchement la bleutée. Si elle appartient déjà à quelqu'un, il pourra rien lui faire le pervers !

Le sourire au coin des lèvres d'Aizen s'agrandit.

- Requête accordée ... Murmura-t-il. Quant à votre punition, je vous consigne tous dans vos quartiers ...

- Seigneur Aizen, ne suis-je plus chargé de la protection d'Orihime Inoue ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- Si, bien sûr ... Pourquoi ?

- Il y a eu un accident dans sa chambre, elle ne peut pas y rester et Grimmjow s'est proposée de l'héberger ...

Aizen fixa la jeune fille et constata qu'elle regardait la bleutée, les yeux grands ouverts ... Celle-ci grognait et jurait à l'encontre du Cuarta ... Hum, sur le coup, elle devait regretter de l'avoir invitée, non ?

* * *

- Putain d'eunuque de merde ! Cria la panthère à l'oreille du Cuarta. Tu rentreras pas dans ma chambre, t'auras qu'à dormir sur le paillasson !

Elle criait si fort qu'Ulquiorra avait décidé de plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles meurtries, la bleutée continuait de hurler contre lui et les deux humaines fixaient le tout en se demandant sans doute si elles devaient pas intervenir ... Elles décidèrent, d'un accord commun, de ne pas s'approcher de l'étrange couple que formait les deux arrancars. Ce n'était pas plus mal ! La panthère était réellement très en colère de savoir qu'elle allait devoir les prendre avec elle ...

Arrivé à l'appartement, le Cuarta fit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas et entra sans rien demander, s'installant sur un des fauteuils tandis que Grimmjow s'offusquait, elle attrapa les cousins du fauteuil pour les lui balancer et son comportement puéril exaspéra l'ébène qui se leva, mécontent de voir qu'elle n'acceptait pas son rang ... Il était le Cuarta ... Elle était la Sexta ... Elle aurait dû être soumise et encore en cet instant, elle n'acceptait rien de lui !

- Grimmjow, si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais devoir te soulager. Menaça Ulquiorra.

Elle se tut et grogna bruyamment.

- Je vais prendre un bain ! Cria-t-elle avec rage.

Faisant dignement volte face, elle partit vers la salle de bain ... Ha, décidément, cette femelle-là, elle était particulière ! Soupirant, l'ébène reposa les cousins sur le fauteuil et se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Il sentit le regard des deux humaines et les observa ... Tout deux étaient un peu perdues et ne savaient sans doute pas comment réagir, normal pour Tatsuki : elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici ! Elle avait de la chance que Grimmjow la prenne sous son aile !

- Ce n'est pas en t'imposant que tu vas la séduire ! Lâcha soudainement Tatsuki en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Pardon ? Lâcha le Cuarta en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu t'imposes, tu ne réussiras qu'à l'énerver plus qu'autre chose ! ...

- Tu coopères enfin ? C'est trop tard ... Stark m'a dit que j'agissais bien en m'imposant ...

- Stark est un idiot ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Si tu veux réussir à la séduire, il va falloir la charmer, lui faire des cadeaux, essayer de l'attendrir ! C'est pas en t'imposant et en lui sortant des trucs comme "je vais te soulager" que tu vas y arriver ! Tiens, tu dis comment toi, pour parler de "ça" ?

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils, elle avait décidé de l'aider ? En tout cas, tout ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait pas de sens pour lui ... La charmer ? Lui faire des cadeaux ? Et l'attendrir ? Comment la charmer ? Et que pouvait-il lui offrir ? Quand à l'attendrir ? Comment on pouvait s'y prendre ?

- S'emboîter ? Lâcha-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux neutres.

- On ne dit pas ça comme ça ! Soupira Tatsuki. On dit "faire l'amour" !

Faire l'amour ? ... L'amour était un mot qui n'existait pas dans le vocabulaire des hollows, du moins, n'avait-il aucun sens pour la plupart d'entre eux ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle présente la chose dans ses thermes ? Faire l'amour ? ... C'était vraiment étrange ... Même si cela semblait bien moins vulgaire ... Faire l'amour ... Non, en fait, les mots ... Ces mots-là le troublaient ...

- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien ? S'étonna Tatsuki en haussant les sourcils. Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux de personne ou quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux, je la désire. Avoua franchement Ulquiorra. L'amour ne peut pas exister entre arrancars : nous somme nés d'hollow ...

- Si ce n'était que du désir, tu l'aurais déjà violée depuis longtemps. Fit soudainement remarquer Orihime.

Il l'aurait violée ? Se tournant vers l'étrange humaine, il la fixa de son regard toujours aussi vide ... Pourquoi dire de telles choses ? S'il ne la violait pas, c'était parce qu'il voulait la voir gémir et non pas pleurer, elle était bien plus belle gémissante, la dernière fois, il s'était arrêté parce qu'elle avait été sur le point de pleurer ... Il avait senti quelque chose se serrer en lui et il n'avait pas pu la violer ...

Pour lui, la voir pleurer aurait été la pire des choses : elle était si belle ... Si belle quand elle était ... Gémissante de plaisir ... Rien que d'y repenser ... Et lorsqu'elle avait voulu le toucher ... Oui, il l'a voulait comme ça ... Consentante ...

- Je la désire, mais je ne veux pas la violer, si je la viole, elle pleurera. Assura le Cuarta. Je n'aimerais pas la voir pleurer ...

- Parce que tu l'aimes ! Assura Orihime. Ulquiorra ... Tu es amoureux d'elle ... Ce n'est pas du désir que tu éprouves pour elle, tu la veux toute entière, tu recherches toujours sa présence ... Si tu n'éprouvais que du désir pour elle, tu serais comme Nnoitra, tu tenterais de la toucher ... De la caresser ... Mais ... Tu te satisfais à la voir à tes cotés ... Regarde, plutôt que d'être avec elle, tu restes avec nous ... Elle est là, et elle prend un bain ...

L'ébène regarda la main tendue vers la salle de bain ... Oui, elle était là et sans doute nue ... Il aurait pu y aller pour la regarder, regarder son corps si parfait, la frôler ... Alors pourquoi restait-il ici ? Il n'y avait pas pensé ... Il avait été satisfait de voir que Grimmjow ne lui envoyait que des coussins dans la gueule, elle aurait pu lui envoyer une attaque bien plus puissante, pourtant ...

L'amour ... Était-il amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi ses deux humaines ... Arrivaient-elles à le troubler ? ... Amoureux de Grimmjow ? C'était impossible ! Elle était si ... Si ... Et lui ... Il ...

- Nous sommes l'opposé l'un de l'autre ... Avoua l'arrancar.

Oui, ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre ... Elle était pleine de vie et lui était vide ...


	26. Chapitre 24 : Amour

Grimmjow aimait vraiment beaucoup les bains, enfin, elle préférait les sources thermales, mais Aizen n'en avait pas fait faire et c'était tant mieux ! Vous imaginez partager votre bain avec ses idiotes de fracciones d'Aizen ? Ou bien avec Nnoitra et Tesla ? Parce que, si le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo aurait fait construire des sources thermales, elles auraient sans doutes étés mixtes, juste pour le plaisir du brun et de son bras droit ...

Rageant, elle était entrain de se laver les cheveux lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, elle se retourna, s'imaginant que ce serait Orihime ou Tatsuki, mais elle découvrit Ulquiorra au seuil de la porte. La femelle se laissa glisser dans le bain, dissimulant dans l'eau son corps, se méfiant du Cuarta depuis la dernière fois ... Même s'il n'était pas du genre à s'imposer.

- Grimmjow ... Murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu branles encore ? S'écria-t- elle en serrant sa poitrine pour la cacher. Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Il ne l'écouta pas, se rapprochant et s'arrêtant à coté de la baignoire. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, il n'essaya même pas de regarder sa poitrine, la fixant dans les yeux. Il s'accroupit, la regardant toujours dans les yeux ... Il paraissait ... Troublé ... Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas Ulquiorra qui était en face d'elle, l'être qu'elle avait en face d'elle était ... Troublé ...

- Tu étais amoureuse d'Il Forte ? Demanda-t-il, appuyant son coude contre le rebord de la baignoire.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, se baissant encore un peu. Pourquoi tu m'parles de ça ? Dégage de là, tout de suite !

- Réponds !

Le ton avait été tranchant et sans appel ... Et son regard fixe ... Il attendait vraiment une réponse ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de ça ? Putain, ça le regardait pas du tout ! Elle détourna le visage, se cachant autant que possible en grognant, se demandant pourquoi il se posait une question pareil ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi il voulait savoir ça ?

- Je ne couche pas avec les hommes que je n'aime pas ! Répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Il Forte m'a aimée et je l'ai aimé ...

- Tu as couché avec Aizen et Gin. Rappela Ulquiorra.

Le ton avait été inexpressif ... Et puis ... Lui rappeler ça ! Elle se releva et frappa l'eau, éclaboussant le visage du Cuarta qui essuya son visage, se demandant toujours pourquoi il agissait de la sorte ... C'était quoi son problème ? C'était quoi ?

- Je ne les aime pas ! Dit-elle avec rage. Si je l'ai fais, c'est par ce que je devais tenir ma promesse ! Aizen a tenu la sienne, il m'a rendu ma force et mon pouvoir ! Je suis redevenue la Sexta en couchant avec lui !

- Et Gin ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Cela ne te regarde pas, eunuque !

- Réponds !

Exaspérée par son comportement, elle chercha du regard sa serviette et se pencha sur celle-ci pour pouvoir la prendre, mais la main de l'ébène la stoppa dans son élan. Dès lors, elle s'agita fortement, frappant de toutes ses forces le Cuarta qui avait attisé en elle une profonde haine ... Ou quelque chose dans le genre ... En tout cas, ça n'allait pas chez ce mec, mais alors vraiment pas !

Ulquiorra se releva, ne relâchant pas son poignet, et se glissa dans le bain pour se coller contre elle, essayant de la bloquer autant que possible, elle se retrouva entre le bord de la baignoire et le torse encore habillé du Cuarta qui ne se laissait pas surmener, n'abandonnant pas la lutte rageuse et patientant qu'elle se calme, la fixant tout simplement de son regard vert. Essoufflée, elle fini par abandonner, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière ...

Putain, mais il avait quoi ? S'il continuait, elle allait lui balancer un céro dans la tronche ! Haletante, elle essayait de se remettre pour recommencer à se débattre, maudissant Ulquiorra d'être aussi endurant ... Et puissant ... C'était pas possible ! Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il était ...

- Réponds ... Murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

- Gin ... Lâcha-t-elle, toujours haletante. Il a tenté le coup ... Il a été excité parce qu'il nous a regardé Aizen et moi, ça lui a plu et il a voulu tenter le coup ...

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé ? ...

- J'sais pas ! Avoua franchement la bleutée. Il était si patient avec moi ... Et puis, Aizen m'a fait peur ! J'préférais le faire avec Gin qu'avec Aizen ...

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Putain, sort pas la chose de son conteste ! Il était là et j'avais pas envie au début, mais il a été si patient ... Il m'a supplié de le laisser faire ... Comme Il Forte ...

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ...

Elle fut de nouveau exaspérée et essaya de nouveau de se débattre, grognant à l'encontre d'Ulquiorra et l'injuriant de tous les noms possibles, elle tenta de le frapper, mais il bloqua ses poignets, les maintenant dans l'eau et continuant de la bloquer avec son torse, son visage toujours contre son épaule. Le savoir si proche la mit dans une rage noir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus ...

- Ulquiorra, lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

- J'ai perdu ... Murmura-t-il tristement.

Elle se figea, ouvrant de grand yeux ... Sa voix ... Elle avait été comme brisée ... Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait perdu ? Non, qu'est ce qui était entrain de lui arriver ? Putain, il avait pété un câble ! Et comme à chaque fois, elle allait devoir ramasser les pots cassés !

Ou pas ... Il se releva, la fixant ... Tristement ? ... Attendez, non, c'était IMPOSSIBLE ! Lui, le glaçon, le vide intergalactique, le néant absolu ? Il ne pouvait pas être TRISTE ! Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment, n'éprouvait pas le remord, la culpabilité, la pudeur, la colère, la compassion ... La tristesse ne pouvait PAS exister sur son visage ! C'était impossible ...

- Ulquiorra ? Souffla-t-elle incertaine. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Il baissa le regard ... Putain, non, c'était pas possible ! Il n'avait JAMAIS baissé le regard, pas devant elle ! Jamais ... C'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était presque aussi terrifiant que de regarder les films mal foutus ! Elle avait l'impression de regarder une de ses séries étranges ... Caméras cachées !

- Je te veux ... Avoua-t-il franchement.

Ces simples mots firent frémir entièrement la panthère qui écarquilla les yeux, remettant soudainement ses mains autour de sa poitrine, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. L'ébène s'était suffisamment écarté pour lui permettre de faire ce genre de mouvement, elle ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou pas, mais sa phrase, elle n'était pas idiote au point de prendre celle-ci pour de la rigolade ...

- Non, je te veux entièrement ... Je te veux comme Il Fort t'a eue ... Je te veux ... Entièrement ...

Son regard ... C'était quoi ce regard ? ... Elle l'avait déjà vu, bien sûr ... Mais putain ... C'était le Cuarta ! Ulquiorra Shieffer ! C'était ... Il la voulait tout entière ... Il la voulait vraiment toute entière ?

En y repensant ... Oui, en y repensant, il avait toujours était "particulier" avec elle ... Il avait toujours été extrêmement ... Comment dire ? Protecteur ... Essayant de lui éviter les blessures les plus graves, surveillant ses arrières ... Et elle ne s'était même pas demandée pourquoi ! Et maintenant ... ? ... Et maintenant ... Elle ne savait plus si elle devait le haïr et le frapper, le griffer et l'insulter ou bien être touchée par cette sincérité ...

L'ébène se releva et elle n'eut plus envie de le voir partir ... C'était bizarre non ? En fait, pas vraiment ... Parce que de tous les mâles de Las Noches, Ulquiorra était le seul qui n'avait jamais chercher à l'abuser ... Il n'avait jamais imposer à cent pour cent son envie, sinon, y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait prise ... Elle l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et l'attira soudainement à lui, le faisant glisser, ils se retrouvèrent coller l'un à l'autre ...

* * *

Elle était là, contre lui ... Elle était nue et après lui avoir avoué ce qu'il voulait d'elle, il avait tenté de s'en écarter, n'ayant aucune envie de la salir, n'ayant aucune envie de la choquer ou de la voir pleurer, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé partir, l'attrapant et il était retombé sur elle ... Elle ... Et son corps ... Ha, si seulement elle savait ... Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle provoquait en lui !

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son être, des choses qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, qu'il avait du mal à qualifier et il n'aimait pas ça ... Il se sentait impuissant alors qu'il était le Cuarta Espada. Il aurait dut être infaillible et pourtant, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui animait son être, sentir Grimmjow contre lui le comblait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait affreusement bien là ... L'idée de lui "faire l'amour" lui avait bien traversé l'esprit, mais il n'avait pas envie de la forcer et puis, comme le lui avait dit l'humaine, il fallait la charmer, non ? ...

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Gin ! Assura-t-elle avec force. Arrête avec ça ...

Elle n'était vraiment pas amoureuse de Gin ? Elle ne se foutait pas de lui au moins ? Les yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux bleus de la panthère et il essaya de la sonder, mais ce qu'il découvrit le ... Fascina plus encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir de l'arrancar ... Son regard était plus que beau ... Mon dieu, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose ... Pourquoi était-elle si belle ?

- Putain, Ulquiorra, arrête de me mater comme ça ! Siffla-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Il lui agrippa le menton, la forçant à le regarder et même si elle grogna, elle se laissa faire ... C'était un crime d'être si attirante ... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'animait en lui, n'arrivant pas à se comprendre lui-même ... Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin d'elle ? Alors que jusqu'alors, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de suivre les ordres du Seigneur Aizen ... Depuis quand avait-il besoin de cet énervante Sexta Espada ? ...

Il se pencha en avant, approchant ses lèvres des siennes et les frôla lentement ... Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il les senti s'ouvrir ... Il sut ce qu'il fallait faire, sa langue franchissant la barrière pour venir cueillir sa jumelle qui n'était pas du tout timide et au contraire, elle répondit aux avances d'Ulquiorra et ils se laissèrent porter tout deux par leurs passions, se laissant aller à leurs envies ...

Elle lui répondait ... Elle répondait à son baiser, frôlant ses joues, sa langue se montrant très entreprenante, pas du tout farouche ... Et cela lui plut ! Il aimait cela, il aimait beaucoup cela ... Il aimait de plus en plus ... Se collant contre ce corps, il rompit le baisser lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'air et il reposa son front contre son épaule, reprenant peu à peu son souffle ...

Ho mon dieu ... C'était tellement bon ... Ce sentiment ...

- Je peux te faire l'amour ? ...


	27. Chapitre 25 : Remerciement

**Réponse au Reviews:**

_Akuma :_ T'inquiéte ! Encore une dizaine de chapitres au minimum ! ... Hé hé hé ...

_Irkiala :_ ... Chut, parle pas de l'avance de la fic ! Chut chut chut ! Je veux profiter du temps de publication pour écrire une autre fic ! X3 La question qui tue ... Non ? ... Hé hé hé !

_Manion-chan : _Pour le moment, c'est pas stupide ... Mais, y a de forte chance que dans les chapitres qui suivent, certaines choses ne vous plaisent pas ! Enfin, heu ... Bah, je verrais bien ...

_Boubouille :_ Je le redis pour tout le monde : au début, je pensais même que l'idée ne PLAIRAIT PAS ! Alors, que tu aimes tout compte fait me touche ! X3

_Mayuu :_ Ton chapitre préféré ? Tant mieux, c'est aussi un de mes préférés ... Enfin, je les aimes tous, mais normal, c'est moi qui les ai écrits, après tout, non ? XD ... En tout cas, Ulqui n'a toujours pas de Pudeur ... XD

* * *

Tatsuki et Orihime étaient toutes deux collées contre la porte de la salle de bain, tentant d'entendre ce qui ce passait, c'était difficile de savoir ... Mince alors, c'était vraiment un étrange petit gars ... Il comprenait rien à rien ! Elle avait parlé de délicatesse et monsieur avait filé directement dans la salle de bains, sans un mot, et puis maintenant ... Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elles n'entendaient plus rien ...

- Tu crois qu'il la viole ? Demanda Tatsuki à son amie.

- Je ne crois pas, on l'entendrait crier, non ? Demanda à tout hasard Orihime l'air inquiète. Enfin, je pense que les murs n'auraient pas tenus longtemps ...

Elles collèrent plus encore leurs oreilles contre la porte, tentant d'entendre quelque chose, mais c'était le silence radio ... Pas un bruit, rien ! ... Cela donnait envie à Tatsuki de foncer, tête baissée ... Comme à son habitude, non ? Mais elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire, elle était une fraccion ... Mais personne ne lui avait dit ce que pouvait faire une fraccion et quel était son but ... Bref, on la laissait faire pour le moment ... Mais elle restait calme ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ... Haussant les sourcils, l'ébène se releva pour aller ouvrir ... Elle avait comprit un truc : elle était la subalterne de Grimmjow et on était chez elle, en toute logique, elle pouvait ouvrir la porte ... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait ... Mais bon, c'était que théorique pour le moment, faudrait qu'elle demande a l'Espada pour pouvoir connaître ses limites ...

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un étrange homme très maigre avec des cheveux noirs très long et puis ... Une parabole dans le dos ... C'était un mec vraiment bizarre et elle haussa les sourcils en constatant que son sourire était pire que sa tenue extravagante et sans le moindre charisme.

- Bonjours ma petite, ta maîtresse est là ? Demanda-t-il avec cet étrange sourire.

- Oui, mais elle est occupée. Avoua franchement Tatsuki en souriant de gêne. Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

Il la poussa, l'écartant de son passage pour pouvoir entrer, cherchant quelque chose dans la pièce, il refit face à la jeune fille qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir ... Surtout qu'il semblait la sonder, mais ... Pourquoi ? En tout cas, il la regarda de haut en bas ... Et cela la mit vraiment très mal à l'aise. Elle voulut se reculer, mais percuta quelque chose et se tournant à demi, elle rencontra un autre gars, un blond borgne ...

- Tu n'es pas si mal que ça. Lâcha avec amusement l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses, Tesla ?

- Pour une humaine, oui, elle n'est pas mal. Avoua le blond.

C'était quoi leur problème ? Elle essaya de s'esquiver, mais le gars derrière lui agrippa ses deux bras ... Orihime se mit entre Tatsuki et l'ébène, l'air motivé, mais lui ne semblait pas apprécier ce comportement, il lui agrippa le menton et sembla le serrer avec force.

- Dégage de là, tu es protégée par Aizen, certes, mais c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de t'assommer ma belle si tu te mets entre moi et ma proie ! Menaça-t-il.

Il y eu un cri et la pression sur ses épaules se relâcha soudainement, d'après les mouvements d'air, le mec qui aurait dut être derrière elle ... Ne l'était plus ... Se retournant, Tatsuki rencontra un regard vairon très intense ... Une fille qui la poussa derrière elle, faisant signe à Orihime de s'écarter.

- Dégage de là, Orihime, t'es pas assez puissante ! Soupira l'inconnue.

- Parce que toi, tu l'es peut être ? Sourit cruellement l'homme.

Il poussa de lui même la jeune fille et s'avança vers l'inconnue qui voulait protéger Tatsuki, mais là encore, quelqu'un intervint ! Une grande femme blonde à la peau mate qui n'eut qu'à poser sa main contre son épaule pour qu'il se stoppe net. Vu la façon dont s'écarquillèrent ses yeux, cette femme était vraiment très dangereuse pour lui, Tatsuki crut pendant un instant que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites ...

- Hallibel ? Lâcha-t-il, ses lèvres frémissantes de dégoûts. Qu'est c'tu fous là ? C'est pas tes affaires, dégage !

- Je te remercie, Nnoitra. Lâcha la femme avec amusement. Je me suis toujours demandée comment j'allais faire pour remercier Grimmjow d'avoir était si souvent là "au bon moment, sans faire exprès" ... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... Hé bien, maintenant, je sais ... Sors d'ici, Nnoitra, où tu auras affaire à moi ...

Tatsuki haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment cette conversation, elle décida de se faire toute petite et fixa l'homme qui sortait en grognant, récupérant au sol celui nommé Tesla qui semblait avoir été projeté un peu plus loin ... Le pauvre, quand même ... Elle reporta vite son attention sur la grande blond qui s'approcha d'elle ... Elle était ... Classe ! Super charismatique, s'en était presque terrifiant ... Et son regard bleu, bon dieu ! Il était accentué par sa peau dorée ...

- Où es ta maîtresse ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Son ton avait été trop froid en réalité ... Peut-être l'idée que ce soit une "humaine" ? ... Elle ne savait pas, en tout cas, elle fut impressionnée et avala difficilement sa salive avant de pointer son doigt vers la salle de bains ... D'ailleurs, Grimmjow y était, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle avait mit une serviette autour de sa taille et les fixait tour à tour, tentant sans doute de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Grogna-t-elle mécontente.

- Rien, on passait par là ! Lâcha amusé la fille aux yeux verrons.

La bleutée parut surprise l'espace de quelques secondes, un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres et elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, se rapprochant de Tatsuki pour passer son bras sur ses épaules.

- T'as vraiment du bol ma petite ! Assura-t-elle avec amusement. Te voilà super protégée alors que t'aurais même pas dû te retrouver ici !

- Je ne comprends pas ! Avoua franchement l'humaine, ne sachant si elle devait être inquiète ou rassurée ...

- Grimmjow arrivait toujours au bon moment pour nous sortir de certaines merdes inqualifiables ! Avoua franchement la fille aux yeux vairons. On fera de même avec toi vue qu'on peut pas le faire pour elle ! Arrogante, vas !

- Tu tombes bien, Hallibel. Déclara soudainement Ulquiorra. Pourrais-tu t'occuper des deux humaines ?

- Quoi ? S'écria Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que tu racontes enco...

Elle s'étouffa à moitié et toutes les personnes présentes écarquillèrent sans doute les yeux en fixant le Cuarta ... Celui-ci était au seuil de la porte de la salle de bains, complètement trempé, et était entrain de retirer son haut sans la moindre pudeur. Il le jeta sous les regards surpris et fixa l'assistance, sa main glissant sur son obi ... Non, il allait pas faire ça ?

- Mais qu'est c'que tu fous ? Cria Grimmjow avec une telle intensité que Tatsuki crut que ses tympans avait étés démolis.

- Je ne vais pas garder ses vêtements mouillés. Répondit-il avec une telle candeur que l'humaine fondut sur place.

Comment la bleutée avait fait pour résister à ça ? Quoi qu'en fait, il semblait assez maladroit le petit bonhomme et il suffisait de le voir retirer sa ceinture pour s'en rendre compte ! Toute l'assistance resta suspendue sur ce geste, attendant la suite jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime s'écrie soudainement, un cri encore plus intense que celui qu'avait eu la panthère ! Elle était rouge, si rouge que sa couleur rivalisait parfaitement avec la couleur des tomates bien mûres !

Sans crier gare, la rousse courut vers la sortie ... Disparaissant ... Et les plantant tous sur place ... Un peu normal : il était entrain de faire un streap-tease ... Et le pire, c'était qu'il semblait même pas comprendre ! Le Cuarta avait haussé les sourcils et fixait la porte en tentant de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer ...

- D'accord, félicitations pour vous deux ! Annonça soudainement Hallibel en attrapant Tatsuki au bras, prenant la direction de la porte.

- Hé, attends, te fais pas d'idée ! S'écria la bleutée offusquée. C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je dois garder les petites pendant que papa et maman s'envoient en l'air, non ? Résuma avec malice la blonde.

Passant son regard par dessus l'épaule pour fixer sa "maîtresse", Tatsuki se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue encore plus rouge qu'Orihime ... Ho mon dieu ! C'était à se demander ce qui c'était passé dans cette fameuse salle de bains ! En tout cas, c'était clair, Ulquiorra valait le coup : il était superbe ! Sa peau claire, son torse à peine musclé et puis ... Surtout ... Son manque de pudeur qui le rendait foutrement sexy et attirant ! Ha mon dieu ! Tatsuki était toute chaude là …

* * *

Orihime était épuisée, elle se stoppa enfin, mais était toujours aussi rouge, se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi peu pudique ! ... Enfin, elle l'était elle, mais les garçons ... Elle se souvint de l'époque où elle et Ishida devaient se déguisaient en Shinigami, il avait été bien plus pudique lui ! Comment ça se faisait ? Bon, au moins ne l'avait elle pas vu sans ses vêtements ! Elle rêvait de voir Ichigo tout nu en tout premier ... Oui, lui, d'abord !

Deux personnes apparurent devant elle, la faisant sursauter de terreur, mais ce n'était que Mira Rosa et Sunsun, celles-ci la fixèrent froidement, comme si elle avait commis une faute énorme ... C'était le cas, en même temps : elle s'était enfuie comme ça, sans crier gare ...

- Toi, t'es débile ! Lâcha Mira Rosa en grognant de mécontentement.

- Non, elle est partie au bon moment ! Assura derrière elles Apache qui arrivait. On a faillit foutre en l'air le plan "cul" de Grimmjow !

- Ha ouais, elle va se taper quelqu'un ? S'exclama surprise Sunsun. Elle n'est pas du genre à dire "oui" ... Surtout à ça ...

Hallibel et Tatsuki arrivèrent à leurs tours et tout le monde sembla avide de parler de ce qui ce passait en ce moment dans les appartements de la Sexta, à croire que même les arrancars adoraient les ragots, Mira Rosa et Sunsun essayaient de tirer les verres du nez à Apache qui faisait la fière et leurs ordonnait de s'agenouiller pour avoir le reste des informations ...

- Ulquiorra Schiffer a un putain de corps ! Avoua Hallibel avec amusement.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent d'admiration tandis qu'Orihime ne savait toujours pas comment réagir ... Finalement, elle opta pour une solution lorsqu'elle vit arriver Stark au bout du couloir, se jetant sur Tatsuki pour lui attraper le poignet et courir avant que le Primera Espada ne remarque qu'elles étaient là ... A porter de mains ... Les arrancars ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, une attrapant la brune et l'autre son amie et elles utilisèrent le Sonido pour s'écarter rapidement de là.


	28. Chapitre 26 : S'offrir ou prendre

**Avertissement :** Hentai ... Enfin ... Hé hé hé !

* * *

Elles étaient toutes parties dans la seconde qui avait suivie, laissant le couple seul ... Couple ... Pouvait-on parler de couple ? Ulquiorra attendait, la ceinture toujours au creux de sa main, son regard posé sur la porte et ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi Orihime était sortie aussi rouge et en criant en plus ... Quant à Grimmjow, elle était, elle aussi, très rouge ... Mais c'était agréable de voir son visage si rouge ...

La bleutée s'anima soudainement, se jetant sur la porte pour la fermer, se tournant vers l'ébène qui pencha la tête sur le côté ... En fait, a bien y réfléchir, elles avaient toutes parues très étrange lorsqu'il avait enlevé sa veste et leurs regards à toutes s'était écarquillés lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur son obi ... Donc, les femmes devenaient étranges lorsqu'il s'agissait de retirer son pantalon ? Du moins, en groupe ... Cela ne suivait aucune logique !

- Ça va pas de te déshabiller devant tout le monde ? Lâcha, choquée, la panthère.

- Où es le mal ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Mais, les vêtements sont fait pour quoi à ton avis ?

C'était fait pour ne pas avoir froid, bien sûr ! Quel question stupide ... Non, attendez ... Vue son visage, les vêtements pouvaient avoir une autre utilité et à bien y réfléchir, il avait l'impression de le savoir en partie : un corps de femme nu, c'était très beau à regarder, trop en réalité ... Lorsqu'il voyait celui de Grimmjow ... Il était dans tout ses états et avait souvent envie d'aller la frôler ... D'ailleurs, voir ses jambes encore humide, mais entièrement nues, pouvoir entrevoir ses épaules et s'imaginer les formes que dissimulait cette serviette ...

- Rendre le corps plus désirable ? Souffla-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de les hausser et regarda sa tenue, la panthère sembla réfléchir quelques instants ... Un sourire de psychopathe apparut soudainement sur ses lèvres et elle souleva légèrement sa serviette.

- Mais n'est il pas plus désirable lorsqu'on le montre ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Il rougit ... De désir, bien sûr ... Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle soit si ... Docile ... Ou entreprenante, il ne savait pas vraiment, en tout cas, cela lui plaisait fortement et elle dut le comprendre, son sourire s'effaça peu à peu ... Son visage était devenu bien plus sérieux et elle finit par relâcher le tissus, dissimulant de nouveau cette partie si étrange ... Ho, mon dieu ... Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles aussi cruelles ? Montrer quelque chose et la cacher de nouveau, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela ...

Ulquiorra voulut protester, mais il la vit se diriger vers le lit et elle détacha sa serviette, la laissant tomber au sol en montant sur le lit, allant jusqu'au bout en s'avançant lentement et se tourna, se couchant sur le lit, entièrement nue ... Le spectacle était indécent, cette créature si belle allongée, les jambes serrées, les bras se tenant aux barreaux du lit et son visage tourné sur le coté, ses cheveux collés à sa peau, encore humide ... Une déesse de la beauté absolue ! Et elle allait être a lui ? Vraiment ? Elle s'offrait à lui pour de bon ?

Il acheva de retirer son obi et laissa tomber son hakama au sol, il prit ensuite la direction du lit, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à monter, frôlant les jambes si délicates de la Sexta, elle était si douce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser, continuant de les frôler ... Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de la dévorer toute entière ... Et c'est ce qu'il fit, la mordillant sans lui faire mal, remontant peu à peu, ses mains se glissant entre ses cuisses pour les écarter ... Il n'eut pas besoin de forcer, Grimmjow écarta d'elle-même les cuisses.

Le Cuarta jeta un regard vers la bleutée et frissonna en découvrant le spectacle indécent qu'elle offrait ... Ses mains s'activaient sur elle, faute de pouvoir le toucher lui ... Elle caressait sa poitrine et une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à son sexe pour le frôler doucement ... Ce spectacle si simple électrifia totalement l'ébène qui remonta rapidement jusqu'à elle pour lécher ses doigts, léchant le bouton de chair qu'elle s'activait à durcir et ses doigts retrouvèrent naturellement le lieu qu'ils avaient frôlé, il y avait si longtemps ...

Elle lâcha un gémissement, ses mains abandonnant son corps pour venir frôler celui du mâle qui la dominait, elle le caressa, frôlant son torse, le faisant frémir et elle appuya sur les muscles et se glissant jusqu'à son membre pour le frôler ... Ha mon dieu ... Elle était si douée et était tellement désirable, il la frôlait et l'entendait gémir et elle le caressait en retour, c'était bon de donner, mais c'était encore meilleurs de recevoir en retour ... Il était ... Comblé ...

- Tu es humide. Fit-il inutilement remarquer. Je peux ?

Il recommença à l'embrasser sur sa gorge offerte, sentant les mains douces de Grimmjow sur lui, c'était vraiment très plaisant ... Trop ...

- T'as vraiment une drôle de façon de présenter les choses ! Lâcha moqueusement la bleutée. T'es sûr que tu veux ?

Ulquiorra ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement d'impatience, comprenant qu'elle se moquait de lui ... Elle frôlait son membre, se rendant compte elle-même du désir qu'il éprouvait alors pour elle, comment pouvait-elle douter de son envie ? Mordillant sa gorge, il soupira en relevant le visage, remontant jusqu'à elle pour embrasser ses lèvres, les mordillant doucement.

- Je veux te faire l'amour. Répondit-il en grignotant sa gorge.

- Et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ! Assura moqueusement la panthère.

Elle se pencha en avant prenant d'elle-même les lèvres du Cuarta qui les entrouvrit et sentit la langue entreprenante de la femme ... Il n'était pas le seul à agir, elle lui faisait aussi l'amour et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans cet acte ... Avait-elle été ainsi avec Aizen et Gin ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir ! Il préférait se concentrer sur ce moment qui n'était qu'à eux deux !

Il se sentit poussé et lâcha un grognement contre les lèvres, n'ayant aucune envie de la lâcher ou de se voir repoussé, alors il s'imposa, se collant contre elle en continuant de l'embrasser, se séparant de temps en temps pour prendre de l'air avant de replonger, frôlant son sexe et sentant la main qui le caressait toujours ... Elle cessa, recommençant à le pousser et il grogna de nouveau, non, il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher, il aimait l'embrasser, il aimait la caresser et il voulait continuer ! Pourquoi essayait-elle de le repousser ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

Voyant qu'elle insistait, il se releva légèrement en la fixant durement, son agacement augmenta lorsqu'il vit son visage moqueur ... Elle semblait cependant si pleine de plaisir, ses lèvres frémissantes et rougies par leurs échanges de baisers, ses yeux brillants de désir et d'envie ... Ha, oui, elle était vraiment très belle, trop belle ! Il s'assit sur le lit, la fixant ... Se sentant frustré ... Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle le repoussait ? N'avait-elle pas dit "oui" ? N'avait-elle pas dit "je veux que tu me fasses l'amour" ?

Avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que se soit, la panthère s'était légèrement relevée pour bondir sur lui, le plaquant contre le lit et le surprenant fortement, il ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant Grimmjow ... Son regard était ... Étrangement excitant en cet instant, ses longs cheveux bleus électriques glissèrent le long de ses épaules et vinrent frôler son torse translucide. Les doigts si délicats de l'arrancar vinrent le frôler et, par réflexe, le Cuarta agrippa les hanches de la bleutée ... Qui se trouvait juste au dessus de son membre à cet instant précis ...

La si sensuelle panthère descendit peu à peu et son membre entra en elle, c'était si étrange et si intense, il posa sa main sur son front, gémissant peu à peu et la fixant de ses yeux verts, elle semblait si concentrée sur ce simple acte ... Certaines de ses mèches de cheveux se collant à sa peau qui suait face à cet effort, sa poitrine gonflée de désir semblait l'appeler ... Et il répondit à cet appel, levant les bras pour les agripper et elle lâcha un gémissement de surprise.

- T'as vraiment pas tes mains dans tes poches toi ! Sourit-elle, patientant quelques secondes.

- On fait l'amour ... Répondit simplement le Cuarta.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, surprise ... Et un large sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres ... Elle releva ses hanches, relâchant le membre et revint, procurant à l'ébène un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors, n'étant jamais aller aussi loin avec une femelle, ça ... Ce contact ... Son cœur avait loupé un battement et il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains revenant sur les hanches de sa compagne ... Ce simple mouvement lui fit comprendre que ... S'emboîter n'était pas suffisant ... Et c'était logique ... Lorsqu'on se soulage, on se caresse, on se frotte ou bien on bouge les doigts ... Alors, bouger pendant qu'on s'emboîte ... Ou plutôt, "fait l'amour" était quelque chose à faire ... Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ressentir "cela" ...

La texture n'avait rien à voir ... Elle était douce, tendre ... Et chaude ... C'était très bon de sentir son membre frôler par se sexe si étrange, il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir faire cela plus tôt ... Il l'entendit ricaner et la regarda, intrigué, son sourire était devenu malicieux et elle bougea encore sur son membre, se penchant vers lui, les cheveux tombant et caressant son torse ... Son cœur ... Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans son torse et ... Son corps était chaud ... Et il haletait ...

- T'es un vrai puceau ... Dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je prends les choses en main cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, t'as intérêt à me rendre la pareille !

Elle se releva, laissant ses mains caresser sa peau blafarde ... Et elle recommença à bouger, son membre se frottant en elle ... Elle allait plus vite, de plus en plus vite, lui faisant connaître des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis, des émotions qui lui procuraient un plaisir jamais éprouvé ... Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches et lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir de douleur, il se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait mal ... Trop mal ! Il retira ses mains et agrippa les draps autours de lui, n'ayant aucune envie de la blesser avec ses ongles ... Il lui avait griffé la peau ... Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant et au contraire, elle allait de plus en plus vite sur lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'enfonçait aussi de plus en plus ... Et elle gémissait de plaisir ...

C'était trop intense, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et ... Il le savait, il allait arriver ... Il ... En elle ? Écarquillant les yeux, il voulut prévenir la bleutée, mais une émotion trop forte le prit et seul un gémissement de plaisir intense s'échappa de ses lèvres, il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches en frémissant de plus en plus, au bord de la jouissance absolue.

- Grimmjow, arrête, je vais ... Le blanc, ça va ...

- Laisse ! Soupira la panthère.

En ouvrant les yeux, il la vit ... Elle était elle aussi en pleine jouissance ... Elle était même au delà ... Elle lâcha un gémissement si intense qu'il ne réussit pas du tout à se retenir et frissonna entièrement ... Elle aussi elle fut prit d'un violent frisson et elle retombât contre lui, haletante ... Comme lui ... Épuisé par ce contact physique qui faisait éprouver tellement de choses aux participants ...

Les bras d'Ulquiorra l'agrippèrent doucement aux bras, il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse se soulever de temps en temps et elle s'était complètement abandonnée contre lui ... C'était incroyable ... Comment avait il fait pour ne pas faire "ça" plus tôt ? Il ne s'en priverait plus ... Hors de question qu'il passa à coté de ça ... Mais il ne le ferait pas avec n'importe qui parce qu'il le savait, Grimmjow était spéciale pour lui ... Elle était la seule qu'il voulait posséder de la sorte et elle serait la seule ... Il ne la laissera plus jamais à personne ! Elle était à lui ... Rien qu'à lui ...

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était entrain de se relever, il la relâcha ... Mais ... Il n'accepta pas la suite ... Elle voulut se retirer et ça, c'était hors de question ! Il avait envie de rester comme ça ... Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'ainsi, ils avaient "fusionnés" et c'était le cas ... Ils ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne ! Se relevant, il l'enlaça et l'entraîna avec lui, roulant sur le coté pour être au dessus d'elle, se serrant contre elle et plaquant ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Elle gémit et se détourna légèrement, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle avait, il la fixa d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Faut pas rester comme ça, c'est gênant.

- J'aime être comme ça. Affirma-t-il.

- Mais t'es con ? Tu t'es soulagé, tu peux t'enlever !

- Non, je ne veux pas ... Avoua-t-il franchement en l'embrassant dans le cou. J'aime être là ... Ça me donne l'impression ... Que tu n'es qu'à moi ...

Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou, ses mains venant caresser sa poitrine et elle gémit, se laissant choire sur le lit, ses jambes se relevant en caressant ses hanches, il ne bougeait pas ... Elle non plus ... Ils étaient bien ainsi ... Il prenait juste garde de ne pas être un poids pour elle ... Elle était à lui ... Rien qu'à lui ...


	29. Chapitre 27 : Vivre a Las Noches

**Réponse au Review :**

_Irkiala :_ Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec Hallibel ! D'ailleurs, cette image va devenir une obsession pour notre pauvre Grimmjow ! ... Je t'invite sur le blog pour "comprendre" ! X3

_Micka Tirie :_ Pas grave si tu reviewes pas à chaque fois, fait le surtout si tu as des impressions à donner par rapport à certains évènements, je vais en avoir besoin pour les prochains chapitres, je crois ... Oui, vraiment très besoin ... Et c'est une des meilleurs fics grâce à Irkiala qui me corrige ! Sinon, elle serait illisible cette fic ! T_T

_Boubouille : _X3 ça me rassure que tu dises qu'il es génial, je l'ai dit et je me répète : je n'ai pas d'expérience dans le domaine de l'amour ... Donc, heureusement que j'y arrive, c'est que malgrè tout, je serais douée ! *_* ...

_Manion-chan :_ Tu devrais peut être t'arrêter là comme toutes les autres ... Moi, je vous le garantis ! La fin sera plus que surprenante et je sens les coups de boycottes !

* * *

Il s'était passé quelque chose entre le Cuarta et la Sexta Espada, c'était clair et net ! Tout le monde le savait ... Tout le monde le SENTAIT ! La Sexta s'énervait moins avec Ulquiorra et lui, même s'il restait toujours aussi indifférent aux insultes, la regardait souvent ... Et semblait chercher sa présence ... Il n'était pas rare de voir la Sexta accompagner des deux humaines et du Cuarta qui restait en retrait, mais veillait sur le bon soin de l'improbable groupe de femelles qu'elles formaient ...

D'ailleurs, c'était étrange de voir la célèbre panthère accompagner des deux humaines ... Certes, l'une était la protégée d'Aizen, mais pourquoi décider de la protéger aussi ? Beaucoup grognaient sur son passage et si elle n'avait pas bénéficié en plus de la protection d'Hallibel et de ses fracciones, nul doute que les arrancars se seraient donné à cœur joie sur elle ! Il arrivait que de temps en temps, Loly et Menoly tentent de s'en prendre à elle, jouissant de la protection du Seigneur Aizen ...

- Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble une humaine ? Cracha un jour Loly alors que Tatsuki était seule.

Grimmjow s'était plainte d'avoir faim et l'humaine s'était mise en tête de combler l'Espada, se disant que c'était mieux que de devoir subir sa mauvaise humeur, elle avait quitté la chambre, laissant la panthère continuer de s'énerver sur la partie d'échec qu'elle faisait avec Orihime. Elle était tombée sur les deux fracciones sur le chemin du retour ...

- Tu t'attendais à un petit homme bleu avec des tentacules lui sortant du cul ? Répliqua la jeune fille, se demandant si sa maîtresse n'avait pas déteint sur elle.

Loly grimaça de colère et Menoly avait attrapé Tatsuki par derrière, elles avaient essayé de s'en prendre à elle ... Mais ne s'étaient jamais douté que l'humaine était une très forte jeune fille, bah ouais, vice-championne de la catégorie Junior du Japon ... Et parce qu'elle s'était blessée hors compétition ...

Ainsi, la fraccion de Grimmjow quitta les deux jeunes filles à terre en sifflotant, Apache fixant la scène insolite en se demandant si cette humaine avait vraiment besoin d'une protection ... Bon, contre les garçons, oui, mais pas contre ses deux abruties ! Pourvus que le fait de se défendre ne lui retombe pas sur le dos ... Ou sur celui de la Sexta ! Apache décida de rejoindre sa maîtresse ... Surtout pour aller raconter comment une humaine avait "cassé la gueule" à ses idiotes de Loly et Menoly!

* * *

Un cri de rage s'échappa des lèvres de la bleutée qui balança la table d'échec, celle-ci s'envola et se fracassa contre le mur ... Orihime avait eu le temps de se coucher au sol, évitant le projectile ... Décidément, elle n'était pas très patiente la panthère ... Et surtout, elle n'aimait pas perdre aux échecs ! Orihime se releva, souriant à Grimmjow qui grondait littéralement de colère ... Elle nota l'information dans son esprit et se félicita de n'être qu'une simple petite humaine protégée par le puissant Seigneur Aizen, nul doute que si elle avait été une Espada, la Sexta se serait jetée sur elle !

- Ce jeu est débile ! Affirma la bleutée. On joue à autre chose !

- Coucou, j'ai ramené de quoi grignoter ! Sourit Tatsuki en montrant le plateau blindé de croissants et autre. Tu me donnais l'impression de manquer de sucre, Grimmjow !

- Du chocolat ? Espéra la puissante bleutée en s'élançant vers la pauvre humaine.

Par réflexe, la karatéka prit le pot pour le lancer en l'air, il fut majestueusement rattrapé par la panthère qui avait reconnu la forme ... Ha, c'était marrant comment elle raffolait du nutella la petite féline ! Cela la détendit grandement et Orihime, attirée par l'appel de son ventre grondant, s'approcha pour prendre un croissant ... Mais en entendant le grognement féroce et menaçant de la Sexta, elle battit en retraite.

- Grimmjow, elle ne voulait pas te voler ton pot ! Assura Ulquiorra en soupirant. Elle a juste envie de prendre à manger pour elle.

- Ha oui ? Sourit cruellement la magnifique bleutée. Elle attendra, je suis la dominante, vous mangez tous après moi !

Dominante ? Haussant les sourcils, Orihime se tourna vers la Sexta qui lançait un regard plein de sous-entendus à Ulquiorra ... A priori, elle parlait aussi de lui ... Dominante ... Domin... Nante ... Hum ... Ho mon dieu ! Dominante ? Ouvrant la bouche, elle pointa la bleutée en essayant de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ...

- Hé, Princesse Pucelle, si tu veux gober des mouches, c'est super, mais t'es plus jolie avec la bouche fermée. Rigola Grimmjow.

- Tu l'as dominé ? S'écria Tatsuki tout aussi choquée que la brune.

- Dominée ? Répéta le Cuarta en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah ouais, c'était moi qui était au dessus ! Sourit cruellement la bleutée, fière d'elle.

Les deux humaines se tournèrent simultanément vers l'homme de la chambre, Orihime rouge, Tatsuki choquée ... Elle l'avait ... Comment on faisait pour "dominer" un garçon ? Ça, c'était une question ! Elle était de plus en plus impressionnante la Sexta, elle avait réussie à surpasser le Cuarta au lit ?

Ulquiorra comprit qu'il venait de se prendre une sacrée raclé, il sembla réfléchir quelques instants à la question, fixant tour à tour les deux humaines et sa compère arrancar lorsque, brutalement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se leva.

- Tu ne m'as pas dominée ! Protesta Ulquiorra.

- J'étais au dessus ! Répliqua Grimmjow avec amusement. J'ai été la plus forte !

- Tu n'es pas la plus forte !

- Tu disais pas ça quand t'étais en dessous ! Ha, tu as même rien dit en fait ! Gentil petit soumis !

La bleutée se leva soudainement, abandonnant son pot de nutella et disparut, commença alors une étrange course poursuite dans la pièce, les deux arrancars utilisaient le Sonido, l'ébène tentant de rattraper la panthère qui était fort douée dans ce petit jeu qui amusait Orihime et Tatsuki, elles avaient du mal à les suivre du regards et en réalité, la plupart du temps, elles ne les voyaient pas, mais sentaient les coups de vents et entendaient rire Grimmjow ...

Finalement, elle perdit, Ulquiorra réussissant à la plaquer au sol, il se colla à son dos, et même si elle se débattit, elle ne put rien faire du tout, sa force n'étant en rien comparable avec celle de l'homme ... Leurs deux corps se moulaient à merveille l'un contre l'autre et la scène gêna quelques peu Orihime qui se tourna, rouge.

- Ulquiorra, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Soupira la bleutée. Espèce de pervers, regarde, tu fais rougir Princesse Pucelle !

- C'est de ta faute, tu as dis que j'étais faible et soumis ! Répliqua de façon très neutre le Cuarta. Je ne suis pas faible !

- Regardez moi ce petit gars ! Il est pas trognon ?

Jetant un regard au couple improbable, Orihime ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si Grimmjow continuait de s'agiter, elle n'y donnait pas du sien, ne semblant pas vouloir échapper à Ulquiorra ... Celui-ci avait beau rester aussi neutre que possible, il la serrait contre lui d'une façon très possessive ...

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut ... Le temps s'était soudainement figé ... Stoppé tandis qu'elle ressentait l'énergie spirituelle de celui qu'elle aimait ... Kurosaki Ichigo venait d'entrer au Hueco Mundo ... Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à Tatsuki qui semblait aussi joyeuse qu'elle, mais toutes deux le perdirent vite ...

Ils étaient venus ... Ils étaient ... Venus ! Pour elles ! Pour les sauver ... Étaient-ils seulement prêts à se battre ?

- Ulquiorra, va falloir qu'on réponde ? Bouda soudainement la Sexta.

- Je crois que oui. Répondit le Cuarta en se relevant, se tournant vers les deux humaines. Ne laissez personne venir ici ...

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda inquiète Orihime.

- Le Seigneur Aizen nous appelle. Avoua franchement Ulquiorra en la fixant.

... Pour ... Leurs amis ? ...

* * *

- On dirait qu'on a de la visite.

- Des intrus ?

- Le couloir souterrain 22 s'est effondré.

- Le 22 ? Ils sont arrivés drôlement loin !

- Ouais ... S'ils avaient atterris directement à la salle du trône, ç'aurait été plus marrant ...

- Hyaah ! Ouais, en effet !

- Fermez-là ! J'ai sommeil, alors baissez la voix !

Tous les Espadas s'étaient installés à la table, attendant patiemment le Seigneur de Las Noches qui ne tarda pas à se montrer et tous se turent, le regardant arriver avec ses deux subalternes. Tosen et Ichimaru.

- Bonjour mes Espadas. Dit-il avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. L'ennemi est dans nos murs, mais avant de discuter, prenons donc le thé.


	30. Chapitre 28 : Les ennemis

Aizen s'était installé sur la chaise du bout, Gin et Tosen à ses cotés, il attendait que tout le monde soit servi pour commencer et son regard se posa tout naturellement sur la Sexta Espada qui fixait sa tasse, attendant qu'elle se remplisse à son tour. Elle paraissait un peu nerveuse ... En face d'elle, Ulquiorra ... Qui posait son regard vert sur la belle panthère ...

Depuis quand le Cuarta n'avait-il d'yeux que pour la belle Sexta ? Il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'on pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'il se passait entre eux ... Grimmjow était bien plus discrète ... Ou bien insouciante ... Oui, insouciante était le mot exact ! ... Elle se fichait qu'on découvre ou non sa relation avec son voisin de devant ... Mais alors, qu'est-ce-qui la rendait aussi nerveuse ? ...

- Tout le monde est servi ? Demanda poliment Aizen.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres en voyant la Sexta sortir la main de sa poche pour tirer la tasse à elle et grimacer légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas le thé ... Dommage pour elle, il paraissait que cela pouvait détendre, mais que voulez-vous !

- Écoutez-moi en buvant. Proposa moqueusement le brun. Kaname, les images, je te prie.

- A vos ordres. Lâcha l'aveugle.

Il enclencha le système de projection des images, le centre de la table s'ouvrit et une image d'énergie spirituelle apparue, montrant la petite troupe qui courait dans Hueco Mundo.

- Les intrus sont au nombres de trois. Annonça Kaname alors que l'écran montrait tour à tour les trois jeunes gens et qu'il annonçait leurs noms. Uryû Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ichigo Kurosaki.

La Sexta écarquilla brutalement les yeux ... Fixant le visage du rouquin ... Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si ... Choquée ? ...

- Sont-ce là nos ennemis ? Demanda Aaroniero.

- Hé bé, moi qui me demandais à quoi ils ressemblaient ... Avoua Barragan avec mécontentement. Ce ne sont que des gosses !

- Ce n'est guère excitant, voire pas du tout. Assura Szayel en souriant perversement.

Yammy fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, jetant un coup d'œil à son compère de toujours, Ulquiorra.

- Les sous-estimer vous serait fatal. Assura Aizen, amusé par ses hommes. Autrefois, sous le nom de "maléfices errants", ces humains, qui étaient quatre, ont réussi à défier les Armées de la Cour au grand complet.

- Quatre ? Remarqua Somarie. Il en manquerait un ? Qui est le dernier ?

- Orihime Inoue. Répondit le Cuarta, fixant toujours la Sexta.

- Ils sont donc venus secourir leur amie ... S'amusa Nnoitra. C'est très bien, ça ... Bon, ils ont l'air bien faibles, mais ...

- Tu es sourd ? Riposta Hallibel. Le Seigneur Aizen vient de nous dire de ne pas les sous-estimer !

- C'est pas dans ce sens que je le disais ! Répliqua sèchement le Quinta. Sois pas si susceptible ... T'as la trouille ou quoi ?

Depuis quand les choses étaient elles si tendues entre ses deux-là ? Certes, Nnoitra n'aimait pas les femmes Espadas, ne supportant pas de savoir qu'il pouvait y en avoir une plus forte que lui, mais, jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais attaqué directement Hallibel, le rapport de force étant trop élevé entre eux ... Alors, pourquoi cette soudaine "hostilité" ?

Grimmjow se leva brutalement de sa chaise, attirant la quasi totalité des regards vers elle ... Son regard bleu se concentré sur l'image de Kurosaki qui flottait encore au centre de la pièce et elle semblait ... Particulièrement concentrée ... Elle se détourna et marcha soudainement vers la sortie ...

Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Certes, la Sexta n'était pas connue pour sa patience et elle n'aimait pas du tout les longues réunions, mais de là à les abandonner tous aussi brutalement ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ... Oui, d'habitude, elle attendait la fin avant de partir aussi énervée de la salle des réunions !

- Où vas-tu, Grimmjow ? Lâcha froidement Tôsen.

- Les tuer ! Répondit sèchement la bleutée. Il vaut mieux écraser très vite les moustiques qui nous tournent autour, non ?

- Le Seigneur Aizen n'a pas encore donné ses ordres. Fit remarquer l'aveugle. Retourne à ta place !

- Et c'est justement pour lui que je vais aller les écrabouiller !

... Pour ... Lui ? ... Elle allait faire ça ... Pour lui ? ...

- Grimmjow ... Souffla mielleusement le brun.

Il savait qu'elle mentait, que quelque chose était entrain de l'animer ... Le garçon ... Kurosaki Ichigo ... C'était son image qui l'avait réagir ... Étrange, non ? ...

- Oui ? Demanda l'arrancar, sa voix trahissant sa nervosité.

- Je suis touché que tu veuilles te battre pour moi. Assura toujours aussi mielleusement Aizen. Cependant, je n'ai pas fini. Ne pourrais-tu pas revenir t'asseoir ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre ... Que trouvait-elle à ce gamin ? L'agaçait-il à ce point ? Certes, c'était à cause de lui si elle avait perdue son bras ... Et elle semblait s'irriter face à ce gamin qui gagnait en puissance avec une telle rapidité que cela surprenait tout le monde ... Était-elle attirée par ... Ce gamin ? ...

- Eh bien ? Lâcha-t-il, perdant patience.

Il se tourna vers elle et voyant qu'elle hésitait, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, des envies sadiques le prenant soudainement ...

- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Lâcha-t-il froidement.

Il fit brutalement augmenté sa pression spirituelle, écrasant au maximum la Sexta et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La belle panthère ne supporta pas le flux directement dirigé vers elle et tomba à genoux au sol ... La savoir si faible face à lui l'étonnait autant ... Elle devrait penser à augmenter sa résistance face à ce genre de concentration particulière ...

- Ah, je crois que tu as compris. Lâcha avec satisfaction le Seigneur de Las Noches, se levant de sa chaise. Chers Espadas, comme vous le voyez, nos adversaires sont trois. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, mais pas besoin de paniquer non plus. J'attends la même chose de chacun de vous, retournez dans vos quartiers, et sans vous impatienter, sans vous hâtez, attendez simplement que l'ennemi se présente.

Son regard froid se porta sur Grimmjow qui était toujours à terre, haletante, ayant toujours autant de mal à se remettre de l'effluve ... Elle ... Était telle une proie dangereuse, se méfiant de lui ... Prête à bondir si un nouveau danger se présentait à elle ... Qu'il était plaisant de voir à quel point elle pouvait être combative ...

- Quoi qu'il arrive, tant que vous serez à mes côtés ... Murmura-t-il lentement. Personne ... Ne pourra nous vaincre.

* * *

Putain, trop balaise ce mec ... Elle ne s'y était vraiment pas attendue ... Toujours haletante, Grimmjow eut du mal à se remettre sur ses jambes ... Il le fallait pourtant ... Retrouver le môme et lui dire de se casser ! Il avait rien à foutre ici, Orihime s'était "sacrifiée" pour qu'il ait la vie sauve, elle l'aimait alors ... Il avait absolument rien à foutre ici ! Il avait pas le niveau ! Il allait se faire tuer et la Princesse Pucelle en mourrait de tristesse !

- Grimmjow. Siffla une nouvelle fois Aizen. J'aimerais que tu fasses venir ta fraccion ...

Relevant le visage, elle fronça les sourcils, grimaçant doucement ... Vu son air, c'était pas bon du tout, il avait dut se passer quelque chose ... Tss, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait cette sale gamine encore ?

- Qu'est c'tu lui veux ? Cracha-t-elle sur la défensive. Tu peux me le dire, je suis son Espada !

- Je vais la faire exécuter. Avoua franchement le Seigneur de Las Noches.

Un sourire étrange apparut sur ses lèvres ... Étrange ... Mais dangereux ... Il n'appelait pas à la discussion ... La phrase avait figé tout le monde et Nnoitra, qui s'était levé pour partir, se rassit dans la seconde, impatient de voir ce qui allait se passer, souriant cruellement à la Sexta qui grimaça doucement.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi tu veux la faire exécuter ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant face au brun.

- Elle a attaquée mes fracciones. Répondit franchement l'homme, son sourire s'élargissant d'avantage. Je ne peux pas permettre ce genre de comportement, surtout venant d'un fraccion aussi faible ... Amène la tout de suite ...

Putain, l'idiote ! Quant est-ce-qu'elle s'était attaquée aux fracciones d'Aizen ? Elle en loupait pas une pour se faire remarquer ! Mignonne, elle avait tapée dans l'œil du Primera et maintenant ? ... Tient, en fait, elles étaient où les deux débiles ? ... Ho non, la merde ! Elle leurs avaient sûrement pété la gueule ! Orihime lui avait dit que son amie était douée pour la bagarre ... Grimmjow regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir été sur place ...

- T'es sûr que c'est ma fraccion qui s'en est prise à tes fracciones ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de psychopathe au coin des lèvres.

Le sourire du brun se volatilisa de son visage, continuant de fixer la Sexta ... Ha, non, il n'en était pas sûr ... Du moins, ne semblait-il pas avoir de preuve ... Ouais, mais là, c'était super chaud ! Grimmjow était persuadée qu'elle allait se cramer elle-même, mais hors de question de laisser crever Tatsuki ici ! Elle avait une vie sur Terre ... Une famille ... Et des amis ! Et puis, surtout, elle était pas encore tombée amoureuse ! Ouais, c'était le plus important ... Non ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Aizen, son visage fermé à toutes émotions.

- T'as pas pensé que c'était peut-être moi qui les avait remises à leurs places ? Demanda-t-elle en frissonnant. T'as oublié certains trucs, toi ! Tes fraccions n'arrêtent pas de m'insulter et je les ais déjà remises en place une fois ...

- Oui, je m'en souviens, j'ai sans doute était trop gentil en passant l'éponge sur l'incident ... Mais, si c'est toi qui les a remises à leurs places, ta fraccion était présente, non ? ... Elle est aussi coupable que toi et ... Si elle n'a pas participé, elle a vu et aurait dû t'arrêter ...

- Monseigneur Aizen, si vous me permettez. Lâcha soudainement Stark derrière lui. L'humaine était avec moi, Grimmjow m'a laissé le droit d'avoir un petit entretient avec elle ...

- Pourquoi faire ? S'écria Nnoitra dégoûté. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux foutre avec une putain d'humaine.

Jetant un coup d'œil au Primera, elle le vit lever une main, faire un parfait "O" avec celle-ci et prendre la seconde pour "enfoncer" son doigt dedans ...

- Besoin d'un dessin ? Demanda cruellement l'ébène à son compère.

... C'était osé ... Et Tatsuki allait se faire une sacrée réputation ... Mais c'était mieux que de se faire exécuter, non ? Elle aurait la vie sauve à condition d'accepter de passer pour une ... Marchandise ... Pas valorisant du tout ... La petite allait sans doute râler ... Non, elle hurlerait et ... Grimmjow n'aurait qu'à lui parler de la punition que son acte inconsidérable avait provoqué ! Parce qu'elle allait être punie ! Vue le regard qu'Aizen posait sur elle ... Cela lui donnait les jetons !

Aizen fit un mouvement de mains vers les Espadas, tous le comprirent et se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. La bleutée tenta de faire de même, mais la poigne de fer du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se resserra soudain sur son bras ... Il serra si fort ... Qu'elle en grimaça de douleur. Il avait quoi encore ce mec ? Lui lançant un regard froid auquel il ne réagit pas vraiment, jetant simplement un regard aux Espadas qui l'abandonnaient tous à son triste sort ... Bande de Bâtards ! Pourquoi étaient ils tous si fidèles à leurs Seigneur Aizen ? Pourquoi !

- Tôsen, Ulquiorra, vous pouvez aussi disposer. Souffla le brun.

Haussant les sourcils, la Sexta se tourna vers la chaise du Cuarta qui était encore là et les regardait avec son regard vert ... Intense ... Il les regarda tour à tour et finit par se lever, résigné comme tous les autres ... Suivant Tôsen sans un regard derrière lui ... Lorsqu'il ne resta qu'eux deux et Gin, il la relâcha enfin, affichant un large sourire.

- Jusqu'où es-tu donc prête à aller pour cette humaine ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Pardon, je ne vous comprends pas. Assura la bleutée, droite comme un "i".

- Je l'ai vu faire ... Ta petite fraccion ... Je l'ai vu attaquer mes adorables Loly et Menoly ... Je dois avouer que c'est à cause de mes fracciones que la bagarre a commencée ... Mais en te voyant agir de la sorte, je me demande jusqu'où tu serais prête à aller pour la protéger ...

Le sale con ! S'il savait, pourquoi il l'avait pas dit plus tôt ? Elle avait l'air conne là à essayer de la défendre cette idiote ... Mince alors ... Elle se détourna, essayant de trouver une réponse potable à cette question insolite, mais son menton fut saisi avec force et tiré vers elle, il le resserra, souriant de façon très ... Cruelle ... Elle l'avait jamais vu comme ça ... Il était vraiment très flippant ! Surtout en cet instant ... Non ... "Dangereux" serait plus juste ...

Elle voulut reculer, ses sens en alerte, mais quelque chose s'était collé dans son dos, des mains se glissant sur sa taille, frôlant ses cotes ... Gin ... Elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Putain, malgré l'air flippant qu'avait le Seigneur de Las Noches, il avait le courage d'approcher ? ... En même temps, il devait pas risquer grand chose lui !

- Je t'ai posé une question, Grimmjow. Murmura le brun à son oreille. Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour la protéger, cette petite humaine ?

- Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ? Hasarda la bleutée, se trouvant dans une situation fort embarrassante.

La main quitta sa gorge, glissant le long de sa poitrine, frôlant son ventre ... Et se stoppa ... Pour le plus grand soulagement de Grimmjow qui n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de voir glisser la main plus bas ! Les doigts frôlèrent le trou d'hollow ... C'étaient d'étranges caresses ... Douces, mais dangereuses aussi ...

- Gin t'aime beaucoup. Fit remarquer le Seigneur de Las Noches contre son cou. J'aime ce que Gin aime, alors ... Je veux que tu nous appartiennes ... Entièrement ... Accepte-nous comme mâles et je te promets qu'il n'arrivera jamais rien à ta petite fraccion ...


	31. Chapitre 29 : Pour te sauver

**Réponse au Reviwe :**

_Manion-Chan :_ Solidarité Masculine, j'y avais pas pensé ! Mais c'est vrai ! X3 Merci pour ton soutient ! Bah, j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue ... Ma correctrice ne m'a pas encore dit ce qu'elle pensait de la fin, on verra bien ... XD

_Boubouille :_ Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi ! X3 Ce sont les jours de publication et même si je prends du retard sur les autres fics, celle-ci est bouclée et ne risque pas d'être postée en retard, sauf ... S'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave ! ... Et oui, Aizen semble bien décidé à garder pour lui et son amant la panthère ... Mais ... Y arrivera-t-il ?

_Irkiala : _Ouais, hein, t'a vu ? Mérite qu'on fasse une pétition pour qu'il arrête de la harceler ! ... En plus, t'as vu ? T'as vu ? ... Ce moyen-là, c'est un des pires qu'il utilise ! ...

* * *

- Ils sont là pour nous. Souriait Orihime.

Même si elle avait peur pour ses amis, elle était ... Heureuse ... Très heureuse ... Souriant ... Oui, elle, elle était heureuse et Tatsuki était ... Heureuse aussi ... Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle était partagée ... Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation, certes, les arrancars étaient des méchants, mais ... Ceux qu'elle connaissait étaient gentils ... Impulsifs et plein de folie, bien sûr, mais jamais Grimmjow ou Ulquiorra n'avaient porté la main sur elle ... Et les quelques fois où elle avait été en vrai danger, Hallibel et ses fracciones étaient intervenues !

Devait-elle être heureuse ou triste de voir ses amis arriver ? Ils allaient se battre ... Les uns contres les autres et ... Ichigo était-il assez fort pour se battre contre les arrancars ? ... Pouvait-il ... Survivre ? Ils étaient forts ... Très forts ! Et même Orihime ne se faisait pas d'illusion, de temps en temps, sur son regard brillant, elle pouvait lire dans son regard de l'inquiétude ... Elle était terrifiée pour leurs amis ... Comment ne pas l'être ...

La porte s'ouvrit et Tatsuki écarquilla les yeux en voyant le regard sombre d'Ulquiorra ... Il semblait très en colère ... Non, c'était plus de la colère, c'était de la fureur ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ... Non, jamais ! Se levant, elle se sentie mal et elle se rendit compte que le Cuarta laissait s'échapper de lui son énergie spirituelle, paralysant les deux humaines ... La karatéka en tomba à genoux, se demandant pourquoi il semblait aussi ... Irrité ... Furieux ...

Il referma la porte, mais ne bougea plus ... Continuant de laisser s'échapper son énergie ... Pourquoi ? Frissonnant, Tatsuki tenta de dire quelque chose, mais seul un gémissement de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'effluve diminua petit à petit ... Laissant de nouveau les deux jeunes filles respirer ...

- J'ai une information pour vous. Annonça-t-il, le regard brillant étrangement. Vos compagnons sont entrés au Hueco Mundo.

Il se tut, les fixant toutes deux tour à tour ... La lueur dans ses yeux ... Pourquoi semblait-elle si étrange ? Était-ce réellement de la rage ? De la colère ? ... Oui, mais ... Était-elle dirigée vers elles ? ...

- Pour venir vous sauvez. Dit-il tristement. Ils n'ont aucune autre raison en tête ... Pourquoi ? ...

- Pourquoi ? Répéta doucement Tatsuki.

- Pourquoi viennent-ils vous sauver ? ...

La karatéka haussa les sourcils, se tournant vers son amie qui paraissait tout aussi surprise, elles tentèrent de s'échanger des messages télépathiques, tentant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le Cuarta qui était, semble-t-il ... Fort troublé ... Mais, qu'avait-il ?

- Parce que nous somme leurs amies ? Supposa Tatsuki. On doit pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres ...

- Et faut-il agir de la sorte avec celle que l'on veut ? ...

- Bien sûr ...

La lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia avant que son regard ne s'éteigne soudainement ... Pourquoi ? ...

* * *

Tremblait-elle d'humiliation, de rage ou bien de peur ? Elle ne bougeait plus du tout, encaissant sans doute le choc de cette proposition ... Gin la sentait contre lui ... Son dos ... Ses mains avaient glissées sur son corps délicat ... Et elles restaient figées sur ses hanches ... Ses magnifiques hanches ...

Aizen ne se privait pas pour la caresser, il avait glissé ses lèvres contre son cou et la pauvre panthère était complètement coincée entre les deux hommes ... Son regard était baissé sur le coté et même si l'argenté ne voyait pas son visage, il se doutait qu'elle devait être complètement humiliée ... Alors qu'elle avait commencé à céder ... A Ulquiorra ...

Il l'avait vu ... Oui, l'albinos avait vu ce qui c'était passé entre la Sexta et le Cuarta ... Elle lui avait fait des choses ... Il se mordilla les lèvres, se désolant de l'avoir vue faire avec un puceau ... Si elle avait été aussi ouverte avec eux ... Mon dieu, ils auraient passés une nuit torride et intense, mais voilà ... Elle ne serait sans doute jamais ouverte avec eux, après tout ... Ils la forçaient la pauvre ... Ils lui imposaient cette chose qui semblait pourtant lui tenir à cœur ...

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Demanda Aizen avec amusement. Cela te choque autant que ça ? ...

- Je ... Murmura-t-elle, grinçant des dents.

- Je n'attends pas de réponse immédiate. Le coupa le brun. Tu as jusqu'à demain ...

Et il mettait un peu de pression sur la pauvre panthère ... Qu'il relâcha enfin pour partir à son tour, se dirigeant vers la sortie ... Suivi du regard cramoisie de Gin qui n'avait pas encore envie de partir, il sentait que la bleutée s'était raidie ... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, non, ce n'était pas très gentleman ... Un sourire ironique s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres, il faudrait qu'il pense à l'effacer, ce sourire n'était pas rassurant pour ceux qui le verrait ...

L'enlaçant soudainement, il la sentit sursauter et elle essaya de se dégager, grondant dans sa barbe, il resserra sa prise, glissant ses lèvres là où Aizen les avait posées, frôlant les mêmes parcelles de peau ... Elle était délicieuse ... Et savoir qu'elle avait choisi Ulquiorra ... L'énervait et le choquait ... Pourquoi celui-là ? Ho oui, Gin était jaloux ...

- Lâche-moi. Grogna-t-elle soudainement.

- Non, je ne suis pas aussi patient qu'Aizen. Avoua franchement l'argenté. J'aimerais savoir si tu laisseras l'humaine se faire tuer ou non ...

Il la força à se tourner, ne la brusquant cependant pas, son regard bleu était troublé par un maux qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre ... Gin ne savait que penser de cette situation : elle avait été capable de mentir pour sauver l'humaine, mais serait-elle capable de se donner pour elle ? Difficile de savoir ...

Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à se lier d'amitié avec les êtres vivants, habituellement, elle s'énervait contre tous et insultait tout le monde, ou Orihime et Tatsuki avaient-elles pu trouver grâce à ses yeux ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi impulsive et violente avec les petites demoiselles ? C'était un véritable mystère, mais ... La panthère ... Les considérait-elles comme des ... Amies ? ...

- Je ne peux pas ... Murmura-t-elle affolé. Je ne peux pas ...

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? ...

- Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir comme ça ... Et pour si peu ... Gin, comment ... Comment peux-tu cautionner ça ?

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré et plein de reproche ... Un regard qui le figea ... N'était-elle pas ... Déçue ? ... Il perdit son sourire et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise ... Déçue ? ... Grimmjow se détacha de lui et passa à ses cotés pour sortir de la pièce, laissant l'argenté seul ... Pourquoi ce regard sur lui ? ...

C'était-elle donc attendue à ce qu'il soit ... Autre chose que le sournois renard qu'il était ? ... S'était-elle attendue à ce qu'il attende que son amour avec le Cuarta se finisse ? ... A ce qu'il l'accepte sans rien faire et qu'il les regarde se lancer des regards d'amoureux transis ? Alors qu'il la désirait ? Elle, cette insoumise, celle qui choisissait ses amants en se contre fichant de la force ? Non, il n'était pas comme ça et ... Il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir ... N'est ce pas ? ...

Il se tourna vers la porte, sachant que la bleutée l'avait traversée depuis longtemps déjà et découvrit son amour qui l'observait ... Avait-il quitté la pièce ? Gin ne le savait pas et c'était le cadet de ses soucis ... Le comportement de Grimmjow l'avait troublé ... Préférait-elle donc le Cuarta à eux deux ? Ho oui, il était jaloux ... Et il ne pouvait pas accepter de la voir dans les bras d'un autre que lui même ou son amant ! ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler le problème du Cuarta ! Assura le Seigneur de Las Noches en souriant étrangement.

* * *

Les salauds ... Les salauds... Les salauds! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire un truc pareil ! Se servir de l'humaine pour pouvoir l'avoir ? Et puis quoi encore ! Alors ça ... Ça! C'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

- Bande d'enfoirés ! Cria-t-elle avec rage, passant à coté des fracciones de Barragan. Vous me faites tous chier ! Allez au diable !

Elle se tourna soudainement vers le mur et le frappa de toute ses forces, le démolissant dans sa quasi totalité ... Et voilà, en plus, elle allait se faire punir à cause d'une grosse merde ! Putain, la rage ! Grimaçant, elle se tourna vers les fraccions qui écarquillaient les yeux ... Ils battirent soudainement en retraite lorsqu'ils virent son regard meurtrier ... Elle était dans un de ses états ... Et c'était normal, elle bouillonnait de rage ! Elle était plus qu'en rage ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ...

- Tu m'a l'air bien en colère ... Murmura Stark derrière elle.

La Sexta ragea encore plus et se tourna, le frappant ... Enfin, tentant de le frapper ... Parce que son poing ne rencontra que le vide, il avait eu la décence de s'écarter d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se mit sur la défensive ... Mais perdit toute envie de se battre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se battre.

- Alors, ça n'a pas marché ? Lâcha t il tristement. Elle est condamnée ?

- Non, elle ne l'est pas ! Assura Grimmjow avec force. Je vais pas la laisser crever pour deux pétasses pareilles ! Putain, qu'elles crèvent ses deux connes !

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes te donner à eux ...

- Ouais, je vais abandonner Tatsuki, tiens ! Lâcha-t-elle ironiquement. Ils vont peut-être la trouver super séduisante et la mettre dans leurs pieux ! Faut que j'aille la coacher pour lui montrer quelques trucs pour les faire bander, tu permets ?

Elle tourna les talons et marcha, mais fut surprise de constater encore une fois à quel point il était rapide, il l'a rattrapa, apparaissant devant elle et elle eut juste le temps de stopper ... Putain, pourquoi il lui faisait des peurs pareilles ce con ?

- Pardonne moi. Murmura-t-il doucement. J'ai commis une erreur ... Je n'aurais pas dû l'amener ici ... Si j'avais pas été aussi stupide, je l'aurais laissée sur Terre, mais ... Elle était si belle ... Et ...

- Fallait y penser avant, débile ! Cracha froidement la bleutée. Putain, normalement, t'es le moins con de tous et sur ce coup là, t'a vraiment trop foiré ! ...

- Grimmjow, tu crois au coup de foudre ? Demanda soudainement le Primera.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par cette question si ... Stupide ... Et quelconque ... Le coup de foudre ? Mais l'était vraiment devenu con le Primera ! C'était un truc d'humain ! Les arrancars ne pouvaient pas éprouver de "coup de foudre" ! C'était impossible ! Impensable comme l'amo...

Écarquillant les yeux ... Elle se recula d'un pas ... L'amour ... L'amour était possible ... Elle était amoureuse d'Ulquiorra ... Posant sa mains contre sa poitrine, elle ne crut pas en ce qu'elle était entrain de penser ... Aimer Ulquiorra ? Elle ? ... Lui ? ... Non ! ... C'était pas possible ! ... Mais ... Si elle n'était pas amoureuse de l'ébène ... Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas donnée à Aizen et Gin ... Les accepter pour "mâles" ...

- Si on peut aimer, alors, on peut avoir le coup de foudre. Murmura-t-elle troublée. Stark ...

- Que pourrais-je faire pour la sauver ? Murmura-t-il doucement. Je ne sais pas ... Je ne peux pas trahir le Seigneur Aizen ... J'ai déjà menti ... Je ...

- Stark, t'inquiète pas, je la laisserais pas crever ! Assura Grimmjow en lui agrippant le bras. Il est hors de question qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal ! Elle a rien fait ! C'est pas une Shinigami ! Et j'suis sûre qu'elle a même pas bon goût !

Stark releva le regard vers elle, il semblait être entrain de la sonder ...

- Tu vas pas te donner à eux ... Constata-t-il plus qu'autre chose. Fais pas de conneries Grimmjow ...

- Inquiète toi plutôt pour toi ! Soupira la bleutée. J'te rappelle que t'a menti en sous entendant que t'avais couché avec elle ! Attends toi à des explications avec lui !

Sur ses mots, elle s'en alla, utilisant le Sonido pour rejoindre ses appartements ... Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle devait agir, mais c'était clair, elle laisserait pas la môme se faire tuer. Putain de solidarité féminine ! J't'en foutrais moi d'avoir crée un truc aussi chiant sur la terre ! Ça foutait certaines nanas dans une merde telle qu'on savait pas comment s'en sortir. Elle entra en trombe, faisant sursauter les deux gamines ...

Depuis le début ... Depuis qu'elle avait vu Kurosaki Ichigo ... Elle savait qu'elle était dans la merde ... Le rouquin était son porte malheur attitré ! ... Orihime l'aimait ... S'il se faisait tuer, elle serait triste ... Elle aurait voulu aller jusqu'à lui, lui foutre une belle raclée et le virer à coup de pied en espérant qu'il reviendrait plus fort, mais avec le cas de Tatsuki ... Elle avait pas le choix ... Fallait qu'ils se tirent tous !

- Toi, je te retiens ! Grogna Grimmjow à l'encontre de Tatsuki. Tu te rends compte dans quelle merde tu m'as mise ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle perdue.

- Tu t'en es prise aux fraccionnes d'Aizen ! T'as tapée les mauvaises nanas ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu tapes sur les gens comme ça ?

- Je n'ai frappé personne ! ... Je me suis juste ... Défendue ...

La panthère fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, se tourna vers Orihime et lui faisait signe de se lever, hors de question de perdre du temps inutilement ! Fallait qu'ils rejoignent poil de carotte et puis voilà, il a vu, il a récupéré sa petite princesse et ils repartirent tous ensemble dans le merveilleux monde des Shinigami ! ... Putain, elle avait eu du bol dans son malheur : elle avait pas réussis à tuer de Shinigami ! Ils allaient pas être "méchants" avec elle ! ... N'est-ce-pas ? Bof, elle verra plus tard !

- On y va ! Annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers le Cuarta. Faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il surpris. Que veux tu dire ?

- Tu l'a bien vu, y a trois intrus, ils sont venus chercher Princesse Pucelle, alors, je vais les leur amener et ils repartiront ! Fin de l'histoire ! Et ...

- Grimmjow, tu veux libérer Orihime ? Souffla-t-il froidement.

Le ton était si froid qu'elle se stoppa et fixa l'Espada ...

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux faire. Avoua franchement la Sexta. Ulquiorra, je ...

- Tu veux trahir le Seigneur Aizen ? La coupa-t-il froidement.

Elle voulut répondre, mais ne put absolument rien dire ... Une main l'avait agrippée au cou et l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Ouvrant grand ses yeux, elle fixa sans le comprendre le Cuarta qui posait un doigt contre sa gorge et voir cette lumière apparaître ... Il allait la tuer ...

Elle l'avait préférée à Aizen et Gin et lui avait préféré le Seigneur de Las Noches à elle ...

Elle avait été conne ... Non ? ...


	32. Chapitre 30 : Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, ses beaux yeux bleus ... Et puis ... Ils s'étaient refermés à demi, son corps complètement abandonné ... Elle ne voulait même pas essayer de se défendre ... Se contentant de laisser faire les choses ... Et il aurait pu la tuer ... Oui, il aurait DÛ la tuer ! ... Après tout, elle venait d'avouer ... Qu'elle allait le trahir ... Qu'elle voulait rejoindre Kurosaki Ichigo ! ... Les trahir ... Les abandonner ... L'abandonner ...

Il ne put pas l'achever, faisant disparaître le céro et relâcha l'arrancar qui se laissa glisser sur le sol, sans doute terrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer ... Le Cuarta jeta un coup d'œil aux deux humaines qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Ulquiorra, pourquoi ? Murmura Grimmjow d'une voix étrange.

- Nous devons tout au Seigneur Aizen, tu ne peux pas le trahir, tu n'en as pas le droit ! Lâcha-t-il froidement.

C'était lui qui les avaient fait tel qu'ils étaient, c'était lui qui leurs avaient permis de "naître" et de "vivre", c'était lui le Seigneur de ce palais ... Il était hors de question que quiconque lui désobéisse ou le trahisse et ... Qu'elle parle de le trahir ... Il devait la tuer ... Il devait tuer cette arrogante créature ! Mais ... Il n'y arrivait pas ... Il n'arrivait pas à la tuer ... Il était tout dévoué au Seigneur Aizen, mais ne pouvait pas faire "ça" ...

La bleutée restait assise sur le sol, sa tête retombant mollement sur le coté ... Pourquoi semblait-elle si ... Soumise ? ... Elle ne s'était pas énervée comme d'habitude, elle ne s'était pas débattue, elle ... Avait abandonnée ... Et il aurait vraiment pu la tuer ... Mais pourquoi acceptait-elle son sort ? ... Elle, la fougueuse panthère !

- Nous n'existons que pour la volonté de son cœur, hein ? Lâcha-t-elle tristement.

- Oui, je ne peux pas te laisser le trahir.

- Ulquiorra, si tu fais ça, tu me forces à te trahir toi ...

Il haussa les sourcils, la fixant en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ... Rien ne vint ... Aucune théorie ne se formait en lui parce qu'il comprenait une seule chose : elle devait trahir une personne ... Aizen ou lui ? ... Non, c'était impossible ! L'ébène était fidèle à Aizen alors si elle trahissait le Seigneur Aizen, elle le trahissait ... Mais lui ? ... Non, cela n'avait aucune logique ! En suivant les ordres du Seigneur de Las Noches, elle ne le trahissait pas lui même ...Cela n'avait aucun sens !

- Je ne te comprends pas ... Avoua franchement le Cuarta.

- Tu as bien vu ce qui c'est passé, non ? Lâcha-t-elle pleine d'espoir, relevant le visage. Tatsuki ! Il veut la faire tuer !

Le regard vert se dirigea vers la jeune humaine ... Celle-ci était gagnée par la nervosité et on pouvait comprendre pourquoi, mais son sort était quelconque pour le Cuarta qui s'en fichait pas mal de son sort ! Ce n'était qu'une humaine qui n'avait aucune importance pour le plan du Seigneur Aizen ! Qu'elle meurt ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance ! ...

- Je croyais que tu avais su régler le problème. Fit sèchement remarquer l'homme.

- T'es complètement débile, ma parole ! Répliqua-t-elle avec nervosité. Il a fait comme si croyait à mon histoire, mais ça a pas marché ! Il sait ce qui c'est passé !

- Qu'est ce qui te gêne ? Qu'elle meurt ou non, ce n'est pas important : ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un rôle a jouer dans le plan d'Aizen !

- Mais, c'est mon amie ! S'écria soudainement Orihime.

Ulquiorra se tourna vers la jeune fille, la fixant de façon neutre ... Elle était choquée parce qu'il venait de dire et s'était accrochée à son amie, celle-ci était livide, craignant plus que jamais pour sa vie ... Ha, les femmes, pourquoi devaient-elles être solidaires les unes des autres ? Elle avait fauté et devait être punie pour cela, ainsi l'avait décidé le Seigneur de ce palais ! Personne ne pouvait rien faire contre sa volonté !

- Si c'est ce que veux le Seigneur Aizen, tu ne peux rien faire contre cela !

- Je ne la laisserais pas mourir ! Riposta sèchement Grimmjow. Elle a rien fait qui mérite qu'on la condamne comme ça !

- Je ne te laisserais pas nous trahir !

- Ho, t'inquiète, je vais pas trahir ton très cher Aizen ! Grogna-t-elle méchamment. Le seul que je vais trahir, c'est toi !

Pourquoi recommençait-elle avec cette histoire ? Elle ne le trahirait pas ... Si elle obéissait à Aizen, elle ne le trahissait pas ... Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte que cela l'irritait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, il se pencha pour l'agripper par le col de sa chemise et la releva, la gardant plaquée contre le sol en la fixant froidement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ... Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Tatsuki sera pas condamnée si j'accepte de prendre ton bon petit Seigneur et son Bras Droit pour mâles ! Avoua-t-elle en souriant cruellement au Cuarta. Super, non ? Je lui resterai fidèle à vie ! ...

Lui ... Le ... Prendre ... Les prendre pour mâles ? Les mains d'Ulquiorra se serrèrent plus encore sur le col de sa chemise ... Et elle ... Elle le fixait froidement ! ... Et si durement qu'il en avait mal ! Mais c'était impossible : il ne pouvait pas avoir mal à cause d'un regard, n'est ce pas ? C'était impossible ! Elle avait dû le frapper sans qu'il le remarque ! Sa poitrine lui semblait si petite maintenant, elle était si petit ... Et son cœur, il avait l'impression qu'il avait complètement cessé de battre !

Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire "ça" ! Elle était à lui ... A lui seul ! Elle n'avait pas le droit d'accepter ... Elle devait refuser ce marché et accepter que l'humaine meurt ! ... Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt ... Les laisser partir ? Impensable ! Trahir le Seigneur était hors de question et ...

Elle ne s'offrirait pas à eux ! Il allait régler le problème et maintenant. La relâchant, il se tourna vers Tatsuki en tirant son zanpakuto de son fourreau ... La tuer réglerait ce problème absurde ! Si l'humaine mourrait, Grimmjow ne serait pas tentée de les trahir ... Et elle n'aurait pas non plus besoin de se donner totalement aux deux hommes ! C'était la seule solution acceptable et ... D'une certaine façon ... Cela l'arrangeait ... Parce que la panthère passait beaucoup de temps avec cette fille ... Beaucoup trop ...

La panthère apparut entre eux deux, elle avait sortie son zanpakuto et semblait sur la défensive et, surtout ... Prête à défendre l'humaine ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ?

- Tu préfères l'humaine à moi ? Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- C'est toi qui préfères Aizen à moi ! Répliqua-t-elle tout aussi sèchement. Je te laisserai pas faire, connard, je te laisserais pas lui faire le moindre mal !

- Pourquoi ? ...

- Je me suis promise qu'il lui arriverait rien du tout ! Parce qu'elle a rien fait ! Et puis, elle est sympa cette môme ...

- De toute façon, tu ne peux rien contre moi, tu es la Sexta et je suis le Cuarta ...

- Écrase, faudra que tu me passes sur le corps pour lui faire quoi que se soit ! Promis la bleutée.

... Lui passer sur le corps, hein ? ... Il fit augmenter son énergie spirituelle, écrasant la panthère et les deux humaines de sa pression ... Habituellement, elle ne résistait pas à ce genre ... Et pourtant ... Elle restait debout ... Elle avait juste légèrement fléchie, se préparant sans doute à se battre ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point protéger cette humaine ? Si elle mourrait, tout ses soucis seraient réglés ! Alors pourquoi la protéger ? En la tuant ... Et c'était simple de tuer une humaine, très simple ! Il suffisait que d'un seul coup ... Un seul et unique ...

En la voyant si déterminé, il baissa sa lame ... Non, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle ... Mais, tuer l'humaine était devenu sa priorité ... Pourquoi voulait-elle la protéger ? Les femmes ne suivaient aucune logique ! Oui, vraiment aucune ! Rangeant la lame, il s'avança et constata qu'elle restait encore sur la défensive, il lui attrapa le bras et la tira, décidant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de témoins pour régler leurs "affaires" ! Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et même si elle était tendue et nerveuse, elle ne fit rien pour empêcher cela.

Ulquiorra la poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Grimmjow, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes ! Mais, existait-il réellement sur terre un homme qui puisse les comprendre ?

- Pourquoi ne la laisses tu pas mourir ? Lâcha-t-il froidement. Si elle mourrait, tous tes problèmes seraient réglés, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te soumettre à Aizen et Gin et cela ferait un boulet de moins à Las Noches !

- Arrête avec tes conneries, tu me fais me répéter ! Soupira la bleutée en balançant son katana au sol, agacée.

- Avoue que tu n'as pas de forts arguments ! Répliqua sèchement l'ébène.

- D'accord, j'avoue ! J'ai pas envie de me soumettre à la volonté du Seigneur Aizen ! Cracha-t-elle avec rage. Pourquoi on devrait faire tout ce qu'il nous demande ? Pourquoi faire des trucs aussi dingues !

- Parce qu'il nous a fait naître tel que nous étions ... Qu'il est notre Seigneur et notre Lumière, lui, qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne ...

- Alors, on doit lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ?

- Oui !

- Tatsuki, même morte, cela n'empêchera pas Aizen et Gin d'essayer de m'avoir ! Idiot ! Ils essayent ça, et un jour, ils essayeront un autre moyen ! Jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent ! Même si Tatsuki meurt ... Ils essayeront encore ... Tu te rends même pas compte ! Ton rival, c'est celui à qui tu es si fidèle ! Et ... Si un jour, il m'ordonnait de n'être qu'à lui, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

... S'il lui ordonnait ? ... Que ferait-il ? ... Rien ... Si c'était un ordre ... Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire ... Si c'était la volonté de leurs maîtres ... Non ... Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire ... Elle était ... A lui ... Mais ...

- Ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Fit remarquer le Cuarta. De toute façon, nous devons obéir et si c'est un ordre, tu devras obéir !

Grimmjow s'avança vers lui et le gifla soudainement ... Elle ne l'avait pas giflé depuis longtemps ... Mais cette frappe ... Elle l'avait ... Réveillé ... Posant son regard sur elle, il savait ... Qu'elle avait "raison" de le frapper ...

- Tu avais dis me vouloir pour toi seul ... Lâcha-t-elle haletante. Tu m'as mentie ! ... Ulquiorra ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? ... Il suffirait simplement qu'on retrouve Kurosaki et ... On serait libre ! ... Je ne serais qu'à toi ... Et personne ne s'imposera plus jamais à moi ! ... Pourquoi ? ...

Son regard vert se posa sur elle ... Et elle lui parut alors si fragile ... La tête baissée vers le sol et ses épaules retombées ... Où était-elle donc, la belle panthère qu'il aimait ? Celle qui ne laisser personne lui dicter ses règles et ses lois ? L'avait-il détruite ? ... Non, en réalité ... Il était entrain de la détruire ... Là ... Dans l'instant ... Oui, il était entrain de la détruire ... Par sa jalousie et sa fidélité ... Il voulait lui imposait son choix ... A lui ! Et elle était au bord du gouffre, hésitant entre lui ... Et son éternel "caractère" ...


	33. Chapitre 31 : A toi ou a eux

**Avertissement : **Hentaï !

**Réponse au Reviews :**

_Gotika : _Merci pour la rev ! X3 Quand à la fin, ce ne serait pas marrant si j'en parler, non ? XD

_Manion-Chan :_ Plus que de l'électricité, non ? XD C'est quarément un ouragan qui se prépare ... Mais, que restera t il après son passage ? X3

_Irkiala :_ Fidélité ou Amour, c'est un dure choix à faire quand on es le vide ... X3

_Boubouille :_ Ho, tu y va fort quand même, un crétin, certes, mais tout de même, met toi à sa place ... Quand à la fin, tu ne peu pas attendre encore un peu ? =3

* * *

Il n'y avait donc aucune solution pour pouvoir sortir Tatsuki de cette putain de situation ? Il ne voulait même pas l'écouter ... Non, en réalité, il ne l'aimait pas ... Il ne l'avait jamais aimé ! C'était juste un coup comme ça, sûrement pour voir ce que ça faisait avec une femelle ! Hein ? Un coup d'un soir ! Elle ne comptait pas pour lui, pour cet être vide d'émotion ... Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il l'aimait ... Stupide ... Ho oui, trop !

- Tu veux n'être qu'à moi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Laisse moi ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Répond moi !

- Non, je veux plus être à toi ! Cracha-t-elle méchamment. J'ai pas envie d'être à un mec qui n'a d'yeux que pour une enflure ! Un mec qui va me laisser aller dans son lit par ce que c'est le Seigneur ! Et les bonnes femelles doivent écarter les jambes pour leur Seigneur, hein ?

Il la saisit soudainement, attrapant son col pour la secouer et la gifla ... C'était la première fois qu'il portait la main sur elle sans "raison" ... Elle écarquilla les yeux en le fixant, incrédule, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait frappé et découvrit un regard vert si intense ... Mais de quoi brillait il ? ... C'était terrifiant ... Elle voulut reculer, mais il la tenait fermement.

- Il ne t'ordonnera pas de faire ça ! Assura-t-il froidement. Laisse mourir l'humaine !

- Hors de question ! S'indigna la bleutée. Lâche moi, tu me dégoûtes !

- Non, je ne te lâcherais pas ! Tu es à moi ! Et à moi seul ! Tu n'accepteras pas ce marché et ...

- Va te faire mettre, connard ! Cracha-t-elle avec rage, se débattant pour essayer de se détacher. J'vais pas la laisser crever parce que tu m'fais une crise de jalousie, putain ! Tatsuki t'a rien fait et elle t'a même donner un coup de pouce ! J'la lâcherais pas ! Putain, casse toi !

Ulquiorra ne la lâcha pas et sa prise se resserra même sur lui, il lui tordit le bras, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle fut plaquée contre le mur froid et la main puissante du Cuarta la bloqua, la forçant à rester collée contre le carrelage froid. Il avait pété un câble ? Putain, il lui faisait mal et s'il arrêtait pas rapidement, il allait lui arracher le bras ! Elle lâcha un cri de douleur et eut le plaisir de sentir la main la relâcher ...

Pourquoi ... Pourquoi était il aussi violent ? Il ne l'avait jamais été, jamais de cette façon ! Toujours menaçant et imposant, mais jamais ... De mal ... Et il avait été très patient à chaque fois avec elle, si prévenant ... La jalousie pouvait elle le changer à ce point ? Elle était terrifiée et avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire contre lui ... C'était incroyable ! Elle s'était vraiment plantée sur son compte ! C'était affligeant et désolant aussi ! Elle était vraiment trop conne.

- Grimmjow, que dois je faire ? Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Je ne veux pas te partager ... Je ne peux pas te partager ...

- Et tu peux pas trahir Aizen, hein ? Siffla-t-elle tristement.

- Non, je ne peux pas ...

- De toute façon, je devrais un jour leurs céder, alors autant que se soit demain, non ? ...

La prise d'Ulquiorra se relâcha enfin, mais ... Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de se débattre ... Il était là, presque entièrement collé à son dos et puis ... Merde ... Elle voulait pas être avec Aizen et Gin ! Putain, ils étaient beaux et alors ? Elle, elle ne voulait ... Que le Cuarta Espada ... Ce beau et insensible Ulquiorra et son splendide corps blanchâtre ... Posant les mains contre le mur, elle se recula un peu ... Juste pour sentir une dernière fois le corps de l'ébène contre elle ... Une toute dernière fois ...

- Demain ? Répéta-t-il tristement. Si tôt ? ...

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se sentit franchement mal ... Sale ... Très sale ! Ils allaient en profiter, non ? Ils allaient abuser d'elle, autant qu'ils voudraient ... Et le Cuarta, il ne ferait rien pour la protéger parce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'était que l'amour ...

La bleutée sentit les mains de l'ébène se glisser sur ses hanches et venir frôler son ventre ... Elles étaient étrangement tremblantes ... Ha, avait-il le droit d'être aussi tremblant ? ... Non ! Il avait décidé de la laisser à Aizen plutôt que de choisir la fuite avec elle, alors, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer les tristes ! Ça aurait été pourtant simple : prendre les humaines sur l'épaule et aller rejoindre poil de carotte, rien de plus simple ! Ils auraient sans doute dut le remettre un peu à sa place, mais pas un souci ! ... Même à une contre trois, ils avaient aucune chance les mômes !

- Je te veux. Annonça-t-il de sa voix éternellement neutre.

- Alors prend moi, mais se sera la dernière fois ! Prévint-elle, posant son front contre le carrelage.

Qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise ... Elle aurait tellement voulut n'appartenir qu'au Cuarta et voilà ... Qu'elle allait devoir appartenir à ceux qu'elle craignait le plus ! Parce que oui, ils lui fouettaient les jetons ! Tout les deux ! Aizen parce qu'il l'écrasait complètement par sa puissance et Gin parce qu'elle savait pas ce qu'il avait dans le crâne ! Pourquoi ce mec ... Alors qu'il avait été si patient au lit, se montrait moins hors ...

Les mains s'activèrent à la caresser au ventre, glissant lentement vers le bas, défaisant son obi pour faire tomber son hakama ... Pourquoi était elle si tremblante ? Si incertaine ... Pourquoi ? ... Elle repoussa ses interrogations pour se concentrer sur ce que lui faisait le Cuarta, ses mains frôlaient ses hanches et ses lèvres caresser sa nuque ... Oui, il fallait qu'elle oublie le reste et se concentre sur cet être qui était si cruel avec elle et qui, pourtant, avait sut réveiller son amour ...

Les lèvres glissèrent le long de son corps, frôlant la colonne vertébrale, frôlant sa chute de rein alors que ses mains frôlaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses ... Partit comme c'était, elle pourrait pas tenir longtemps debout ! Les mains remontèrent pour se glisser sur son sous vêtement qu'il fit glisser ... Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'il était toujours aussi pervers ce petit là ! Il devait avoir une belle vue ... A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Ecarte encore un peu les jambes. Ordonna le Cuarta.

- Toi alors, t'es vraiment un cas ! Râla-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle s'exécuta cependant et ... Même si la situation était fort embarrassante, elle ... Lui plaisait aussi ... L'entendre demander des choses aussi indécentes ! Bordel, même si c'était qu'un petit puceau, il était foutrement pervers ! Et il en fit la preuve la même seconde : elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son sexe ... C'était sa langue qui la caressait ... Et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir face à ce contact si particulier ...

Il la laissa rapidement tranquille, se relevant pour se coller contre elle, ses mains prenant le relais pour la caresser, frôlant son ventre et venant la caresser elle ... Ses doigts trouvèrent naturellement le rythme pour lui faire plaisir et Grimmjow se demanda si Ulquiorra n'était pas né pour aimer, malheureusement ... Il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour trahir celui qui l'avait fait naître ... Elle était ... Jalouse ... L'idée qu'il puisse être plus fidèle à sa raison qu'à son cœur ... La raidissait légèrement ... Le Cuarta dut le sentir, il se montra plus entreprenant, glissant son doigts à l'intérieur et ses lèvres caressant son épaule, son autre main venant frôler les bandages qui recouvraient toujours sa poitrine.

Il força le passage, frôlant sa peau, frôlant aussi ses parois internes, se montrant aussi doué que la toute première fois, c'était incroyable, surtout lorsqu'on savait que c'était encore un parfait petit puceau il y avait a peine un jour ... Et cette main qui trouvait tout naturellement ses points sensibles ? Ses lèvres si froides ... Mais tremblantes ... Elle frémissait en se demandant s'il tremblait d'excitation ou bien ... De peur ... Peur de la voir partir ? Pourquoi voulait elle encore espérer ?

- Je ne peux plus attendre ... Avoua-t-il franchement.

- Fait ce que tu veux ! Murmura-t-elle doucement. Je suis encore à toi ...

L'ébène retira ses mains et se décolla d'elle, le temps de pouvoir se défaire de ses vêtements encombrants, du moins, d'une partie. Elle sentit rapidement son membre contre elle, contre son propre sexe et sentit son impatience, son envie, son désir ... Et malgré tout cela, il y alla très lentement ... N'ayant sûrement aucune envie de la blesser ... Encore ... Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas supportée ...

Entièrement en elle, il frôla délicatement son dos, retirant ses long cheveux pour caresser sa nuque de son souffle chaud, elles glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à se poser sur ses hanches, les maintenant fermement ... Embrassant sa nuque avec une telle délicatesse ... C'était vraiment ... Trop bon !

Lorsqu'enfin il bougea des hanches, elle comprit qu'il était entrain de tout lui donner et c'était ... D'enfer ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle éprouvait ça ... Qu'on s'occupe d'elle de la sorte ... Qu'on ne lui fasse pas des demandes indécentes qu'elle aimait effectuer ... Il lui donnait tout ! ... Et trop en fait !

- J'arrive plus à tenir debout ! Avoua-t-elle, tremblante de désir.

Il fut tout de suite au petit soin ... La relâchant et se retirant ... Pour son plus grand damne ! Elle frissonna entièrement et sentit sa main se poser sur son bras qu'il tira si soudainement qu'elle perdit en partie l'équilibre, mais il ne la laissa pas tomber, la laissant glisser sur le sol, allongée, et la suivant, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes.

Elle se releva légèrement, mais il la poussa sur le sol, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser avec avidité, ses mains venant retirer ses bandages pour dévoiler sa poitrine qu'il ne tarda pas à dévorer de baisers passionnés, la faisant gémir bien malgré elle. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Cuarta encore puceau de la veille ...

Ulquiorra souleva de nouveau ses hanches et reprit la place qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt, recommençant ses mouvements de hanches et elle frémissait sur se sol ... Ses longues jambes s'entourant naturellement autour de son corps fin, ses propre mains ne restant pas inactives et venant caresser sa nuque avec insistance ... Il était si doué ... Trop doué ... Comment allait elle faire pour se retrouver dans le lit d'un autre après ça ? Elle ne pourrait pas ... Elle ne pourrait pas !

L'ébène lui fit face et ils échangèrent un regard brûlant de passion, il ne cessa pas de bouger, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sceller leurs lèvres, ils se cherchèrent mutuellement et entrèrent dans une danse rythmée par la mélodie de leurs gémissements qui s'étouffaient peu à peu ... Elle était si bien ... Trop ...

Ils eurent un orgasme ensemble ...

* * *

Elles avaient toutes deux écoutées à la porte, bien sûr ... Mais bon, vu ce qui ce passa, elles arrêtèrent vite, rougissant de honte et retournant s'installer sur le canapé, faisant celles qui ne savent pas ce qui ce passait et essayant d'entamer une conversation, mais ... Ils y allaient à fond ... Et bientôt, elles ne purent pas faire semblant de ne rien entendre ... Elles finirent par se taire en trouvant un soudain intérêt à la couleur de leurs chaussures noires et ... Blanches ...

Allait-elle vraiment être exécutée ? ... Vraiment ? ... Mais pourquoi ? ... Ha, pourvus qu'Ichigo et les autres arrivent, cette fois, Grimmjow ne semblait pas pouvoir la sauver et c'était ce qui l'attristait le plus ... Elle semblait vouloir faire quelque chose mais ... Ulquiorra n'acceptait pas ... L'idée de la trahison ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elles se regardèrent, rougissant encore plus en se demandant si elles devaient ouvrir où non ... Elles étaient dans la merde ! Enfin, euh ... Non, pas vraiment ... Quoi qu'avec son exécution ... Mais ... Ho et puis merde ! Tatsuki se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, découvrant Hallibel et ses fraccions, la Tercera sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais un gémissement la stoppa net ... Et Tatsuki rougit encore plus ... Elle haussa les sourcils ...

Situation critique, gênante et embarrassante ! Que devait elle faire ? ... Nouveau gémissement ...

- Ma maîtresse est occupée. Avoua Tatsuki qui se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas été obligée de le signaler.

- Ha oui ? Lâcha moqueusement Apache. On avait pas remarquer ...

Il y eu un silence ... Coupé par les gémissements que l'on pouvait entendre ... Mon dieu, mais il lui faisait quoi ? Il était pas entrain de la violer au moins ? Non, elle aurait tout démoli à coup de céro ! Mais putain, ça devait être chaud là dedans ! C'était pas possible de lâcher de tels gémissements ... Quoi que ... Ils avaient dut oublier que les murs étaient pas insonorisés et que les humaines étaient juste dans la salle d'à coté.

- Puis je vous aidez ? Demanda poliment Tatsuki.

Un gémissement plus intense se fit entendre ... Ha, l'orgasme ... Enfin, elles allaient pouvoir reprendre une couleur normale ...

- J'étais venus voir comment tu te portait ... Avoua la Tercera. On s'inquiète un peu pour toi ..

- Ha, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiétez pour moi ! Assura Tatsuki avec gène.

- Ça a pas l'air ! Souffla Apache en haussant les sourcils. T'es devenue aussi blanche qu'Ulquiorra !

- Superbe la comparaison ! Se moqua Mira Rosa.

Une porte s'ouvrit et toutes se tournèrent vers celle-ci ... Mais elles regrettèrent, ou non, et détournèrent, parlant soudainement de l'uniforme de Tatsuki ... Qui était le même que celui de Grimmjow, mais avec la veste fermée, tout simplement ! Elles avaient vus Ulquiorra portant une Grimmjow somnolente, tous deux en grande partie nu ...

- Hallibel, tu tombes bien. Annonça le Cuarta. Pourrais-tu garder encore une fois les deux humaines ?

- Je n'étais pas venus pour faire la nounou. Avoua la blonde un peu gênée. Je voulais qu'on me dise ce qui allait se passer avec Tatsuki.

- C'est réglé, elle ne mourra pas. Garde les ...

Le Cuarta emporta la Sexta jusqu'au lit, l'allongeant avec autant de précaution que possible et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ... Pas du tout dérangé par la présence de toute ses filles ...

Orihime se mit à hurler et ne mit pas longtemps à s'enfuir, plus rouge que jamais ! Apache se lança sur ses traces en bonne protectrice et les autres filles encore présentes soupirèrent doucement ... Elles se rappelèrent brutalement que l'ébène recommençait ses caresses sur la bleutée ... Celle-ci commençait à gémir mollement ...

- Pour combien de temps ? Demanda Hallibel qui attrapa Tatsuki par le bras pour la pousser doucement vers la sortie.

- Toute la nuit. Répondit Ulquiorra en souriant tristement.


	34. Chapitre 32 : Avancé Ennemie

Combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ... Il ne s'en souvenait plus ... Mais il l'avait épuisée, elle était effondrée dans le lit, endormie ... Oui, il l'avait complètement épuisée et l'heure de la séparation était arrivé. Il s'était levé pour pouvoir remettre ses vêtements, finissant de les attacher en fixant la panthère qui dormait sur le ventre, la couverture ne recouvrant que le bas de son corps ...

Comment faisait-il pour accepté "ça" ? Lui même ne le savait pas ... Mais, il était entrain de la laisser ... Alors qu'il aurait voulut qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui ... Il la laissait glisser d'entre ses doigts ... Elle allait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre ... Comment faisait il pour accepté "cela" ?

Grimmjow bougea, se relevant. Elle était si gracieuse ... Si belle ... Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se comprendre lui même ... Oui, c'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre, c'était vraiment très étrange ... Trop ... Peut être qu'il devrait aller voir Yamii pour voir ce qu'il lisait en lui. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit grandement ... Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un telle sourire ... Non, jamais ... Ce n'était pas un sourire triste ou désespéré, c'était un sourire ... Comblé ...

- J'suis KO ! Avoua-t-elle franchement en agitant ses jambes dénudées. Tu es vraiment surprenant mon petit Ulquiorra !

- Je ne suis pas petit ! Protesta le puissant Cuarta.

- T'inquiète, j'avais remarquée ! Sourit la bleutée.

Elle reposa sa tête dans ses bras, fermant les yeux à demi ... Elle semblait pensive ... L'ébène acheva de fermer son hakama et se rapprocha du lit, s'y installant. Il porta ses doigts jusqu'aux mèches électriques, les frôlant doucement. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce ... Magnifique statut trop belle et trop délicate ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Gin entra sans permission, il ne parut même pas surpris de découvrir le Cuarta et la Sexta dans cette situation, son regard fermé ... Pourquoi était-il là ? ... Certes, elle allait être à eux ! Dès qu'elle leur dirait son choix, elle serait à eux, ne pouvaient ils pas attendre encore un peu ? Les laissait ensemble ses dernières heures ?

- Le Seigneur Aizen vous fait convoquez tout deux. Annonça l'argenté.

- Faut il réellement que j'y aille ? Questionna l'ébène.

Gin le fixa quelques instants ... Et le Cuarta nota qu'il n'avait pas son étrange sourire de calculateur qu'il abordait habituellement, en réalité, il semblait ... "Malade" ... Il n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était clair.

- Si cela ne tenais qu'à moi, je vous dirais plutôt de fuir. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton étrange. Il vous attend à la salle des trônes.

Il tourna les talons et quitta les appartements de la Sexta ...

... Fuir ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? ...

* * *

Aizen avait parlé rapidement de l'avancé des ennemis, il avait parlé aussi de la perte de certains des "Privaron Espada" ... Il se faisait "rassurant" ... Avouant que Szayel avait put faire des découvertes "intéressantes" sur leurs ennemis en récupérant les donnés des "corps" ... Et il leur avait rappelé les ordres donnés à la précédente réunion, faisant remarquer que Nnoitra n'avait pas obéit et qu'il serait sévèrement puni ...

Grimmjow avait écarquillé les yeux en apprenant que Kurosaki avait vaincu Dordoni ... Ex-Tercera Espada ... Un peu normal, cela indiquer clair que le garçon avait augmenté sa puissance ... Mais, qu'était-se ce qui brillait au fond de ses yeux ? Gin ne savait pas ... C'était étrange ... C'était ... De l'espoir ? Comment faisait-elle pour avoir encore un peu d'espoir alors qu'ils avaient réussis à la bloquer ? ... Elle comptait réellement ... Fuir ? ...

- Nous pensons que Soul Society enverra des renforts pour les fugitifs. Annonça le Seigneur de Las Noches. Sûrement des personnes du rang de Capitaine, lorsque ses renforts viendront, nous attaqueront Karakura. J'emmènerais le Primera, le Secunda et la Tercera avec moi ... Ainsi que toi, Grimmjow ...

- Seigneur Aizen, les troupes restantes pourront-ils faire faces aux Capitaines ? Demanda inquiète la bleutée.

- Doute tu des capacités d'Ulquiorra quant à survivre face à des capitaines ?

- Je parlais surtout des autres Espadas ... Vous m'aviez dit que j'aurais du mal à survivre face à certains Capitaines, alors ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, inquiète toi plutôt pour ton propre sort ... Et celui de ta fraccion ...

Elle fut surprise par cette remarque, mais resta digne devant eux, se contentant de fixer Aizen dans les yeux ... La pauvre, si elle avait sut ... Les Espadas qui restait ici ... La plupart n'avait clairement pas le niveau pour survivre à un Capitaine ... Le brun avait avoué à l'argenté qu'il était sûr de tous les voir périr, mais que ce n'était pas grave, que cela faisait partie de son plan et que seuls ceux qui viendraient avec eux étaient important ...

Il avait aussi ajouté qu'Ulquiorra aurait sans doute du mal à survivre à plusieurs capitaines, même sous sa forme libérée ... Aizen ... Prévoyait aussi la mort de l'ébène ... Et lorsque la Sexta comprendrait cela, elle risquait de les haïr à vie ! Il ne voulait pas ... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le haïsse ...

Le Seigneur de Las Noches donna l'autorisation à la Sexta de disposer, la faisant hausser d'avantage les sourcils ... Elle s'était sans doute attendue à ce qu'elle doive donner une réponse dans la seconde, mais ce n'était que pour lui mettre un peu plus de pression ... Chose stupide, du point de vue de l'argenté : cela la ferait sans doute douter quand au choix ! Elle aurait quelques heures de plus pour y réfléchir ...

Elle s'en alla ... Gin jeta un coup d'œil à Aizen et constata qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, alors il décida de la suivre, utilisant le shunpo pour la rejoindre. Elle dut sentir son arrivée car elle lui fit face et fit un pas en arrière, sur la défensive.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Assura l'albinos en souriant.

- Ha oui ? Lâcha-t-elle sèchement, fermant à demi les yeux. T'en es sûr de ça ?

- Grimmjow, s'il te plait ...

Elle était entrain de lui échapper ... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui échappait à ce point ... Tout ceux qu'il avait tenté d'attraper ... Ne lui avait jamais échapper ... Rangiku ... Kira ... Et même Aizen ... Mais elle ... Elle glissait entre ses mains ... Elle était comme de l'eau ... On peut la toucher, on peut la boire, mais on ne peut pas la garder entre ses doigts parce qu'elle filtre ... Et s'enfuit ...

Il utilisa le shunpo pour apparaître en face d'elle et attrapa ses épaules et même si elle grogna, elle ne fit rien pour se détacher de lui, détournant son visage en grinçant des dents ... Ho ... Elle ... Comptait accepter ? ... Ho ... En faisant ce choix plus que les autres ... Lui brisait le cœur ! A portée de mains ... Si proche et ... S'éloignant de plus en plus ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit telle qu'elle était ? Insoumise ... Créature ...

- Tu sais ce qui arrivera lorsque nous partirons sur Terre ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

- On va se fritter avec l'ennemi ? Supposa-t-elle intriguée.

- Grimmjow, Aizen a raison, contre certains capitaines, tu ne survivrais pas, malgré ta rapidité, malgré ta puissance, malgré toute la détermination que tu pourrais mettre au combat ...

- Je ne vous comprend pas, Superviseur Ichimaru ...

- Même le Quinta ... Et même le Cuarta ... S'ils doivent faire face seul face aux capitaines, ils pourraient ne pas en réchapper ... Il faut qu'ils soient tous ensemble pour en réchapper ... Aizen compte les laisser mourir ... Tous ...

* * *

Il y avait un quart d'heure, Grimmjow était venue la récupérer et sans un mot, elles étaient toutes les deux retournées vers les appartement de la Sexta. Elle s'était couchée sur le lit et semblait réfléchir ... Les bras derrière la tête ... Tatsuki pencha la tête en observant sa "maîtresse" ... Elle semblait ... Gênée par quelque chose ... Oui, troublée ... Torturée serait le mot exacte en réalité ...

- La merde ! Cracha-t-elle en se relevant. C'est vraiment un connard ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprise la jeune fille.

- Aizen ... Pour lui, nous ne somme que des pions, des marionnettes sacrifiables ... Et qu'est ce que je dois faire, moi, pour protéger mes amis ? ...

Comment Tatsuki aurait-elle put le savoir ? Elle n'en savait rien elle même ... Personne ici ne semblait vouloir ouvrir les yeux ... Personne si ce n'était la Sexta elle-même ! Mais que voyait elle ? Après tout ... Grimmjow était une Arrancar ... Une forme d'évolution des Hollow ... Des créatures terrifiantes qui avaient souvent tentées de la tuer ... Mais pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais levé la main contre elle ... Alors devait elle la considérer comme un danger ?

Hallibel non plus n'était pas méchante ... Et même si Ulquiorra avait voulut la tuer, elle en comprenait les raisons ... Même si pour elle, il aurait été plus "logique" de fuir ... Mais les autres, tous n'étaient pas comme la Sexta ou la Tercera ... Et elle en eut la preuve ... Oui, elle en eut la preuve par image ...

Dans sa tête ... A l'instant ... Elle venait d'entrevoir des images troublantes ... Très choquante ! Kuchiki transpercée par un lance ...

- Kuchiki ? Lâcha-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Putain, Aaroniero, t'es trop con ! Râla la panthère.

Les images de la jeune fille, toujours transpercée dans les airs ... Etait une horreur absolue pour Tatsuki qui avait du mal à rester sur ses jambes. Elle faillit tomber, mais elle sentit des mains fortes la serrer et reconnue Grimmjow qui la soutenait contre son épaule ... C'était affreux ... Monstrueux ! Il la gardait en aire ! Et elle l'entendait ... Lui ! ...

- Kuchiki ! Gémit l'ébène. Kuchiki ...

Il était entrain de la narguer et ... Elle avait l'impression que c'était ELLE qui tenait l'arme ! Elle avait l'impression que c'était ELLE qui était entrain de tuer son amie ! C'était parfaitement monstrueux ! Elle tremblait dans les bras de la Sexta qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, essayant sans doute de la réconforter tant bien que mal ...

"- Je me suis souvenue." Murmura la Shinigami.

Elle avait relevée le manche de son zanpakuto pour le pointer vers lui ... Une lame brisée ... Mais qui se reforma ... Et frappa l'adversaire directement dans sa tête ...

"- Je me suis souvenue de là où se trouve le cœur." Avait reprit la jeune fille, fixant l'être dans les yeux et tout ceux qui voyait ses images. "C'est vrai que tu as son corps, mais, pas son cœur ... Car ceci, Messire Kaien, c'est à moi qu'il l'a remis ! Adieu, Espada !"

Kuchiki venait de le vaincre ... Les informations étaient claires : il était entrain de mourir et elle ... Elle se traînait sur le sol ... Malgré sa blessure au ventre ... Malgré le peu de force qui lui restait alors ! Elle continuait d'avancer courageusement en essayant d'avancer ...

"- J'arrive ..." Lâcha-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

... Etait elle morte ? ... Etait elle morte ? Relevant son visage en larme, elle paniqua, la connexion venait de se finir ! ... Pourquoi avait-elle vu cela ? Et pourquoi cela s'était-il coupé ! ...

- Putain, elle est balaise ta copine ! Souffla Grimmjow avec mécontentement. Elle a butée le Noventa ...

- Est ce qu'elle est morte ? S'impatienta Tatsuki en agrippant sa veste et la secouant.

- Tu l'as vus, non ? Elle était encore en vie, mais en mauvais état ...

- Elle va survivre ! ... Elle va survivre et elle va venir nous sauver ! Ils vont me sauver ! Tu ne sera pas obligée de te sacrifier pour moi ! ... Tu pourras rester avec Ulquiorra ...

Quelque chose de sombre passa sur le visage de la bleutée ...

- Et après ? Souffla-t-elle froidement. Je suis une de vos ennemies, ils vont devoir me tuer, j'te rappelle ...

- Ils ne te tueront pas ! S'écria t elle, ses larmes coulants sur ses joues. Kurosaki n'est pas du genre à abattre ses adversaires ! Sauf si se sont de vrais pourriture et tu ne l'es pas, Grimmjow ! Ni toi, ni Ulquiorra ! ... Mais il le vaincra Lui ! Je suis sûre qu'il le vaincra ! ...

Elle la fixa quelques instants, son regard bleu qui était d'abord vide s'emplit soudainement d'une lueur étrange.

- Ils sont fort, tous, et ils sont tous fidèle à Aizen, surtout Ulquiorra ... Avoua-t-elle franchement. Crois-tu réellement que tes amis puissent les vaincre ? Crois-tu vraiment que tes amis peuvent vaincre Aizen ?

- J'en suis sûre ! Assura Tatsuki.

* * *

L'énergie spirituelle de Rukia était en chute libre et Ichigo le sentit ... Il fallait qu'il fasse demi tour pour aller la sauvée ! ...

- Tu l'as ressenti ? Lâcha une vois froide derrière lui.

Qui lui glaça le sang en une fraction de seconde. Le regard ambre se posa de nouveau sur cette porte au sommet d'une montagne de marche qu'il avait voulut emprunter ... Et c'était lui ... LUI !

- Je te prenais juste pour un gamin fort en gueule, mais, tes sens semblent aussi aiguisés que ton sabre ...

C'était lui ... Ulquiorra ... Le premier arrancar qu'il avait rencontré ... Le premier qui lui avait prouvé à quel point la différence de force entre lui et eux était élevé ... Le plus froid de tous ... Et ... Celui qui avait stopper Grimmjow lors de leur précédant duel, la sauvant probablement d'une mort certaine !

- Tu ... Tu es ...

- Longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu ... Shinigami !


	35. Chapitre 33 : Face à Face

**Réponse au Reviews :**

_Manion-Chan :_ ... Hé ouais, on pouvait pas laisser Ichigo tout seul, si ? ... Quand à Grim, je pense qu'elle va d'abord taper à fond Loly et Melony ! X3 ... Et puis ... Heu ... J'sais pas ... XD On verra pour la suite !

_Irkiala :_ Ha, moi aussi, je l'aime trop comme ça ! U_U ... X3

_Boubouille :_ Oui, c'est un crétin amoureux ! Et oui, Gin l'aime bien mine de rien ... Mais bon ... J'y peu rien si j'ai tendance à faire plein d'amoureux pour le perso principal ! Y_Y ... 50 Chapitre et un épilogue (pour que tous sache ! XD)

_MissBleach :_ Ha, la suite ... Ouais ... J'pourrais poster un chapitre par jour ... Mais bon ... Trop de travail, je pourrais pas faire ça ! Y_Y

* * *

- Tu ... Tu es ... Ulquiorra !

Il était très nerveux ... Ho oui, cela pouvait parfaitement se voir dans son regard affolé ... Et il avait raison ! Le Cuarta était venus ici pour le tué, après tout ...

- Tu te souviens donc de mon nom ? Remarqua le Cuarta. Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas m'être présenté.

Il l'avait vus, le doute qui avait pris naissance dans ses yeux ! S'il ne pouvait pas tuer l'humaine pour la protégée, alors, autant tuer Kurosaki Ichigo, car si lui mourrait ici et maintenant, alors, Grimmjow ne serait plus tentée de les tuers ! Il était le seul à qui elle avait montrée de l'intérêt sur Terre, il était le seul avec qui elle pouvait entamer une conversation ... Donc, s'il mourrait, elle n'essayerait pas de s'enfuir ... Elle ne les trahirait pas ...

- Mais peu importe.

Il pouvait accepté de la voir aller avec Aizen et Gin, par ce qu'elle serait toujours là, a portée de mains et qu'il pourrait l'embrasser dans l'ombre d'un couloir ou bien il pourrait en profitée un peu ... Mais si elle partait ? ... Si elle les trahissait ? Il ne pourrait plus la protéger là bas ... Il ne pourrait plus veiller sur elle ! ... Alors ... Il fallait que Kurosaki meurt !

- Rukia Kuchiki est morte. Annonça froidement le Cuarta.

- Que ... Que dis-tu ? Lâcha t il en écarquillant les yeux.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait il pour elle ? Lui était en plus grand danger que cette fille condamnée ... Ne se rendait il pas compte de la situation ? Croyait il réellement qu'il le laisserait partir, comme ça ? Etait il donc stupide ? Sûrement ...

- Plus précisément, elle a fait match nul contre le noventa Espada, mais blessée de part en part et transpercée par une lance, elle ne survivra pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Riposta t il séchement, sur la défensive. Sa pression spirituelle vient juste de s'amenuiser, toi qui ne l'as pas combattue, tu ne peux pas ...

- La perception simultanée. C'était l'un des talents du Noventa Espada, ainsi que l'un de ses rôles. Il pouvait instantanément transmettre toutes les données de son adversaire à tous ses semblables !

Kurosaki se retourna ... Et commança a marcher ...

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- Je vais au secours de Rukia. Avoua franchement le jeune homme.

Secourirs ... La secourire ? ...

- Je t'ai bien dit qu'elle était morte.

- J'te crois pas.

... Normal, ils étaient ennemi, après tout, mais croire en ça ? Alors qu'il devait bien l'avoir remarqué ! L'énergie de son amie avait totalement disparut ... Oui, elle c'était effacés ... Peut être était elle encore en vie, mais ... Dans ce cas, elle était dans un état si critique qu'on ne pouvait plus ressentir son énergie !

- Quelle tête de mule ... Tu veux y aller sans me tuer ?

- J'ai aucune raison de te combattre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es mon ennemi, mais ... Tun'as encore fait de mal à aucun de mes compagnons.

- Ah bon ... Même si je te dis que c'est moi qui ai emmené Orihime Inoue dans le Hueco Mundo ?

Il avait réussis à l'énervé ! Le jeune homme c'était retourné et avait frappé avec la lame de son zanpakuto, mais Ulquiorra n'eux besoin que de se protéger avec son poigniet. Il était si faible, cela serait simple de le tuer, presque trop simple ...

- Je le savais ! Inoue n'es pas venue de son plein grè, hein ?

... Pourquoi ... Etait il ... Si en colère ? ... Ha, oui, sans doute par ce que ...

- Surprenant. Avoua l'ébène. Bien que tu sois venu la sauver ... Tu doutais un peu d'elle ?

... Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir crus en celle qu'il aimait ? ...

- T'as pas compris ? A cause de toi, ordure ... Inoue passe pour une traîtresse !

Et Grimmjow alors ? N'était elle pas entrain de passer pour une traîtresse a ses yeux à lui ? ... Elle doutait ... Elle doutait du Seigneur Aizen ... Et elle était sur le point d'essayée ... Oui, elle était sur le point d'essayée de s'échappée de l'influence d'Aizen ! Et ... De lui échappée ... A lui ...

- Je l'espérais, sinon, ça aurait été une erreur de calcul de ma part.

- Salaud !

- Alors, as-tu trouvé une raison de combattre ?

Par ce que lui ... Il en avait une bonne ... Celle de protégée Grimmjow ... D'elle même ...

* * *

Ichigo demanda a Nell de s'écartée ... Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit prise dans le combat ou bien qu'elle soit attaquée par les effluves d'énergies spirituelles qui allait coullé de lui et de cet être !

- Par contre, désolé, mais j'suis pressé. Avoua franchement le rouquin. Cette fois-ci, j'y vais à fond.

Il invoqua son Bankai sans avoir besoin de dire son nom, ses entrainements intensifs payant enfin ! Il s'envola et entendis qu'il entendait l'arrancar parler de son Bankai, sans surprise, il faisait venir à lui le masque, lançant un regard froid a l'Espada, il le vit écarquiller les yeux et se lança directement vers lui, frappant de toute ses forces ... Mais ... Ulquiorra n'utilisa qu'une seule de ses mains ... Son arrogance serait sa perte !

Le projettant, il vit plusieurs pilliers s'effondré sur son passage. Il s'arréta a l'un des pilliers, mais peu importait, le rouquin était entrain de préparer sa plus puissante attaque, continuant encore de la concentré et là encore, le regard vert et surprit se possa sur lui, vraiment très ... Surprit ... C'était quelque chose de bon, non ? Qu'il soit ainsi surprit ?

- C'est terminé. Annonça Ichigo. Getsuga Tenshô !

Il le vit levé une seule mains ... Mais il fut submerger par la puissante attaque que lui envoyé le Substitut de Shinigami et même si la plus grande partie de la scène fut hors de son champs de vision, il le vit levé sa seconde mains ... Et ... L'attaque explosa ... Emportant avec elle Ulquiorra ... Provoquant un énorme nuage provoquer par l'explosion ...

Il l'avait eu ... Oui, il l'avait eu ... Et alors que l'impulsive petite Nell se jettait dans ses bras, il savourait sa victoire, se disant qu'il avait bien fait de s'entrainé ! Il pourrait vaincre la Sexta Espada ... Et retrouvé Orihime ! Il pourrait la ramenée sur terre et leurs vies reprendront comme avant ! Oui ... Ils devraient juste ... Vaincre Aizen ... Mais ça ... C'était autre chose ! Pouvoir retrouvé celle qu'il aimait été le plus important ! Rien d'autre ne comptait !

- Allons bon ...

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux ... Non ... C'était ... Impossible ... Se tournant vers le nuage qui s'évaporé ... Il découvrit ... Ulquiorra ... C'était ... Il était bien là ! ... Juste devant lui ... Indemne ! Il n'avait pas la moindre marque de blessure grave, juste de toute petite et insignifiante égratinure ! Alors qu'il lui avait lancé son attaque la plus puissante ... C'était ... Impossible ?

- ... Co ... Comment ...

- Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, même des deux mains. Avoua l'ébène. Je suis un peu surpris. C'était donc là ... Toute ta force ?

C'était ... Comment allait il faire ? Comment allait il faire pour récupérer celle qu'il aimait ? Si un telle mur se dresser entre lui et elle ?

- On dirait bien que oui ... Lâcha t il en pointant son doig vers lui. Dommage.

L'attaque ce concentré ... Merde ! Nell ... Ils ne pouvaient pas restés ici ! Il n'avait aucune chance face à lui ! Il était bien trop puissant ! C'était impossible ... Ichigo attrappa la jeune fille et fit apparaître son masque, le temps de parrer le celo qui démolie le mur derrière lui ... Pas plus longtemps ! Le temps lui était compté, il ne pouvait pas aller au dela de ses limites, sinon, il ne survivrait pas !

Décidant de fuir, il emprunta le trou provoqué par le Celo et alla aussi vite que possible ... Nell était inconciente ? Il l'appella, mais elle ne répondit pas ... Elle avait dut être assomé par la puissance de l'attaque .. Merde alors !

... A ses cotés ... Juste à coté de lui ... Il était là ... LUI ! Il eu juste le temps de se tourné, découvrant le regard vert qui le fixait froidement ... Le masque ! Il le fit apparaitre et ressus l'attaque de plein fouet, le coup de pied le projettant soudainement au loin ! Le mur se démoli a son contact tout comme il aurait enfoncé un couteau dans du beurre. Putain ... Se gas était trop fort ... Trop rapide ...

Halletant, son regard ambre rencontra Ulquiorra qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une seule semelle ... Et qui le fixait toujours aussi froidement ... Il lui parlait ... Mais lui ne l'entendait pas vraiment ... Il semblait si indifférent ... Evidement, pour lui ... Il n'était qu'un insecte ... Un mysérable insecte qu'il pouvait facilement écrassé ! Rien de plus ...

- Abandonne.

Ce simple mot le réveilla totalement ... Non, il n'abandonnerait pas ... Sûrement pas ! C'était hors de question ! Alors qu'il était si près du but ? Il ne devait pas se laisser allait ! Il ne devait pas abandonné ... Il n'avait sûrement pas le droit !

Ichigo leva son sabre et il frolla le torse de l'arrancar, appuyant légèrement ...

- Pas question d'abandonner ... Tu dois être le plus puissant des Espada ... Alors, si je te bats ...C'est comme si je gagnais cette guerre !

Oui, s'il arrivait à le battre, c'est qu'il pouvait vaincre tout le monde ! Même la Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jagger Jack !

L'ébène aggripa sa lame ... Sa poigne était puissante ...

- Ah bon ? Murmura t il doucement. C'est bien dommage.

Il l'avait tiré sur le coté, la retirant et elle avait entrainée avec elle ... Son vêtement ... L'ouvrant et dévoilant le chiffre "4" qui était marqué sur son torse ...

- Comment ça ... Suffoqua le rouquin. Quatre ?

- Oui, je suis le Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schieffer. Avoua froidement l'arrancar. Dans le classement des arrancars les plus puissants, je suis au quatrième rang.

Il s'avança et ... Sa mains se planta dans son torse ...

- Ichigo Kurosaki, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre et même si tu me tuais, il y a trois autres Espada au-dessus de moi. Même si tu te relevais mille fois ...

Impossible ... La mains se retiré ... Ensanglanté ... C'était impossible ...

- Vous n'auriez aucun espoir ... De victoire ...

Trop fort ... Il tomba en avant ... Il était trop fort ce mur là ...

* * *

Orihime était déséspérait ... C'était sans doute pourquoi elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre face à Loly et Melony ... Elle était effondré ... L'énergie de Kurosaki ... A l'instant ... Elle semblait avoir été englober par des ténèbres ... Sans nom ... C'était incroyble, non ? Il n'avait pas put perdre, n'est ce pas ? Il était fort ... N'est ce pas qu'il était fort ?

Elle percuta le sol et rebondit, Loly jubilant ... Ho mon dieu, son énergie diminuait encore ... Et elle lui attrappa les cheveux pour la relevée ... Elle criait et souriait ... Mais ses paroles n'avaient plus aucun sens pour la brune qui essayait de se concentré sur l'énergie de Kurosaki ... Il n'était pas mort ... Ho, pitié, qu'il survive ! Qu'il puisse se relevé !

Loly sembla énerva par son manque de réaction et la frappa encore et encore ... Mais elle s'en fichait ... La peur de perdre son ami était bien trop forte en elle, celle physique était bien moins importante ! ... Kurosaki ...

Il y au une véritable explosion d'énergie spirituel a la porte ... Une énergie qu'Orihime avait apprit a connaître ... Celle de Grimmjow ... Et celle ci ... Vus le flux qui s'échappé d'elle ... Etait très ... Très ... Très en colère ...


	36. Chapitre 34 : Se retrouver

Les salopes !

- Salut ! Murmura Grimmjow avec son sourire le plus dément. Alors comme ça, on s'éclate bien en profitant de l'absence d'Ulquiorra, hein ?

Elle s'avança vers elles, son sourire de dément les firent frémir de terreur et elles avaient raisons ... Elles avaient parfaitement raison d'avoir si peur ... Combien de crasse elles lui avaient faites ? Combien encore est ce qu'elles lui feront ? Plus aucune ! Et elle allait leurs faire regretter tout ... Oui, tout ! Par ce qu'elle le méritait ... Par ce que ses deux petites connes l'avaient fouttus dans la plus belle merde de sa vie ! Et qu'en plus ... Elles s'en étaient prises à Orihime !

- Merde ! Lâcha nerveusement Melony.

- Qu...Quoi ? S'écria sur la défensive Loly. Et toi, d'abord, que viens-tu faire ...

Grimmjow n'avait aucune envie d'écouté ses deux nana, au contraire, elle était même décidée à les tuers pour de bon cette foi, elles étaient bien trop saoulante pour qu'elle laisse passé ça cette foi encore ! Putain, ses deux petites connes avec leurs jalousies a deux balles ... Ses deux hyénes ! C'est avec un profond plaisir que la Sexta enfonça profondément et violament son pied dans le ventre de la faible et insignifiante Loly qui vola en l'aire quelques mètres pour retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Et la pauvre jeune fille, a cause de la violence du coup, recracha son petit déjeuner qui avait dut être toucher par le pied ... Faisant jubilé de plaisir en la voyant aussi pathétique, cette sale petite pute, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle méritée ... Pour Apache, Mira Rosa, Sunsun ... Tatsuki ... Et Orihime ! ...

- Grimmjow ! S'écria Melony en s'élançant soudainement vers elle, le poing levé.

Mais qu'elle blague ! Elle était bien trop lente cette connasse ! C'était vraiment hillarant ! Mais c'était pas avec elle qu'elle voulait s'amusé, c'était avec l'autre, par ce qu'elle était qu'un vulgaire pion, une pauvre petite marionnette là pour rendre Loly plus belle ! La Sexta stoppa l'attaque d'une seule mains et envoya un celo qui désintégra la pauvre blonde ... Enfin ... "Pauvre" ... La bonne blague ... Non, sérieux !

- Si tu crois que le Seigneur Aizen va laisser passer ce que tu nous as fait ... Halleta difficulement Loly.

S'éclatter, comment s'éclater avec elle ? S'avançant vers elle, elle attrappa sa jambe pour la soulevé et posa un pied dessus ... Et tira ...

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la petite conne, comprenant sa situation et paniquant alors que Grimmjow continuer de tirer. Hé ! Arrête ! Non, arrête ! Arrête ! Dis ... Si t'arrêtes là, je dirai rien, pour cette fois !

- Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... Rigola cruellement Grimmjow, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

Elle tira plus fort et la jambe s'arracha ... Sous un hurlement sinistre de la gamine.

- Je vais te tuer, le Seigneur Aizen va te massacrer ! Promis Loly.

La Sexta donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de cette garce ... Ouais ... Tout compte fait, c'était pas aussi marrant que ça de la torturée ... Même de savoir qu'Aizen en profiterait, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid ... Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision ...

- Débile ! Lâcha t elle froidement. Gin me préfére a vous et a cause de ça, Aizen me veut ... Si je te tue, il me fera rien, si ce n'es me foutre dans son lit ... Vous êtes des moins que rien !

Grimmjow se tourna vers Orihime qui le fixé étonné.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura t elle doucement.

Pourquoi quoi ? ... Pourquoi les torturait elle ? ... Pourquoi les frappait elle ? ... Pourquoi était elle si sérieuse ? ... Pourquoi ... Trahissait elle Aizen et celui qu'elle aimait ? ...

- Par ce qu'on m'a dit que ton copain pouvait tuer Aizen ... Répondit franchement Grimmjow. Je veux en avoir le coeur net ... Je veux en être sûre et j'ai besoin de toi, Orihime ...

- Orihime ! Lâcha Tatsuki qui était resté figer au seuille de la pièce, sûrement terroriser par ce qu'elle venait de voir ...

Ouais, elle avait jamais vus Grimmjow en plein action et ne c'était sans doute jamais doutée de la cruautée qui pouvait l'animée ... Le regard bleu de la Sexta se posa sur elle ... Etait elle terrifié ? Et ... Ne regrettait elle pas un peu de la suivre maintenant ? ... Par ce qu'elle allait découvrire de quoi elle était capable ... Et qu'elle n'irait pas de mains morte ...

- Maintenant, c'est a votre tour de me filer un coup de mains !

* * *

Nell venait juste de se réveiller et elle avait très très très mal ... Trop mal ... Mais elle s'en fichait, par ce que Nell, elle savait pas où était Ichigo ... Elle arrivait pas à le voir, la vue encore un peu brouiller ... Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Ichigo ... Il devait être là, pas trop loin ... Et puis, ils pourraient repartir chercher Orihime et ensemble ils quitteraient Hueco Mundo et ...

Ichigo était là ... Le regard vide ... Du sang sous lui ... Et les larmes embrouillèrent la vue de la fillette arrancar qui s'avança, l'appellant déséspérament, se trainant sur le sol et se laissant tombé pour l'approché ... Vite, il fallait faire très vite ! ... Sinon, elle pourrait vraiment rien faire ! Elle savait que sa bave ne pourrait pas le guerrire, mais il fallait qu'elle essaye, si elle n'essyé pas, il allait mourire ! Et elle voulait pas qu'il meurt !

Un pied se posa soudainement entre elle et le garçon ... Et ce pied ... Elle fut terrifiée, croyant que c'était celui d'Ulquiorra qui serait revenus pour achevé le garçon ... Mais non, c'était pire, c'était celui de ...

- Dégage, morveuse ! Lâcha menaçant la belle panthère.

- Ho, la Sexta Espada. Répondit terrifié la petite créature. Altesse Grimmjow ...

La bleutée reporta son attention sur Ichigo et s'avança vers elle sous le regard appeuré de Nell, elle le retourna d'un coup de pied.

- Purée ! Souffla t elle mécontente. C'était bien ça ...

- Arrête ! Supplia Nell.

Deux jeunes filles apparurent soudainement, accourant au cotés de Grimmjow et l'une se jeta sur le garçon. Tendis que Grimmjow s'écarté, s'installant sur un large débris ... Elle paraissait alors si sérieuse et concentrée ... Elle plutôt connus pour ses fortes pulsions meurtrièrent ...

- Guéris-le. Ordonna t elle.

Une des jeunes filles, la brune, déploya un étrange bouclier autour de Kurosaki .. Elle ... Elle pouvait le guérire ? ... Elle pouvait vraiment le guérire ? ... L'espoir envahis la petite arrancar qui ne put s'empêché de s'exité toute seule.

- C'est tout la faute de Nell ! Hurla t elle. S'il te plait, faut que tu sauves Ichigo !

- Ta gueule ! S'écria soudainement la Sexta.

- Grimmjow ... Murmura doucement la seconde humaine, inquiéte.

- Qu'elle arrête de piailler ou je l'anéantis !

L'ébène se rapprocha d'elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, la serrant doucement et souriant ... Son sourire était très rassurant ... Oui, très rassurant ! Nell se sentait envahir par un sentiment de sécuritée ... Elle ne put que se sentir rassurée par cette humaine qui la pris dans ses bras, la serrant ... Ho ... Kurosaki était entrain de soigniée et ... Grimmjow ... A bien la regardée, elle ne semblait pas aussi méchante que la rumeur ne le disait ...

* * *

Vide ... Le vide l'envahis lorsqu'il découvrit Loly et Melony ... Mais pas Orihime ...

- Que signifie ... Ceci ?

Les deux fracciones d'Aizen le fixèrent et il pouvait lire leurs terreurs ... Mais le vide était bien présent en lui ... Trop présent ...

- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda t il séchement.

- Gri ... Grimmjow ... Suffoqua Loly.

... Il n'avait pas pensé à cela ... Il pensait qu'il aurait le temps de tuer Kurosaki et de revenir pour surveiller la jeune fille, mais ... La bleutée avait ... Décidé de les trahir ... Il avait pensé qu'il aurait plus de temps que ça pour l'empêché de franchir la ligne ... Mais en fait, cela avait été bien trop tard dès ... Quand ? ... Quand avait elle décidée de ne plus se sacrifier et de les trahirs ? Il ne savait pas ... Peut être lorsqu'ils c'étaient séparés ? ... Gin ne lui avait il pas parler pour avoir sa réponse ? ... C'est ce qui avait semblé être le cas et pourtant ...

- Je vois ...

Ulquiorra tourna les talons ... Grimmjow était devenus une traître ... Il allait devoir s'occupée d'elle ... Non, il ne pourrait pas la tuée ... Elle comptait trop pour elle, mais il fallait qu'il l'arrête ! Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Kurosaki ... Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de lui parler et de le suivre ... Il fallait a tout pris qu'il la rattrape ...

Oui, le Cuarta était toujours bien décidé à protéger la belle Sexta contre elle même !

* * *

Le noir ... Ichigo ne voyait que du noir ... Mais il s'estompa peu a peu et il crut qu'il était allait au paradis ... Par ce que, l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Ho mon dieu, il était mort ... Et elle aussi ? Ils étaient a la Soul Society, réincarnée ? ... Non, c'était pas la Soul Society ! C'était le même décord que lorsqu'il avait sombrée ... Alors ...

- Nell, Tatsuki et ... Inoue ? Lâcha t il a tout hasard.

- Kurosaki ! Sourit tendrement la brune.

- Ichigo ! Jubila la fillette.

- Salut ! Souffla l'ébène.

- Vos gueules ! Rala la panthère. Guéris-le au lieu de te réjouir !

- Toi, Grimmjow ? Murmura t il en ouvrant de grand yeux. Que fait tu avec Inoue ?

- Un pique nique entre fille ! Raga soudainement Grimmjow en faisant claquer sa langue. Tu participe pas ! Toi, tu la ferme et tu guérie ! Je suis venus pour finir mon duel contre toi, en parfait état !

- Grimmjow ! S'écria Orihime, surprise.

- Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Demanda inquiéte Tatsuki.

- J'vous ai dit de la bouclée ! Répliqua séchement la bleutée. Vous m'avez dit qu'il peu le battre, si c'est le cas, alors il peu me battre ! Y a que comme ça que je saurais si je peu ou pas me fier a lui !

De quoi parlait elle ? ... C'était a n'y plus rien comprendre ... Ses deux amies ... Elle ne semblait pas du tout terrrifier par la Sexta et au contraire ... Elle paraissait juste un peu inquiéte quand à la suite des évenements ... Mais pourquoi ? Ouvrant de grand yeux, il essaya de comprendre ...

- Grouiller ! Tôt ou tard, Ulquiorra va tout découvrir et revenir ici, et avant cela ...

Derrière elle apparut celui qu'elle venait de nommer ... Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et toutes se tournèrent vers le Cuarta Espada qui semblait ... "Menaçant" ...

- Ulquiorra ... Souffla nerveusement la bleutée.

- Que fais-tu, Grimmjow ? Demanda froidement l'ébène.

Un silence pesant s'impossant entre les deux Espada, se propagant a tout le petit groupe qu'ils formaient ... C'était ... Terrifiant ... Ichigo sentait la tension qui existait entre les deux arrancars et ... Avait l'impression que celle ci c'était propagés ... Dans ses deux amies ... Pourquoi cette impression ?

- Je t'ai demandé ce qui se passe ici ... Tu veux consciemment guérir ... Les blessures de l'ennemi que j'ai abattu ?

Un nouveau silence s'impossa ... La tension augmenta dans toute la pièce et plus personne ne semblait bouger ... Même Ichigo qui en oublia de respirée ... Putain, c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi y avait une telle pression entre ses deux là ? C'était incroyable de voir ça, d'être témoin d'une scène aussi ... Risquait !

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Il avait l'impression que c'était ... Non, c'était pas possible ... Une querrelle d'amoureux ? ... La tension, les regards fixe, l'un des partis gardant le silence pour faire augmenté la pression ... Non, c'était juste le rapport entre eux eux ... Elle était la Sexta et lui le Cuarta, il la "dominée" en puissance, non ? ... Par ce qu'elle ne devait pas aimait être la moins forte ! ... Elle avait besoin de puissance et seul le combat pouvait lui apporter cela !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette femme m'a été confiée par le Seigneur Aizen. Rends là moi.

- Je refuse ! Annonça la bleutée.

- Qu'as tu dit ? ...

- Eh ben alors ? Tu me tue pas, Ulquiorra ? ... J'ai désobeis aux ordres et je suis entrain de protéger les deux humaines ! Tu devrais pas plutôt m'écrasser ? Me balançait un Celo dans la tronche ?

Ulquiorra ouvrit de grand yeux surprit, fixant la Sexta incrédule.

- Mon petit, c'est a toi de faire ton choix maintenant, soit tu repart et tu fait comme si tu n'avait rien vus, soit ... On se bat et on s'anéantis mutuellement !


	37. Chapitre 35 : Combattre pour

... L'affrontée ? ... Elle comptait réellement l'affrontée ? ... Elle rigolé ! C'était impossible ... Elle ne devait pas vraiment y croire ! Elle n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire ... Elle ne tiendrait pas ... S'il se battait ... S'il arrivait a levé la mains sur elle ... Mais il avait tellement regretté l'avoir gifflée ... Oui, il avait tellement regretter ... La gifle avait été bien plus douloureuse pour lui que pour elle, il en était pérsuader !

Face à son silence, elle lança les hostilités ... Se précipitant soudainement sur lui pour tenté de lui envoyé une concentration d'énergie spirituelle qu'il stoppa d'une seule mains ... Le rapport de force était trop élevé ! Elle devrait abandonnée ... Abandonnée son idée stupide ! ... Elle venait déjà d'aggravée son cas ... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'aggrave plus !

- Je n'ai plus envie de me laisser faire. Avoua franchement Grimmjow. J'ai décidée que je serais la seule a choisir ... Ulquiorra, couche toi ...

Le regard vert rencontra un regard bleu qui brillait de peur ... Elle aussi avait peur de se battre ? ... Mais ... Si c'était ça, alors pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi se lançait elle dans cette bataille qu'elle perdrait de toute façon ? Ulquiorra fixa Tatsuki qui trembla légèrement ... Elle voulait la protégée ... Mais ne voulait pas se donner ... Alors, le seul choix qui lui restait été de ... Trahir ... Et de rejoindre l'ennemie ... C'était ... Hors de question ! Il ne la laisserait pas partir ... Hors de question qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui ...

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Dit il froidement, le regard emplis de détermination.

- Alors viens avec moi ...

La ... Suivre ? ... La ...Suivre ! C'était impensable ! Il était tout dévoué au Seigneur Aizen ... Oui, tout dévoué à cet homme en qui il croyait et qui l'avait fait naître, c'était hors de question ! Il ne le trahirait pas lui aussi ! Et elle non plus elle ne le trahirait pas ! Il allait l'emmenée avec elle, de grès ou de force !

Elle dut lire dans son regard car elle lui envoya un celo qu'il esquiva de justesse ... Se serait donc de force ! Il utilisa le Sonido pour se retrouvé derrière elle, elle le sentit, bien sûre, temps comptée ... Le Celo était entrain de se concentrée et ... Elle s'élança vers lui, appuyant sur le Celo avec sa mains ... Se blessant ... Et faisant explosé le sort, les propulsants tout deux et provoquant un nuage de fumée intense.

Où était elle ? Où était elle passée ? Mince, elle était vraiment rapide quand elle voulait ! Il n'arrivait pas a suivre ses déplacements, ne pouvant pas la suivre grace à sa trace d'énergie spirituelle, elle allait beaucoup trop vite ! C'était bien ça ... Sa panthère ... Sa belle panthère ... Trouvant sa force ...

Il sentit un déplacement d'aire et vus passer sa mains devant lui ... Elle avait complétement loupé son attaque ! Regardant par dessus son épaules, il la vue et elle le regardait tristement ... Ho, non ... Quel idiot ... Elle n'avait pas loupée son attaque ... Elle n'avait même pas tentée de l'attaqué là ... Fixant sa mains, il la découvrit devant son trou d'hollow et vis apparaître le petit cube si caractéristique de la Caja Negacion ...

- Merde ! Souffla Ulquiorra, constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas la ramenée ...

Et il fut emporter dans une autre dimension.

* * *

Tatsuki haussé les sourcils ... Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou bien triste ... Grimmjow les rassurées en leurs disant que cela n'avait aucun effets sur les Espada, mais ... Ce n'était pas a cause de sa que les deux humaines était triste, c'était la scène en elle même ... Elle paraissait si triste ... Déséspérer ... Et même si elle c'était montrée affreusement cruelle ... Tatsuki avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras ... Elle devait se sentir si triste ...

- Grouille toi de guérir ton pote, Princesse Pucelle. Ordonna Grimmjow a Orihime.

- Non ! Lâcha soudainement la jeune fille.

... Hein ? Haussant les sourcils, la karatéka se tourna vers son amie qui avait froncée les sourcils en fixant la panthère ...

- Dit moi ce que tu veux faire, Grimmjow, ou j'arrête là ! Menaça t elle.

Sentant le danger qui était entrain de venir, Tatsuki se mit entre eux deux ... Même si Grimmjow c'était liée d'amitiée avec les deux humaines, il fallait souvent un rien pour qu'elle explose et là ... Là, exploser pouvait être très dangereux ! Même si jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas porter la mains sur elles, on ne pouvait prétendre de rien, n'est ce pas ?

La bleutée ne s'en démonta pas et attrappa le col de la veste fermer de l'ébène pour la pousser sur le coté, en effets, elle était vraiment très en colère ... Elle ne la lâcha pas, mais ne fit aucun mouvement qui laissait entendre qu'elle allait s'en prendre à l'une d'elle.

- Je dois me battre contre lui ! Cracha t elle froidement. S'il es pas asser fort, qu'il créve ! Sa voudra dire qu'il pourra pas le vaincre LUI ! Et s'il peu pas le vaincre LUI, alors ... J'aurais fais tout sa pour rien et vous serez condamnée a mort !

Quand a elle ... Traitre ... Elle ...

- Guèris-le ! Ordonna t elle plus menaçante encore.

Kurosaki apparut dans leurs champs de vision, aggripant son poigniet.

- Lâcha-la. Lâcha t il froidement.

Grimmjow se dégaga d'un mouvement brusque et s'écarta, se mettant a bonne distance du jeune homme.

- Kurosaki ... Murmura doucement la brune.

- Inoue, soigne moi, s'il te plaît. Demanda t il. Guèris mes blessures et aussi ... Les siennes ...

Tatsuki haussa les sourcils en fixant la bleutée ... Et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant son bras ... Hé bien, elle avait des choses a apprendres à ce sujet, c'était claire et net ! Ne pas voir "ça" ! Finalement, Ulquiorra avait réussis à la blessée pendant le court échange qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux ...

- Grimmjow ... Murmura doucement la karatéka.

- Laisse tomber, j't'ai pas demandé de compassion ! Protesta séchemant la Sexta.

- J'en ai pas pour toi, mais, tu veux qu'on se batte à égalité, non ? Fit remarquer Kurosaki. Ou alors ... Tu prévois d'utiliser ces blessures comme prétexte pour excuser ta défaite ?

La scène fut trop rapide pour les yeux encore peu habituée au déplacement rapide, mais la seconde suivante, Grimmjow et Ichigo croissé le fer, la panthère abordant un large sourire de satisfaction. L'impacte fut d'une violance inouie !

- C'est bon pour moi. Jubila Grimmjow sous le regard surprit de Tatsuki. Alors, on se bat à mort à armes égales ?

- Grimmjow ! S'écria la karatéka en tappant du pied.

La bleutée s'écarta, Ichigo baissant son arme mais restant sur la défensive, elle se tourna pour la fixait dans les yeux ... Son sourire psychotique l'ayant abandonnée pour un visage tendus, mais sérieux.

- Tu comprend pas ma petite ... Soupira t elle. Lorsqu'il se battra contre Aizen, celui ci lui fera pas de fleur, s'il se bat pas sérieusement et que je le tue, c'est que tu m'a mentis ! Et ... Personne ne pourra te sauver ...

- Et si toi tu meurt ? Fit remarquer Tatsuki.

- C'est pas si grave que ça ! Sourit elle soudainement. De toute façon ... Je suis déjà morte ...

* * *

Pour qui devait elle être ? ... Qui donc devait elle encouragée ? ... Ichigo, celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait toujours soutenue et qui avait toujours crue en elle ou bien celle qui les avaient soutenue moralement et qui les avait protégée ... Et qui avait trahis pour les sauvées ? ... Grimmjow ? ... Ce combat n'avait rien d'enchanteur et au contraire, il était même terrifiant ... Un ami contre une amie ? Une amie blessée ... Au coeur !

Ha, si seulement elle pouvait soignier ce genre de blessure, mais c'était des blessures trop grande, trop intense ... On ne peu pas choisir jusqu'où va notre pouvoir et là, elle aurait bien eu besoin de soulagée la panthère ... Malgrès la blessure ouverte qu'elle portait en son coeur, elle semblait ... Prête au combat ... Déterminer ... Prête au combat ...

- Vous en faites pas ! Lâcha Ichigo avec un large sourire. Je vais gagner, c'est certain.

Orihime jetta un coup d'oeil à son amie, celle ci ne savait pas l'aire dans son assiette et on pouvait comprendre ... Grimmjow était sur le point de se sacrifier pour elle ... La voir se battre contre son propre ami devait être très éprouvant pour la grande Karatéka ... Elles ne se connaissaient même pas depuis longtemps ! Elles étaient amies, mais sans plus et elle ... Cette Sexta Espada, dangereuse créature ... Aller jusqu'à la trahisson pour la protégé et se sacrifier ? Etait ce réellement elle ?

Le rouquin se tourna vers son opposante, son regard se fronçant ... Il avait sentit ... Oui, il avait sentit que quelque chose clochait ... Pourvus qu'il se batte à fond ... Pourvus qu'ils ne s'entre tue pas ... Pourvus qu'aucun des deux ne se blesse gravement ... Aucun des deux, elle ne supporterait la mort d'aucun des deux ! Surtout dans CE duel ! Ils étaient ses amis ...

Grimmjow était entièrement soigniée, elle n'avait dit mot depuis un moment et ne semblait pas prête à ajouté quelque chose. Pendant quelques secondes, Orihime hésita a retirer le bouclier ... Ne pouvaient ils pas fuir, tout simplement ? Quitter Hueco Mundo et retourner sous la protection des membres de l'armée de la cour ? Plus ils restaient ici et plus il perdait du temps inutilement ! Pourquoi la panthère voulait elle le testait ? ...

Pour savoir si elle n'avait pas trahis inutilement ? ... S'ils arrivaient à vaincre Aizen ... Peut être qu'Ulquiorra lui reviendrait ? ...

- Grimmjow. Souffla le rouquin en fixant la Sexta.

Ils se jettèrent un regard ... Elle fit céder son bouclier et les deux combattants s'envolèrent, allant si vite qu'une violent coup de vent secoua le maigre groupe de spéctatrice qu'elle formait avec Tatsuki et Nell. Orihime protéga son visage du sable qui s'envola et Tatsuki protéga Nell de son corps. Elles se tournèrent vers les deux opposants ... Qui n'étaient vraiment pas là pour rire, Ichigo invoqué son bankai et ils s'élancèrent soudainement l'un vers l'autre, les chocs violents des rencontres ... Etaient ahurisantes ...

Nell sanglota, attirant le regard des deux humaines, la petite arrancars s'inquiétait pour Ichigo et elle n'avait pas si tord que ça, Grimmjow et Ichigo y allaient a fond ... Il fallait qu'elles la rassure et d'un regard, les deux amies se mirent d'accord. Orihime s'approcha pour caresser sa tête.

- Tout ira bien. Assura t elle, souriante. Il va gagner ...

- On n'en sait rien. Répliqua la fillette en pleure. D'abord.

- Mais si, car il a dit qu'il était sûr de gagner ...

- Mais ça, tout le monde le dit ! Il a sûrement la trouille ! Ceux qui ont peur n'ont que ces mots-là à la bouche !

... Gagner ... Pouvait il gagner ? Elles avaient vus les excés de colère dont pouvait faire preuve la panthère ... Mais non, ce n'était pas ça le problème ... Non, le vrai problème se situé dans cet espoir que Grimmjow avait placés en eux ... Oui, cet espoir là ... Elle voulait croire en leurs forces ... En leurs puissance ... Ichigo DEVAIT gagnier, sinon, tout ce qu'avait fait la Sexta n'aurait servit à rien ... A absolument RIEN !

- Quand il parle de gagner, il y arrive à coup sûr ! Lâcha soudainement Tatsuki. De toute façon, il a pas le choix ... Il doit gagner ! Et s'il gagne pas, je te jure ... Je te jure que je retournerais chercher sa réincarnation pour lui foutre la plus belle branler qu'il ai jamais ! Même Grimmjow paraîtra être un ange par rapport à moi !

Elle tremblait ... Et Orihime aussi tremblait ... Tout les espoires de la Sexta ... Elle qui avait trahit les siens et jusqu'à celui qu'elle aimait, pour le protéger ... Normal qu'elles tremblaient toutes deux ... Elles qui savaient tous de l'histoire de cette Espada incroyable ... Comment ne pouvaient elles pas partagaient ses espoires ? ... Il fallait que Kurosaki gagne ! Et s'il ne gagner pas ... C'était qu'il n'était pas asser fort ? ...

Il ... Gagnerait !

* * *

Non loin de là, un autre groupe de spectateur c'était former en la personne d'Hallibel et de ses fracciones, celle ci n'avait pas lâcher d'une seule semelle la Sexta Espada, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Et elles avaient bien comprit ce qui ce passait dans la tête de la bleutée, mais que devaient elles faires ? La considérait comme une traître et aller la remettre a sa place ? Ou rester ici et laisser faire les choses, "obeissant" aux ordres d'Aizen ...

- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire, Dame Hallibel ? Lâcha Sunsun en fronçant les sourcils. Grimmjow a attaquée Ulquiorra et ...

- Tu crois qu'elle l'a pas remarqué ? Fit séchement remarquer Mira Rosa.

- Taisez vous, bande de larve, doutée pas d'elle, regarder plutôt ça ! Lâcha froidement Apache.

La Sexta Espada était entrain de se battre contre l'humain ... Pourquoi ? ... Les raisons qui poussaient la bleutée a agir de la sorte echappée totalement a l'esprit d'Hallibel ... Elle paraissait agir sans suivre une seule logique et pourtant ... Pourtant ? ... Grimmjow les trahissait elle Aizen ? ...

C'était lui qui l'avait trahis en premier ... En cherchant à l'avoir ... Sans se souciait de ses propres envies ! Oui ... Il voulait cédé a son envie de l'avoir pour lui seul et cela sans même tenter de la séduire, c'était il attendut à ce qu'elle accepte ? Elle qui frapper les hommes qui s'avançait de trop et qui était d'une impulsivitée extréme ...Et elles, comment devaient elles réagir face à ça ? ...

- Doit t on intervenir ? Demanda gravement Apache.


	38. Chapitre 36 : Vaincre pour

Elle s'était transformée ... Pantera ... Ses jambes s'allongeant, des longues griffes au bout de ses mains, une longue queue battant l'air derrière elle et ses longs cheveux qui s'étaient assombrit, étant d'un bleu un peu plus intense, son étrange combinaison qui moulait son corps à merveille laisser voir un décolleter très appréciable sur sa gorge merveilleuse ... Elle était ... Magnifique ... Et vraiment très puissante ... Elle arrivait encore à l'impressionner, alors qu'il avait été sûr de tout savoir d'elle !

Elle rugit ... Magnifique cri du prédateur prêt à ce jeter sur sa proie et il fut vraiment surpris ... Ho oui ... Une pression sonore, juste en rugissant ... Elle était ... Impressionnante ... Et le prouva encore une fois en disparaissant et réapparaissant devant lui ... Le combat reprit de plus belle et lui, il aimait ça ... Parce que cette fois, il était sûr de pouvoir la vaincre ! Et il la vaincrait ! Il devait la vaincre, c'était indispensable ! Il ferrait tout pour ça !

Grimmjow était totalement prise dans son combat, utilisant ses attaques les plus puissantes, Gran Rey Céro ... Ou ses drôles de projectiles qui sortaient de ses bras et qui étaient très dangereux, il avait vus un des projectifs anéantir un pilier ..

Il rendait coup pour coup ... Tout les deux ... Se blessant encore et encore et ils s'en prenaient plein la gueule ! Tout les deux ! Elle était puissante, vraiment très puissante et il sentait la pression augmenter sur lui ... Si sa continuait comme ça, ils allaient s'entretuer et ...

- Ne mourrez pas ! Cria derrière lui Orihime.

Ecarquillant les yeux, le rouquin se tourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait torturée par quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre ... Des larmes glissant le long de ses joues ... Tatsuki était dans le même état qu'elle ... Toute deux torturées de voir un duel auquel elles ne voulaient pas assister ... Alors, elles s'étaient liées d'amitié avec la Sexta ? C'était ça ? ... Il ne pouvait pas la tuer ... Il ne la tuerait pas ! Il arriverait à la vaincre sans la tuer ! Cela ne pouvait être autrement !

Il sentit l'attaque plus qu'il ne la vit, la stoppant d'une main ... Il la vaincrait ... Mais ... Ne la tuerait pas ... Cette merveilleuse panthère ... Parce qu'elle ne se battait pas pour le plaisir de se battre ... Elle ne se battait pas parce qu'ils étaient ennemis ... Il l'avait comprit ... Il les avaient entendu parler ... Et n'était pas un idiot ... Elle le testait et se donnait à fond, pour constater d'elle-même sa force alors, il lui donnerait ce qu'elle veut et lui prouverait ... Oui, il lui prouverait qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Il semble que je ne doive plus me faire battre. Remarqua Ichigo en souriant à la Sexta.

Il la frappa de plein fouet, transperçant en grande partie son torse, évitant les points vitaux ... S'il la tuait ... Il savait que ses deux amies lui en voudraient et lui-même s'en voudrait énormément !

- Pourquoi tu te bats, Grimmjow ? Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Il vit son splendide regard bleu s'écarquiller en le fixant, incrédule ...

- Moi, je suis venu pour te vaincre, Grimmjow ! Avoua franchement le rouquin. Je vais te vaincre ! Battre Ulquiorra ! Battre Aizen ! Et Rukia ... Chad ... Ishida ... Renji ... Et Inoue ... Je les ramènerais tous ! Tout mes amis !

* * *

... Il les ramènerait tous ? Ses amis ? ... Vivant ... Dans leur petit monde ... Il allait les battre ... Il allait battre Aizen, hein ? ... Et remportait cette guerre ... Pour tout ça ? ...

Et elle, pourquoi voulait-elle le vaincre déjà ? ... Ha, elle n'avait plus de raison ... Elle voulait juste le tester pour voir s'il était vraiment capable de battre le Seigneur de Las Noches et ... Tout ce qui l'animait lui permettrait d'y arriver, Tatsuki le lui avait dit ... Orihime le lui avait dit ... Et elle voulait y croire ! Parce que, lorsqu'il vaincrait Aizen, peut être qu'Ulquiorra ... Lui reviendrait ... Peut être qu'Ulquiorra ... Choisirait alors son amour à sa fidélité ... Et ils pourraient vivre ensemble, tout les deux ... Rien que tout les deux ...

Ulquiorra n'avait pas répondu à son appel ...

La lame s'enfonça dans son ventre et elle écarquilla les yeux ... Ho, tout compte fait, elle n'avait peut être pas été prête à se battre ... Physiquement, oui, grâce à Orihime ... Mais psychologiquement ...

- Merde ... Souffla-t-elle haletante.

Elle était complètement vidée et sentit son corps céder, elle allait s'effondrer sur le sol ... Non, quelqu'un la rattrapa ... Ha, si seulement cela avait été le Cuarta ... Ichigo avait le soutient de tout ses amis ... Et elle, qu'avait elle ? Qui la regardait affronter ce jeune homme ? Qui la soutenait moralement en cet instant ? Qui espérait qu'elle gagne ce duel ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle vit le sol se rapprocher peu à peu ... Et il n'y avait ... Personne ...

La bleutée sentit le sol sous elle, Ichigo l'y déposant avec toutes les précautions du monde et elle le sentit repartir ... Non, il n'y avait personne pour elle ... Personne pour s'inquiéter de son état, de ses blessures, de son moral ... Tous avaient préférés leur stupide Seigneur Aizen ! Tous ... Même celui qu'elle aimait ! Et comment faire ... Pour se relever ? Elle n'y arrivait pas ... Elle n'avait plus la moindre force ! Pas même pour se relever ... Mais il le fallait ...Elle devait le supplier ... Le supplier de ne pas toucher à Ulquiorra !

Même en sachant qu'il la trahissait en préférant Aizen, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé ! Elle ne voulait pas que le moindre mal ne lui soit fait ! Aucun mal ! ...Se relevant difficilement, elle les vit, tous joyeux, rigolant ensemble ... Elle sentit son cœur se briser encore un peu plus ... Mais qu'importe ! Ce n'était plus par envie qu'elle voulait se relever, mais par besoin !

- Grimmjow ... Murmura doucement le rouquin.

La bleutée leva le regard ... Quand est ce qu'elle avait perdue sa libération ? ...

Tient ... Pourquoi Orihime et Tatsuki semblaient-elle si inquiètes pour elle ... Elle la fixait ... Tristement ...

- Ne le touche pas ... Souffla difficilement la panthère. Ne touche pas à ...

- Grimmjow ! S'écria soudainement Tatsuki.

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralentit ... Oui, c'était le cas, la jeune fille se précipita sur elle et la poussa ... Et ... Elle fut transpercée ... Ecarquillant les yeux, la bleutée fixa la jeune fille qui tombait sur le coté, du sang s'envolant ... Mais pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? ...

- Putain de traîtresse ! Siffla la voix cruelle de Nnoitra.

... Tatsuki !

* * *

Elle avait mal ... Elle avait vraiment très mal ... Mais ... Grimmjow était sain et sauve ... Enfin, aussi saine et sauve que ne l'avait laissé Kurosaki ! Tatsuki la voyait, juste là ... Et elle la voyait se traîner jusqu'à elle, elle la voyait pleurer en essayant de l'atteindre, tendant la main vers elle ... Et même si la Karatéka sentait ses sens l'abandonner, elle avait conscience que Kurosaki avait entamer un duel avec le nouvel arrivant ...

- Pourquoi ? Répéter inlassablement la panthère brisée.

Tatsuki fit un effort surhumain pour pouvoir tendre la main vers la Sexta et celle-ci réussi à la lui prendre, attirant vers elle son corps brisée et douloureux ... Ha, ça faisait tellement mal ! Et Orihime ... Elle hurlait non loin de là, mais ne semblait pas capable de pouvoir la rejoindre ... Non, elle ne pouvait pas ... La rejoindre ...

- ... Amie ... Souffla difficilement la jeune fille.

- Tatsuki, je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas ! Suppliait Grimmjow. Ne meurt pas ! J'ai promis ... J'ai promis que je te laisserais pas mourir !

- Pardon ...

C'était trop douloureux pour elle, trop douloureux et cela demandait trop d'effort de rester éveillée ... Oui, beaucoup trop ... Elle ferma les yeux, même si elle entendait encore Grimmjow la suppliant de rester éveillée, même si elle entendait Orihime pleurer un peu plus loin et même si elle savait que Kurosaki se battait pour tenter de la sauver ... Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir ...

Et cessa de penser.

* * *

Tatsuki était dans les bras de Grimmjow, ensanglantée, le temps semblait s'arrêter et pourtant, Ichigo continuait de se battre ... Elle essaya de se défaire de Tesla, mais il ne la lâchait pas ... Alors que ses deux amies avaient besoin d'elle ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! S'agitant, elle essaya de se défaire ... Mais rien n'y fit ! Le fraccion du Quinta, était habitué à ça, retenir les filles ... Sans les blesser gravement ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi fidèle à un telle salaud ! Tatsuki ! ... Etait blessée !

Tatsuki ... Etait morte ...

Orihime hurla de désespoir, se laissant tomber sur le sol ... Tatsuki était morte ! Morte ... Morte ! Elle ne pouvait pas inverser ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas guérir la mort ! Elle ne pouvait pas ... Pas ... Non ... Pas Tatsuki ... Tendant désespérément la main vers son amie, elle continuait d'hurler en l'appelant ... Et Grimmjow ... Pauvre Grimmjow qui tenait le corps inerte de la karatéka ... Elle avait trahi pour ce corps ... Elle était "morte" pour ce corps ... Et la vie venait de s'en échapper ...

Ce n'était pas juste !

L'énergie spirituelle de Grimmjow s'éleva soudainement dans les airs, écrasant toutes les personnes présentes ... Elle avait cru qu'elle serait désespérée et ... En réalité ... Elle était ... Très en colère ... Se relevant, on pouvait voir l'effluve d'énergie s'échapper d'elle ... Elle ne pardonnerait pas ! Pas ... Ça!

Le regard bleu se posa sur eux et Tesla sembla se contracter ... Mais la Sexta dut juger qu'Orihime n'était pas en danger, elle se retourna et se précipita vers le Quinta ... Ensemble, ils entreprirent de l'abattre ...

* * *

Hallibel était assise à la table, ses fracciones aussi installées, elles regardaient fixement leurs tasses comme si celles-ci étaient devenues intéressantes, mais personne n'était dupe, toutes étaient tournées vers le duel qui opposait maintenant la Sexta ... Ou Ex-Sexta, l'humain et le Quinta ... Ils étaient dans un trop sale état pour pouvoir le vaincre ... Et la pièce commençait à être emplie d'une tension énorme ...

- Il va la tuer ... Souffla sèchement Apache.

- Il ne l'a tuera pas, mais il la violera sans doute. Avoua franchement Hallibel.

- On va laisser faire ça ? Demanda troublée Mira Rosa.

- Veux tu que nous aussi nous trahissions le Seigneur Aizen ? ...

Elles se turent toutes, leurs regards ne s'étant pas détourner des tasses ... Leurs esprits toujours aux cotés de Grimmjow ... Qui n'avait aucune chance de tenir ... C'était clair ... Ils étaient ressortit tout deux grandement affaiblis par leur bataille ... Et il ne fallait d'un rien pour qu'ils se fassent alors tuer ... Quand au rapport de force, Nnoitra était entrain de jouer avec les deux bêtes blessés ! Il jouait ... Comme un chat qui épuise sa proie ...

- Tatsuki est morte. Lâcha tristement Sun Sun.

Elles le savaient toutes ... Elles l'avaient ressenties ... Son énergie avait disparut et ... Ho, pauvre petite humaine ...

- Grimmjow va mourir. Continua la fraccion.

Ho ...Ce serait tellement dommage ... Mais que pouvait faire la Tercera ? Rejoindre son amie pour la protéger et rejoindre les rangs des traîtres ? ...Aizen ... Avait trahis la confiance de la Sexta ... Il se servait de son plan pour tenter d'éliminer les faibles et se débarrasser de ceux bien trop encombrant ... Ulquiorra aurait dut être avec eux pendant l'attaque de Karakura ! Et pourtant, le plan avait changé ... Et le brun espérait sûrement le voir mourir ici !

Trahir le traître était logique, non ? ... Se levant, elle vit ses fracciones faire de même, prête à y aller ... Mais ... Elles n'avaient plus besoin d'y aller ! Quelqu'un d'autre était intervenu ! Haussant les sourcils, Hallibel se tourna vers l'emplacement du duel ... Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, mais c'était quelqu'un de puissant, de très puissant ! ... La Sexta ne craignait plus rien du tout !

Aizen les appela ... C'était l'heure de se préparer à envahir Karakura ... La Tercera espéra que la bleutée pouvait compter sur ce nouvel allié pour la protéger, elle se tourna vers la porte.

- Alors, c'est Aizen qu'on choisis nous aussi ? Remarqua Apache.

... Bien sûr ! Il les avaient fait naître après tout ! ... Elle s'avança dans les salles, se concentrant toujours sur le combat et constata que c'était un sacrée duel qui opposé Nnoitra à son nouvel opposant ! Mais c'était clair ... La bleutée ne risquait pas de se faire violer par le Quinta cette fois ...

Hallibel rejoignit la salle des trônes ... Aizen souriait en les fixant ... Et lui aussi semblait concentré sur le duel ... Il fini par se lever.

- Stark, pourrais-tu aller chercher ... Orihime et ... La Sexta ? ...


	39. Chapitre 37 : Mon coeur avec eux

Le noir ... Rien que le noir et ... Le vide ... Il était bloqué dans la dimension depuis un moment déjà, mais cela ne le touchait pas, il était juste désolé d'être tombé dans le piège de Grimmjow qui avait fait croire vouloir se battre alors qu'en réalité, elle n'avait cherché qu'à le distraire un peu ...

Grimmjow ... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et comment allait-il la sauver maintenant ? Comment allait-il la protéger d'elle-même car tout le monde savait qu'elle avait trahie le Seigneur Aizen ... Impardonnable créature, n'aurait-elle pas put être moins insoumise ? Ho, mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'enfuie ! Il ne la laisserait pas partir ... Et il n'accepterait pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal ! Il s'arrangerait pour pouvoir l'avoir ... Et la protéger ... Oui, il trouverait un moyen et même si après sa trahison, Aizen et Gin en profitaient pour se l'approprier totalement, ce n'était pas grave tant qu'il pourrait la voir ...

- Avant cela, je vous laisse Las Noches pendant quelque temps, Ulquiorra. Murmura le Seigneur Aizen alors que celui-ci ressortait de l'autre dimension.

La fissure se referma derrière lui et lui fixait ... Orihime.

- Oui, Seigneur.

... Stark était allé là-bas ... Mais n'avait pas récupéré la Sexta ... Ulquiorra avait entendu le Primera dire que Kurosaki et l'autre capitaine étaient intervenus alors qu'il avait tenté d'y aller ... Mais en réalité ... Oui, le Cuarta l'avait vu ... Il avait été le seul d'ailleurs ... Stark y était allé et était resté figé face au cadavre de Tatsuki et l'avait fixé un moment ... Se demandant sans doute si l'âme avait été tuée ...

Les deux hommes l'avaient vus ... Et Stark avait attrapé Orihime, Grimmjow assommée dans les bras de Kurosaki, n'en pouvant plus après ses deux combats éprouvants ... Il aurait put reprendre la Sexta, mais ... Ne l'avait pas fait ... Pourquoi ? La raison échappait totalement à Ulquiorra qui fulminait et lança un regard sombre au Primera ... S'il l'avait amené, il aurait put lui parler et tenter de la ramener à la raison, mais non ...

Aizen et ses troupes disparurent et Ulquiorra se retrouva seul avec Orihime qui ouvrait grands ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler après la mort de l'autre ... Il s'avança vers elle ... A cause d'elle ... C'était à cause d'elle ... Que Grimmjow les avait trahie ...

- As-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il s'avançait toujours vers elle et la voyait toujours aussi peu réactive ...

- Tu es maintenant inutile à Aizen. Il n'y a personne pour te protéger. C'est fini. Tu vas mourir seule ici, où personne ne peut te toucher ...

Il s'arrêta devant elle, la fixant toujours aussi froidement ... Elle était ... Si calme ... Malgré les quelques larmes qui continuaient de glisser le long de ses joues ... Son visage était comme ... Serein ...

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais peur ...

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement ...

- Non, je n'ai pas peur. Dit-elle. Chacun est venu pour me sauver, donc mon cœur est déjà avec eux...

... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ses humains étaient-ils ainsi ? Se protégeant mutuellement, se sauvant mutuellement ... Et croyant les uns aux autres ? C'était ...

- Cela n'a pas de sens. Avoua-t-il franchement. Tu es sans peur parce que tes amis sont venus pour toi ? Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui... Affirma-t-elle avec force. Quand, d'abord, je t'ai entendu dire que mes amis sont venus me sauver, j'étais heureuse ... Et triste aussi ... Je suis venue ici pour protéger chacun d'eux ...

Pour les ... Protéger ? ... Se sacrifier pour eux ? ...

- Alors ... Pourquoi m'ont ils suivit ? Je me suis demandée pourquoi ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte ... Mais ... Quand j'ai sentis la chute de Kuchiki ... Et quand j'ai vu le combat de Kurosaki et Grimmjow ... Je me suis rendue compte que cela n'avait plus d'importance ...

Ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau de tristesse ...

- Ils n'ont pas hésités ... Pas une seule fois ... Pour moi, ils sont venus et ont risqués leurs vies ... Ils se battent encore pour moi ... Qui suis venue de moi-même ici ... Pour les protéger ... Tous ...

Avait-il choisi la mauvaise voix ? Aurait-il dut se tourner vers Grimmjow plutôt que vers Aizen ? ... Non, bien sûr que non ! L'être le plus important sur cette Terre n'était autre qu'Aizen ! ... Oui ... C'était ... Le Seigneur de Las Noches qui ...

- Ils sont la pour me protéger ... Et ... je pense que c'est ce qui fait que nos cœurs ne font qu'un ...

Ne font qu'un ? ... Il avait formé un seul et même être avec Grimmjow, ils avaient fusionnés et cette fille voulait lui faire croire que pour se faire ... Il fallait ... Se protéger ? ... Non, elle voulait dire autre chose ... Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ...

- Le cœur ? Murmura-t-il doucement. Vous, les humains, parlez toujours des cœurs. Vous dites l'avoir sur la main, mais mon œil voit tout. Rien ne peut lui échapper. Ce qu'il ne voit pas n'existe pas ... Qu'est ce qu'un cœur ?

Il leva la main pour la poser contre son torse ...

- Si je t'ouvre la poitrine, le verrai-je ? Demanda-t-il froidement, relevant la main jusque devant son visage. Si j'ouvre ton crâne, le trouverai-je là-dedans ?

Le cœur ... Lui n'en avait pas vu, il le savait ... Il avait abandonné celle qu'il aimait ... Oui, il l'avait abandonné ... A Aizen et Gin, sans rien faire, sans protester, sans même essayer ... Lui avait trouvé une solution : tuer l'humaine, mais elle ne l'avait pas acceptée ... Grimmjow avait protégée l'humaine ... Et il avait accepté ... Qu'elle se cède ! Parce que pour lui, trahir Aizen n'était tout simplement pas possible ! ...

Le sol céda derrière lui ... Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna, découvrant Ichigo Kurosaki ...

Il était venue pour Orihime ... L'aimait il ? ... Sans doute ... Il allait si loin pour "elle" ... Il allait si loin ... Pour la sauver ... Et Ulquiorra sentit sa colère augmenter en lui, parce que lui, il faisait ce que le Cuarta n'avait pas fait ... Tout faire pour récupérer sa bien aimée ... Lui ... Alors qu'il n'était même pas suffisamment puissant ... Il était stupide de croire qu'il y arriverait ...

- Eloigne toi d'Inoue ! Lâcha froidement le jeune homme.

Le Cuarta fixa froidement le jeune homme ... Lui ... Il avait déjà décidé plus tôt de le tuer, mais Grimmjow avait réussi à le sauver ... Lui ... Elle avait trahit et emporter avec elle Orihime pour le soigner et se battre contre lui ... Pourquoi ? ... Cette fois, la jalousie fut grande dans le cœur d'Ulquiorra ...

- ...Je vais ... T'anéantir ... Kurosaki Ichigo ...

Ulquiorra attrapa la lame de son zanpakuto et le sortit de son fourreau.

- Avec mon épée ...

* * *

Byakuya avait rejoint le Capitaine Kenpachi, même si l'envie n'était pas là ... Mais Hanataru devait le rejoindre pour soigner le Capitaine de la Onzième division qui avait eu un duel particulièrement éprouvant, semblait-il. Il s'était assit sur le sol en grognant, Yachiru sautillant autour de lui ... Et à ses cotés, il y avait ce qui semblait être deux arrancars ... Une fillette aux cheveux verts qui semblait s'inquiéter pour sa compère ...

- N'est ce pas la Sexta Espada ? Demanda-t-il, reconnaissant parfaitement les longs cheveux électriques.

- Si, c'est elle. Avoua franchement la géant. J'sais pas pourquoi, Kurosaki m'a dit de veiller sur elle et de faire en sorte qu'il lui arrive rien ...

Le noble haussa légèrement les sourcils en la fixant avec soin. Elle était blessée et saignait beaucoup, s'ils ne faisaient rien, elle mourrait sans doute des conséquences de ses blessures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hanataru qui n'hésita pas une seconde ... Puisque Kurosaki voulait qu'il veille sur elle, ce sera fait.

- Magne toi, gamin, j'ai une artère de tranché ! Avoua franchement la masse de muscle.

Le dit gamin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se baissa vers la Sexta, levant la main pour commencer les soins, mais une main ferme s'en saisit et la bleutée se releva, grognant.

- J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Cracha-t-elle froidement.

Encore une tête brûlée, hein ? Décidément, la plupart des amis que se faisait le substitut de shinigami possédait tous un sacré caractère, bien trop brûlant et impulsif. Par précaution, Byakuya utilisa le shunpo et glissa la lame sous la gorge de la panthère, n'ayant aucune envie de voir le shinigami mourir. Que Kurosaki leur demande de veiller sur elle ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle était des leurs, peut être que le garçon voulait simplement qu'elle reparte en vie.

- Ne lui faite pas de mal ! S'écria une voix.

Une étrange jeune fille agrippa son zanpakuto ... Oui, une très étrange jeune fille dans un yukata blanc. Il put voir le regard de Grimmjow s'écarquiller en fixant l'inconnu que personne n'avait vraiment ressentit, enfin, jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes, mais c'était normal, son énergie spirituel était entrain de se reformer ...

La jeune fille, voyant qu'il ne ferait rien, relâcha la lame pour s'agenouiller devant l'arrancar, lui agrippant les épaules.

- Grimmjow, laisse toi soigner ! Supplia-t-elle doucement. Si tu te laisse pas faire, tu risques d'en mourir et se serait dommage !

- Tu es ... Tatsuki, tu es vivante ? ...

- Non, pas vraiment ! ...

La chaîne était coupée ... Et la Sexta semblait très surprise. Le noble jeta un coup d'œil à son compère qui pointa de sa main libre un cadavre un peu plus loin ... Le corps de l'âme errante qui essayait de convaincre l'Espada de se laisser soigner et elle y arrivait, Grimmjow laissant Hanataru la soignée. Il rangea la lame dans son fourreau et se demanda pourquoi l'arrancar semblait aussi ... Désespérée ...

- Hé, on pourra aller à la Soul Society ensemble ! Fit remarquer avec une fausse joie la dénommée Tatsuki. C'est dommage pour ma famille, mais ... C'est cool ! Tu sera pas toute seule là bas ! On vivra ensemble ! Et puis, on deviendra des Shinigami ! ... Hein ?

- Ouais, ce serait bien ! Avoua Grimmjow avec un sourire forcé. Tu te rends compte, tu serais dans l'armée de la cour avant Poil de Carotte !

Quelque chose s'était crée entre les deux créatures, quelque chose d'extrêmement fort, il l'avait bien remarqué en les fixant ainsi, et ... A priori, l'humaine venait de mourir ... Ils devraient effectuer la cérémonie ... Mais dans l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de la faire, ayant l'impression que les deux avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, oui, c'était ça : elles étaient entrain de se soutenir mutuellement, l'une parce qu'elle venait de mourir et l'autre ... Il ne savait pas ...

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au Capitaine Kenpachi, il le vit hausser les sourcils. Peut être que ce genre de comportement échappait totalement à sa compréhension, en tout cas, il soupira simplement et acquiesça ... Ils l'emmèneraient avec eux, la cérémonie les sépareraient ... Autant emmener les deux, non ? Elles n'auraient pas besoin de se chercher pour se retrouver.

- Hé, toi, petit Shinigami ! Souffla soudainement Grimmjow en se tournant vers Hanataru. Mon état est plus du tout grave, va t'occuper de la fée clochette !

- La fée clochette ? Grogna Kenpachi.

- Bah ouais, t'a plein de clochette au bout de tes cheveux ! C'est ringard, t'sais ça ?

- Ho, Kenpachi, je l'aime bien moi, gros lolo ! Avoua Yachiru en souriant joyeusement. Elle t'a trouvée un surnom, elle t'aime bien !

- Gros Lolo ? S'offusqua la bleutée. Dit donc, mini pouce, tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ?

Avec quel groupe on l'avait foutu ? ...

* * *

Yamii avait été laissé sur place ... Ho, pas parce qu'il était gênant pour Aizen, hein ... Pas parce que celui-ci voulait l'éliminer ... Simplement parce qu'il n'était pas encore utile pour le plan du brun ! Du moins, pour le moment ... Mais bon, c'était pas le problème pour la montagne de muscle : on lui avait demandé de rester là, point ! Pour le reste, il pouvait faire comme il voulait ... Et manger ... Ouais, bof, il en avait marre de manger encore et encore ! Et puis ... Il avait comprit lui ... Ouais, il avait comprit que, si lui ne risquait absolument rien ... C'était pas le cas du p'tit Cuarta ! Pas avec quatre capitaines et même avec sa capacité spéciale !

Le Céro Espada décida de rejoindre le Cuarta, il fit d'ailleurs une entrée ... Fracassante ! Démolissant le plafond pour le rejoindre ... Parce qu'il était en colère et trop grand pour pouvoir passer par les escaliers ! La colère augmentait sa taille, sa puissance et son énergie et il était en colère ... Parce qu'Aizen était entrain de trahir le petit Cuarta ... Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? ... De la Sexta ! Rolala, tout compte fait, devait il en vouloir à celle-ci ?

L'humaine, Orihime, se faisait taper dessus par Loly et Menoly ... Et Ulquiorra se battait contre le gamin aux cheveux oranges ! Poil de Carotte comme l'avait appelé Grimmjow ...

- Ulquiorra ! Chantonna le maté. Je suis venu te donner un coup de main !

- Et qui t'a dit d'interférer ? Répliqua sèchement le Cuarta. Yamii ...

Il était en colère, cela ce voyait à fond ! Il était vraiment très en colère, mais contre qui exactement ? Le Céro regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes présentent en ses lieux ... Ha, Loly et Menoly ... Ouais, elles, c'était trop facile de comprendre pourquoi il les aimaient pas ! Ses deux filles ... Elles s'en étaient prises à Grimmjow et avaient tentées de faire tuer sa nouvelle tite fraccion ! Même si Yamii la connaissait pas la nouvelle, il s'en foutait ...

Ulquiorra les aimait pas ! Et c'était suffisant pour lui ! De toute façon, il les aimait pas ses sales putes ! Il frappa la plus proche, Menoly, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur et se doutant que ce qu'il faisait à cette fille plaisait au Cuarta ! Lui se fichait pas mal que se soit les fracciones d'Aizen, c'était des belles petites ... Pétasses, alors ... Qu'elles crèvent vite !

- Ulquiorra ! Rugit-il joyeusement. Qu'est-ce que ses putes font ici ?

- Demande leur. Répliqua sèchement le Cuarta.

Traduction : crève les ! ... Bah ouais, Yamii aimait pas poser des questions ! Surtout si Ulquiorra était en colère, il allait vite régler tout ça et puis, basta ! Loly ne voulut pas se laisser faire, elle se libéra même mais ... Qu'elle idiote quand même !

- Couple de parasite ! Lâcha-t-il en souriant de façon cruelle et en l'écrasant de son poing titanesque.

Et voilà, une idiote de moins à Las Noches ! Il l'attrapa et frappa le mur avec elle dans son poing et ...C'était pas marrant, elle était crevée ! Il l'a lâcha dans le vide ... Ouais, mais non, c'étaient que des parasites ! Soupirant, il entendit un cri et en se tournant, il trouva l'humaine ... Ha ouais, y avait aussi son cas à elle ...

Elle, le problème qu'y avait avec elle, c'était qu'elle avait suscité l'intérêt de la panthère ! Ouais ! Et Ulquiorra semblait du genre jaloux, ce qui était marrant ! Bah ouais : le Cuarta qui éprouvait pas de sentiments les montraient trop quand il était jaloux ! Comme lorsque Wonderwice avait profité des bras ouverts de Grimmjow pour s'y glisser ... Ou bien par ce que la bleutée passait trop de temps avec elle ! C'était quand même marrant ...

- Yo, Ulquiorra, est-ce que c'est ok pour tuer cette fille ? Demanda "poliment" le gentil petit Yamii à son acolyte.

... Ouais, c'était OK ...


	40. Chapitre 38 : Seul ou Ensemble

Il allait la tuer ... Elle ... L'écraser ... L'amie de Grimmjow ... La dernière qu'elle avait choisie ... Pauvre Sexta qui allait se retrouver toute seule maintenant ! ... Non ... Yamii ...Il ne devait pas la tuer ! La Sexta n'aurait plus rien du tout si la jeune fille mourrait, parce qu'elle ne connaissait personne là bas ! Elle n'avait pour seules amies que Tatsuki et Orihime ... Et Tatsuki était morte ... Et Orihime ... Parce qu'il était jaloux ... Elle allait mourir !

Ulquiorra fut sur le point de demander à Yamii de s'arrêter, mais il n'en eut pas besoin ... Car le Quincy apparut, protégeant l'humaine ... La sauvant de la mort et renvoyant le Céro en bas ... Le Cuarta ... Fut rassuré ... Reportant toute son attention vers son adversaire ... Il était toujours aussi décidé à tuer cet être ... Orihime était toujours considérée comme étant des leurs ... Même si le Seigneur Aizen avait dit qu'elle était inutile, il n'était pas obligé de la tuer alors ... Tuer Kurosaki ... Et garder Orihime et Grimmjow ...

Ils ne pouvaient pas restés ici ! Il fallait qu'il aille au sommet ...

- Viens ! Ordonna-t-il à Kurosaki.

Il emprunta la sortie qu'avait fait Yamii et s'élança, espérant qu'Ichigo le suivrait ... Et ce fut le cas, il le sentait ... Presque arrivé au sommet, il envoya un céro pour faire une ouverture et jeta un coup d'œil à la lune ... Elle était belle ce soir ... Mais il n'aurait pas le temps de l'admirer plus que ça ! Il monta au sommet et patienta que le garçon soit là ... Kurosaki se mit en position de défense ... Décidément, il ne comprenait rien le môme ! Il n'avait aucune chance de victoire ... Il allait mourir ici ! ...

Les deux opposants s'observèrent quelques instants, et puis, Ulquiorra se décida enfin ... Posant la main sur son zanpakuto ...

- Murciélago ! Annonça-t-il froidement.

* * *

Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait avec ses shinigamis ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec ses shinigamis ? ...

- Qu'est-ce que je fous avec vous bande de glandus ? Hurla-t-elle à l'encontre du groupe derrière elle. Magnez vous bande de larves !

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute ! Avoua Hanataru en se frottant la nuque.

Qu'il la ferme et qu'il court plus vite ! Bon, à part lui, les autres, ça allait, ils allaient vite ! Kenpachi avait prit Tatsuki dans ses bras et elle-même avait pris Nell sur son dos, décidant de ne surtout pas la lâcher ! ... Foutu instinct maternel ... Foutu solidarité féminine ! Foutu Shinigami ! Elle hurla de rage, attirant tout les regards des personnes présentes ... Pourquoi elle s'était foutus dans une telle merde ! Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

- Je vous hais Shinigami ! Avoua-t-elle froidement.

- J'pige pas, c'est une alliée ou une ennemie ? Demanda le géant en haussant les sourcils.

- Elle est juste impulsive ! Avoua Tatsuki un peu gênée.

- Silence ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Putain, j'vais vous laissez sur place si vous allez pas plus vite !

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes si impatiente. Avoua le noble.

Elle grogna bruyamment et entendis la petite chose dans ses bras frémir ... Putain, non, c'était pas possible ? L'ex-Tercera Espada avait les chocottes ? La bonne blague ! Elle essaya de se calmer, mais franchement, ils étaient tous trop con ! Est ce qu'ils comprenaient pas ? Ils ... Ressentaient pas ? ...

- Poil de Carotte se bat contre le Cuarta ! Souffla-t-elle avec nervosité.

- Et ? Demanda le géant pas très fin ...

Et ? ... ET ? ... Et il eut la réponse ... Ils se stoppèrent tous, fixant le sommet du dôme ... Où Ulquiorra s'était libérer ... Ne rigolant même pas un peu ! Bordel de merde ! Non non non non non ! Fallait pas qu'ils se battent ensemble ! Fallait pas ! Frissonnant, elle grinça des dents en fixant le ciel ... S'ils se battaient, ça finirait forcément mal et elle avait pas envie que ça ce finisse mal ... Si elle pouvait parler à Ulquiorra ... Si elle pouvait lui parler ...

- Ca te va comme réponse ? Lâcha-t-elle ironiquement en lui lançant un sourire carnassier.

Elle se retourna pour aller jusqu'au shinigami lent comme un escargot et lui donna Nell qui tremblait ... Terrifiée par l'énergie qu'elle ressentait alors et en se tournant vers les deux autres shinigamis, elle constata que Kenpachi aussi abandonnait son poids, il demanda à Mini Pouce de surveiller les faiblards ... Ha, il était pas aussi con que ça tout compte fait ! Tatsuki la rejoignit pour lui presser l'épaule, juste pour la rassurer, fallait qu'ils se magnent.

... Ho putain ! Ecarquillant les yeux, la bleutée sentit la concentration d'énergie et lâcha un juron en tirant poussant Tatsuki sur le shinigami, les faisant tomber. Elle n'eut que le temps de se mettre au dessus d'eux avant que le Cuarta ne lance son Céro Obscuras ... Une attaque qui démolie le dôme au dessus deux ! Et les débris s'envolèrent soudainement autour d'eux ... Hors de question que Tatsuki soit encore blessée ! Elle préférait tout se prendre sur la tronche ! Et pareil pour Nell ... Elle maudit de nouveau ses instincts féminins et regretta de ne pas être née mâle ! Parce qu'elle aurait jamais fait des trucs aussi cons et serait sûrement rester à ses appartements ! Et puis, putain, jamais personne aurais essayé de la posséder !

Mais ... Aucun débris ne lui tomba directement dessus ... Haussant les sourcils, elle jeta un coup d'œil et constata que la masse de muscle aussi s'était mis au dessus d'eux tandis que l'autre capitaine ... Etait entourée de magnifique pétale de fleur volant en tout sens, démolissant les débris les plus dangereux ... Ha bah ça alors ! Les shinigamis ... Ils la défendaient ? ... Protégeaient ? ... Devait-elle être heureuse ou bien en colère ? ...

- ... Putain, je vous ai dit que j'avais pas besoin de votre pitié ! Râla la panthère en se relevant.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Questionna l'ébène.

- ... L'attaque la plus puissante du Cuarta Espada ... Avoua-t-elle franchement. Faut qu'on se dépêche !

- A ce niveau, tu pourras rien faire du tout ma jolie ! Ricana la masse de muscle.

- Si ! Riposta Tatsuki en secouant ses cheveux, blanchis pas les poussières de débris. Elle peut l'arrêter ! Grimmjow, tu peux l'arrêter, j'en suis sûre ! Je suis sûre que si tu lui parles, il viendra lui aussi à la Soul Society ... Il te suivra sûrement ! ...

... Oui, elle devait essayer ... Elle devait réussir ! C'était indispensable, elle avait besoin de lui ! Elle l'aimait ...

* * *

Il était dans la merde ... Ulquiorra était vraiment très puissant ! Il s'était jamais attendu à cela ! La différence entre le Quinta et le Cuarta était ... Enorme ! Comment était ce possible ! Il était entrain de tomber... Oui, il tombait et avait du mal à se remettre de son coup précédent ! Lâchant un juron, il essaya de trouver quelque chose à faire ... En plus, son masque ... Son masque s'était totalement brisé et il arrivait à maintenir le pouvoir actif, il ne savait pas trop comment ! Ulquiorra apparut devant lui ... Et il fut projeté par un coup d'une de ses longues ailes noirs.

Où Aizen avait-il était le chercher ? Il était terrifiant ce mec ! ... Non, ahurissant ! Ouais, parce que, même en s'étant pris plusieurs coups d'une violence inouïe, le rouquin était pas encore prêt à abandonner ! Au contraire ... Grimmjow avait mit ses espoirs en lui ! ... Il savait pas en quoi, mais ça, c'était clair ... Elle avait tout misé sur lui, avait trahie les siens, avait risquée sa vie en l'aidant à affronter Nnoitra et ... Elle s'était effondrée ... Créature ... Qu'elle ne meurt pas ... Que lui ne meurt pas ! Il devait à tous prix y arriver !

Ulquiorra apparut dans son champ de vision ... Non, il avait pas le droit d'abandonner ! Pas alors que tous ses amis croyait en lui ! Se relevant, haletant, il perdit son pouvoir d'emprunt ... Mince alors ... Juste quelques secondes de plus ... Il aurait juste eu besoin de quelques seconde de plus ! Le temps qu'il envoie le Getsuga ... Il voulut levait le bras ...

- J'ai dis que c'était inutile ! S'écria Ulquiorra avec rage.

... Rage ? Pouvait-il éprouver de la rage ? Non, c'était impossible ! La lame le frappa de plein fouet, le projetant encore une fois ... Pourquoi était-il en colère ? ... Lui qui n'avait jamais sembler éprouver le moindre sentiment ! Ha, et pourquoi était-il aussi violent ? ... Il le sentit juste à coté de lui, mais ne put rien faire, le Cuarta ne lui en laissant pas la moindre occasion, il le projeta de nouveau et Ichigo sentit un mur derrière lui ... Mur qui céda face à l'impact violent ...

Il était à terre ... Il n'arrivait plus à se relever ... Son corps ne lui répondant plus du tout ... Mais sa main restait serrée sur son sabre, il le savait ... Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir là ... Il avait quelque chose à accomplir ! Mettre fin à cette guerre ... Mettre fin à tout cela ... Sentant la main d'Ulquiorra le soulever par le peu de tissus qui rester de son haut, il rencontra son regard vert ...

- Pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas ton épée ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Malgré la différence de pouvoir, tu ne veux pas abandonner ? Pourquoi ?

... Pourquoi ? ...

- Tu pensais que j'allais abandonner si t'étais plus fort que moi ? Lâcha-t-il en souriant. Peu importe ta force, si tu deviens pas plus fort, je réussirais à te battre, parce qu'ils croient en moi ... Je te vaincrais, Ulquiorra.

Il écarquilla les yeux ... Et le relâcha soudainement, Ichigo tomba à genoux et fit un effort sur humain pour ne pas tomber plus bas encore, fixant le Cuarta en essayant de reprendre un peu de force. Il lui en faudrait ... Il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour pouvoir le vaincre ! Mince alors ... Ce mec ... Mais il y arriverait ! Il le savait ! Ulquiorra ... Ne se battait ... Pour personne ! ... Alors que lui se battait pour ... Tous ses amis ... Et surtout, pour Elle !

- Cela n'a aucun sens, Kurosaki Ichigo. Lâcha froidement l'ébène. Tes mots sont les mots de celui qui ne connaît pas le vrai désespoir ... Si tu ne le connaît pas ... Je vais donc t'éclairer ...

... Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux ... Fixant Ulquiorra qui changeait de forme ... Une forme sombre ... Son trou s'était élargi et une marque noire telle du sang qui coule s'était formée, sous ses yeux devenus noir, les larmes étaient devenues plus grandes encore et ses cheveux s'était allongés ... Un mot s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Ichigo en regardant cela, oui ... Un mot ... Le diable ...

- Ceci est la vrai forme du désespoir ! Annonça froidement le Cuarta.

* * *

- Contemple, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ordonna Ulquiorra. Ceci est la vraie forme du désespoir.

Les yeux ambres qui étaient posés sur lui étaient écarquillés ... Maintenant, il la connaissait, son désespoir ... Celui de perdre peu à peu celle qu'il aimait ... Comprenait-il maintenant qu'il allait mourir ? Allait-il enfin abandonner tous ceux qui croyaient en lui comme lui même l'avait fait ? Allait-il enfin lâcher son arme et se détourner d'eux comme lui-même l'avait fait avec Grimmjow ... Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé avec Aizen et Gin, toute seule ? ...

- Parmi l'Espada, je suis le seul à avoir un second niveau de libération ... Avoua le Cuarta. Je n'ai pas montré cette forme au Seigneur Aizen ...

Parce que c'était aussi à cause de lui qu'elle s'était crée ... Parce qu'Aizen voulait lui prendre la Sexta ... Et parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi choisir ... Amour ou bien fidélité ? ... Oui, il ne savait plus quoi choisir ... En se trouvant en face de ce garçon ... Parce que lui ... Lui ... Ils étaient tout les deux dans le même cas : tous les deux tentaient de sauver celle qu'il aimait, non ? Et Ichigo ... Se battait pour celle qu'il aimait alors que lui-même ... Lui-même ... Il voulait la récupérer par la force ...

Ichigo réussit à relever un pied ...

- Malgré le témoignage de cette forme, tu as toujours la volonté de te battre ? Remarqua Ulquiorra.

... Ses yeux ... Il n'avait pas abandonné ... Et il ne craignait pas de mourir ... Pensait-il réellement pouvoir gagner ? Mais pourtant ... Il devait bien le comprendre ... La différence était énorme entre eux ! Elle était plus qu'énorme ! Alors où ... Où trouvait-il encore le courage de se battre ? ... En ... Elle ? ... Dans l'être qu'il aimait et qui croyait en lui ? ... Dans l'être qui n'avait jamais doutée de lui et ... Qui lui faisait confiance ...

Grimmjow lui avait fait confiance ... Sinon, elle ne lui aurait pas parler de son plan ... Et lui ... Il l'avait trahis elle ... Le désespoir se faisait de plus en plus grand en lui comme la colère ... Il détestait de plus en plus ce shinigami parce qu'il lui montrait à quel point il se trompait sur sa façon d'agir ... Il allait le tuer, pour de bon ! L'écraser de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se relever !

- Dans ce cas, je vais te faire comprendre, même si je dois réduire ton corps en poussière ! Lâcha froidement le Cuarta en prenant appuis sur le sol.

Kurosaki se mit en garde, mais Ulquiorra était bien plus rapide, apparaissant à coté de lui pour agripper sa tête entre ses mains ... Entre ses griffes noires et le plaqua contre le mur qui s'effondra, emporté encore une fois par la violence du coup. Kurosaki n'arrivait même plus à se lever et il ne lâchait toujours pas son épée ! L'agrippant, il essaya de la lui arracher, mais le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise et cela énerva l'ébène qui utilisa sa queue de démon pour le propulser loin ...

- Tu es un imbécile, Kurosaki Ichigo ! Cracha-t-il sèchement. Tu défis un adversaire dont la force te terrifie et tu pense que tu peux gagner ? Cela va au-delà de ma compréhension !

Le masque était réapparut et Ulquiorra le démolit en le frappant directement avec la pointe de sa queue ... Le garçon fut propulsé à travers deux grands piliers, il le rejoignit et ... Fut surprit de le voir ... "Debout" ... Mais en mauvais état !

- Est-ce à cause de ce que tu appelles le "cœur" ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je ne me bats pas avec toi par ce que je voudrais gagner, mais par ce que je DOIS gagner ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Pour eux ... Pour ELLE !

... Il devait gagner pour elle ? ... Pour ... ELLE ...

... Pour ... Elle ... Et que devait faire Ulquiorra pour Grimmjow ? ...


	41. Chapitre 39 : Se relever

Réponse au Rev :

**Floranna **serait intéressée par une traduction en anglais de Sublima Pantera ... Y a t il des Bilingue qui pourrait parvenir à sa requête ? O_o ... J'suis nule en français alors imaginé en anglais ! U_U

**Irkiala :** Oui, Tatsuki qui reviens sous forme "Plus" ... En Yakuta blanc ... Hu hu hu ... Sa donne des idées sur la suite, non ? X3

**Boubouille :** Ouais, Tatsuki es morte ... Mais heureusement, elle à l'option "continuer" elle ! ... Il lui reste plus qu'une vie ! *se casse par ce que c'est trop pourris s'qu'elle raconte mais revient vite fait* Pour Ulqui, réponse dans ce chapitre ! X3

**Aeal : **Merci pour la rev ! X3

* * *

Orihime avait demandé à Ishida de l'amener en haut, ayant ressentit l'énergie d'Ulquiorra exploser et en arrivant ... Elle se figea ...

- Tu es là, femme ... Lâcha une voix devenue affreusement neutre.

Ulquiorra était sous sa forme libérée ... Ses longues ailes noirs flottant dans l'air derrière lui ... Et sa queue enroulée autour du cou d'Ichigo ... Qui était ensanglanté ... Et qui tenait toujours son arme à la main ...

- Parfait ! Continua-t-il toujours de cette voix froide. Regarder bien le moment où l'homme a qui vous avez confiez tous vos espoirs ... Va perdre la vie ...

Le Cuarta releva la mains et ... Un céro noir commença à apparaître au bout de son doigt ... Il ... Allait ...

- Stop ! S'écria la jeune fille, les larmes montant de nouveau à ses yeux.

Mais Ulquiorra lança son attaque et un énorme trou noir se forma dans le torse du rouquin, l'attaque le traversant entièrement et s'en allant au loin ... Kurosaki ... Il y avait un énorme trou ... Dans le torse ... De Kurosaki ... Et la queue enroulée autour de sa gorge le relâcha ... Il y avait un trou sanglant ... Et le corps tomba peu à peu sous le cri d'horreur d'Orihime ... Un très gros trou ... Et il allait s'écraser sur le sol ...

Elle déploya le bouclier protecteur pour le rattraper ... Elle avait dut rêver ! C'était impossible ! Elle avait dut rêver ! ... Kurosaki n'avait pas eu cette attaque de plein fouet, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? Non ... Il fallait qu'elle en ai le cœur net ! Mais un mur se dressa entre elle et le jeune homme ... Ulquiorra ...

- C'est inutile ! Annonça-t-il froidement. Tu ne pourras pas le ramener à la vie avec le niveau de ton pouvoir, même si tu y arrives maintenant.

Qu'il parte ... Qu'il parte ... Qu'il parte !

Ishida détourna son attention, mais elle n'en prit pas conscience, concentrée sur Kurosaki ! Elle l'appela, il était par terre ... Il avait fait une mauvaise chute ! Ce n'était que ça ! Elle déploya le bouclier des cieux ... Oui, elle pouvait le soigner ... Elle pouvait ... Son regard ... Etait dilaté ... Elle pouvait ... Le ... Guérir ... Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues ... Elle ... Non ... Elle ne pouvait pas ... Ramener à la vie ... Un mort ...

... Que pouvait elle faire ? ...

Quelque part, elle y avait cru ... Oui, vraiment cru ! ... Parce que ... Tout le monde y croyait ... Grimmjow s'était tournée vers lui ... Y croyant aussi ... Croyant qu'il pourrait vaincre Aizen ... Mais il n'avait pas réussi à battre le Cuarta comme la Sexta ... Il était ... Mort ... Alors qu'elle y avait cru ... Elle les avaient entraînés tous à croire en lui ... Tous ... Et Grimmjow fondait tout ses espoirs et jusqu'à sa liberté sur sa victoire ...

Mais ... Il était ... MORT !

Et elle ne pouvait pas ramener un mort à la vie !

Tout reposait sur elle et même Ishida croyait en elle ... Mais elle ... Elle était entrain d'échouer ...

Que pouvait-elle faire ... Que pouvait-elle faire ... ? ... Que pouvait-elle faire !

Rien ... Rien ... Rien ! Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire ! Elle avait placé tout ses espoirs en Kurosaki ... Kurosaki ... Qui était mort sous ses yeux ... Kurosaki ... Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il ne le pouvait ... PAS !

- AIDE MOI KUROSAKI ! S'écria-t-elle désespérée.

* * *

... Elle l'appelait ...

Il pouvait l'entendre ...

Elle l'appelait ...

Se lever ...

Il devait se lever ...

Il ... Devait la protéger !

Et il se releva ...

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés là où il y avait les autres gamins ... Grimmjow avait pas le temps de s'attarder là, il fallait qu'elle monte et vite ... Très vite ! ... Kurosaki ... Il ne l'avait pas tué quand même ? ... Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose ! Ulquiorra ... Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ... La laisser partir avec eux ? Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant ! Il devait sans douter ... A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de la récupérer de force ... A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de ... Non ... Il ne devait pas la forcer ... Il était le seul à ne l'avoir jamais forcé ...

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un énorme sabre se diriger sur elle ... Putain, le con ! Un des gamin était entrain de diriger son attaque sur elle ! Mais le bouffon ! ... Non, en fait, c'était elle la conne ! Elle aurait dut les saluer, genre "bonjour, je viens essayer de stopper le monstre en haut, merci de me laisser passer sans me taper ou le monstre vous tuera !" ... Putain ! Trop con !

La fée clochette laissa pas faire, repoussant l'attaque ... Ho, c'était cool ça ... Elle avait deux gardes du corps ! Putain, mais y en avait mare ! Pourquoi qu'ils la faisaient chier comme ça ?

- Mais j'vais vous butez ma paroles ! S'écria-t-elle avec rage. J'ai pas besoin de votre putain de pitié à deux balles !

- Ta gueule, Kurosaki a dit qu'on devait veiller sur toi, alors, j'veille sur toi ! Répliqua sèchement le capitaine.

- J'vais t'buter ! Annonça-t-elle mécontente.

- Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas de temps a perdre. Fit remarquer ce putain de noble ...

Ils s'étaient ligués contre elle, hein ? Ils s'étaient ligués ? Mais ... C'était clair qu'ils pouvaient pas se piffrer tout les deux, ça se remarquait tout de suite à la tension qu'on ressentait facilement entre eux ... Alors pourquoi cela semblait si jubilatoires pour eux de la foutre sur la paille ? Solidarité masculine ? ... Solidarité masculine ... Elle les pointa du doigts en éclatant de rire et elle les vus hausser les sourcils.

- Vous êtes trop fort, vous faites un joli couple ! Rigola-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire carnassier. Le couple de l'année !

- Putain, c'est moi qui vais la buter ! Annonça Fée Clochette.

Mais il resta sur place ... Paralysé par ce qu'il ressentait alors ... Une énergie spirituelle d'un intensité extrême se fit ressentir ... Et elle frémit entièrement ... Mais de terreur ... Et que dire de ce cri ? ... Que dire ... De ce putain de cri de merde ? ... Se tournant vers le trou du plafond, elle comprit que la chose était là haut ... Oui, elle était là haut ...Avec ... Lui !

- Ulquiorra ... Laissa-t-elle filtrer d'entre ses lèvres.

Il fallait qu'elle y aille et vite ... Et elle s'élança, sautant pour rejoindre la fille qu'elle avait un jour transpercer et qui était concentrée sur un autre adversaire, elle prit appui et ... Le mur s'effondra ... Non, fut complètement défoncé par une énorme masse de muscle et les deux femmes retombèrent vers le bas. Toutes deux réussissant à se rattraper ... Ho non, putain, pas Yamii !

Les gamins faisaient des commentaires sur la masse de muscle ... Qui en effet avait encore grandi ... Ils en avaient pas mare de piailler les mômes, de faire leurs commentaires à deux balles ? Non ! Les commentaires à la cons, c'était à la mode en ce moment ... Ha ... ha ... ha !

- Je ne l'oublierais jamais ! S'écria-t-il avec rage, augmentant encore sa taille. J'le retrouverais et j'l'enculerais avant de le tuer ce connard !

- Je te savais pas de ce bord là. Nota cruellement Grimmjow avec son célèbre sourire carnassier.

Le regard de la masse de muscle se posa sur elle ... Heu ... Oups ? ... Elle aurait pas dut se faire remarquer ? ... Tient, et si elle décidait soudainement de se retourner pour faire comme si elle était venue le soutenir ? Hein ? Se serait pas une mauvaise idée !

- Pourquoi t'a les chocottes ? Soupira le roux super tatouée, celui qui avait faillit lui foutre son zanpakuto de malade dans la tronche ! Tu es la Sexta et c'est le Décima.

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Raga-t-elle avec force. Qui a dit que c'était du Primera au Décima ? C'est pas ça du tout ! Lui, c'est le ...

Elle se coupa lorsqu'elle sentit l'attaque juste à coté d'eux ... C'était quoi ça ? Ecarquillant les yeux, elle fixa l'attaque ... C'était pas d'Ulquiorra ... Cette attaque n'appartenait pas à Ulquiorra ... Mais alors ... La créature ? ... Relevant le regard vers le plafond, elle le fixa ... Ho ... L'énergie d'Ulquiorra ... Pourquoi était elle aussi faible ? ...

Une poigne de faire l'enlaça soudainement et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Yamii qui la fixait froidement.

- Grimmjow, tu nous as trahie ? Remarqua-t-il plus qu'il ne posait une question.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa lèvre sèche, son regard fixant le Céro. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce ... Ne clignant même pas des yeux ... Le temps, il s'était arrêté, c'était ça ? L'énergie ... Du Cuarta ...

- Ulquiorra ? Souffla difficilement la panthère.

* * *

... Tient ... ? ... La chose qu'était devenue Kurosaki ne l'avait pas achevé ? ... Ha, le Quincy, il était intervenu ... En toute logique, il devait le remercier pour cela, non ? C'était ce que lui avait appris ... L'expérience ... Aider un ami de celui qui l'avait mit dans cet état ? Quel ironie ! Au contraire, il devrait le laisser faire pour le plonger dans le désespoir, non ? ... Non ...

Non ! ... Kurosaki lui avait montré ... La voie à prendre pour ELLE ... Il pouvait bien le remercier à sa façon, non ? Se précipitant sur le jeune homme, il fendit son masque et cela permit à l'attaque d'être déviée ... Le masque disparut totalement ... Dommage, les organes ne reviendraient pas ... Et lui ... Lui, il était condamnée ... Les yeux ... Les membres ... C'était possible de recréer cela, mais pour ses organes internes ? ...

Il était condamné ... Alors qu'il venait de réaliser ... Oui, ils avaient raison : il fallait se battre pour celle que l'on aime ... Il fallait tout faire pour elle et croire en elle sans la moindre hésitation ... Ulquiorra ne ferait plus que croire en elle ! ... Mais c'était trop tard maintenant ... Il n'était pas stupide ! Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion ...

C'était ça quand on ne savait pas s'il fallait choisir entre l'amour et la fidélité ...

Ichigo était horrifié par le spectacle qu'offrait le Quincy ... Avec sa propre lame dans son ventre ... Non, il ne devait pas être pris de désespoir ... Parce que, s'il se laissait aller ... Grimmjow aurait crut en lui inutilement ...

- Tu es têtu. Lâcha-t-il, attirant l'attention du rouquin.

Il le fixa en écarquillant les yeux ... A cause de son bras qui n'était pas encore revenu ? ... Culpabilité ? ... Ulquiorra ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment ... Parce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il se sentait coupable vis à vis de Grimmjow ... Il l'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne l'avait blessée ... Elle, elle avait préférée trahir le Seigneur Aizen plutôt que lui ... C'était lui ... LUI qu'elle avait choisi ... Pourquoi s'était-il sentit trahi alors que justement, c'était tout le contraire ... C'était lui qui l'avait trahi ...

- Ulquiorra ! Appela soudainement Orihime derrière lui.

L'interpellé posa son regard sur elle ... Elle avait dut comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus se battre ... Qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre en cet instant ...

- Grimmjow est en bas. Fit-elle remarquer.

... Oui, il le savait ... Elle était en bas ... Si proche ... Mais aussi si loin !

Il la sentit ... Son aile ... Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et constata qu'elle était entrain de se transformer en poussière ... Si proche et si loin ... C'était injuste, non ? Il ne pourrait pas la revoir, juste une toute dernière fois, ne serait ce que pour lui dire au revoir ? Non ... Pour lui demander pardon ... C'était ça le plus important ... Dire "pardon" ...

Le bouclier des cieux se déploya autour de lui ... Il haussa les sourcils en fixant Orihime ... N'avait-il pas tuer celui qu'il aimait devant elle ? Ne lui avait-il pas imposer une tristesse sans nom ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? ... Il avait espéré la démolir pour la punir d'avoir semer le doute en Grimmjow ... Alors ...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Grimmjow. Répondit-elle avec franchise. Tu dois vivre, pour la rejoindre, pour que vous puissiez vivre ensemble ... Sans que personne ne vous en empêche ! ... Elle t'aime et ... Tu l'aime ... Tu es des nôtres maintenant, n'est ce pas ? ...

Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Kurosaki ... Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés ... Comprenait- il la situation ou non ? ...

- Oui, je suis des vôtres, mais c'est trop tard ...

- Non, tu va venir avec nous ! Sourit la jeune fille. Je vais te soigner et tu va venir à la Soul Society avec nous ! ... Et avec Grimmjow, vous allez vivre une nouvelle vie ! Il faudra juste qu'on t'apprenne quelques petites choses comme mettre une serviette autour de ta taille lorsque tu sors de la douche ! Ou bien, comment parler d'amour ! Tu es très maladroit ! ... Mais ... Vous vivrez ensembles !

- Tu ne peux pas soigner la mort ...

Le bonheur qui avait pris place sur son visage s'effaça petit à petit, ses yeux s'agrandissant lentement ...

- Mais, tu n'es pas mort ... Fit-elle remarquer.

Pas mort ... ? ... Oui, il n'était pas mort ... Fixant son bras qu'elle avait régénéré, il essaya de se concentrer ...

- Orihime, j'ai une requête à te faire ...

* * *

Il la tenait toujours dans sa main et les autres semblaient tous hésiter à intervenir, ne voulant sans doute pas la mettre en danger ... Quand à Yamii ... Il continuait de la fixer et ils s'affrontaient tout deux de leurs yeux électrifiés et menaçants ... Allait-il se décider à la tuer ou pas ? Elle en avait mare d'attendre ! ... Elle en avait vraiment trop mare ! Qu'il l'écrase ce bâtard ! Qu'il l'écrase sans attendre !

- J'pige pas, si c'est le Décima, pourquoi tu fous rien, la gonzesse ? Demanda froidement la fée clochette.

- C'est pas le Décima ! Raga Grimmjow. C'est le Céro ! Une putain de fantaisie de ce bâtard d'Aizen !

- Comment parles-tu du Seigneur Aizen ? Cracha avec mécontentement l'énorme masse de muscle. Sais tu ce que tu lui dois ?

- Rien, je ne lui dois rien ! Cracha-t-elle sur un ton enragé. Je ne lui ai jamais ... JAMAIS demandé de me transformer en Arrancar moi ! Il m'a pas demandé son avis ! Et toutes ses attentions de merde ! J'en voulais pas ! Je voulais pas de lui ni de son putain d'amant, je voulais ma liberté et il me l'a prise le jour de ma naissance ! Super, n'est c'pas ? C'était super, non ? Et il me l'a pris ! Il m'a prit Ulquiorra !

La prise s'était resserré sur son corps, elle eut l'impression qu'il essayait de le briser complètement ... Et elle le sentait craquer ... Oui, elle le sentait craquer ... Ses os cédant face à la pression colossal et le sang envahissant peu à peu sa bouche ! Ho mince, c'était con ... Crever de la main de Yamii ... Bah, au moins, c'était le plus puissant, hein ? C'était pas une si affreuse mort que ça !

La pression se relâcha soudainement et elle retomba au sol ... Et à coté d'elle, le bras du Céro ... Quelqu'un l'avait sauvée ... Sûrement à temps ... Elle avait dut mal a se relever, beaucoup de mal ... Et en fait, elle serait bien resté allongée elle, mais ... Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était de nouveau arrêté ... Et cela l'intriguait ... Relevant le visage, elle réussit le voir ... Celui qui l'avait sauvée ...

- Ulquiorra ? Murmura-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Il posa son regard sur elle ... C'était bien lui ... Mais ... Pourquoi avait-il cette apparence ? ... Tout le monde connaissait la forme du Cuarta, mais elle était sensée être immaculée, non ? ... D'après ses souvenirs, tout du moins ... Mais c'était pas le plus important ! Il était là et il la protégeait !

- Désolé, je ne savais pas comment agir. Avoua-t-il franchement.

- ... Tu es avec moi ? ...

- Oui ! Répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

... Elle était heureuse ... Vraiment très heureuse ... Et cela lui donna la force de se relever, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle comprit que son bras était cassé en plusieurs endroits ... L'autre était juste très douloureux... Très douloureux ? La bonne blague ! ... Trop ! Tout son corps ... Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était brisé, mais au diable son corps de femme ! Oui, au diable celui-ci ! Il fallait qu'elle se lève.

- Désolé, Yamii, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire le moindre mal ! Annonça Ulquiorra.

- Alors toi aussi, tu trahis le Seigneur Aizen ? Demanda le géant.

- C'est pas nous qui le trahison ! Répliqua sèchement la panthère. C'est lui qui nous a trahis en premier ! Arrête de faire le con, Yamii ! Ouvre les yeux ! Il se sert de nous, il s'est toujours servit de nous ! Nous ne somme que des pions qu'il sacrifie quand bon lui semble ! Il ne nous a fait naître que pour nous détruire comme il le désirera !

Elle fixa le géant de muscle qui était étrangement attentif à ses mots en cet instant, c'était vraiment incroyable de voir à quel point il pouvait être "attentif" ... Non ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi sérieux en cet instant ? ...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie ? Siffla-t-il menaçant. Le Seigneur Aizen nous a promis de ...

- Et pourquoi on a paumé plein d'Espada en si peu de temps ? S'écria-t-elle avec force. Il savait ! Il savait que des Capitaines viendraient en renfort pour aider les "intrus" ! Il savait que les autres auraient aucune chance ! Il les a sacrifiés ! Réunissant les plus fort pour attaquer Karakura ! ... Et si tu me crois pas, demande toi pourquoi il voulait m'emmener moi là bas ! MOI ! Alors que je suis faible ...

Il écarquilla les yeux et les regarda tour à tour ... Son regard diminua lentement ... Et ... Il était entrain de ... Oui, de rétrécir ... Du moins, son volume sembla légèrement diminué ... Et c'était pas plus mal ! Plus il était en colère et plus il était puissant, la grosse merde quoi, non ? ...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ? Demanda le géant.

- On va aller vivre à la Soul Society ! Répondit avec un large sourire la panthère. Hein, Ulquiorra, on va vivre là bas avec nos alliés ! Et puis, on va devenir des shinigamis ! Tient, dans les dents mon petit Yamii ! On va devenir vos ennemis ! Je t'écraserais Céro à la noix !

Yamii fut sans doute choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire ... Du moins, dans les premiers instants ... Il haussa les sourcils et puis fini par rejeter la tête en arrière pour rire aux éclats, la petite assistance examinant la scène avec un certain ressentiment ...

- Putain, Ulquiorra, t'as vraiment choisi le joyeux le plus beau ! Ricana-t-il soudainement.

- Oui, je le sais. Assura le Cuarta, toujours sur la défensive. C'est pour ça que je l'aime ... Ne lui fait pas de mal ...

- Elle est déjà plus en état de ce battre !

- Plus jamais ! ... Ne lui fait plus jamais le moindre mal ...

Le Céro se calma dans la seconde qui suivit, il posa son regard vers son compagnon et le fixa ... Ils devaient s'affronter du regard ... Ou quelque chose dans le genre ... En tout cas, ils se regardaient ... Et chose étrange, Yamii fini par écarquiller les yeux ... Fixant de façon étrange Ulquiorra, il lâcha un étrange grognement ... Et récupéra son bras au sol, rallant par ce qu'il allait devoir le remettre et attendre de nouveau que tout se régénère naturellement ...

- Faites comme vous voulez ! Râla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir ...

... C'était tout ? ... C'était tout ? ... C'était presque trop simple ? Etait-ce à cause de l'amitié qu'il avait toujours éprouvée pour le Cuarta, une étrange amitié, non ? ... Ulquiorra ... Il était juste là, en face d'elle ! Elle était si heureuse ...

- Ulquiorra ! Lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

- Pardonne-moi. Murmura-t-il en se tournant enfin vers elle. Je t'ai trahi, j'ai trahi ta confiance en moi ...

Elle secoua la tête, mais qu'estce qu'elle en avait à foutre qu'il l'ai trahie ! Il était là, juste en face d'elle ! A à peine quelques mètres d'elle ! C'était trop loin alors elle avança, tant bien que mal vers lui.

- Je t'aime, Grimmjow. Avoua-t-il en souriant. Est ce que tu veux bien être ma femelle ?

- Putain, t'en as de bonne toi ! Se moqua t elle. Tu pouvais pas être plus subtile ?

- Veux-tu être ma femme ? ...

- Idiot, je suis déjà ta femme, je suis tout à toi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage et il tendit le bras vers elle.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! Souffla-t-il amoureusement.

Elle était si heureuse en cet instant, comblée par ce qu'il s'était de nouveau tourné vers elle ! Elle tendit la main, un effort surhumain, chaque mouvement semblait être un nouveau coup de poignard dans son ventre, ses côtes ayant sûrement souffert du traînement infligé par Yamii ... Ho oui, elle le remettrait à sa place ce gros con ! Fois de Grimmjow !

La mains se referma sur le vide ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, regardant le nuage de fumée qu'était devenu cette main et le bonheur qui avait régné sur son visage se volatilisa dans la seconde.

- Pardonne-moi, Grimmjow ...

Non ... Non ... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il était entrain de se volatiliser dans les airs, ses ailes disparaissant peu à peu, son bras ... Son coude ... Elle voulut l'attraper, l'agripper et se jeta en avant ... Mais ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide ...

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Il existe deux fins différentes à cette histoire (pour le moment) et c'est à partir de maintenant que c'est à vous de choisir, pour se faire, soit vous décidez de suivre l'histoire original en cliquant sur le bouton "suivant", soit vous allez sur mon profil pour lire la fic "**La Leyenda de Ella Sublima Pantera**" ...

Comment savoir quel fin vous conviendrais le mieux ? En continuant, vous avez une fin "dramatique" mais pas tant que ça tandis que la seconde fin es plus dramatique et en même temps, plus belle ... A vous de voir ensuite si vous voulez tout lire ! Bonne chance en tout cas ! A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai même pas fini la fic original ... XD


	42. Chapitre 40 : Pour retomber

Tatsuki courait dans les rues de Seireitei dans sa tenue blanche, n'ayant pas encore pris le temps d'aller en prendre d'autre et n'ayant toujours pas acceptée de se présenter à l'Académie des Shinigamis, malgré les requêtes fréquentes qu'on lui faisait ... Elle ne pouvait pas encore y aller, pas maintenant ... Dans ses mains, elle portait un sac de nourriture qu'elle était aller chercher et elle était entrain de se diriger vers le manoir des Kuchiki. Beaucoup furent surprit de la voir frapper à la grande porte et ses mêmes personnes écarquillèrent les yeux en la voyant entrer sans que personne ne lui demande quoi que se soit ... Elle, une paysanne, c'était un choc !

Le Capitaine Kuchiki s'était proposé de l'héberger, Rukia lui ayant parler de l'amitié qu'elles avaient eux sur Terre et le grand noble s'était pris d'une affection pour la nouvelle défunte qui risquait fort de rejoindre les armées de la cour, son énergie spirituelle qu'elle avait perdu le temps de sa mort revenant et se révélant être intéressante, l'homme s'était même proposé de l'adopter, mais elle avait refusée, déclarant qu'elle ne voulait pas être adoptée ... Parce qu'elle devait prendre soin ... De Grimmjow ...

Déboulant dans la chambre de l'arrancar, elle souffla un peu, mais sourit en espérant ... Espoir vain, l'ex-Sexta était toujours couchée dans le futon, la couverture la recouvrant entièrement ... Elle ne bougeait pas ... Elle n'avait pas bougée ... Depuis ce jour ...

L'image avait choquée, elle avait été si brutale et violente ... Voir Grimmjow heureuse et ce bonheur s'évanouir en même temps qu'Ulquiorra. Elle avait tentée de le rattraper, mais il s'était volatilisé avant même qu'elle n'ai put le serrer une dernière fois ... Et son hurlement de douleur, un hurlement qui avait semblé se répercuter sous le dôme, déchirant l'air, déchirant les cœurs ... Un cri d'un désespoir telle que Tatsuki avait craint pour elle ... Mais la serrer dans ses bras n'était pas suffisant, comme veiller sur elle.

- Grimmjow, j'ai trouvé des yakitori ! Annonça-t-elle aussi joyeusement que possible. Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parler, c'est des brochettes de poulets avec des légumes, tu aimes le poulet, non ? J'ai pris aussi du shichimi !

Elle ne bougea pas ... Pas d'un pouce ... C'était un mauvais jour ... De temps en temps, elle soulevait la couverture et se relevait, juste le temps de manger et après ... Elle restait assise ou bien se laissait entraîner et dans ce genre de cas, Tatsuki l'entraînait dans le magnifique jardin de la demeure, mais aujourd'hui, c'était un mauvais jour et elle ne bougerait pas d'un pouce ...

Tatsuki alla jusqu'à la table basse et commença à sortir leurs repas ... Désespérée ... De ne pouvoir aider son amie ...

En y repensant, cette "guerre" avait laissé énormément de marque à tout le monde ... Il y avait eu énormément de mort, que se soit chez les Shinigamis ou chez les Arrancars ! Tatsuki bénéficiait de pas mal d'informations vus qu'elle vivait dans le manoir d'une des quatre grandes familles de l'aristocratie et le Capitaine Kuchiki la laissait volontiers écouter au porte, lui donnant des nouvelles de ses amis sur terre ...

L'armée de la cour avait perdu le commandant en chef pour trouver un remplaçant, on s'était naturellement tourné vers les membres d'une famille de noble, on essayait de voir qui du Capitaine Kuchiki et du Capitaine Kyoraku allait prendre la relève ... Kuchiki ... Ne voulait pas de cette place ... Ils avaient également perdus bien d'autres Capitaine, celui de la treizième division, tout le monde le pleurait ... Ou bien celui de la septième division ... Et que dire de tout ses Vices Capitaines ? ...

Pour Tatsuki, ses pertes étaient ... Indifférentes ... Des larmes remontèrent sur ses joues, mais elle les chassa rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie que son amie la voit triste. Elle l'était bien plus, non ? ...

- Aujourd'hui, Orihime va venir nous rendre visite ! Rappela Tatsuki en souriant. Je crois qu'il y aura aussi Uryû et Chad ... Je me demandait si on ne pourrait pas aller visiter le Seireitei, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Se tournant vers la couverture, le silence lui répondit ... Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était vraiment attendu à une réponse ! Mais comme à chaque fois, elle avait espérée ... Et n'était pas récompensée ... Enfin, pas encore ! Elle serait bien un jour récompensée, non ? Elle ne savait juste pas ... Comment agir ... Ho, elle avait tellement peur de la briser sans le faire exprès et c'était sans doute pourquoi elle dissimulait autant d'informations ...

- Grimmjow ... Murmura-t-elle tristement ...

Comment faire pour lui redonner goût à la vie ? ...

* * *

Toshiro avançait aux cotés du Capitaine Kuchiki, ils s'avançaient jusqu'à son manoir ... Tout deux ayant décidés d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec les nouvelles "protégées" de la Soul Society. Bien sûr, jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eux avec l'arrancar était à sens unique ou bien vite interrompues par son amie, mais il était hors de question qu'ils loupent quelque chose ...

La Sexta n'était plus une ennemie, avait on dit ... Mais par précaution, La chambre des 46 bureaux de Chūo avait pris la décision a l'unanimité de sceller son pouvoir avec un collier inhibiteur ... Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas être dangereuse cette femme et au contraire ! S'il ne l'avait pas vu avec son regard tueur ... Non, en fait, même en l'ayant vu ... Il avait du mal à la considérer comme dangereuse ...

- A quoi pensez vous donc ? Demanda le noble, sûrement intrigué par son silence pesant.

- Est-ce vraiment utile d'aller la voir encore une fois ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ne servira à rien de venir tant qu'elle refusera de parler ... C'est étrange, je l'ai vu lorsqu'elle partait pour se battre contre Ichigo et ... Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir la même personne en face ...

- Je sais, j'ai la même impression. Avoua Byakuya. Kurosaki a demander au Capitaine Kenpachi de veiller sur elle. Elle était assommée au début et lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée ... Elle s'est montrée très ... Impulsive.

- Impulsive ? ...

- Elle ne cessait de nous provoquer et de s'énerver toute seule, elle nous a crié dessus plusieurs fois ...

- Et le Capitaine Kenpachi ne disait rien ? Lâcha surprit le bleuté.

- Si, il a dit qu'il allait la tuer ! Avoua franchement le noble en soupirant. Elle était particulière, mais, elle est morte ...

- "Morte" ? N'exagérez vous pas un peu, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Vous n'étiez pas là, Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous n'avez pas entendu son cris lorsqu'elle a perdu son compagnon ...

Son compagnon, celui qui s'était rallier à eux un peu trop tard ... Tout le monde avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé, tous ... Orihime et Tatsuki avaient put donner des informations bien plus claires et détaillées sur la vie à Las Noches ... Des arrancars les avaient protégées, alors qu'elles étaient des humains ... Et la Sexta avait veillée sur la jeune Tatsuki ... Ils avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient ressentir de l'amour ...

Par amour, Grimmjow avait trahie ... Mais son amour ne l'avait pas suivit dans sa démarche et lorsqu'il avait décidé de les rejoindre ... Ses blessures étaient trop importante pour que même Orihime le sauve ... Pourquoi ? C'était un véritable mystère pour tout le monde, mais il était mort ... Et devant la Sexta ...

Cela lui fit pensée à la situation d'Hinamori ... Elle qui avait été si heureuse avec le Capitaine Aizen ... Et lorsqu'il les avaient trahis et avait tourné son arme vers elle pour la tuer ... Elle avait été anéantie et ne s'en était pas remise, la pauvre ... Il sentit un pincement au cœur en repensant à sa défunte amie ... Il avait lui-même ... Contribué à sa mort ... Il avait lui même enfoncé sa lame dans le corps de la jeune fille ...

- Mademoiselle Arisawa ? Appela doucement Kuchiki devant la porte où vivaient ses deux hôtes. Pouvons nous entrez ?

Quelqu'un marcha dans la pièce où vivait les deux jeunes filles et la porte coulissante s'ouvra sur la nouvelle défunte qui les regarda tour à tour ... Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'état de l'arrancar semblait déteindre sur la jeune fille qui tenter de se battre corps et âme pour son amie, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à la sortir de cette ... Situation ...

- Désolé, elle n'est pas bien aujourd'hui ... Avoua tristement la jeune ébène.

... Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils devaient agir avec l'arrancar ... Il le savait ... Il le savait maintenant ! ... Ha, pourquoi être si doux et patient avec les êtres que l'on aime ? Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'on pouvait la sortir de cet état de détresse ! Rangiku se serait jeter sur lui et l'aurait serrée contre sa poitrine volumineuse et il aurait enragé ! ... Oui, il aurait crié contre sa Vice Capitaine en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de truc !

Ils se plantaient tous !

Kuchiki commença à s'excuser, mais il se tue, Toshiro poussait la jeune fille, l'air particulièrement énervé ... Ils ne pouvaient pas laissait cette créature mourir de tristesse ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Parce qu'elle avait cru en eux ! Elle s'était tournée vers eux lorsqu'elle avait décidée de les trahir, s'imaginant vivre dans un monde qui aurait put lui claquer la porte au nez ... Ce n'était pas courrant de voir un arrancar dans les ruelles de la Soul Society, mais ils l'avaient acceptés et ils devaient veillés sur elle ... Et ne pas la laisser se détruire de la sorte !

Agrippant la couverture avec force, il la tira violemment, découvrant totalement Grimmjow qui était en position de fœtus, son yukata blanc négligemment mis, elle tourna juste son regard vers lui. Ses yeux rouges luisaient encore de larmes et avaient gonflés ... Mais où était-elle cette arrancar qu'ils avaient vus sur certaine vidéo espion et qui la montrait si dynamique et acharnée au combat ? Ce n'était pas elle !

- Allez vous vous laissez mourir ? Cracha-t-il avec rage. Si c'est le cas, vous devriez plutôt vous suicidez !

Elle continuait de le fixer, aucune émotion ne transparaissant de ses yeux bleus et cela augmenta la colère du shinigami.

- Croyez vous être la seule à souffrir des pertes qu'il y a eu ? Lança t il froidement. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu des amis et j'ai même tué la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux !

- Celle que tu aimait ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Ton cœur ? Ton âme ? ...

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu des êtres cher ! Répliqua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Elle détourna le regard, se désintéressant complètement de Toshiro qui dut serrer les points face à ce comportement inqualifiable ... Elle s'en fichait ... Elle se fichait pas mal de ce qui avait pu leurs arriver à eux même et au sien ! Croyait-elle qu'elle était seule dans son petit monde ? Elle était entrain d'entraîner avec elle la nouvelle morte ! Elle était entrain de l'emporter dans son néant !

Il attrapa le col de son yukata et la tira sous le regard étonné de son amie et du Capitaine Kuchiki. La jeune fille voulut protester, mais l'arrancar se laissait docilement tirer, ne trouvant de toute façon rien à redire quand à ce traitement dont elle était de toute façon indifférente. Voyant que Tatsuki était prête à tout pour la protéger, ne se doutant pas que sa surprotection l'envoyait dans les lymphes, il décida de se dépêcher et utilisa le shunpo ... Rien d'autre à faire de toute façon ...

Utilisant plusieurs fois la technique, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le lieu qu'il cherchait à atteindre ... La fausse Karakura ... Et surtout, la stèle où plusieurs personnes s'était déjà réunis ...

* * *

- Tient, Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Ricana complètement bourré Izuru. Vous êtes venus faire vos hommages ? ...

Il leva sa bouteille de saké, et elle faillit s'écraser au sol, il avait beaucoup trop bu ... Mais, c'était bien de sa faute ! Pourquoi qu'elle était partie ? Elle aurait pas put être là pour se bourrer la tronche avec lui et pour qu'ils rallent mutuellement ? Non, la sale égoïste !

- Rangiku, t'es vraiment une idiote ! Râla le blond en se tournant vers la stèle. J'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire que j'ai horreur de ta poitrine ! Elle est trop grosse ! Et tu m'étouffes tout le temps avec ! Réincarne toi vite que je te pervertisse ! Et que je te rende alcoolo !

- Hé, c'est pas gentil de dire ça ! Soupira Shuuhei tout aussi bourré. Elle t'aimait bien d'abord !

- Putain, qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Râla Renji, lui aussi bourré. J'aime pas boire ...

- Tait toi et bois ! Cria à son oreille le blond.

Il l'attira à lui pour lui coller la bouteille contre sa bouche ... L'étouffant plus qu'autre chose !

- Woua, Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous avez attrapé un sacré poisson, bin donc ! Remarqua Shuuhei.

Izuru se tourna vers le Capitaine qui traînait derrière lui une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu ... Holala, il avait trop bu ! C'était pas possible ! Depuis quand le petit capitaine se comporter en homme des cavernes ? Et surtout, depuis quand s'intéressait-il aux femmes ? ... Bah ouais, l'était trop jeune pour penser au sexe ! ... Non ? ...

- Vous êtes saoul ! Remarqua inutilement le capitaine. Vous devriez arrêter là ...

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez comme connerie. Râla le Capitaine Kenpachi qui passait à coté de lui. Laissez les faire ! ...

- Vous, je suis sûr que vous êtes venus pour Iba ! Sourit bêtement Renji.

- Dit, minus, tu fous quoi avec l'arrancar ?

- J'essaye de la ramener à la vie ...


	43. Chapitre 41 : Se battre

**Réponse au Review :**

_Irkiala :_ Hé oui, Ulqui es mort ... Et oui, je crois que si Toshiro avait sut ce qu'il allait "réveiller" ... Il n'aurait pas tenter le coup ... Quoi que...

_Manion-chan :_ En effets, voir Grimmjow ainsi ... Quel calvaire ! T_T ...

_Boubouille :_ ... Ulqui es mort ... Mort et volatilisé dans les aires ... Quoi que ... Enfin, je suis désolé, mais on ne le reverra plus dans cette fic ! T_T

_Akuma :_ ... Pardon ! Pardon pardon pardon ! Mais je le dis depuis le début : je respecte le plan principal de Bleach, la mort d'Ulquiorra faisant partis de l'histoire, il fessait partie de mon plan ... Quand à qui pour Grimmjow ... Les paris son lancé ! Avez vous une petite idée de qui pourrait la réconforter ? =3

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE :**

Je serais _absente _toute la semaine et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, les publications ne seront peut être pas tenue à jour ! Il n'y aura pas de publication jusqu'au _Vendredi 16 juillet_. Ne m'en voulais pas ... Si je peu passer et mettre un chapitre par ci par là, je le mettrais, mais je ne les garantis pas du tout ! ... Je n'aurais pas accés au net !

Merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

Elle était dans un sale état ... C'était vraiment étrange ... De la voir comme ça ... Elle avait le regard baissé vers le sol et des cernes s'était former sous ses jolies yeux bleus. Incroyable d'imaginer que c'était celle qui l'appelait "Fée Clochette" et qui le narguait en lui racontant de sacrées conneries ! Hitsugaya la lâcha pour rejoindre les autres et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, fixant le sol comme si elle le voyait rien ...

Kenpachi regrettait de pas retrouver l'arrogante créature qu'il avait réellement voulut crever à un moment donné ... Il aurait sûrement aimé écouter tous les commentaires vulgaires qu'elle aurait fait, mais là, c'était une vraie loque ! Elle se faisait honte à elle-même, la pauvre et pathétique créature.

- Tu gènes ! Lâcha-t-il froidement et lui donnant un coup de pied pour l'écarter de son chemin.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! S'écria offusqué Abarai. C'est pas très trop gentil ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous mériteriez qu'on vous remette à votre place !

Le garçon voulut prendre son zanpakuto ... Mais celui-ci avait été remplacé par une bouteille de saké et le gamin parut bien stupide à brandir la dite bouteille. Pour éviter qu'elle se casse, le géant frappa le roux au ventre et attrapa l'objet de ses convoitises pour l'ouvrir et boire son contenu. Il alla s'installer contre la stèle et son regard froid se posa sur le corps de Grimmjow qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ...

- Putain, tu vas pas me dire que tu vas te laisser crever ? Râla-t-il avec mécontentement.

- C'est vraiment elle l'arrancar ? Demanda intéressé Ikkaku. Putain, on devrait pas plutôt en profiter pour la violer ?

Yachiru se propulsa sur le chauve, les deux petits pieds percutants violemment la tête d'œuf qui s'envola et atterrit plus loin, démolissant quelques bâtiments au passage ... Mais quel idiot, sortir un truc pareille devant la Vice Capitaine ? Pourtant, il avait été bien clair : elle aimait bien Grimmjow et même si, habituellement, elle protégeait personne, la fillette protégerait l'arrancar tant que celle-ci ne serait pas remise de son état de "choc" ...

- Tu me fait pitié, arrancar ! Souffla écœuré la masse de muscle. J'suis sûre que t'aurais crié en disant que tu veux pas de notre pitié et tout le tralala, genre "j'vais vous butez Shinigami de merde" ... T'es devenue pire qu'une loque, ma pauvre fille !

- Et alors ? Souffla-t-elle contre le sol.

Ha ! Une réaction ... C'était un miracle ! Quoi qu'en fait, elle avait pas bougée d'un pouce, toujours couchée sur le goudron fabriqué ... Son regard fixant toujours le même point étrangement fixe ...

- Vous êtes une idiote ! Raga Hitsugaya en grognant. Celui que vous aimiez est mort, mais il vous a protégé jusqu'à la fin ... Vous pensez qu'il voudrait vous voir comme ça ?

- Est-ce que j'lui ai demandé de mourir pour moi ? Soupira l'arrancar.

Elle était chiante avec ses questions à deux balles ! Le Capitaine de la onzième division acheva sa bouteille de saké et la balança sur Renji qui s'était endormi. Celui-ci se releva et grogna à l'encontre du capitaine qui lui donna une pichenette pour le calmer ... Il était pas encore assez saoule pour l'écouter râler.

- S'il est pas là, j'ai pas besoin de vivre ...

... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi allait-elle aussi loin dans ses paroles ? ... S'il était pas là ? Alors qu'elle crève, elle pouvait se planter un zanpakuto dans le cœur et ainsi s'achèverait sa misérable existence ! Pourquoi les faire chier avec ses phrases dignes des super manga à l'eau de rose ou bla bla bla, et je l'aimais trop ! Et bla bla bla, mais pourquoi m'as tu quittais mon amour ? Et bla bla bla, je mourrais pour toi ! Et ...

- Je l'ai tué ...

... Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela ... Elle l'avait pas tué ! Pas du tout, c'était quoi cette phrase là ? ...

- Si j'avais accepté d'obéir à Aizen, il serait toujours là ... Et ... Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble ... On aurait été sous le même ciel ...

... Ne pas être ensemble ? ... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle chantait ? ... Accepté d'obéir à Aizen ? ... En la regardant, c'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'avait put lui demander de faire l'autre taré ! Sa jambe dépassait de sous le yukata et sa peau était d'une beauté particulière, son visage magnifique, ses yeux hypnotisant ... Et lorsqu'elle était dans son état normal, on ressentait presque le besoin bestial de la dominer ! Sauf qu'Aizen était un pourris ! Il avait du tenter de la manipuler pour pouvoir l'avoir ...

Mais la bleutée était tombé amoureuse d'un autre ... Et s'il avait tout pigé, le brun avait tout fait pour se débarrasser du rival ... Le bâtard ... Pourquoi pouvait-il pas laisser les gens vivre comme bon leur semblait ? Hein ? Fallait qu'il foute sa merde, hein ? Lui, il aurait agit autrement, il aurait plaqué la panthère et il l'aurait prise, sans sommation ! ...

- Kenpachi ! Menaça soudainement Yachiru à ses cotés.

Il lui lança un regard et constata qu'elle avait lut dans ses pensées ... Hé, elle pouvait pas lui en vouloir ! Non mais, regardez moi cette splendide créature au sol ! Elle était d'une beauté alléchante ! Et même si elle s'était pas couchée comme ça par envie, elle était dans une position qui appelait au viol ! ... Il pencha la tête sur le coté en notant que son décolleter s'était agrandit à cause du traitement infligé par Hitsugaya ... Splendide ...

- Laisse moi te poser une question, Arrancar ... Murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Est ce qu'Aizen a réussi à t'avoir dans son lit ?

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! S'offusqua le petit garçon.

Elle ne répondit pas ... Mais ... Il avait touché un point sensible : il avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux ... C'était pas ce que voulait Hitsugaya ? La voir revivre ? ...

- Et quand il t'a baisé, t'as aimé ? ...

Ouais, c'était ça ! Elle avait enfin bougé, relevant son visage pour le fixer de façon très menaçante ... C'était pas beau ça ? Il suffisait d'une simple phrase à la con pour pouvoir la faire enfin réagir ! Pas trop tôt ! Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle se laisserait mourir pour de bon, mais là ... De la rage s'échappait d'elle et malgré la menace qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir continuer pour la pousser à agir encore plus ! Elle était entrain de se relever, mais c'était pas suffisant.

- J'en étais sûr ! Lâcha-t-il cruellement. J'imagine bien la scène, il te prend et même si tu veux résister, il te fait jouir ... Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire des trucs particuliers ? ... Des trucs indécents ? ... J'suis sûr qu'il est super pervers au pieu !

- Tais-toi ... Répliqua-t-elle haletante.

Elle devenait de plus en plus enragée, ça se voyait et tout le monde s'était tu, la fixant en se demandant si elle allait tenter d'essayer de le tuer où si elle continuerait à subir ses insultes ... Et Kenpachi essaya de deviner ce qu'avait put lui faire Aizen ... C'était dur de savoir ... Jetant un coup d'œil à Izuru, il se souvint d'une scène qu'il avait vu et son sourire s'aggrandis d'avantage, son regard se posant de nouveau sur Grimmjow qui avait resserrer les poings ... Il y était presque ...

- Je s'rais prêt à parier qu'il t'a demandé de faire des trucs avec Gin ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement.

* * *

Le sale con ! La bleutée se releva brutalement et s'élança sur l'arrogant Shinigami, elle allait lui arracher les yeux a cet enfoiré de première ! Malheureusement, le collier empêché son flux d'énergie spirituelle de s'échapper et il put l'arrêter sans le moindre mal, la plaquant brutalement au sol. Il se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle et bloqua ses bras tandis qu'elle enrageait littéralement.

- Ha ouais, c'était ça, vous avez eu une partie à trois ! Jubila-t-il cruellement.

- Ta gueule ! Répliqua-t-elle avec rage. Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule !

Elle s'agita frénétiquement, toujours bien décidée à lui arracher les yeux à cet enfoiré, elle le laisserait pas dire des trucs pareils ! Elle le laisserait pas continuer à raconter ce genre de choses, il avait pas le droit ! Il avait pas le droit de sortir des âneries pareilles, c'était pas juste !

- Et t'as aimé ça ! Petite cochonne !

- Va te faire mettre, enfoiré !

Elle s'agita plus encore, tentant toujours de se défaire. Ses deux mains furent emprisonnées par une de ses puissantes poignes et il attrapa son menton, l'immobilisant ... Putain de collier à la merde qui l'avait privée de son pouvoir ! Jamais ... Jamais il aurait dut pouvoir la bloquer aussi facilement ! Elle le tuerait ! ... Elle le tuerait ! ... C'était promis !

- Voilà, enfin ! Jubila le géant. J'retrouve enfin la putain d'arrancar arrogante que j'ai rencontré à Hueco Mundo !

... Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux en fixant le géant qui la dominait totalement au dessus d'elle, la fixant avec ... Amusement ? ... Hé .. Attendez voir ? ... Il ... Il s'était foutu de sa gueule ? ... Hurlant de toute ses forces, elle s'agitait deux fois plus, jurant comme un charpentier et recommençant à se débattre, mordant aussi fort que possible la main prés de sa bouche ... Mais putain, c'était quoi sa peau ? Du béton ? ...

- Mais c'est qu'elle mord ! Remarqua amusé le géant. Hé, tu devrais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir aimé ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est pas lui que t'as choisi au final, n'est ce pas ?

- Mais tu vas la fermer ta putain de grande gueule ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Lâche-moi, j'vais t'arracher les yeux et te les faire bouffer ! Et puis après, je vais t'éventrer et te pendre à une branche avec tes jolies boyaux ! Ça sera un spectacle splendide ! J'vais aussi me faire un collier avec tes burnes !

- Putain, c'est franchement trop c'que tu m'racontes là ! Ça donne presque envie de voir si t'es vraiment capable de faire c'que tu me dis !

- Grimmjow ! Hurla soudainement une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tatsuki sauta sur le dos de l'énorme masse de muscle et tapa aussi fort que possible sur son crâne, cherchant à la protéger plus qu'autre chose, mais ne réussissant qu'à se faire mal ... Le pire, c'était sans doute que ses coups n'avaient aucun effet sur le géant ...

- Les burnes ! Rappela la bleutée avec espoir. Frappe les burnes !

L'ébène écarquilla les yeux, s'accrochant aux cheveux pour passer sa tête par dessus les épaules ... Un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Ha, Grimmjow, tu es de retour ? Sourit-elle de toute ses dents.

- J't'ai dis d'attaquer ses burnes ! Rappela sèchement la panthère. Ses burnes !

- Besoin d'aide, Capitaine ? Demanda poliment Renji.

En effet, Tatsuki avait recommencé à s'agiter sur le dos du géant qui commençait sans doute à être exaspéré par les deux femmes qui étaient bien trop combatives pour lui, en tout cas, vu sa tête, il hurla et se releva, oubliant l'ex-Sexta qui n'hésita pas une seconde à s'accrocher à sa jambe pour essayer de lui faire oublier la présence sur son dos, finalement, il n'eut aucun mal à les attraper par le col de leurs yukata, les soulevant du sol et les écartant de lui.

- C'est bon, j'abandonne ! Raga-t-il. Putain, deux meuf en même temps, c'est pas possible !

Il les reposa enfin et Grimmjow leva les bras, victorieuse ... Et elle sentit les bras de son amie se refermer autour de son cou, l'étranglant à moitié. Elles tombèrent toutes deux au sol et restèrent ainsi quelques instants ...

Ha, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de se laisser aller comme ça ? ... Ha ... Oui ... Ulquiorra ... Fermant les yeux, elle se souvint de ce qui lui était arrivé ... Il était mort ... S'asseyant sur le sol, elle soupira doucement et sentit des mains agripper son visage. Grimmjow leva le regard vers Tatsuki qui semblait inquiète ... Tss, quelle idiote ! Les mains de l'ex-Sexta agrippèrent les deux poignets.

- T'inquiète, Tatsuki, j'vais pas me laisser aller ! Assura-t-elle souriante. Je suis encore triste, c'est vrai ... Mais ... J'ai pas le droit ... De mourir comme ça ! ... Je le sais bien ... Il voulait pas que je créve, alors je crèverais pas ! Promis ...

... Haussant les sourcils, elle se tourna vers le groupe de shinigamis qui l'observait tous, intrigués ... Putain, merde, ils étaient chiant eux ! Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se releva ... Les cons, ils avaient gâchés sa petite scène d'amitié avec sa petite Tatsuki ! Rien que leurs présences ici l'écœurait ! Elle décida de partir, levant haut la tête en prenant un chemin au hasard.

- Hé, tu veux pas boire avec nous ? Lâcha le blond qui puait l'alcool, elle le sentait bien malgré la distance.

- Pourquoi je boirais avec vous ? Cracha-t-elle sèchement.

- Pour la mémoire des morts au combats ! Annonça Renji, super motivé.

- C'est cela, je vais pleurer des shinigamis ! Je suis pas encore tombée assez bas pour faire ce genre de truc !

- Hé, regarde un peu mieux, idiote ! Lâcha le lutin de glace.

Idiote ? Grimmjow se tourna vers le môme, grognant de mécontentement et ... Elle nota qu'il pointait la stèle du doigt, l'air souriant ... En le fixant, elle nota pas mal de nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle avait du mal à lire en fait ! C'était quoi encore ça ? ... Et puis ...

Elle écarquilla les yeux ... Certains noms ... Elle les connaissait ... Hallibel ... Nnoitra ... Szayel ... Oui, il y avait une tonne de nom qu'elle connaissait là dedans ... Ulquiorra aussi y était ...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle, sa gorge s'étant soudainement asséchée.

- Le Capitaine Kyoraku et le Capitaine Kuchiki se sont longtemps entretenus à ce sujet ! Avoua Hitsugaya, continuant de sourire. Ils ne sont pas encore mis d'accord quand à celui qui deviendra le commandant des armées de la cour, mais ils se sont mit d'accord sur un point ... "Les deux côtés sont mauvais" ... Partis de cette conclusion, ils ont décidés que tout ceux qui sont morts sur ce champs de bataille avait le droit d'avoir leur nom inscrit sur cette stèle ...

... Tous ... Ils avaient leurs place sur ... La stèle ? ... Alors, elle pourrait ... Venir pleurer ses amis perdus ? ... Son amour ? ... C'était vrai ? ... Oui, c'était vrai ! Elle sourit ... Elle pourrait venir les pleurer ... Pleurer ... PLEURER ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle chantait ?

- Vous croyez que je vais vous pleurez, bande de bâtards ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement en pointant la stèle. J'viendrais plutôt vous narguer et vous raconter combien ma vie et passionnante et comment j'ai put buter des shinigamis pendant que les autres avaient le dos tourné !

- Putain, mais vous êtes sûre qu'elle est avec nous ? Râla La Fée Clochette.

Grimmjow le rejoignit rapidement pour lui chiper sa bouteille de saké et l'envoya à Tatsuki.

- Allez ma belle, on va leurs montrer comment que des meufs peuvent tenir mieux qu'eux l'alcool ! Ricana-t-elle cruellement.


	44. Chapitre 42 : Et Gagnier

Byakuya avait suivit Hitsugaya, tout comme Tatsuki, mais n'était pas intervenus, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt ... Et lorsque Kenpachi l'avait ... Nargué, il avait été surprit ... Surtout par les révélations qu'avait fait l'homme sur Grimmjow et qui c'était avéré juste ... Vus la colère qui se dégagé d'elle, elle avait fait ce qu'il disait ... Couché avec Aizen ... Avec Gin ? ... Faire des choses indécentes ... Et elle était humiliée par cela ... D'avoir aimé ... En tout cas, elle c'était enfin réveillé ...

C'était tout de même étrange de voir que des simples mots avaient put l'éveillée, elle qui avait semblait "morte" et qui c'était réanimé ...

- Hé, votre Altesse Royale ! Appella soudainement la bleutée, chantonnant et en agitant les bras. Tu veux pas venir voir ton amoureu ?

... Elle recommençait avec cette histoire débile.

- Ou bien tu a peur que je ne décide de te violé ? Acheva t elle.

Décidément, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa bouche cette panthère ! Il utilisa le Shunpo pour réapparaître en face d'elle, la fixant froidement et un sourire carnissier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Vus la rougeur de ses joues, elle avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool ... Elle était vraiment saoule ! Le noble jetta un coup d'oeil à Tatsuki qui le fixait en écarquillant les yeux ... Elle aussi était saoule ... Ha, décidément, pas une pour rattrapper l'autre !

- Jagger Jack, vous êtes saoule ! Fit il séchement remarqué. Vous devriez repossé ces bouteilles et rentrée ...

- Mais non ! Rala la bleutée outrée. J'suis pas saoule ! Regarde !

Elle tendit le bras et ferma les yeux, le doigts vient rejoindre son nez sans la moindre complication ... Hum ... C'était quoi ? ... Elle ouvra les yeux en le regardant de façon très provoquante, son sourire s'élargissant peu a peu.

- Tant que je touche pas autre chose que mon nez, c'est que je suis pas Saoul ! Assura t elle en sautillant avant de se tournée vers son amie. Tatsuki, par contre, je crois qu'elle a un peu abusé sur la bouteille.

- Même pas vrais ! Soupira l'ébène en serrant sa bouteille, prête à mordre pour la défendre. J'ai pas encore fini la première bouteille moa !

- Aller, bois ! Ordonna Grimmjow en tendant une bouteille.

Qu'il refussa, repoussant le sake tendus pour reporter son attention sur le reste du groupe ... Kenpachi le regardait étrangement ... Evidement, ils ne pouvaient pas ce voir ... Byakuya répondit par un regard glacial à cet homme arrogant et sans scrupule qui n'obeissait à aucune lois ... Ils finirent par détournée le regard en même temps, et tout deux fixèrent l'arrancar et son amie qui étaient toute deux entrain de shooter dans Ikkaku ... Celui ci avait avoué qu'elles étaient toutes les deux trops bonnes. Elles semblaient avoir l'alcool mauvais ...

Toutes les deux ... Elles étaient restés si longtemps "inerte" dans son manoir, alors qu'elles pouvaient avoir ce qu'elles voulaient, tout ! ... Et ... Maintenant, elles étaient toutes deux si "vivante" ... Se défoulant ... Faisant un jeu de "pierre papier ciseau" pour savoir laquel des deux auraient le droit d'achevé le chauve bâtisser "Mr Propre" par Grimmjow, celle ci perdit et rala, se tournant vers le noble ... Son regard se figa ...

Un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il s'effaça alors qu'elle portait à ses lèvres la bouteille avant de la laisser retombé vide et s'approcha de lui. Elle l'aggripa à la nuque et l'attira soudainement vers elle. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant leurs lèvres celler ... Mais ... Que fessait elle exactement ? ... Haussant les sourcils, il sentit sa langue forcé le passage et se décida à réagir, ou, tout du moins, tenter de réagir ! L'ébène essaya de défaire sa prise sur sa nuque, mais rien n'y fit et ... La langue permit au liquide que la panthère avait gardé dans sa bouche franchir les lèvres ...

La sournoise ! Il essaya de nouveau de se détachée, mais la poigne était réellement de fer ! Grimmjow ne semblait pas prête de le lâché et il dut avaler le liquid ... C'est à ce moment qu'elle le relacha et s'écarta en riant au éclat, le faisant rougir tendis qu'il essuyer ses lèvres ... De quel droit avait elle agit de la sorte ?

- T'a bon goût pour un Shinigami ! Ricana t elle avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

Qui fut si violent qu'elle tomba par terre, terrasser par le nombre incalculable de bouteille qu'elle avait but ... De quel droit ? Il ne pouvait pas toléré ce genre de comportement !

- Vous ... Murmura t il de façon menaçante.

- Grimmjow ! Soffusqua Tatsuki. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? T'a pas honte ? J't'ai jamais vus agir comme ça moi !

- Mais c'est lui, il avait pas cas avoir la tête d'un prêtre saint ! Rala la bleutée en pointant directement Byakuya. On a l'impression qu'il es la pureté incarnée ! Ca me donne envie de le violé pour voir s'il es vraiment aussi Saint que ça !

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, la fixant avec colère tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle se moquait totalement de lui ...

- Attention, Capitaine Kuchiki, une femme que vous acceuillez sous votre propre toit risque de vous violez ! Ricana de façon mauvaise Kenpachi.

- Non, je vous protégerais Capitaine Kuchiki ! Assura Tatsuki qui se plaqua sur Grimmjow. Fuyez ! Je la retiens.

- Non, ne te sauve pas petite brebis appétissante ! Supplia la bleutée en tendant la mains vers lui.

Tout le monde s'exclafa, n'éprouvant aucune pitié enver le pauvre noble qui se trouvé alors dans une situation embarassante, non ? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait regrétté de s'être si gentillement proposé pour pouvoir héberger les deux étranges créatures qui était en face de lui ...

- Tu me fais trop pensé à Aaroniero ! Ricana Grimmjow en se tournant vers la stéle. Il es noter là ... Et il était très géné en m'a présence ... J'devais l'impressionée ... En tout cas, il était paumée en ce qui concerner les histoires de filles ! Le pauvre ! Il était vite paumer ...

... Etait elle entrain de faire le deuil de ses amis ? ... Grimmjow posa ses coudes sur le sol et posa sa tête dans ses mains, continuant de fixer la stèle.

- Szayel, c'était qu'un perver ! Avoua t elle franchement. Il mettez au point des plans complétement barges ! Une foi, il a essayé de glisser des comprimer bizarre dans ma nourriture, mais comme il ricannait de loin, j'ai vus le subterfuge ! Et Hallibel es venus pour me les prendre et lui a courrut après ... Somarie ... Il était même pas roux ! Et Nnoitra ! C'était qu'un connard !

- C'est moi qui l'ai buté ! Lâcha fiérement Kenpachi.

- Je le terrasser d'un coup de pied ! Répliqua victorieusement la bleutée avant de ricaner. Un coup bien placé entre les jambes ! ... Ha, tient ? ... Pourquoi que Starrk es pas sur la stéle ? ...

- Le Primera et le Cero Espada nous ont tout deux échappés ... Avoua franchement Byakuya.

Elle lâcha un soupir ... De soulagement ? ...

- Hé, Tatsuki, tu sais ce qu'il a sous entendus, Starrk ? Bah il a sous entendus que vous aviez couchez ensemble ! Et de façon asser explicite !

- Quoi ? Putain, je vais le tuer ce gas !

Grimmjow rigola en reportant son attention sur la stèle ... Byakuya suivit son regard ... Relissant tout les noms un a un ... C'était vraiment ... Triste de voir qu'ils avaient perdus autant de monde ...

- Où ? Lâcha étrangement l'ex-Sexta.

Son ton avait quelque chose d'alarmant ... Oui, de vraiment très alarmant ... En la fixant, il vut son regard fixant la stéle ... Ses yeux étaient écarquillés ... Pourquoi était elle dans cet état ? Il n'y avait pas de raison apparente ? ... Allait elle faire une rechute ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

- Où es il ? Demanda t elle en se relevant.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda nerveusement Hitsugaya.

- Où es le nom d'Aizen ? ...

... Ha, voilà qu'ils allaient devoir faire face à cette question ...

- Il n'es pas mort. Avoua franchement Byakuya. Ichimaru non plus d'ailleurs ... Une de nos Vice Capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto, c'est interpossé pour protéger Ichimaru et elle en es morte, celui ci es venus juste à temps pour protégé Aizen et ils ont réussis a s'enfuir ...

Son regard bleu se posa sur lui ... Il y avait ... Quelque chose de dangereux ... Au fond de ses prunelles écarquillés ...

* * *

Orihime venait juste de pénétré a la Soul Society, soufflant tandis qu'elle se remettait de sa course effectuée avec ses amis ... Elle avait gagnier ! Elle se retourna pour narguer ses amis et jetta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constata qu'elle serait en avance pour son rendez vous avec ses amies ...

- Tien, voilà nos alliés de la Terre ! Sourit Kyoraku.

- Bonjour Capitaine ! Lâcha joyeusement la jeune fille en faisant un salut militaire.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi débordante d'énergie ?

- Ho oui, elle es crevante ! Assura le Vizard Kensei.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme et ses compagnions ...

Cela était devenus officiel : les Vizard n'était plus rechercher par la Soul Society, la véritée sur leurs transformations ayant été dévoilée a tous ... Ils étaient intervenus juste à temps pour sauver beaucoup de monde a la fausse Kurakara et ... Certain des leurs aussi étaient mort au combat ... Rose et Love terrasser par le Primera ... Et Hachigen et Sarugaki mourrant des suites de leurs blessures ... Hirako lui en voulait à elle de ne pas êtres revenus a temps pour sauver ses amis ...

Comment aurait elle put savoir qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle sur Terre ? On avait eu besoin d'elle a Hueco Mundo ! Grimmjow ... Pourquoi n'avait elle pas put soignier Ulquiorra ? ... Elle se souvenait parfaitement ... Fermant les yeux ... Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Cuarta ...

"-Je suis mort, mon corps le sais, c'est ineluctable, ma régénaration permet l'illusion de la vie, mais elle ne permet pas de reconstruire les organes perdus ... Je n'ai réussis a maintenir mon corps en vie que par la seule force de ma volontée ... Pour vous remercier a ma façon ..."

C'était a n'y rien comprendre ... Son corps, mort ? ... Non, il avait été entière en face d'elle ... Ou bien sa mort c'était elle inscrite dans son énergie Spirituelle ? Cela restait un véritable mystére pour la jeune fille ... La régénération illusoire du Cuarta ... Avait atteint ses limites et son corps spirituelles avait explosés ? ... Elle ne savait pas ... La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas put sauvé Ulquiorra ...

"- Ouvre ton bouclier, je dois la rejoindre, elle a besoin de moi ! ... Orihime, veille sur elle, je te prie ..."

Rouvrant les yeux, elle se tourna vers le chemin qu'elle empruntée pour aller jusqu'au manoir des Kuchiki ... Hum ...

- Qui veut venir avec moi ? Demanda poliment la jeune fille en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Je séche ! Lâcha Kurosaki en se dirigant vers Kyoraku.

Il n'allait pas la voir ... Jamais ... Pourquoi ? ... Sûrement a cause de la culpabilitée ... Il avait contribué à la mort du Cuarta et il devait se dire que Grimmjow lui en voulait fortement, mais, ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment ... Oui, par ce que ... Pour le moment ... La pauvre panthère était déséspérer ! Soupirant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres ...

Et personne d'autre n'eux le temps de lui répondre car tous écarquiller les yeux en ressentant l'énergie spirituelle qui venait tout juste d'exploser ... Ho, mais c'était celle de ... Oui, c'était bien celle de Grimmjow, elle ne pouvait s'y trompé, ayant véccus beaucoup de temps auprès de l'arrancar ..

Celle ci apparut soudainement à une dizaine de mètre d'eux ... Son énergie ... Elle était menaçante ... Non, c'était plus que ça ... Elle avait de véritable pulsion meurtrière en cet instant !

- Je vais te tuer, Kurosaki Ichigo ! Annonça t elle avec rage au rouquin qui la fixait les yeux grand ouvert.


	45. Chapitre 43 : Colère et Rage

**Note d'Axel :**

Un seul chapitre que vous n'attendiez que Vendredi ... Prochain ! J'épére que vous êtes contentes ! Je tâcherais de vous envoyez d'autre chapitre cette semaine ... Pas de réponses au rev cette foi, je compte répondre la prochaine foi si j'ai plus de temps ! X3

Merci pour votre attention et a la prochaine ! En espérant que ce ne soit pas Vendredi ...

* * *

S'ils c'étaient attendus à cela ... Sans doute n'auraient ils jamais pris le risque de la laissé aussi libre de ses mouvements ... Shunsui c'était laissé endormir par les paroles de Kurosaki qui avait assurée qu'elle n'était pas un danger, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dans une prison, ils ne risquaient rien ... Et Inoue ainsi que la nouvelle âme errante avait assurée que c'était vrais, qu'il fallait juste faire attention par ce qu'elle était un peu Impulsive ... Un peu ... Un peu ? ... Etait ce de l'impulsivité ? ... Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ?

C'était pire que ça, c'était de la rage, oui, cela allait bien au dela ! L'énergie spirituel de l'arrancar avait augmenté au point que le collier qui aurait dut pouvoir maintenir son énergie au plus bas était tombé en morceau, ne pouvant pas "manger" tout l'effluve, ne suivant pas ... Et voilà le résultat ... Elle était là, sous leurs yeux et ... Enragée ... Elle allait tuée le jeune homme, non, elle allait l'éradiquer ! Cela se voyait et se sentait !

L'arrancar avança enfin vers le garçon qui écarquiller les yeux face à cette soudaine haine qu'éprouvée celle qu'il avait tentée de protéger ici, mais il semblait comprendre ... Comme tout les autres ... Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Trouvant le manche de son zanpakuto, il la vit disparaître pour réapparaître, le poing levé et se dirigant vers le garçon. Orihime réagit dans la seconde, faisant apparaître le bouclier protecteur ... Qui ne fut pas suffisant pour maintenir le coup, il se brissa sous l'impacte du poing et rencontra la joue du garçon qui restait obstinément figé ...

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne le coup, bien sur, la violence fut telle qu'il fut projetter et Shunsui utilisa le Shunpo pour apparaître derrière le garçon et stopper sa chute vers les habitations ambiantes ... Il ne pouvait pas la laissé déverser sa colère ici ! Certaine des personnes présentes étaient restés figé, terrasser par l'effluve ... Tous n'étant pas habituer à une telle monter ! Cette foi ci, il allait devoir la remettre à sa place !

Le garçon entre les bras, il dégaina son zanpakuto, le pointant directement vers l'arrancar qui avait légèrement fléchis des jambes pour prendre appuis ...

- Rikujokoro ! Lâcha la voix reconnaissable de Kuchiki.

Les six pieux apparurent soudainement, englobant la bleutée qui écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard sombre vers le Capitaine qui venait juste d'apparaître. Juste à temps ! ... Shunsui ne put s'empêché de sourire, satisfait de ne pas avoir besoin d'aller trop loin pour stopper l'ex-Sexta ... Cela l'aurait attrister de devoir la tuer en face de ceux qui tentée tout pour la protégés ...

- Qu'est c'tu branle, connard ? Cracha la panthère, enrager. C'est pas votre combat, écartez vous tous de suite !

- Est ce vraiment un combat s'il ne veut pas se battre ? Fit remarquer le noble en regardant durement l'arrancar.

- S'il veut pas se battre, j'm'en branle, j'vais le tuer !

Elle reporta son attention sur le rouquin qui était toujours retenur par Shuisui et qui frissonna en rencontrant le regard bleu qui briller de colère ... Cela allait au dela .. Bien au dela ... C'était de la haine ...

- Voyons, mademoiselle, je sais ce qui vous met dans cet état, mais le Capitaine Kuchiki et le Capitaine Hitsugaya ont dut vous l'expliquez : il n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il à attaqué votre compagnion et ...

- Mais ta gueule ! Cracha t elle, toujours aussi enrager. Qu'est ce que t'en sais de ce que je ressens ? Qu'est ce que tu connais des raisons qui me pousse a venir ici ? T'en sais rien du tout ! Personne n'a jamais sut ce qu'y avait dans mon coeur ! Et toi, tu me connais depuis dix secondes, et tu prétend me connaitre ?

- Ha bon ? Lâcha l'ébène, surprit, il devait l'admettre. D'accord, admettons que je fasse fausse route, expliquez vous et essayons de régler le problème.

- Y a qu'un moyen pour régler ce problème ...

Son regard brilla plus encore, se fixant sur le rouquin qui frisonna une nouvelle foi ... Décidément, il avait eu tord de se laisser avoir par tout ses enfants, il aurait dut écouté sa raison : elle était dangereuse et il devait l'emprisonné dans une des prisonnes inibitrices d'énergie spirituelle ... Hors de question de laisser en libertée une créature capable de réduire en poussiére les colliers !

Orihime se plaça entre eux deux ... Mais, n'était elle pas idiote ? Croyait elle réellement qu'elle pourrait l'arrêtée ? La différence de pouvoir était bien trop grande ! D'autre suivirent le mouvement, les amis du garçon et les capitaines qui étaient arrivés, cela formé un véritable mur entre l'arrancar et sa proie qui le comprit, bien sûr ... Elle leur jettait un regard enragée ... Mais la raison reprenait peu a peu le dessus et son effluve diminua peu à peu ...

- Grimmjow, s'il te plait. Murmura suppliante la jeune Inoue. Je suis aussi responsable que Kurosaki, alors explique moi pourquoi tu es si en colère ...

- Une seule chose ... Lâcha t elle froidement. Il ne devait faire qu'une seule chose ...

Son énergie était encore instable, augmentant et diminuant de façon incertaine, mais c'était claire, son envie première n'était plus là, elle n'avait plus envie de le tuer ... Pour le moment, tout du moins ... Shunsui remit sur pied le rouquin et s'avança, l'arme toujours a la mains, juste au cas où ... Il jetta un regard au Capitaine Kuchiki et aquiesça, il pouvait le libérer ... Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Les pieds libérant l'arrancar qui se remit simplement droite comme un "i" ... La tête dignement levé, mais torturée intérieurement ...

C'était étonnant de voir à quel point ses créatures pouvaient montrés leurs capacités à gérer des émotions ... Comme le Primera qu'il avait affronté ... Une étrange créature qui avait montrer des sentiments bien particuliers pendant la bataille ... Déséspoire et tristesse avait été les deux sentiments qui ressortait le plus de cet être ... Oui, le Primera c'était montré sans la moindre émotion et c'était donné a fond pour pouvoir oublié quelque chose ... Et a la fin, il c'était effondré, la volontée de se battre n'existant pas ... Pourtant, le coup n'avait pas été mortel ... Shunsui c'était ensuite concentré sur Aizen et grave erreur : lorsqu'il était revenus chercher le corps inerte et inconcient de Starrk, celui ci avait disparut ... Suivant sans doute son Seigneur !

- Que devait il faire ? Demanda souriant l'homme au chapeau de paille.

- Tuer Aizen Sosuke ! Cracha t elle séchement.

Tuer Aizen ?... Ce n'était donc que ça ? ... C'était elle attendus à ce qu'il y arrive ? Certes, un jour, il pourrait y arrivé et même si tout le monde y avait crut, avait crut qu'il pourrait le battre pendant cet affrontement, ils ne c'étaient pas bercer d'illusions ! Il était jeune ! Pour le moment, il lui manquait encore un peu d'expérience pour y arrivé ...

- Nous nous doutions qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Avoua franchement le Capitaine de la huitième division. Il es jeune et manque encore d'expérience face à ...

- Ta gueule ! Cracha t elle toujours aussi séchement. J'ai tous misé sur lui, moi ...

Tous misé sur lui ? N'exagérait elle pas un peu ? Haussant les sourcils, il la fixa d'un aire interrogateur et elle balaya l'aire devant elle.

- J'avais un seul choix, une seule possiblilitée pour sauvé tout mes amis, tous ! Expliqua t elle sur un ton étrangement briser. Personne ne savait qui était Aizen, personne ne c'était rendus compte de la créature qu'il était et tout le monde ne vivait que pour lui au palai ! C'était un Dieu ! Et que ce passe t il a la mort de Dieu ? ...

Ces paroles n'avaient aucun sens ... Il se souvint ... Aizen savait manipulé tout ceux qui l'entouré, lui même n'était il pas tombé dans le piège du Capitaine ? Il aurait dut s'en douté, pourtant, se doutait que cet être était dangereux, mais il avait été bercer par l'image qu'il donnait de lui ! Et tout ses arrancars qui c'était tournée vers lui comme vers une lumière ...

- Si Aizen était mort, mes amis n'auraient plus eu aucune raison de se battre ... Lâcha t elle la gorge séche. Ils ne seraient pas mort ... Mais ils se sont tous battus et ... Je suis toute seule maintenant ... Et lui ... Qui a trahis tout ceux qui croyait en lui ? ... Pourquoi ? ...

... Oui, pourquoi ? ... C'était une bonne question ... Il ne c'était jamais imaginée qu'une de leurs ennemies puisse faire ... Ce genre de coup ... Au poker ... Normal qu'elle fut si en colère. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la voir en libertée, pas après ce qu'elle venait de révéler : elle risquait encore d'éprouvé de la haine pour Kurosaki ... Impulsive ... Hein ?

- Pardonnez moi, mademoiselle, je vais devoir vous demandez de me suivre. Souffla déçus le Capitaine en remettant son chapeau en place.

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux surprit et baissa la tête, son regard posé sur lui.

- Pardon, où je dois vous suivre ? Demanda t elle séchement.

- Vous êtes tout compte fait un danger pour les habitants de la Soul Society, je ne peu pas vous laissez en libertée alors que vous pouvez influencés les habittants et les blessés et je ne peu permettre cela ...

- Très bien ... Soupira t elle en secouant la tête. J'aurais dut m'en doutée ...

Il sourit, se disant qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça dans le fond, dès qu'ils auraient réglés le problème et qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, alors, elle pourrait ressortir ... Il la vus fléchir les jambes.

- Attrape moi, si tu peu ! Lâcha telle avant de disparaître sous le regard haussé de Shunsui.

... Tout compte fait ...

- Je crois que ce n'es pas gagner avec elle. Soupira t il.

* * *

Mais la rage, mais la rage ! Pourquoi le protégaient ils tous ? Il les avait trahis ... Il l'avait trahis elle ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Non, ce n'était pas juste ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas elle ... Oui, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir échoué ! ... Et putain, pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui avait fait confiance ? Elle aurait dut rester dans sa chambre et participé à la bataille ! Suivre Aizen jusqu'à sa chambre pour le laisser faire ! Sauver elle même Tatsuki en se sacrifiant ! ...

Ulquiorra serait en vie ! Oui, il serait en vie, elle en était sûre ! Et les autres aussi ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas tout fait ... De la sorte ... Elle aurait été avec eux ... Et serait peut être mort avec eux, mais qu'importe ? ... Elle était toute seule ici ... Cet idiot d'Ulquiorra ... Cette idiote d'Hallibel ... Cette arrogante Apache ... Cette stupide Mira Rosa ... Et cette planche à pain de Sunsun ... Et tout les autres ...

Qui lui courrait après en lui criant qu'elle n'était qu'une salope ? Qui essayerait de la drogué avec des substances pas claire ? Qui veillerait secrétement sur ses bon soin ? Qui fantasmerais sur elle sans pour autant tenter quoi que se soit avec elle ? ... Qui ... L'aimerait de façon étrange ? ...

Elle s'arrêta, ayant réussit a semer tout ceux qui la poursuivait ... Le noble était très douée pour le déplacement instantamnée, mais elle ... Elle avait eu affaire à Nnoitra ! ... Et puis, avait jouer de temps en temps avec le Primera ! Et lui ... LUI ! ... Il était très rapide ...

... Tout cela allait lui manqué ... Frémissant, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, des larmes avait coulé le long de ses joues ... Plus jamais ... Plus jamais tout sa et ... Plus jamais elle ne pourrait regarder Ulquiorra ... Et elle ne l'appellerait plus jamais "eunuque" ou quelque chose dans le genre ... C'était pas juste ... Elle voulait retournée en arrière ... Et resté dans sa chambre ! Ichigo serait mort, tuer par le Cuarta et puis ... Fin de l'histoire ... Ils ne véccurent pas ensemble, mais restèrent sous le même ciel, et purent se regarder de loin, même si elle appartenait a d'autre ...

- Grimmjow ! Lâcha joyeusement une petite voie.

Tournant son regard brouiller de larme vers la petite voie, elle découvrire Nell, la toute petite Nell ... Elle aussi avait été rapatrier ici ... Elle était accompagniée de ses deux fracciones qui s'occupé d'elle avec soin ... Ils vivaient aussi au Seireitei, sous le toi de Kurotsuchi qui essayé de la soigniée pour qu'elle reprenne sa taille normal ... La pauvre petite ... Pas si pauvre que ça, elle avait ses amies ... Et la bleutée ressentit de la jalousie envers cet être qui n'avait rien perdus ...

La petite forme se jetta dans ses bras, se serrant contre elle, mais elle ne réagit pas ... Pourquoi ? ... Ce n'était pas juste ... Elle avait crut en ses humains et maintenant, elle avait tout perdut ! ... Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre maintenant, plus aucune ... Aizen était toujours en vie ... Aizen était toujours VIVANT ! Il allait encore trouvé le moyen de lui pourrire la vie, elle le savait ! Il lui pourrirait la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'héxiste plus rien d'elle ! ...

- Calin soigneur ! Annona la fillette arrancar.

... Calin ...Soigneur ? ...

La fillette la relâcha pour la regardée, lui souriant de toute ses dents, essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son Yakuta qui vert. Pourquoi ... Fessait elle ça ?

- T'a encore besoin d'un calin soigneur ? Demanda t elle naïvement.

- ... Calin soingeur ? ...

- C'est pour te soulager ! Je sais que sa peu pas soignier ta blessure, mais sa peu la soulager un peu, non ?

... Ho, elle était gentille ... Alors que leurs premières rencontres avait étés ... Heu ... La petite arrancar ... Avait la mémoire séléctive.

- Faut plus que tu pleure, tu rend triste Orihime et puis Tatsuki et puis même Nel ! Avoua la petite boule verte. Nel sais que tu es très triste ! Nel connait pas ta tristesse, mais Nel sais que tu rend tout le monde triste, tout le monde s'inquiéte pour toi ...

- Qui ? ... Tatsuki es morte a cause de moi ... Et Orihime ... Elle doit être triste ... Par ce qu'elle s'en veut de pas avoir sauver Ulquiorra ...

- Et tout les autres ! Assura la fillette. Le géant raler par ce qu'il voulait te taper, mais que tu pouvais pas combattre ! Et puis, le grand avec ses fleurs, il était soucieux par ce que tu t'en remettez pas ! ... Et puis le petit presque comme Nel était triste de pas t'aider ! Y a même le grand avec son drole de chapeau, il avait peur que tu meurt ! Et Ichigo, il ...

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! La coupa séchement Grimmjow.

Elle écarta le petit corps d'elle et se releva ... Elle ne pouvait pas resté ici ... Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de quitter le Seireitei. Ouvrire un garganta et ... Ho, non ... A Hueco Mundo, on la retrouverait et on la tuerait ... Non, on ne la tuerait pas, on la livrerait au Seigneur Aizen et il ferait ce qu'il voudrait elle ... Alors restait ici ? ... Non plus ... Elle n'avait pas sa place ici ! ... Sur la Terre ? ... Ho oui, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, elle pourrait jouer les "fantômes" et foutre les chocottes au gens qui la croisseront ...

- Mais Ichigo, il ... Commença Nel.

- Si tu me parle de lui, je te tue ! Menaça t elle.

- Pourquoi ? Il t'a protéger, Ichigo ta protégés ici et a tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse ! Et libre !

- J'aurais préférés être morte ! ... J'ai plus ma place nul part maintenant ... Nul part ... Je suis ...

- Si, tu a ta place ici ! Assura la petite fillette. Tu a des amis ici ... S'il te plait, reste, Nel t'aime bien ...

... Elle l'aimait bien ? ... C'était vrais ? ... Vivre a la ... Soul Society ? ...

- Ils veulent m'enfermée ... Fit elle remarquée. Par ce que je suis un danger pour eux ... Par ce que j'arrive pas à me contrôlée de temps en temps ...

- On laissera pas faire ! Personne laissera faire, Nel mordra tout ceux qui veulent t'enfermer ! Et Dondochakka et Pessche aussi, ils te protégeront ! Et puis, tu crois que Orihime et Tatsuki laisseront faire ?

... Elle se souvenait de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Tatsuki ... Vivre ensemble ... Et devenir des Shinigami ! Ho oui, pourquoi pas ? ... Jettant un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements ... Elle écarquilla les yeux ... Ils étaient blanc ... Comme l'uniforme qu'elle portait à Hueco Mundo ... Plus jamais ... Plus jamais elle ne porterait de blanc ! Plus jamais ! Elle porterait le contraire, du noir ! Rien que du noir, pour prouvé à tous qu'elle n'était plus avec lui ... Qu'elle n'était plus avec Aizen !


	46. Chapitre 44 : Retrouver la Panthère

**Réponde au Reviewes : **(qui sont forts nombreuses ... XD)

_Manion-Chan :_ De rien ! Ouais, moi aussi je préfére Grimmjow plus vivante !

_MissBleach :_ Et tu aura attendus longtemps pour ceux ci ... Quand à décrire le désespoir, j'ai toujours sut le décrire ... Hum, j'ai "véccus" le même genre d'expérience, malheureusement, donc ... Mais bon ! X3 ...

_Itachihaku :_ Oui, les fautes, y en a de trops malheureusement, c'est de ma faute ... Heu ... Enfin, bref ! J'essaye de faire autant d'effort que possible, mais bon, étant dyslexique ...

_Irkiala : _Moi aussi je l'adore avec son calin soigneur ! X3

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, mauvaise nouvelle : je repars dès le 21 juillets et cette foi pour une periode indéterminé ... J'ai donc décidé ... Que je posterais un chapitre par jour pour cette fic ! ... Je suis sérieuse, l'ayant fini, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre, cependant, vous devrez attendre ... Ses mots n'ont aucun sens pour vous pour le moment, vous comprendrez le moment venus ! ^^

* * *

Tatsuki courait, cherchant Grimmjow, s'épuisant à la tache et trouvant toujours autant de force pour courir ! Il semblait qu'il y avait eu un problème et qu'elle s'en était pris à Ichigo, et depuis, elle était considérée comme étant "dangereuse", alors tout le monde la cherchait, ne serait se que pour protéger les autres d'elle ... Mais elle était trop rapide ... Même pour le Capitaine Kuchiki ... Ce qui étonnait tout le monde sans que la jeune fille ne sut pourquoi ! Elle ne connaissait pas encore tout le monde correctement ...

Orihime arriva à ses cotés et elles s'interrogèrent du regard, mais aucune d'elles ne trouvaient la marque de la panthère, celle-ci se dissimulant sans doute ... Ou ayant peut être quitter la Soul Society ? ... Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas, comment allaient-elles la protéger si elle partait ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir là où elles ne pourraient pas la protéger ...

Renji les rejoignit, totalement essoufflé et ... Il avait l'air malade ...

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on force trop sur la bouteille ! Sourit cruellement Tatsuki.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Riposta-t-il sur la défensive. T'aurais siffler encore la moitié des bouteilles si Grimmjow s'était pas sauvée !

Ils soupirèrent tous ensembles ... Ho, où était donc passée Grimmjow ? C'était injuste ... Ils se remirent en marche, tout les trois, courant aussi vite que possible, même si le cœur n'y était plus ... Plus le temps passait et plus l'hypothèse d'une fuite vers le désert blanc était envisageable, et là bas, Tatsuki ne pourrait pas y aller ... Personne ne la laisserait y aller, elle n'était pas capable de se défendre ... Déjà là, elle ne faisait que ralentir la recherche de ses amis ...

- Orihime, Tatsuki ! S'écria soudainement la petite Nell.

Elle agitait les bras un peu plus loin, à coté d'un buisson, et ses deux fracciones étaient entrain de se rouler par terre, hurlant des choses incompréhensibles ... Ce simple comportement attira l'attention du trio et ils s'avancèrent, curieux de nature ... Renji fut appelé par un de ses amis, celui avec le "69" sur la joue, il le rejoignit tandis que les deux amies arrivaient à hauteur de la petite arrancar.

- Nell croit qu'on a un problème ! Avoua la fillette en se frottant la nuque et en montrant le buisson.

Intriguées et fronçant les sourcils, les deux filles fixèrent le buisson ... S'avançant, elle le regardèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant ce que la plante dissimulait ... Grimmjow était assise au sol, les jambes repliées contre son torse et ... Son yukata ... Etait en morceau à coté d'elle ... Laissant la jeune fille en petite tenue ... Orihime et Tatsuki échangèrent un regard et devinrent rouge.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda intrigué Renji qui se rapprochait.

Et qui fut stoppé net d'un coup de pied dans la tête ... Tatsuki le fixa quelques instant ...

- Renji, tu veux bien me prêté ton haut de Kimono avec ton obi ? Demanda-t-elle de façon menaçante.

Si menaçante qu'il céda sans la moindre hésitation. Retirant son Kimono sous le regard surprit de son compagnon qui écarquillait les yeux ... Choqué de voir son ami céder à une créature si faible ... Quoi qu'elle était peut être pas aussi faible que ça la petite ! Tatsuki revint prés du buisson.

- Tiens, met toi ça ! Sourit l'ébène en passant le vêtement à Grimmjow.

- Quoi ? S'écria indignée la bleutée. Mais ça pue, t'as pris ça d'où ? Ça appartenait à un animal ?

- Ho, se serait pas la fugitive ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Grimmjow enfila le kimono et sortit de sa cachette ... Les deux hommes furent terrassés lorsqu'ils virent le décolleté, mais surtout, les jambes en grande partie dévoilées aux yeux de tous ... Bordel de merde, elle se rendait même pas compte que sa tenue était trop sexy ! Elle aurait dut attendre qu'ils réunissent les restes du yukata pour faire un espèce de "bas" ... Quelque chose dans le genre, non ?

La bleutée se tourna vers elle et s'avança pour pointer son torse, enfonçant légèrement son doigt.

- Retire moi ça tout de suite ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Pardon ? Souffla Tatsuki surprise.

- Le blanc, c'est la couleur des armées d'Aizen, on est pas de l'armée d'Aizen alors t'enlève tout de suite ce yukata ! Tout de suite ...

- Mais, j'ai presque rien en dessous !

L'ex-Sexta se tourna vers le compagnon de Renji.

- Monsieur va être gentil et nous prêté son haut de kimono, n'est ce pas, gentil petit garçon ? Lâcha-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui de façon menaçante.

- Coopère, Hisagi, je crois que ta vie en dépend ! Fit remarquer Renji.

* * *

Plus personne ne savait comment réagir en face de cette impulsive créature qu'était Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Byakuya la fixait froidement, l'observant avec attention alors qu'elle lançait des éclairs à tout ceux qui l'entouraient ... Tout les capitaines encore vivants s'étaient tous réunis pour statuer de son sort et, si pour le moment elle restait calme, ce n'était que grâce à la présence d'Orihime et Tatsuki.

- J'ai déjà donner mon avis sur la situation ! Râla Soi Fon avec mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi me convoquer, vous voulez que je lui dise franchement ce que je pense de sa présence ici ?

La panthère se tourna vers la manchot, lui lançant un regard plein de menace et la chef de section d'assassinat se sentit oppressée par cet créature. Quel idée aussi de la provoquer alors qu'elle venait juste de faire une crise de colère et ... Ho mon dieu, il avait du mal réfléchir ! Quel idée de revenir dans une tenue aussi ... Et Tatsuki aussi ! Pourquoi portait elle une tenue aussi légère ? Et comment faisait Kyoraku pour ne pas saigner du nez ? Lui qui réagissait souvent avec "violence" face à ce genre de situation ...

- Personne n'es du même avis que vous, Capitaine Fon ! Râla Kenpachi qui semblait tout aussi incapable de réfléchir que lui-même. Ce serait une honte de condamner à mort une si belle créature juste par ce que c'est une arrancar !

- Quoi ? S'écria la bleutée en se relevant. Cette pétasse veut me faire condamner ? Putain, je vais la buter !

Orihime et Tatsuki agrippèrent les bras de l'ex-Sexta et furent traînées par la force de Grimmjow qui finit par s'arrêter, lançant un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Kenpachi ... Ha, elle venait de noter ses paroles ... Décidément, elle s'était bien remise de la perte de son compagnon, non ? ... Non, elle n'était pas encore remise, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était aussi impulsive ...

- Dit donc, Clochette, tu sais c'qu'elle te dit la belle créature ? Siffla-t-elle froidement.

- Grimmjow ! Râla Orihime, gênée.

- Quel sujet intéressant ! Remarqua soudainement Kurotsuchi. Pourrait on me permettre de l'étudier avec plus de soin ?

- Hé, Frankeinstein, j'ai déjà eu affaire un Dr. Maboul, t'avise même pas de poser le regard sur moi où je te jure que je te donnerais une bonne raison d'avoir les yeux écarquillés comme ça ! Menaça la bleutée.

Ce n'était vraiment pas gagner ! Soupirant, le noble baissa le regard en se demandant comment intervenir pour la jeune femme, mais c'était dur de savoir comment agir pour son intérêt, après tout ... Il s'était promis de veiller sur elle .. Mais pourquoi ? ... Jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, il vit les nombreux petits espions qui observaient la scène, soucieux de savoir ce qui arriverait à la panthère ... Evidement ... Ce n'était pas une réunion à huit clos, après tout.

Grimmjow était retournée s'installer au centre, grognant dans sa barbe, toujours suivit de ses deux gardes du corps improbables ... Non, en fait, elles les protégeaient EUX et pas ELLE ! Elles contenaient parfaitement la colère de la bleutée qui avait quelques excès, sûrement instables ... Cette fois, elle se mit en tailleur et ... Kuchiki regrettait de s'être mit en face d'elle ... Et regrettait aussi qu'à ses cotés se trouve l'homme le plus coureur de jupon de tout Soul Society ! Ses deux-là se mettant à la place du Capitaine Commandant en attendant de se décider quand à savoir lequel deviendrait le capitaine de la première division ...

Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres en plantant son regard bleu dans celui du noble ... Il eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire la gène qu'il éprouvait et cela semblait être impensable : il ne laissait absolument rien transparaître de ce qu'il ressentait ... Heureusement qu'elle portait un Boxer, sinon, il aurait dut lui faire la remarque ... Et tout le monde en aurait déduis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ... Ce qui était le cas ... Ha, l'idiote ! Il la jetterait du manoir le soir même !

- Donc, j'ai pas envie d'aller dans votre prison ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. J'vous préviens que les murs tiendront pas si vous m'y enfermer ! Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour prouver que je tuerais pas de shinigamis ? Et que je veux pas vous blesser et tout le tralala ... Putain, si les gens peuvent pas supporter mon énergie, c'est pas de ma faute !

- Nous ne sommes pas obliger de vous enfermer. Assura Unohana avec douceur. La situation précédente était assez "critique", vous avez menacée directement Kurosaki Ichigo ...

- Tant que je le vois pas, je lui ferais rien ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Mais, vous vous êtes rendue et vous nous prouvez que vous nous faites confiance. Continua la femme sans faire attention à l'interruption. Nous avons conscience que vous êtes un peu "instable" et "perdue", alors, nous ne vous imposeront pas une isolation que vous ne voulez pas ...

Elle parlait drôlement bien ... Et personne n'osait la contredire, parce qu'elle avait totalement raison ...

- Vous devrez cependant portez un collier inhibiteur, pour protéger les âmes vous entourant, et surtout, nous devront vous mettre sous surveillance. Avoua franchement Unohana. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous cédiez à votre colère sans que nous puissions rien faire. Suite à votre excès de colère, j'ai dut examiner plusieurs cas d'âme spirituelle ayant croisée votre route aujourd'hui et même si vous ne voulez pas leurs faire le moindre mal à eux, vous les avaient tous beaucoup blessés, nous ne voulons plus que cela se reproduise ...

- Ouais, je sais, j'ai toujours eu du mal à concentré mon énergie ! Avoua franchement la panthère. Est ce que j'en ai tuée ? ...

De la culpabilité ? Ou bien de la crainte ? Dur de savoir ce que pensait Grimmjow de ses cas de "maladie" qu'elle avait provoquée avec sa fureur ...

- Personne n'est mort. Assura Kuchiki. Nous sommes dans le Seireitei, le quartier le plus noble de la Soul Society. Ici, seul les shinigamis peuvent venir vivre ou bien les nobles, tous possède une force spirituelle et la plupart on put se protéger de la votre. Si nous avions était au sein du Rukongai, cela aurait été plus grave ... Alors, je vous prierez de ne pas sortir du Seireitei tant que vous ne pourrez pas vous contrôlez ...

C'était un peu dur de l'enfermer dans un lieu ... Mais, avaient-ils le choix ? Elle soupira, se frottant la nuque et rejeta la tête en arrière ... Cela ne devait pas lui plaire de jouir d'une semi-liberté ... Et c'était normal, elle était redevenue totalement sauvage et avait besoin de retrouver sa liberté.

- D'accord, ça me va. Assura-t-elle. J'resterais loin des faiblards ...

- Vous pourrez rendre visite à la division que vous voudrez ! Assura Kyoraku. Je pense que cela ne vous fera aucun mal de vous entraînez de temps en temps. Quand à savoir ce que vous deviendrez ici même, je suis désolé de dire que vous ne pourrez sans doute pas devenir une shinigamie ...

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Disons que vous êtes une arrancar et l'ex-Sexta, qui plus est, à quoi cela vous servirez-t-il de suivre une formation militaire alors que vous savez déjà vous battre et vous défendre contres des gradés Capitaine, alors ...

- Non, je veux devenir une shinigamie ! Répliqua-t-elle soudainement. J'ai envie d'entrer dans l'académie et de suivre une scolarité ! J'ai promis que j'irais ... Je sais que ... J'risque d'être une gène pour les profs, mais ... J'resterais calme et puis ...

- Et puis, nous serons là pour la canaliser ! Annonça soudainement Orihime.

... Là pour la canaliser ? ... De quoi parlait elle ! Elle ne serait pas là elle, certes, Tatsuki serait là, après tout, beaucoup voulait la voir entrer à l'académie, mais ...

- Pardon, mais t'es pas morte ! Fit remarquer Grimmjow de façon moqueuse. T'aura pas la chance d'être avec nous ! Nananéreu !

- Excusez moi, j'ai pris une décision égoïste, mais, je vais rester à la Soul Society ...


	47. Chapitre 45 : Vivre à la Soul Society

Le manoir était calme au levé du soleil et Byakuya profitait de ce calme sur la terrasse ... Tandis que Rukia préparait le repas en chantonnant joyeusement, enfin, disons plutôt le petit déjeuné ... Mais bon, vu qu'elle connaissait la quantité ahurissante de nourriture que pouvait engloutir ses trois amies ! Ho oui, il fallait qu'elle fasse un dîné pour un régiment tout entier et cela l'amusait grandement : elle aimait s'occuper des trois amies ...

Orihime avait décidé de rester à la Soul Society, elle n'avait plus rien à faire sur terre, elle avait simplement dit au revoir à ses amis humaine et était bien décidée à vivre à la Soul Society, son choix ne pouvant être ébranlé par personne ... Et avec Tatsuki et Grimmjow, elles étaient allées s'inscrire à l'académie des Shinigami qui avait subit certaines pressions pour les faire entrer alors que l'année était entamée depuis un moment ...

- Grimmjow ! S'écria soudainement Tatsuki au premier étage. Dépêches toi, merde, on va encore être en retard !

- Ta gueule ! Répliqua la nommée. Où est mon uniforme ? Orihime ! Attention, merdeu ! T'as encore casser un vase !

- Où est mon cahier de Kido ? Ha, mon dieu ! J'ai oublié de faire mon devoir !

- Mais tu me saoules déjà de bon matin !

Il y eu un silence ... Rukia jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui fixait les escaliers ... Il devait franchement regretter d'avoir accueillit les jeunes filles chez lui, elles étaient toutes les trois tellement bruyantes et si pleine de vie, aucune ne rattrapant les autres et la plupart du temps aggravant le cas de la première ... Ha, mais c'était si bon de pouvoir avoir des amies aussi bruyantes ici ! Le calme de ce manoir était si étouffant que les voir ici, c'était vraiment très plaisant ...

Renji arriva, accompagné de l'employé, il était chargé de "protéger" Grimmjow, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se maîtriser ... Il arriva juste au bon moment pour voir les trois amies débouler des escaliers, Orihime manqua de tomber en avant, mais elle fut rattrapée par ses deux compagnes qui la soulevèrent pour la poser devant sa place à table. Elle firent une rapide prière et se jetèrent a l'unisson sur les aliments.

Rukia sourit d'avantage, finissant de préparer le panier repas d'Orihime ... Elle s'était transformée en véritable mère de famille, adoptant sans hésitation les trois filles, même si elle craignait toujours Grimmjow, se souvenant parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit au ventre un certain jour ...

- Trop bon ! Affirma Orihime la bouche pleine.

- On parle pas la bouche pleine ! Fit remarquer Tatsuki dans le même état.

- Tu peux parler ! Répliqua Grimmjow qui avait, quand à elle, tout avalé avant de parler.

Le spectacle était ... Etonnant ... Renji avait les yeux écarquillés et les fixait tour à tour, toujours aussi impressionné de voir ce qui pouvait entrer dans le ventre des trois jeunes filles ! C'était hallucinant ... Mais comment faisaient-elle pour ne pas grossir ? C'était un mystère ... Qui faisait enrager bien des filles !

Le repas fini, elles se levèrent et finirent de se préparer avec soin ... Tatsuki, aidée d'Orihime, entreprirent de fermer convenablement l'uniforme bleu de Grimmjow, parce que oui, madame avait décidé de porter un uniforme bleu et noir, Grimmjow l'ayant teint ... Et c'était bien fait voir à cause de cela : le directeur de l'établissement avait tenté de remettre dans le droit chemin la jeune fille et ils s'étaient pris la tête devant tout le monde, la panthère avait même été sur le point de frapper le directeur, mais heureusement, Byakuya était intervenu et avait plaidé en la faveur de l'ex-Sexta ... Ainsi, elle put porter un uniforme masculin ...

- Rukia, faudra que tu reprises l'uniforme de Grimmjow ! Avoua Orihime un peu gêné. Il a de nouveau craqué ...

- C'est à cause de ta grosse poitrine ! Rigola Tatsuki.

- Ouais, pas ma faute si j'ai plus de bandage pour me bander la poitrine ! Râla la bleuté. Putain, j'vais être gênée pour l'entraînement aujourd'hui !

- Je crois qu'il en reste encore quelques un dans l'armoire de ma salle de bain. Avoua Byakuya en rentrant dans la pièce. Tu veux que j'aille voir ?

- Oui papa ! Sourit la bleutée. Ça serait gentil !

Le noble lança un regarda à la bleutée qui avait mis ses mains derrière son dos et tournait doucement, comme une petite fille malicieuse. Elle se moquait encore de lui ... C'était étrange, non ? Elle ne cessait de lui lancer tout un tas de piques et même s'il ne relevait pas, Rukia savait que cela touchait son frère ... Oui, d'une certaine façon, c'était la relation qui c'était crée entre les deux êtres ... Etrange relation de chat et de la souris, non ?

Byakuya alla donc vers sa chambre, laissant toute la troupe. Renji s'était avancé pour goûter à la nourriture de Rukia en patientant, faisant remarquer qu'ils allaient être en retard ... Mais ce n'était pas grave ! Il n'était pas rare d'avoir une si bonne ambiance, mais comme à chaque fois, il faisait bon de vivre ce genre d'ambiance !

- Merde, le prof de Hado va me tuer ! Râla la panthère. J'ai pas pus m'entraîner sur le 32éme sort ! Bah, de toute façon, c'est qu'un con !

- Ouais, moi aussi je l'aimais pas ! Soupira Renji. T'en es où avec l'étude de concentration d'énergie ?

- Ca avance bien, j'ai des cours particuliers à domicile, hein môman ? Lâcha la bleutée en se tournant vers Rukia.

La shinigamie ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire ... Oui, Rukia s'occupait elle-même d'apprendre les bases à Grimmjow, pour la pratique, c'était Byakuya qui s'en occupait ... Elle n'aurait pas put trouver de meilleurs professeurs, non ? En tout les cas, elle avançait bien et même si ce n'était pas encore ça, elle apprenait vite ...

Toutes trois apprenaient vite d'ailleurs ... Tatsuki, malgré son retard, avait sut s'adapter et apprendre rapidement tout un tas de chose et même si elle n'était pas aussi douée que Grimmjow et Orihime, elle rattrapait son retard, travaillant trois fois plus dur pour y parvenir ... Et grâce à cela, elles auraient put sauter quelques classes ... Mais avaient refusées ... Tenant à leurs scolarité au sein de l'académie.

- Vos panier repas sont prêt ! Annonça joyeusement Rukia avant de prendre un aire plus dur. Grimmjow, tu n'as pas intérêt à piquer les repas d'Orihime et Tatsuki !

- Mais, môman, c'est trop bon ce que tu fais ! Soupira Grimmjow en prenant une mine de petite fille fautive.

Byakuya était de retour avec un rouleau des bandages, faisant crier de joie l'ex-Sexta qui lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue ... Pas gênée quand même ... Et pourtant, ils lui avaient expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas agir ainsi avec le chef de la famille Kuchiki ... Mais l'arrogance l'avait emportée ...Elle le relâcha et retira son haut ... Faisant écarquiller bien des yeux ... Rukia posa sa mains devant les yeux de Renji qui avait lâché ses deux baguettes ...

- Tu me l'enroules autour de la poitrine ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Le noble n'en put plus et reparti s'installer sur le balcon, l'ignorant totalement et avec dignité ... La Sexta rit et se tourna vers ses deux amies qui lui vinrent en aide tout en l'engueulant farouchement. Elles finirent par prendre leurs repas et leurs livres et partirent sous les salutations chaleureuses de Rukia qui avait l'impression de s'être transformer en véritable mère de famille ! Avec Byakuya dans le rôle du père, bien sûr ! ...

C'était devenu agréable de vivre dans le manoir, oui ... Et de s'occuper de ses trois étudiantes ...

- Je vais leur demander si elles veulent pas que je les adoptes ! Annonça souriante la shinigamie en se tournant vers son frère.

- Je ne permettrais jamais cela ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement en se tournant vers Renji. Vice Capitaine Abarai, vous ne devriez pas les accompagniez ?

Malheureusement, le cerveau du roux semblait s'être arrêter de tourner, terrasser par la magnifique vision de la poitrine de Grimmjow ...

* * *

Kenpachi marchait vers l'académie, Yachiru et lui devaient aller faire ses entretiens pour trouver de nouvelles recrues pour la division ... Et ça l'énervait trop ! Parce qu'il préférait franchement se battre et pas perdre son temps avec des mômes qui croyaient tous savoir et qui savaient rien de la guerre ! L'homme grogna bruyamment, c'était vraiment pas son jour !

- Kenpachi, regarde, y a Grimmjow ! Lâcha Yachiru qui pointait la bleutée.

Haussant les sourcils, le regard de l'ébène se tourna vers la panthère qui hurlait littéralement à l'encontre d'un garçon ... Comment il avait fait pour la louper ? Ha, sûrement par ce qu'il grognait dans sa barde de pas voir d'étudiants intéressants, tous des chiffes molles ses petits cons ... Y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ... Alors, pourquoi est-ce que la panthère râlait contre ce pauvre gars ... Ça devait pas être facile de vivre entouré de faibles !

Se rapprochant dans son dos, il croisa les bras sur son torse en essayant de comprendre les paroles qu'ils se disaient et ... Le môme lui faisait des remarques à cause de son masque ... Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs ... Pour beaucoup, l'arrancar pouvait parfaitement retourner sa veste et retourner auprès d'Aizen, mais bon, personne savait pour son histoire, personne se doutait de qui elle était et du rôle qu'elle avait jouée dans cette histoire de merde ... Et ça l'énervait ! Parce que tout le monde voyait en elle la potentielle ennemie alors qu'elle avait tout sacrifié pour venir ici ...

- Jaggerjack, tu cherches encore la bagarre ? Demanda le grand Kenpachi derrière elle en souriant de façon très inquiétante.

Elle sursauta violemment en se tournant vers le géant, lui lançant un regard froid.

- Capitaine Kenpachi, que nous vaut donc votre visite ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement poli. Viendriez vous chercher un nouveau compagnon plus jeune ? ...

Putain, depuis sa résurrection, elle arrêtait pas de le faire chier avec ses "compagnons", mais il était hétéro et il avait beau le lui dire, elle démordait pas ! Rajoutant toujours une couche pour l'énerver. Il eut de nouveau envie de la frapper, mais résista à cette envie ... Il avait une toute autre idée.

- Ouais, faut dire qu'une de ses personnes m'intéresse trop ! Avoua-t-il franchement avec son large sourire. Alors, j'ai décidé de venir la chercher en personne pour pouvoir l'embarquer et abuser un peu d'elle à ma division ...

- Ha ouais, je plains trop cette personne ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Ha non, hors de question qu'elle parte comme ça ! Il l'agrippa par la taille et la souleva sans la moindre difficulté, elle portait son joli petit collier et pouvait pas utiliser le quart de sa puissance pour se défendre, alors elle s'agitât en hurlant qu'on était entrain de la kidnapper ... Renji se demanda s'il devait intervenir et deux espèces de furies se jetèrent sur le capitaine ... Elles s'étaient multipliées.

- Excusez moi, mais que faites vous ? Demanda un des profs surveillants.

- Ça ce vois pas que je l'enlève ? Cracha mécontent Kenpachi au pauvre prof qui se tassa.

- Excusez nous, le Capitaine Kenpachi voudrait avoir un entretient avec ses trois étudiantes au potentiel faramineux ! Annonça joyeusement Yachiru.

- Traîtresse ! Lâcha Orihime qui s'accrochait au bras du géant.

* * *

Unohana était ... Choquée ... C'était le mot ... Elle était vraiment très choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ... Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas logique ... Comment une telle chose pouvait être ... Possible ? Elle fixa incrédule les résultats des derniers tests effectués sur l'arrancar et elle devait bien se rendre compte que ce qu'elle lisait était bel et bien correct ... Mais, ce n'était pas possible ... L'impensable était entrain de se dérouler !

Isane entra dans la pièce, saluant poliment sa capitaine qui effaça sa surprise et son inquiétude de son visage, elle vit la jeune femme s'installer à sa table de travail tandis que Retsu reportait son attention sur la feuille, la relisant entièrement une énième fois ... Non, décidément, ce n'était pas possible ... Et pourtant ... Pourtant ...

Il fallait qu'elle vérifie elle-même, il suffirait de regarder, rien de bien compliqué ! Sa vice capitaine la regarda surprise, se levant elle-même, prête à la suivre ... Devait-elle l'emmener ou pas ? Oui, sans doute, elle pourrait lui demander de la pincer pour vérifier que cela n'était pas un cauchemar ... Quoi que le mot était exagéré ! Mais tout de même.

- Kotetsu, nous devons aller voir Jaggerjack à l'académie, ses résultats m'inquiètent et ...

- Ha, je l'ai vu il y a une ou deux heures, le Capitaine Kenpachi l'emmenait vers la Onzième Division. Avoua la jeune fille un peu gêné.

Normal, on savait parfaitement ce qui ce passait là bas ...

- Et ses deux amies ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Où étaient-elles ?

- Elles suivaient Kenpachi, enfin, disons plutôt qu'elles courraient après lui ...

Ho mon dieu, trois malheureuses de plus sur la terre ... Mais, plus que ses deux amies, l'arrancar risquait gros ... Très gros ... Et Retsu était bien décidée à empêcher l'ex-Sexta d'aller trop loin.


	48. Chapitre 46 : L'impossible Possible

- Ha, non, pitié, arrête ! Soupira Grimmjow.

- Aller, encore un petit effort ma p'tite ! Rigola cruellement Kenpachi.

- J'en peu plus, arrête, je vais finir par m'effondrer ! Assura la bleutée épuisée.

- J't'ai dit encore un p'tit effort, tu veux quand même pas que je m'arrête en si bon chemin ! Répliqua avec amusement le géant.

Mais c'était fini, elle céda ... Et il réussit à la dominer totalement ... Gagnant leurs bras de fer où il avait dut se contenir pour ne pas la propulser ... Elle avait voulut tester sa résistance lorsqu'elle n'utilisait pas son collier, malheureusement, vu le nombre hallucinant de bouteille qu'elle venait de siffler, peu de chance qu'elle résiste longtemps face à la poigne du grand Kenpachi ! Finalement, ils étaient resté près d'un quart d'heure sans céder de terrain l'un à l'autre et il avait dut forcer, et ça payait de la voir si effondrée contre la table, humiliée d'avoir perdue.

- C'est pas juste ! Râla-t-elle mécontente. J'suis sûre que si j'étais pas obligée de sceller mon pouvoir aussi longtemps, j'pourrais te battre haut la main !

- Ouais, j'en doute pas, vivement qu'on t'autorise a utiliser ta resureccion ! Soupira jubilatif Kenpachi. J'ai trop envie de te battre sous ta forme féline !

- Bwa wa wa ! Rigola Tatsuki en se jetant sur la table. T'as beau être fort, Fée Clochette, tu pourras pas battre ma tite Grimmjow !

- A l'attaque ! S'écria Orihime en se jetant sur son amie.

Grimmjow se jeta sur le tout et la table, terrassée par le poids, s'écrasa, emportant les trois jeune filles qui étaient toutes trop saoules ! Leurs esprits totalement embrouillés, elles commencèrent à se chamailler et ... Firent saigner du nez plusieurs gars présent, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elles prenaient de temps en temps des positions particulièrement ... Excitantes ! Mon dieu, voulaient-elles donc que Kenpachi cède à ses envies primitives de chair ?

Orihime fut terrassée par les chatouilles de ses deux amies et abandonna, rouge à cause de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité et toutes trois se laissèrent tombées sur le sol, essoufflées par autant d'agitation. Décidément, elles avaient tendances à se laisser aller ... Pourquoi qu'elles avaient but aussi ? C'était anormal, non ? ...

En fait, Kenpachi, plutôt que de violer Grimmjow comme il l'avait sous entendus, l'avait invité à boire, chose que l'ex-Sexta avait fini par accepter avec une grande joie et lorsqu'elle avait invitée Tatsuki et Orihime, seule la première avait acceptée ... Au début ... Parce qu'elles avaient réussis à pervertire la troisième en la forçant et puis ... Le premier verre passé, c'était foutu !

- Kya ! S'écria soudainement Orihime en pointant son doigt vers un certain chauve. Ikkaku a perdu ses cheveux !

- Non, sérieux ? S'écria cruellement Grimmjow. Ho mon dieu, faut les retrouver !

- Mais, j'croyais qu'il en avait jamais eut de cheveux ! Soupira Tatsuki.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Avoua la rousse en souriant naïvement. Kya, Yumichika se transforme en oiseau !

- J'le boufferais quand il sera devenu piaf ! Sourit la bleutée.

- C'est vrai, pourquoi que t'as des plumes qui pousse de ta tronche ? Demanda l'ébène.

- Kenpachi, je crois que l'alcool, ça leur va pas du tout ! Avoua franchement Ikkaku septique.

- Tais toi, je suis pas encore assez saoule pour entendre ce genre d'ânerie ! Répliqua froidement la panthère.

Ho lala, c'était clair qu'elles étaient pas en état là ... Et Orihime craignait déjà l'état dans lequel elle serait le lendemain ... Et pourquoi que le prof s'était tassé comme ça ? Il aurait pas put tout simplement dire au Capitaine qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les emmener ? Après tout, elles n'étaient qu'en première années ! Mais bon, comme c'était marrant d'être complètement saoule, Orihime pardonnerait.

- Capitaine Kenpachi, pourrais-je vous demandez pourquoi vous avez emmené ses demoiselles ici ? Demanda soudainement une voix.

- Ha merde, Mère Thérésa ! Soupira Grimmjow.

Ne comprenant pas, Orihime releva le visage pour rencontrer le visage souriant d'Unohana ... Ho ho ... C'était pas bon ça ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souriait ? Non, c'était vraiment pas bon ... Ha, pourvu qu'elle les renvoie pas à l'école dans cet état, elles risquaient fort de se faire renvoyer ! Surtout Grimmjow en fait ...

- Vous inquiétez pas, je les ai pas brutalisé ! Assura le géant en grognant.

- Jaggerjack, pourriez vous lâchez votre bouteille de saké. Demanda poliment la capitaine de la quatrième Division.

- Nan ! Cracha sèchement la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'accrocha obstinément à sa dite bouteille.

- Ne me faites pas répéter ... Lâcha la Capitaine sur un ton doux et son visage devenant encore plus doux.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en fixant la femme ... D'elle semblait s'échapper un nuage d'énergie spirituelle menaçant qui avait paralysée toutes les personnes environnantes. Pourquoi était-elle aussi ... Dangereuse en cet instant ? C'était pas comme si boire aller tuer l'arrancar et au contraire ... Si ?

- Vous avez bien assez bu comme ça, alors ! Assura la Capitaine.

- D'accord. Souffla la bleutée en se baissant, posant la bouteille au sol. Si tu veux me la prendre, attrape moi !

Et elle se volatilisa ... Ho non ! C'était pas juste, pourquoi qu'elle partait ?

- Grimmjow ? Appela inutilement Orihime.

- Ho la méchante ! Râla Tatsuki en croissant les bras. Elle nous a lâchée !

- Kotetsu, utilise Kokushitsuijaku ! Ordonna la Capitaine.

Le ton alarma totalement les deux amies de l'évadée qui se tournèrent vers Unohana ... Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude ... Et Orihime sentit les effets de l'alcool l'abandonner peu a peu, alarmée par la femme qui semblait vraiment ... Trop inquiète pour ne pas prendre au sérieux la situation !

- Capitaine Unohana, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda la rousse très inquiète.

* * *

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'allez pas regrettez ? Demanda Hitsugaya, un peu inquiet.

- Non, j'ai assez à faire avec ma famille. Assura Kuchiki. De toute façon, au niveau de l'expérience, Kyoraku a plus de deux siècles d'expériences. Il est bien plus qualifié pour prendre le commandement des armées.

Le petit shinigami jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui ne semblait pas regretter, en effet ... Ainsi, celui qui deviendrait le commandant des armées n'était autre que Shunsui Kyoraku ... Devaient-ils être heureux ou bien au contraire ... Craintifs ... Après tout ... L'homme était assez ... Spécial ... Mais il avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'intelligente en agissant de façon très ... Intéressante pendant la bataille les opposants aux armés, sa seule erreur avait été de ne pas achever le Primera Espada ...

- Nous nous sommes consultés un long moment, concernant le cas d'Urahara et de tous ces alliés qui nous ont aidés. Avoua soudainement le noble. Nous pensons plaidé pour eux auprès des grandes instances, mais, nous aurions besoin de soutient ...

- Vous aurez le miens ! Assura sans la moindre hésitation le shinigami. J'ai combattu au coté de la Vizard Hiyori Sarugaki. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu la sauver ... J'aurais dut pouvoir l'arrêter comme elle m'a stoppée sur la lancée ...

- Ne vous en voulez pas, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Nous avons eux beaucoup de pertes ... Mais, c'est cela la guerre ...

Hitsugaya baissa le regard ... Oui, c'était ça la guerre ... Comme pour ... Leurs opposants ... A lui, Hiyori et Yadomaru ...

- Vous savez, je n'ai toujours pas comprit quelque chose. Avoua le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Dans la fausse Karakura, lorsque je me suis battus contre la Tercera Espada, Hallibel Tia ... Pourquoi Aizen l'a-t-il tué ? ...

- Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas présent alors je ne peut pas dire. Avoua l'ébène. Peut être était elle trop faible pour lui, ou peut être lui semblait elle inutile ...

- Non, je ne crois pas ... Elle était très puissante, je n'ai jamais vu un telle opposante ! Et au début, elle était déchaînée ... Mais, plus on avançait dans le combat, et plus j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle doutait ... J'ai fini par ... Ne plus frapper aussi fort, et la chose s'est confirmé ... Elle ne voulait plus se battre ...

- Alors, c'est cela : Aizen a comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre et l'a abattu ...

- Je ne comprend pas, tous étaient pourtant dévoués envers Aizen, pourquoi aurait-elle cessait de se battre pour lui ?

Ils ressentirent l'arrivé de quelqu'un ... Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la marque spirituelle et se demanda pourquoi l'arrancar avec encore démolie son collier ... Celle-ci atterrit à leurs cotés et elle vint se plaquer contre le dos du Capitaine Kuchiki sous le regard encore plus écarquillé du bleuté qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les couleurs de ses joues ...

Kenpachi ... Il avait dut l'invité à une buvette et l'arrancar avait dut fuir, d'ailleurs, elle tenait dans ses bras une bouteille de saké qu'elle semblait bien décidée à protéger. S'agrippant au haori de Capitaine du noble, elle lâcha un gémissement de détresse ...

- Au secours, pôpa ! Lâcha-t-elle avec désespoir. Y a une méchante dame qui me poursuit ! Elle veut me chourrer ma bouteille !

- Jaggerjack, ne devriez vous pas être à l'académie ? Fit sèchement remarquer l'ébène.

- Fée Clochette m'a enlevé ! Cria-t-elle en simulant un reniflement, cachant son visage derrière son bras avant de relever son regard, haussant un sourcil. Quoi qu'en fait, je sais plus trop ... Mais bon, Fée Clochette m'a embarqué à sa division et après ... J'crois qu'il nous on fait boire ...

Soupirant d'agacement, le Capitaine Kuchiki, sous le regard de plus en plus étonné de Toshiro, se tourna pour l'agripper par les épaules, l'examinant avec soin et l'ex-Espada grogna, essayant de se dégager, mais bien trop influencée par l'alcool pour pouvoir le repousser. Elle abandonna sa lutte pour resserrer sa bouteille contre elle.

- Jaggerjack, vous aviez cours, vous ne devriez pas vous laissez entraîner par le Capitaine Kenpachi ! Je croyais que vous vouliez étudiez sérieusement ...

- Ho oh, seriez-vous jaloux ? Lâcha-t-elle avec un de ses si connus sourires carnassiers.

Kuchiki la fixa froidement ... Décidément, elle trouvait toujours les mots pour pouvoir offenser les gens, non ? ... Ou, tout du moins, les piquer ... Attendez ... Non, c'était possible ? ... Kuchiki, jaloux de Kenpachi ? ... Mais, pourquoi ? ... Pour ... Toshiro rejeta toutes conclusions hâtives et décida d'essayer de changer de sujet ... Alors, autant revenir au précédent, non ?

- Jaggerjack, connaissiez-vous une certaine Hallibel Tia ? Demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

- Ho, Lutin de Glace ! Lâcha-t-elle joyeusement en venant lui frotter les cheveux. Tu n'es pas très malin toi, c'était la Tercera Espada, bien sûr que je la connaissais, pourquoi que tu me poses la question ?

Il grogna en remettant ses cheveux en place ... Ha, décidément, il n'aimait pas être traité comme un gamin alors qu'il était aussi âgé que bien des gens présents ici ! Son seul défaut était d'avoir une croissance ralentie ... Cela arrivait aux personnes qui avaient un fort potentiel spirituel ! Etait-ce donc de sa faute s'il avait une énergie trop importante ? Il lança un regard froid à la panthère qui répondit par un regard empli de provocation et de moquerie.

- Oui, je l'ai combattu à la fausse Karakura. Avoua-t-il franchement. J'aurais voulus savoir ... Pensez vous qu'il puisse y avoir une raison qui l'aurait fait douter d'Aizen ? ...

L'ex-Sexta posa un doigt contre sa bouche, les yeux à demi-fermés ... Il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse claire de sa part, après tout, elle était saoule et devait avoir sifflé un sacré nombre de bouteilles pour être aussi rouge ... Ses yeux étaient voilés de brume et elle semblait avoir un équilibre assez instable.

- Bah non, j'crois pas ! Répondit-elle en souriant étrangement. Pourquoi tu demandes ça toi ? Tu t'en veux parce que c'était une copine à moi ? Ou bien tu regrettes de l'avoir tué parce qu'elle était super trop bonne et super trop classe ?

- Non, non ! Assura-t-il en se frottant la nuque, gêné. C'est juste que, pendant le duel, elle se battait de moins en moins intensément et, finalement, Aizen l'a abattue, alors je me demandais si elle n'avait pas eut une raison d'arrêter de se battre ...

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et parut triste.

- Ha, je l'ai tuée elle aussi alors ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Décidément, j'ai tués tous ceux qui comptaient un peu pour moi ...

- C'est Aizen qui les a tué, pas vous ! Répliqua sèchement Kuchiki. Vous, vous avez décidé de choisir la liberté, il n'y a rien de mal au fait de "choisir" sa voie soi-même, si ? Et, vous en veulent-ils d'avoir fait ce choix ? S'ils sont morts, c'est justement parce qu'ils étaient d'accord avec vous, ils ont étés libres en faisant le dernier choix de leurs vies, non ? Vivre libre ...

Grimmjow avait écarquillée les yeux en fixant le noble ... Il n'avait pas tord ... Jamais elle ne s'était mis à la place de ses amis, et elle même ... Qu'aurait elle préférait ? Vivre une vie enchaînée à des illusions ou bien mourir libre ? Vu son caractère brûlant, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle choisirait la mort plutôt que les chaînes.

- Jaggerjack ! Lâcha une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre que Unohana ... Celle-ci ne semblait pas contente ... Non, attendez ... C'était elle la méchante dame qui voulait voler la bouteille d'alcool ? C'était pas possible ! La Capitaine de la Quatrième Division était connue pour sa bonne tenue en toute situation, elle était un peu comme la grande "sainte" du Gotei 13, n'ayant jamais aucun dérapage quelconque de toute sa longue carrière au sein de l'armée ! Elle ne pouvait pas vouloir voler une bouteille d'alcool !

- Je vous demande encore une fois de lâcher cette bouteille !

L'impossible ... Possible ...

- Nan ! Répliqua sèchement la bleutée en se cachant derrière Kuchiki. Pôpa, t'a vu comment qu'elle est méchante ? J'veux pas donner ma bouteille ! Attaque !

Inoue apparut et se précipita sur la bleutée, donnant un violent coup dans la bouteille qui alla se briser au sol ... Mais, qu'est ce qui ce passait là ? C'était a n'y plus rien comprendre ! Inoue aussi semblait avoir sifflé quelques bouteilles ... Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle donnait l'impression, ses joues rougies, mais pour le reste ... Elle agrippa les épaules de l'arrancar.

- Grimmjow, est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Bien sûr que ça va ! Cracha la bleutée en fronçant des sourcils. Vous avez quoi tous, vous avez tous péter un câble ? J'vais pas mourir en buvant un verre d'alcool !

- Vous, non, bien sûr, mais ce que vous portez dans votre ventre, si ! Répliqua Unohana en soufflant de soulagement.

... Portez ... Dans le ventre ? ...

- Quoi ? S'écria la panthère en fixant la capitaine.

- Grimmjow, tu es enceinte ! Annonça joyeusement Orihime.

L'impossible ... Possible ?


	49. Chapitre 47 : Porter la Vie

**Réponse au Reviews :**

_Miss Bleach :_ Hé hé hé ! Ouais, un, c'est une surprise, n'est ce pas ?

_Manion-Chan :_ Mini-Gin et Mini-Aizen, j'aime trop cette idée ! XD

* * *

... En ... Ceinte ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement. J'peux pas être enceinte ! Je suis une arrancar !

- C'est pour cela que j'aimerais effectuer des tests sur vous ... Avoua la Capitaine.

Elle venait de dessaouler ... Avec ses simples phrases ... C'était efficace comme moyen de reprendre un esprit clair, mais là, franchement, non, elle appréciait, mais alors pas du tout du tout du tout ! Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya d'enregistrer l'information ... Mais c'était pas possible ! Oui, c'était pas du tout possible qu'elle soit enceinte ! Elle était une arrancar ! Une arrancar ! Une putain d'arrancar de merde ! Née d'un Hollow ! D'un putain d'hollow de merde ! Ils ne pouvaient PAS se reproduire ! ... Ils ne pouvaient PAS donner la vie ... Ils ne pouvaient PAS engendrer un enfant !

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte, c'est impossible, je suis une arrancar ! Répéta la panthère, cédant peu à peu à la panique.

- Je sais que cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais les arrancars sont très proches des shinigamis, et ceux-ci peuvent engendrer des enfants, alors, de cette supposition, ne pourrions nous pas en venir à la conclusion que les arrancars puissent avoir aussi des enfants ? ...

- Mais, enfin, c'est pas possible ! Répliqua de plus en plus désespéré la bleutée. Je vous rappelles que j'ai un trou dans le bide, à la place du l'endroit où devrait se trouver mon Utérus, ou une grande partie !

- C'est pour cela que je veux faire des examens approfondis. Assura Unohana. J'aimerais confirmer la chose et puis essayer de comprendre ce qui ce ...

- Il n'est plus là. Annonça soudainement le Capitaine Kuchiki.

Grimmjow se figea soudainement ... De quoi ? ... Qu'est ce qui n'était plus là ? Le lutin de glace ? Ou bien un autre truc ? Il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Hein ? Relevant son regard vers le noble, elle constata qu'il lui parlait à elle ... Oui, il lui parlait à elle ! ... Il n'était plus là ? ... Son trou ? ... Mais non, voyons ! Il était toujours là, elle le saurait s'il n'avait plus été là ! Elle l'aurait tout de suite remarqué, non ? ... Non ? ...

Non ... Elle n'aimait plus les salles de bains ... Elle n'aimait plus les bains et les douches ... Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenir douloureux ... Des souvenirs avec Lui ... Et puis, chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bains, elle faisait en sorte de ressortir rapidement, laissant l'eau couler sur elle avant de partir vite, partir très vite de là ... Enroulant une serviette autour d'elle pour se cacher un peu et s'habiller avec les vêtements de l'académie ...

Non, c'était pas possible, il était toujours là ! Son trou était toujours là et elle allait le lui prouver ! Et puis, comment il pouvait être si sûr qu'il était plus là son trou ? Hein ? Retirant son obi, elle ouvrit son haut et frôla son ventre pour trouver un trou ... Qui n'était plus là ...

Il n'était plus là ... Plus là ? ... Enceinte ? ...

Enceinte ...

... Mais ... De qui était elle en ceinte ? ... Parce qu'elle avait couché avec ... Trois hommes ... Aizen et Gin ... Et puis ... Ulquiorra ... Ho, pitié, qu'elle soit enceinte du Cuarta ... Non, attendez ... Putain ... Non ! C'était pas juste ! Si c'était lui qui l'avait engrossé, elle pourrait pas le tué !

- Merde ! Lâcha-t-elle, résumant parfaitement la situation actuelle.

* * *

Ichigo était devant la stèle, la fixant avec tristesse ... Tous ses morts ... Tous ses morts ... Et pour rien en plus ... Parce qu'il avait échoué ... Il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre Aizen Sosuke et que celui-ci courait toujours, pour leur plus grand malheur à tous ! Il avait abandonnée Las Noches, n'y mettant plus les pieds et personne ne savait où le chercher ... Hueco Mundo était vraiment très grand ... Pourquoi n'y arrivaient-ils pas ? ... Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas retrouver cet homme qui avait détruit tellement de personnes et tuer tellement de monde ? ...

Soupirant, il baissa le regard ... Inoue ... Avait décidé de rester à la Soul Society ... Elle y avait longtemps réfléchi, leurs faisant part de ses pensées et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle serait plus utile à la Soul Society, elle serait également plus en sécurité dans le monde des morts, tout les capitaines pouvant intervenir à n'importe quel moment pour la sauver au cas où Aizen voudrait remettre la main sur elle, chose peu probable ... Mais pas "impossible", personne ne voulait prendre le risque de voir disparaître encore une fois la jeune fille ...

Et lui ... Lui, il avait pensé à la rejoindre pour venir vivre à ses cotés ... Mais elle avait décidée d'aller habiter aux cotés de Grimmjow ... Et il ne pouvait pas aller vivre aux cotés de la belle panthère ... Il l'avait trahit ... Elle plus que tout les autres ... Elle qui avait tout placé en lui, il l'avait trahit en échouant lamentablement, alors ... Comment aurait-il put venir vivre à ses cotés ? Et surtout ... Il y avait ... Ses sœurs ... Il ne pouvait pas les laisser ...

Ecarquillant les yeux, il se tourna pour fixer l'ex-Sexta qui le regardait sèchement ... Son collier inhibiteur avait disparut ... Alors, elle était revenue pour essayer de le tuer ? ... Il allait enfin pouvoir ... Subir sa colère ? ...

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement un petit moment, figés tous deux dans le temps et la bleutée finit par avancer, mais plutôt que de lui faire le moindre mal, elle l'ignora, passant à coté de lui pour aller jusqu'à la stèle, la frappant de son poing.

- Connard, c'est pour ça que t'es mort, hein ? Raga-t-elle soudainement. Parce que tu savais que je te tuerais ?

- Grimmjow ? Murmura-t-il étonné.

- Ta gueule, me parle pas, c'est pas le moment ! S'écria-t-elle, posant ses mains contre la stèle. J'suis occupée à remettre à sa place cet enfoiré, si tu me fais chier, j'te jure que j't'explose ta putain d'gueule de connard ...

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, fixant la bleutée qui semblait être de plus en plus en colère ... Contre ... Ulquiorra ? ... Pourquoi ? C'était étonnant, intriguant, non ? ...

- Quand à toi, eunuque, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis ! Promit-elle énervée. J'te jure que le jour où je meurs, la première chose que je ferais, c'est d'venir te botter le cul comme il se doit ! Et t'auras mal pendant plusieurs années ! Même avec ton pouvoir de régénération, tu vas voir c'que tu vas prendre !

Un rire à se faire dresser les cheveux sur le crâne s'échappa des lèvres de la dangereuse arrancar ... Mais qu'avait donc fait le Cuarta pour inspirer une telle haine ? Surtout de sa compagne ! C'était ... Vraiment intriguant et une tonne de questions traversait l'esprit du jeune homme qui continuait de la fixer, toujours aussi intrigué ...

- Putain, et je vais faire comment moi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton désespérée. J'suis pas faite pour ça ... Regarde moi, je suis ... Impulsive ... Cruelle ... Méchante ... Pathétiquement ... Pathétique ...

- Grimmjow ... Tenta Ichigo en s'avançant.

Il la vit frémir, mais elle ne se tourna pas pour lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule, alors, il prit cela comme un signe d'encouragement, il s'avança de quelques pas ... Il pouvait enfin lui parler ... Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ... Ho oui, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? ...

- J'suis en cloque ... Avoua-t-elle franchement. J'vais avoir des mouflets et j'sais j'suis pas faite pour le rôle de mère ... Je vais faire quoi, moi, de ce môme ? ... Tu te rends compte, qu'est ce qu'il va devenir avec une mère pareille ?

- Moi, je m'inquiètes plutôt pour nous ! Avoua franchement le rouquin. Tu es déjà impulsive comme ça, j'ai peur pour les prochains mois ...

Elle se tourna brutalement vers lui et il regretta d'avoir sortit cette connerie, son regard était froid et emplis de menace, mais elle reporta très vite son attention vers la stèle, la frôlant du bout des doigts, caressant les noms gravés.

- Tu sera une mère génial. Assura Ichigo.

- Et si c'était pas celui d'Ulquiorra ? Souffla-t-elle désespéré. Et si c'était celui de Gin ou pire, d'Aizen ...

... De ... De Gin ou Aizen ? ... Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? ... C'était quoi ses âneries ? Ses yeux ambres s'écarquillèrent en fixant les épaules affaissées de la si digne panthère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à un truc pareille ? ... Gin et Aizen ... Hein ? ... Elle avait eut combien d'amants en tout ? ... Il s'était jamais posé la question ... Et une petite voix en lui se moquait de lui, parce que cette belle panthère était sûrement une femme très "chaude" finalement ...

- Grimmjow, tu étais l'amante de ... Commença-t-il.

- Non, j'étais pas leurs amantes ! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement. C'est juste qu'ils ... Bordel de merde ... Comment j'ai put tomber si bas ? ... On avait un marché, en échange de mon bras ... J'devais juste oublier ma vertu pour une nuit ... Rien qu'une nuit ... Et Ulquiorra et moi, on était pas encore ensemble ... Putain, que se soit son môme ...

... Son môme à lui ? ... Ho, Ichigo préférerais que se soit le môme d'un des deux autres, comme ça, elle n'aimerait pas l'être qui naîtrait et qu'elle finirait par être dégoûtée en se souvenant qu'elle trahissait Ulquiorra en l'élevant ... Et il pourrait peut être ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il secoua la tête ... Non, ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas lui du tout ! Putain, que l'autre le lâche et qu'il arrête de l'envahir ! Il aimait Inoue ... Oui, il aimait Inoue et pas Grimmjow !

- En fait, pourquoi t'es là ? Cracha-t-elle soudainement avec un sourire carnassier.

... Pourquoi l'autre était-il attiré par cette arrogante créature ? C'était une arrancar ... Provocatrice et ... A l'image de l'autre ... Mais lui n'accepterait pas ses sentiments que l'autre éprouvait pour elle ! Il voulait rester avec Inoue ... Même si celle-ci était venue vivre à la Soul Society ... C'était elle ... Elle et personne d'autre ...Oui ... ELLE ...

Il se rapprocha de la stèle et pointa un nom, celui qui l'avait menée ici.

- Kurosaki Isshin ? Lâcha-t-elle surprise. Qu'est c'que ça veux dire ?

- Mon père nous a rejoint pendant la bataille. Avoua-t-il franchement. Il a réussit à blesser Aizen, en fait, ils se sont mutuellement blessés ... Je sais que j'aurais dut en profiter pour tuer Aizen ... Mais ...

- Ha ouais, pourquoi personne a pensé à me dire ça ? Soupira mécontente la bleutée. J'aurais pas essayé de te tuer la dernière fois ! J'aurais juste voulut t'arracher les deux bras ! ...

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux ... Hum ... Juste les deux bras ? ... Hum ... Hé bien ... Heu, il préférait qu'elle le tue sur le coup ! Il voyait parfaitement Grimmjow lui arracher les bras et s'en servir comme gratte-dos ... Pas très réjouissant, n'est ce pas ? ...

- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu vas venir vivre à la Soul Society pour rejoindre Princesse Pucelle ? ...

- J'ai deux sœurs cadettes ... Avoua-t-il. Je ne peux pas les laisser, alors, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient adultes et indépendantes, mais, jusqu'à là ...

- Tss, t'aurais put au moins lui faire l'amour avant qu'elle parte ! Elle est morte vierge ...

... Morte ... Vierge ? ... Putain, elle en avait quand même de bonne la Sexta !

Mais ... Elle semblait aussi lui avoir pardonner ... Du moins n'était elle plus autant en colère qu'avant ... Le fait même qu'il soit en vie en était la preuve, évidement ! Ichigo la regarda, voyant son regard bleu posé sur la stèle ... Elle lui avait pardonnée certaine chose ... Mais pas toutes ... Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'être celui qui avait tué ... Ulquiorra ...


	50. Chapitre 48 : Une bague

- J'ai dis un kiwi ! Lâcha la panthère en grognant.

- Mais pourquoi pas des fraises ? Demanda tristement Orihime.

- J'aime pas les fraises ! Rappela-t-elle en lançant un regard froid au rouquin.

Cela faisait quatre mois ... Quatre mois qu'elle était enceinte et son ventre avait pris en rondeur, indiquant clairement à tous qu'un arrancar pouvait engendrer un enfant ... Et Kurosaki avait eu raison de craindre pour tout le monde ! La puissante panthère terrassait tout le monde ... Oui, tout le monde ! Même le puissant Commandant des armées de la cour qui fusionnaient avec les murs lorsqu'il la voyait au bout d'un couloir ... Fallait dire qu'en plus d'être dangereuse, elle était devenue super capricieuse la belle arrancar et qu'en plus ... Elle profitait volontiers de tous ses chevaliers servants qui veillaient à ses bons petits soins ...

- Tenez, Jaggerjack ! Lâcha Kurotsuchi avait un panier remplis de kiwis.

- J't'ai déjà dis que j'te laisserais pas me faire le moindre test ! Riposta sèchement la bleutée, les yeux à demi-fermés.

- Laissez moi simplement vous observez 24h sur 24 dans une salle d'étude et ...

- Dégage ...

- Alors laissez moi vous suiv ...

- Dégage ! Coupa-t-elle froidement.

- Mais, votre cas est exceptionnel, Jaggerjack !

- Ouais, mais je vais pas te laisser entrer dans les toilettes pour filles !

Et elle claqua la porte au nez du scientifique, soupirant bruyamment ...

N'ayant pas abandonner ses études de shinigami pour autant, elle continuait de venir à l'académie des Shinigami, décidée à en devenir une ! Ho, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir de Shikai ou de Bankai, elle était tout de même née d'un Hollow, mais bon, apprendre le Bakudo et le Hado ainsi que maîtriser son flux spirituel lui permettrait d'avancer et d'augmenter un peu sa puissance, non ?

Autrement, la vie n'avait pas tant changée que ça ... Tout le monde avait été étonné ... Et une bonne nouvelle avait décidé Grimmjow à ne pas détruire la vie qui était en elle : d'après les calculs d'Unohana, l'enfant venait bien d'Ulquiorra, il avait été conçut pendant cette nuit chaude où tout deux s'étaient aimés au plus haut point ... Cette nuit-là où elle avait été triste et heureuse à la fois, mais dans les bras de son amour ... Elle pourrait aimé cet être cher ...

De temps en temps, elle se laissait aller, serrant son ventre gonflée et souriant, comblée ... Elle avait eut peur au début ... Mais cet enfant, c'était le dernier cadeau d'Ulquiorra, un cadeau qui lui permettrait de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois, et de l'aimer ... D'aimer la dernière partie de sa chair, la dernière partie de son sang qu'ils avaient mélangés ensemble ... Un enfant ... Né de leurs unions ... Et lorsque des yeux indiscrets se posaient sur elle, ils étaient comblés par ce spectacle ... Et pouvait supporter une ou deux heures d'esclavages ...

La vie était si belle ...

* * *

Byakuya fixait la bague qu'il avait posé sur la table ... Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la trouver et pour cause, il était rare de trouver de l'or noir, très rare, on n'en trouvait qu'à la Soul Society, et encore ... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? C'était illogique ... Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait faire un truc pareil ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il fallait croire que Grimmjow avait eut raison de sa santé mentale !

Rukia entra, voulant le saluer, elle battit cependant en retraite, sans doute effrayée par la concentration qu'avait le chef de la famille Kuchiki. Il était souvent dans cet état lorsqu'il devait prendre une décision importante et en faire part à tout les membres de sa famille, et c'était le cas, il venait de prendre ... Un décision, non ? ... Enfin, disons que ... C'était bien plus compliqué que ça ...

Des bruits de rire indiquèrent au noble que ses trois hôtes étaient de retour et d'après le ton des voix, Grimmjow était "calme", ce qui n'était pas plus mal ... Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir lui parler alors qu'elle était dans son état de capricieuse.

- Jaggerjack. Appela-t-il.

Les trois femmes arrivèrent à l'encadrement de la porte et toutes trois se figèrent en observant l'ébène. Normal, vu de l'extérieur, on pouvait facilement se tourner des films, n'est ce pas ? Il les regarda tour à tour, fixant les regards étonnés ou bien plus surpris qu'autre chose ...

- J'aimerez vous parler seule à seule ... Avoua-t-il franchement en jetant un regard aux deux autres.

Grimmjow fixa la bague comme si elle était hypnotisée par celle-ci, se demandant sans doute ce que c'était que cette drôle de situation, les deux autres s'interrogèrent du regard et battirent elles aussi en retraite, allant sans doute rejoindre Rukia qui était sûrement assise à coté de la porte coulissante pour ne rien louper de la scène ... Le prenaient elles toutes pour un idiot ? Il faudrait peut être qu'il pense à expliquer à tout ce beau petit monde ce qu'était "être seule" ... Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur l'ex-Sexta, essayant de ne plus être distrait par quelque chose d'autre, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et même si elle sembla hésiter, elle ne tarda pas à venir s'asseoir en tailleur ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette scène ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Jaggerjack, vous allez devenir mère, alors, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait peut être réguler votre situation. Avoua franchement le noble.

- Ouais ? ... Heu, j'ai peur de comprendre ...

- Non, je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce que vous avez sous les yeux. Assura avec indulgence le noble. Vous savez, à la Soul Society, il est "rare" de voir naître un enfant et certaines règles et certaines lois régissent ce monde. Bien sûr, il existe des cas exceptionnels, mais je me doute que vous sachiez que je met un point d'honneur à ce que les gens qui vivent sous mon toit respectent au maximum les lois ?

Elle acquiesça, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur la bague.

- L'une d'elle est une loi qui prohibe la reproduction entre deux êtres qui ne sont pas mariés ...

La bleuté se tourna brutalement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, sa main posée sur son ventre.

- J'vous suis pas trop. Lâcha-t-elle incertaine. J'croyais qu'ici, le mariage n'était de toute façon autorisé qu'entre les nobles ...

- C'est le cas. Avoua franchement Byakuya. Dans le Rukongai, une "famille formée" qui veut un enfant peut tout simplement aller chercher l'âme d'un enfant qui vient de mourir ... C'est pour cela que je voulais réguler votre situation et faire en sorte que vous ayez droit d'avoir cet enfant en respectant les lois.

Il poussa la bague vers l'arrancar et il la vit hausser les yeux, surprise ...

- Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas du tout une demande en mariage. Assura-t-il en souriant. C'est juste que, je me suis souvenu de ce que vous vous êtes dit, vous et votre compagnon, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse ... "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" ...

- ... Vous voulez dire que ...

- Cette bague, c'est pour signifiez à tout le monde que vous avez été "mariée" à Ulquiorra Schiffer ... Est ce que vous voulez bien la porter ? ...

- Ho, heu ... Oui, bien sûr ...

L'arrancar tendit une main tremblante vers la bague et la prit, la regardant quelques secondes avant de l'enfiler, troublée par ce que venait de dire et faire le noble. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa main, elle sourit et il se surprit une fois encore à trouver ce sourire beau ... Ho, il avait bien sûr pensé à la demander en mariage ... Sa famille lui mettait la pression pour tenter de le remarier à une femme de la noblesse, simplement pour qu'il ait une descendance ... Et en se mariant avec elle, il aurait régler les deux problèmes, mais ... Cela aurait été tâcher l'honneur de Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas fait le deuil de son compagnon, comme l'honneur d'Hisana, pour qui il éprouvait toujours des sentiments !

- Vous avez étés marié, non ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Oui, Hisana, la sœur de Rukia. Avoua-t-il franchement. Elle est ...

Il détourna le regard, fixant les cerisiers de son jardin ... S'étonnant d'avoir toujours autant de mal à dire des mots aussi simple que "Elle est morte" ... Pourquoi dire cette phrase était il aussi dure ? Ce n'était pourtant que des mots, rien que des mots, mais les dires était toujours aussi compliqués, malgré les nombreuses années qu'il y avait entre ce moment et la mort d'Hisana ...

- Alors, on ne s'en remet pas ? Soupira-t-elle tristement.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à réaliser la chose. Avoua franchement Byakuya. J'ai l'impression qu'elle entrera un jour dans cette pièce pour me dire qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir été aussi longue à faire les courses ... Mais, elle est morte dans mes bras ... Alors, croire est stupide, surtout dans mon cas ...

- Non, ce n'es pas stupide, c'est juste d'une candeur incroyable ! Rigola Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier. Je suis aussi candide que vous ... Moi aussi ... J'ai de temps en temps l'impression qu'il va arriver en défonçant la porte ... Et qu'il me fera une de ses crises de jalousie super bizarre ...

Le noble sourit à l'ex-Sexta, elle comprenait son sentiment ... C'était un sentiment "candide", comme elle disait ... Mais, c'était beau de rêver de temps en temps ... Elle, elle devait sans doute rêver de pouvoir serrer son bébé et voir rentrer son amour ... Pauvre d'elle ... Jamais son rêve ne se réaliserait ... Comme le sien ... Il ne serrerait plus jamais Hisana ... Soupirant, il se trouva trop nostalgique ... Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air et se relevant, elle suivit le mouvement, par politesse sans doute ...

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ou bien Grimmjow Schiffer ? Demanda-t-il à la bleutée.

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite et fini par sourire de façon cruelle.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire carnassier. Il m'a mise en cloque, il va pas me prendre mon nom !

Elle avait vraiment un tempérament de feu ... Il s'avança et poussa la porte coulissante pour l'ouvrir et se glissa à l'extérieur, sa main se posant tout naturellement contre la petite bosse qui était formée par la bague accrochée à son cou ... Oui, c'était vraiment très dur de faire le deuil de la personne que l'on aime ...

* * *

Izuru fut propulsé par leur adversaire et tomba lourdement au sol, sa vue brouillée par le sang qui coulait de sa blessure au front. Essoufflé, il essayait de se remettre sur pied, mais rien n'y faisait ... Il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui répondre ... Et c'était le cas ! Son corps n'acceptait plus aucun ordre provenant de son cerveau ... Et pourquoi donc ? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était le cas : il avait perdu la volonté de se battre ...

Normal ... Les cinq hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient tous morts, sa vue rougit lui montrait le spectacle de leurs corps désarticulés ... Ou éparpillés au sol.

- Kira ! Appela une voix.

Il avait à, à peine deux mètres de lui, le visage d'un de ses compagnons qu'il avait le matin même engueulé, par ce qu'il était en retard ... Il l'avait ensuite ignoré ... Et maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus ... C'était affreux ... Oui, vraiment très affreux ... Et cela avait été un véritable massacre ! ... Ils n'avaient même pas eu la moindre chance ...

- Kira ! Répéta la voix, de plus en plus inquiète.

Dans son champ de vision apparu Hisagi, son bras droit pendait le long de son corps, du sang coulant le long de la peau qui s'était tâchée d'écarlate ... Il portait également une multitude d'autres blessures plus ou moins graves ... Et le blond se demanda pourquoi il ne l'abandonnait pas ici ! Après tout ... Il savait maintenant ... Oui, ils savaient qu'Aizen avait reformé une partie de son armée ...

Hisagi porta le manche de son zanpakuto à sa bouche et l'agrippa avec force par son col, il le traîna sur le sol ... Quel idiot ! Il aurait dut le laisser là bas, ils n'auraient aucune chance de fuite à ce niveau ... Comment comptez ils rejoindre le gargantua artificiel avec son poids ? Et son ami ! Il ne pourrait pas se défendre si jamais il se faisait directement attaquer !

Il put voir l'ombre de leurs adversaires qui les pourchassaient et qui étaient d'une rapidité déconcertante ... Ils n'avaient aucune chance de fuite ... Aucune ! Pas dans cette situation ! Si seulement ils avaient put avoir un capitaine avec eux ... Non, même avec un capitaine, la chose aurait été ... Compliqué pour eux ... C'était quoi ces monstres ? Ces monstres d'énergies spirituelles ...

Leur course désespérée s'arrêta soudainement ... Izuru ne voyait pas ce qui ce passait, ne voyant que les pieds de leurs adversaires qui ne lançaient plus d'attaques ... Sa vue s'embrouillait peu à peu ... Les ténèbres prenants le dessus sur tout le reste ... Il essaya de rester éveillé, frissonnant de terreur en entendant leurs ricanements de victoires ... Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas entrains de les achever ...

- Kurosaki Ichigo, Vice Capitaine Hisagi et Vice Capitaine Kira. Murmura une voix qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître. Vous semblez en mauvaises postures, auriez vous besoin d'un petit coup de main ?

C'était Gin ... Oui, c'était bien Gin Ichimaru !

- Je crois que vous allez devoir vous rendre, mes "amis" ...


	51. Chapitre 49 : La fin du Rêve

**Note d'Axel :**

Voilà, je poste a fin de la fic ! Belle surprise pour celle qui l'attendais non ? Belle ? Je ne suis pas si sûre ... Enfin, tout le monde va pouvoir me donner les impressions sur cette "fin" qui propose ... Bien sûr ... Ce qu'elle propose quoi ! Une suite !

Bah ouais, je me suis dit que se serait plus intéressante de faire une déchirure dans le temps, de faire des années plus tard pour pouvoir voir les enfants plus agée et capable de se défendre ... Ils vont en avoir besoin ...

Merci à toute celle qui on lut cette fic et j'éspére revenir vite pour débuter la publication de la suite ! *_* "Sublima Pantera, Vírgenes y Niños de Amor" ! Hé hé hé, on aura plus d'indication sur les amours d'Orihime et Tatsuki et bien sûr des enfants ! X3 Je dis "des" par ce qu'ave le temps qui se sera écoulé, Grimmjow ne sera pas la seule a avoir eu un enfant ! X3

* * *

- J'suis déçue ! Avoua franchement Tatsuki, assise à la table. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait la demander en mariage !

- Ho, oui, ça aurait été beau ! Avoua Orihime en soupirant.

- J'suis pas sûr, vous imaginez les enfants ? Fit remarquer Rukia. Ils auraient la tête de Byakuya et le caractère de Grimmjow !

Les deux amies se fixèrent en écarquillant les yeux, imaginant une version féminine de Byakuya au caractère de la belle panthère, mais la chose les firent éclater de rire, c'était dur d'imaginer l'ébène entrain d'hurler tout en lâchant des jurons et ... D'ailleurs, elles se consultèrent mutuellement en se demandant pourquoi elles l'avaient imaginées toutes trois en filles !

Elles étaient toutes à table ... Et ... Oubliaient volontairement la présence de Byakuya et de Grimmjow à cette table ... Faisant leurs commentaires à voix haute et gênant légèrement le noble qui tentait de rester aussi intouchable que possible en apparence tandis que la bleutée ... Finit par leurs envoyer des baguettes pour signaler que si elles allaient plus loin, elle allait finir par utiliser un autre genre d'arme afin de les faire taire ... Et vu son sourire carnassier, se serait sûrement à vie !

- Bah, quoi ? Demanda Tatsuki, se frottant la nuque avec gène. Vous ferriez un tellement beau couple !

- C'est vrai que vous êtes tellement charismatique tout les deux ! Assura Orihime pas du tout gênée.

- Mais, j'peux pas m'marier avec mon pôpa moi ! Protesta Grimmjow. C'est immoral ! N'est ce pas papounet chérie ?

Et la belle panthère se colla au bras du noble qui faillit s'étouffer en buvant sa tasse de thé, elle frotta sa joue contre le bras ... Ronronnant de plaisir ... La scène était totalement adorable ! Décidément, la bleutée aimait bien embêter l'ébène ! Cela ce voyait ! Comme elle aimait provoquer Kenpachi et qu'elle aimait blesser Ichigo ...

- Hum, en fait, Kenpachi vient nous cherchez quand ? Demanda Tatsuki en jetant un coup d'œil à Orihime.

- Il a dit vers les alentours d'une heure. Répondit pensivement la rousse. Maintenant, je suis pas sûre ... Il a dit qu'il était pas du genre à arriver à l'heure !

- Le Capitaine Kenpachi ? Demanda intrigué Kuchiki.

- Vient nous chercher pour qu'on se fritte ! Lâcha Grimmjow qui venait d'entamer un onigiri.

Le grand homme haussa les sourcils en fixant la bleutée qui était toujours accrochée à son bras et qui entamait son second onigiri. Evidement, elle n'avait pas dit la meilleure phrase pour pouvoir expliquer la situation ! Dire ça aussi ... Connaissant Kuchiki, il devait s'inquiéter dans l'état dans lequel elles allaient revenir ... Et il n'avait pas si tord que ça, mais Kenpachi ne se battait plus avec Grimmjow depuis qu'elle était enceinte ... Du moins ... Plus physiquement ! Ils se battaient bien toujours, mais en parlant et s'il arrivait à la panthère de trop s'énerver, elle lui sautait dessus et lui piquer une clochette ... Et alors débutait une course poursuite où ... Kenpachi perdait ses clochettes et rageait tandis que la panthère riait aux éclats ...

- Il nous emmène juste dans sa division. Assura Tatsuki, souriant pour essayer de faire baisser la tension. Vous savez, Ikkaku s'est proposer de nous entraîner, Orihime et moi même.

Bien sûr, elle n'avouerait pas que c'était pour débuter la formation sur le Bankai ... Ikkaku leur avait parler d'un moyen de s'y entraîner, mais il faudrait d'abord qu'elles puissent utiliser le Shikai avant d'atteindre le rang de Bankai ... Elles auraient put essayer d'atteindre le rang de Bankai grâce à la technique d'Urahara, mais, elles avaient le temps ! Oui, ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient réellement leurs places dans la bataille les opposant à Aizen ! ... Oui, elles étaient faibles et ... Risquaient d'être des boulets plus qu'autre chose ...

Ikkaku s'était donc proposé de leurs apprendre à maîtriser leurs Shikai à la simple condition qu'elles ne parlent à personne de cela ! Le chauve n'avait aucune envie de devenir capitaine et pour éviter cela, le nombre de personne qui savait qu'il avait atteint le rang du Bankai devait être minimum ! S'il voulait rester sous les ordres de Kenpachi ... Enfin, elles avaient promis de ne rien dire, alors, il les entraînerait !

- Enfin, quand on s'entraîne au combat, Kenpachi et Grimmjow joue à chat ! Rigola Tatsuki.

- A chat ? Répéta incrédule Kuchiki.

- Ouais, j'suis forte, j'gagne tout le temps ! Jubila la bleutée. Ça devient même plus marrant ... Tu veux pas venir jouer avec nous ?

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire ...

- Dit plutôt qu't'as peur de perdre !

Elle s'amusa dès lors à enfoncer sa baguette dans la manche de Kuchiki, essayant sans doute de le faire réagir et une fois encore, Tatsuki fut surprise de voir le noble aussi patient ... Ha, quand est-ce que la bleutée se déciderait à le laisser un peu tranquille ? Elle n'en avait pas assez de ... L'embêter comme ça ?

* * *

Kenpachi était entrain d'aller vers le manoir des Kuchiki et grogna en se souvenant qu'il allait devoir demander poliment à voir les trois jeunes filles ! Cela le faisait enrager en réalité de voir la bleutée chez le noble, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais leurs rapports s'étaient encore détériorés ses derniers temps ... Lors des réunions entre capitaines, il se fallait souvent de peu pour qu'ils en viennent au mains, ou plutôt au sabre, pour des sujets pourtant sans conséquence ! C'était vraiment très étrange et tout le monde le faisait savoir, ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de se calmer ... Mais comment ?

Grognant, il frappa à la porte et une domestique lui ouvrit la porte, le saluant en lui disant qu'il était attendu dans le salon des invités ... Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi on l'accueillait si "chaleureusement". Il trouva la réponse en découvrant le trio féminin dans le salon des invités, parlant chaleureusement avec Rukia ... Elles avaient dut prévenir qu'il viendrait, ne se doutant probablement de la tension qui existait entre lui et le propriétaire de cette grande maison.

- Capitaine Kenpachi. Souffla à ses cotés l'ébène.

Essayait il d'être poli ? Pour sauver les apparences ? Le sale ... Ainsi agissait les nobles ! Quel hypocrite !

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Répliqua sèchement le géant avec un large sourire de psychopathe.

Ils s'affrontèrent tout deux du regard, aucun ne voulant céder à l'autre ... Ouais, il avait pas envie de baisser le regard en premier, hors de question de fléchir face à ce putain de noble ! Jamais, même s'il était super friqué et qu'il avait une forte influence, il n'accepterait pas de baisser le regard !

- Ho, putain ! Lâcha soudainement Grimmjow. Un combat de coq, celui qui gagne remporte la basse cour ?

Les deux hommes haussèrent les sourcils et se tournèrent simultanément vers l'arrancar qui les regardait en souriant de façon très moqueuse et provocante. Sa réflexion avait attirée les regards de toutes les demoiselles, et même Yachiru les fixa étrangement, un doigt posé contre sa bouche ... Non, mais ... Qu'est ce qu'elles allaient imaginer là ? ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Ouais, elles étaient toutes bonnes dans cette pièce, il manquait juste une bonne vingtaine d'année à Yachiru et un peu de poitrine à la jeune Kuchiki, mais autrement, ce serait un super harem qu'il aurait là ...

- Si je l'emporte, vous accepterez qu'on joue tous ensemble au lit ? Demanda-t-il cruellement.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! S'offusqua le noble.

- Non, on peut pas ! Répliqua sèchement la panthère. On va choquer Princesse Pucelle !

- Grimmjow ! S'offusqua cette fois Orihime.

Elles partirent toutes dans un fou rire et cet élan de solidarité féminine se propagea même à Rukia et Yachiru qui ricanèrent en fixant les deux capitaines ... Elles se liguaient toutes contres eux deux ? Hé bien, les femmes , j'vous jure ! Quand elles sont nombreuse dans la même pièce, y a fort a parier que la gente masculine va s'en prendre plein la gueule ... Bon, de temps en temps, les hommes se soutenaient, mais ... Kenpachi, solidaire avec Kuchiki ? Hors de question !

Ecarquillant les yeux, le géant se tourna vers le papillon noir ... Celui-ci délivra son message : tout les capitaines étaient appelés à rejoindre la première division et de toute urgence. Jetant un coup d'œil à Kuchiki qui s'était retourné pour partir sans un mot supplémentaire ... Il partait comme ça ? ... Sans même saluer les filles ? ...Hé ben ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda inquiète Tatsuki.

- Rien, vous allez devoir aller à la Onzième division toutes seules les petites ! Sourit Kenpachi.

Il dut les abandonner là, même si Kyoraku était un gros rigolo, ils devaient tous rester parfaitement ordonnés, a moins de vouloir prendre le risque de se faire avoir lamentablement par une attaque surprise d'Aizen. Même le géant de muscle pouvait s'en rendre compte et avait décidé d'être un peu plus "ordonné" ... Répondre aux appels d'urgence était un premier pas vers la discipline et qu'on lui en demande pas trop !

Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division arriva à la Première Division, Yachiru avait eu le temps de s'accrocher à son épaule avant son départ précipité, elle s'agitait nerveusement sur son épaule en constatant que la quasi totalité des troupes étaient là ... Depuis le début, cette affaire n'avait pas sentit bon et maintenant, c'était clair que ça puait, surtout lorsque le regard du géant se posa sur le regard grave du Capitaine Kyoraku et ... Sur le jeune Hitsugaya qui était sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- Qu'est c'qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Aizen, il a refait surface. Avoua franchement Hitsugaya. Il a envoyé un de ses hommes sur Terre ... Pour venir parler avec nous ...

- Pour parler ? Lâcha surprit Kuchiki.

- Il détient Kurosaki Ichigo ainsi que le Vice Capitaine Hisagi et le Vice Capitaine Kira ...

* * *

Orihime était essoufflée, son zanpakuto entre les mains ... Hé oui, en entrant dans l'académie, elle aussi avait découvert qu'elle pouvait posséder un zanpakuto et elle avait un avantage que jamais personne n'aurait : les fleurs de Shun Shun. Elle les avaient gardées. Pouvoir soigner, protéger, attaquer en même temps était un avantage ... Même si elle n'aimait pas blesser ses adversaires, elle devait attaquer et un zanpakuto pourrait lui procurer de nouveau pouvoir !

- Allez Princesse Pucelle ! L'encouragea Grimmjow de loin. T'as presque réussis à toucher Mr. Propre.

- T'arrête de m'appeler comme ça ? Râla le chauve avec mécontentement.

- Et comment je dois t'appeler alors ?

- Tu m'appelles pas, c'est mieux pour ma santé mentale !

Elle lui envoya un des bols de riz, vide bien sûr, que lui avait apporter Yumichika, celui-ci était tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir un jour porter les enfants de la belle panthère, comme beaucoup de monde ... Sauf que le bel homme avait été bien plus malin que tout les autres, se comportant continuellement comme un bon petit esclave, prévoyant toujours les coups à l'avance, il s'était transformer en véritable fée du logis ! Parce que oui ... Pour que des enfants puissent courir dans la onzième division, il fallait que celle-ci soit propre et que la nourriture soit irréprochable ...

Il n'était donc pas rare de voir Yumichika courir après ceux qui salissaient le sol, un plumeau à la main ou bien portant un tablier tandis qu'il préparait un repas équilibré ... Et dire que jusqu'alors, la onzième division était connue pour son laisser aller, ils aimaient la viande et le proclamaient, mais avec la prise de pouvoir du shinigami, les légumes étaient maître sur la table et surtout ... Surtout ! Tout le monde devait y mettre du sien ! Car si par malheur, le cinquième siège tombait sur une bouteille d'alcool mal fermée, c'était toute la division qui devait subir les foudres du siège pas élevé ... Mais terrifiant ...

- Grimmjow, tu as trouvée une nounou pour ton bébé ! Remarqua Orihime avec un large sourire.

- Ouais, c'est cool, j'pourrais aller étudier pendant que le mouflet martyrisera toutes ses brutes ! Siffla joyeusement la bleutée.

Orihime reporta son attention sur Ikkaku, essuyant une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe, sa prise s'affirma sur le manche de son zanpakuto ... Il fallait qu'elle emmène ses forces jusqu'à la limite de ses pouvoirs, ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'elle pourrait entrer en résonance avec l'âme de son arme, malheureusement ... Ce ne serait pas aussi facile que pour Ichigo, lui avait un potentiel d'évolution extrême ! On les avait toutes deux prévenus qu'elles mettraient longtemps avant de pouvoir entendre le nom de l'arme ... Et encore plus à pouvoir dominer l'âme ...

Plusieurs années ... Plusieurs années d'entraînement acharnés avant d'atteindre le Bankai et d'être réellement utile à tout le monde ... Et plusieurs années supplémentaire pour le maîtriser totalement ... Aurait-elle le temps de maîtriser cela avant qu'Aizen ne se remontre ? Bien sûr que non ... Elle le savait ... Aizen se montrerait avant ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer. Lâcha soudainement Soi Fon.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se tourna vers la Capitaine qui venait tous juste d'apparaître devant la bleutée ... C'était étrange, la capitaine n'était pas connue comme étant l'une des plus grandes partisane de l'arrancar et pire, même alors que la situation de la bleutée devenait clair, elle continuait de chercher à lui nuire, sans doute à cause de la perte de son Vice Capitaine ? Ou bien de son risque de dégradation ... Causé par le retour éventuel de Yoruichi à la seconde division ? Aller savoir, mais elle ne l'aimait pas ...

- Qu'es c'tu m'veux ? Répliqua sèchement la panthère sur la défensive.

- Il faut que tu ailles le plus vite possible à la Première Division, c'est très urgent. Avoua la shinigamie en détournant le regard gênée ...

Gênée ? ... Non, ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Elle avait l'air ... Nerveuse ... Son visage alarma totalement Orihime qui abandonna son professeur particulier pour rejoindre Grimmjow qui s'était levée, se tordant en posant une main sur l'arrière des côtes ... Ha, les commodités d'une portée ! Elles se consultèrent de regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la capitaine qui avait déjà reporté son attention sur le mur ... L'air soucieuse ... Mais, qu'est ce qui ce passait ?

- Pouvons nous aussi venir ? Demanda Tatsuki.

- Oui, vous pouvez. Lâcha froidement la femme. Dépêchez vous d'arriver là bas !

Et elle disparut sans demander ses restes ... Les laissant toutes trois sur place. Yumichika et Ikkaku les avaient rejointes et ensemble, ils entreprirent tous d'aller jusqu'à la première Division, priant intérieurement pour ne pas se perdre ... Heureusement, Orihime avait un bon sens de l'orientation. Même s'ils mirent un petit moment à y arriver, cela ne sembla pas mécontenter les Capitaines et Vice Capitaines présents, ceux-ci semblaient tous plongés dans des conversations passionnées ...

Qui cessèrent à la seconde même où Grimmjow posa un pied dans la pièce et tout les regards se posèrent sur elle. Surprise, la panthère fit un pas en arrière, ressortant et Orihime crut qu'elle ne supporterait pas cette attention soudaine qu'elle suscitait auprès d'autant de monde ... Mais ... Qu'est ce qui ce passait ? Sur leurs visages, la jolie rousse pouvait lire inquiétude, détresse ou bien ... Qu'était ce donc que ce sentiment qu'elle lisait aussi ? ... Tristesse ou culpabilité ? ... Rage ? ... Colère ? ... Trop, il y avait trop de sentiment chez toutes ses personnes !

- Qu'est c'qui ce passe ? Lâcha nerveusement la bleutée sur la défensive. Vous avez tout compte fait décidé de me condamner à mort où quoi ? C'est quoi ses têtes d'enterrements ? ...

- Nous avons un problème. Avoua gravement Kyoraku. Vous savez que nous envoyons fréquemment des unités dans le Hueco Mundo afin de trouver une piste qui nous mènerait jusqu'à Aizen Sosuke ?

- Ouais, m'en souviens ... Mais, quel rapport avec moi ?

- Je vais y venir, Jaggerjack Schiffer ... Les deux unités sont tombés dans un piège et la quasi totalité des hommes ont été tués par l'ennemi ... Les commandants des unités ont cependant été épargnés, mais emprisonnés par l'ennemi ...

- Qui ? Demanda inquiète Orihime, resserrant ses doigts sur la manche du kimono de Grimmjow.

- Izuru Kira, Shuuhei Hisagi ... Et Kurosaki Ichigo ... Aizen Sosuke nous a envoyé un homme pour proposer quelque chose ... Et il nous laisser 24 h pour lui donnait une réponse, après ça, il exécutera les otages ...

- 24 heures ? S'écria Tatsuki. On aura jamais le temps de les retrouvés ! On ne sait même pas où est son camp de base !

Seulement 24 ? ... Mais, ça faisait des mois qu'ils cherchaient son repaire et en vain ... Comment allaient-ils faire ? ... Kurosaki ? ... Hisagi et Kira ... Ils allaient ... Mourir ? ... Il fallait faire quelque chose ... Chercher encore et encore ! Ils n'avaient plus trop le choix, semblait-il, à moins de ne vouloir voir disparaître les trois jeunes hommes, mais ... Non, c'était injuste ... Ils n'auraient jamais assez de temps ... Jamais ...

- On a 24 h ... Souffla étrangement Grimmjow. 24 pour lui donner une réponse ... Et c'était quoi son offre ?

- Vous contre eux trois. Avoua franchement le général des armées.


	52. Chapitre 50 : Promesse

Ichigo se sentait mal, très mal, et pour cause ... Son sang coulait à flot et personne ne semblait se soucier de l'état dans lequel ils seraient de retour ! A terre, il avait froid et il avait mal, affreusement mal, tellement qu'il était continuellement au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il restait éveillé, cherchant à comprendre ce qui allait leurs arriver ... Ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant de se savoir emprisonner et de devoir attendre ... Oui .. Attendre ... Sans cesse, et encore ... Il aurait préféré se faire abattre directement au lieux d'agoniser sur le sol.

- Le shinigami va mourir ! Rigola une femme.

- Lequel ? Demanda une autre femme amusée.

- Je crois que tous sont sur le point de trépasser. Avoua la première.

Il sentit un pied appuyer sur ses cotés cassées et lâcha un cri de douleur, s'agitant légèrement en essayant d'échapper à la pression, il sentit quelque chose céder en lui et sentit du sang lui monter jusqu'à la bouche, il ne tarda pas à le cracher sur le sol et la pression cessa sur le coup.

- Superviseur Ichimaru. Salua joyeusement la première.

- Ne vous ai-je donc pas demandé de prendre soin des prisonnier ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton boudeur.

Ichigo dut faire un effort surhumain pour se relever sur les coudes, fixant l'homme en blanc qui examinait avec soin le Vice Capitaine Kira. Il s'était accroupit à ses cotés et était entrain d'écouter sa respiration. Il finit par se relever et posa sa main sur son torse ... Utilisant sans doute le Kido pour le soigner ... Mais à quoi cela leur serviraient-ils de les soigner ? ... Si c'était pour les faire tuer le soir même ?

Le rouquin ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ils allaient être exécutés ... A un moment où à un autre ... Les arrancars ne faisaient pas de prisonnier ... Tout les autres avaient étés tués sans la moindre hésitation ... Ils étaient fort, ils étaient tous très fort, c'était vraiment surprenant ... Même s'ils avaient pus avoir le nouveau Septima et le nouveau Noventa, ils avaient été submergés ...

Le regard rouge se posa sur lui et il lui répondit par un regard glacial ... Ce qui fit sourire l'albinos qui se releva pour s'approcher de lui. Il se baissa aussi pour l'examiner, pressant ses côtes et le faisant gémir de douleur. L'argenté le retourna sur le sol et utilisa le Kido, atténuant la douleur lancinante dans son ventre.

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha froidement Ichigo.

- Pour que vous restiez en vie. Avoua chantonnant Ichimaru.

- Pourquoi vous nous maintenez en vie ? Ca n'a pas de sens, vous devriez plutôt m'achever ... Nous achever !

- Voyons, nous avons d'autres projets pour vous ! Nous n'allons pas vous tuez alors que vous pouvez nous permettre de mettre la main sur quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant ! Mais je dois avouer que ... Si la Soul Society n'accède pas à notre requête dans les prochaines heures, vous risquez fort de vous retrouver dans le laboratoire d'Alicia, n'est-ce pas très chère ?

Il se tourna vers une des deux femmes présentes, une arrancar, bien sûr, des cheveux roses maintenus en de magnifique couettes bouclées, elle portait un diadème formé par son masque d'os et de dents irrégulières, son zanpakuto accroché dans son dos, elle porter une élégante robe ne gênant cependant pas ses mouvements. Elle s'inclina "poliment".

- Alicia Apporo Grantz. Se présenta-t-elle sèchement. Sœur de Szayel Apporo Grantz ... Actuelle Cuarta Espada ! Enchantée ...

Apporo Grantz ? Ce simple nom fit frissonner Ichigo qui reporta toute son attention vers Ichimaru qui avait fini les "premiers soins" et était aller voir le cas d'Hisagi, lui était dans le même état de semi conscience que le rouquin, mais sa gorge semblait en avoir pris un sacrée coup ... De toute façon, même s'il avait put parler, que se seraient ils dit ? ...

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez de nos amis ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, s'asseyant contre le mur.

- Et à quoi cela vous servirait-il de le savoir ? Sourit l'argenté.

Il s'était relevé et tapait ses deux mains ensemble comme pour en retirer la crasse. Le rouquin reporta son attention sur la seconde arrancar ... De longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos et étaient parfaitement peignés, son masque se résumait à une forme qui ressemblait à deux morceaux cylindriques qui partaient de son front, partaient sur son coté droit du visage en arc de cercle et arrivaient jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Son uniforme était ce qui semblait être un kimono et son sabre reposait dans son obi.

- Vous avez recrutés beaucoup de femme. Remarqua soudainement le rouquin, se souvenant que la plupart de leurs opposants avaient étés des femmes ...

- Oui, normal, nous avions besoin de nous détendre et quoi de mieux que d'être entourés par de magnifiques créatures telles qu'elles ? Sourit moqueusement Ichimaru.

- Dites plutôt que vous vouliez en trouver une comme "Elle" ... Répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

L'argentée haussa les sourcils, son sourire disparaissant de son visage. Il se rapprocha, s'accroupissant en face de lui. Un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'était vraiment pas rassurant du tout ...

- En effet, nous n'avons trouvé personne qui nous intéresse autant qu'Elle. Avoua franchement Ichimaru. D'ailleurs, vous voulez connaître la vérité sur votre sort ? Celui-ci dépendra d'Elle ...

- Comment ça ? Demanda intrigué le substitut en remarquant que les deux arrancars s'était renfrognées.

- Hé bien, nous avons demandez à vos amis de nous livrer la panthère en échange de vos vies ...

- Elle refusera !

Oui, c'était impossible qu'elle accepte de revenir en ses lieux, sous la domination de ses hommes ... Revenir entre leurs mains ? Elle aimait trop sa liberté pour pouvoir accepter de se livrer ! Qu'allaient-ils s'imaginer ? Ses idiots ! ... Et qu'à cela ne tienne, même si elle prévoyait de revenir pour sauver Kira et Hisagi, elle ferait pencher la balance vers le refus en se souvenant que c'était lui qui avait tué son amour ! Ajouter à cela le fait qu'elle soit enceinte ...

- C'est là où vous vous trompez ! Soupira Ichimaru. Elle acceptera ! Et vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi ? C'est un peu grâce à vous ... Ho oui, c'est grâce à vous ... Vous lui avez montrez la voie, Kurosaki, vous lui avez montrer ce que des amis peuvent faire les uns pour les autres, vous tous ... Et je dois vous en remerciez, parce qu'à une époque, elle vous aurez abandonnée sans la moindre hésitation ... Comme ses anciens fracciones ... Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne vous abandonnera pas ... Et elle se sacrifiera par ce que se sera le seul moyen de vous sauvez, mon ami ...

- Je ne vous crois pas ! ... Ce n'es pas possible, elle aime trop sa liberté ... Et ...

Et maintenant qu'elle portait la vie en elle ... Maintenant qu'elle allait avoir un enfant, maintenant plus que jamais ... Elle ne pouvait pas se sacrifier ... Parce que son enfant serait assurément en danger ... Parce qu'elle-même serait en danger ... Elle ne pouvait pas ... Elle n'en avait pas le droit !

- Nous verrons bien ! Sourit cruellement l'argenté.

* * *

Grimmjow regardait le berceau que lui avait offert Renji quelques jours plus tôt ... Installée dans la chaise à bascule, elle avait investie la chambre de son futur bébé qui aurait lui aussi vécu dans le manoir des Kuchiki, comme sa mère ... Comme ses deux amies ... Il paraissait qu'avoir un berceau avant l'accouchement portait malheur, ce n'était peut être pas si faux que ça ... Et c'était désespérant de constater que c'était la vérité ...

La main posé sur son ventre, elle se balançait, le regard ne voyant pas réellement l'objet ... Se concentrant sur ce qu'ils venaient tous d'apprendre ... AInsi, elle n'avait que quelques heures pour se décider ... Quelques heures que les shinigamis étaient tous bien décidé à utiliser, cherchant le camp de base d'Aizen, mais cela faisait bien quatre à cinq mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le moindre indice, ce ne serait pas quelques heures qui changeraient leurs situations ...

Et même s'ils trouvaient le camp, que feraient-ils ? Leurs effectifs étaient plus que réduits et ... D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, celui qui s'était présenté sur terre était l'Octavo Espada ... Cela voulait bien dire que les Espada avaient été reformés ! Si cela se trouvait, depuis le début, Aizen s'était préparé à perdre la quasi totalité de ses troupes et avait simplement dissimuler des combattants autres part ... Oui, ce salaud était parfaitement capable de faire ce genre de coup bas ! Le rapport de force ... Serait énorme ...

- Grimmjow ? Tenta Tatsuki à la porte.

Le regard bleu se posa sur la jeune fille qui semblait bien trop inquiète ... Ichigo ... Pauvre petit emprisonné et dont le temps était compté ! Fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit en souriant à son amie, lui faisant signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans la moindre hésitation, accompagnée d'Orihime qui était bien plus soucieuse que la première ...

- Grimmjow, je sais que c'est un choix dur, mais ... Commença Tatsuki, le regard baissé.

- N'oublie pas que tu dois penser à toi et au bébé ! Avoua Orihime avec tristesse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai déjà pensée et j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Déclara la bleutée en souriant tendrement à ses deux amies. Si les shinigamis n'ont pas trouvé le nouveau palais de sa majesté, je suivrais l'Octavo Espada.

- Grimmjow, tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais ? Demanda la rousse au bord des larmes.

La panthère lui caressa les cheveux, se demandant si elle serait aussi douce et tendre avec son enfant ...

- Ecoute, si je le suis pas, Ichigo mourra et tu resteras vierge toute ta vie ! Dit elle, trouvant encore la force de rire.

- Grimmjow ! S'offusqua Orihime.

- Et puis, faut penser comme eux : s'ils me veulent, c'est sûrement pas pour me tuer ! ... Quand au bébé ... Je les préviendrais, je leur dirais que s'ils lui font le moindre mal, je me tuerais ... Alors, pas de soucis Princesse Pucelle, et toi aussi ma Belle, vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

Elle caressa la joue d'Orihime, fixant Tatsuki qui acquiesçait tristement, mais droite et digne. Elle était forte et serait forte pour elles deux ... Elles deviendront sans doute le soutient moral de Grimmjow à Hueco Mundo ! Tant qu'elles resteront courageuses ici, elle pourrait l'être là bas !

- J'aimerais que vous me fassiez une promesse toutes les deux ! Annonça la bleutée. Une seule et unique promesse ...

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux ! Assura l'ébène avec force.

- Toutes les deux, vous devez me promettre de ne pas venir me cherchez !

- Quoi ? S'écria Orihime en s'écartant, choquée.

- Ça va pas la tête ? Riposta son amie. Comment tu veux qu'on te promette ça ? Tu nous prends pour qui ?

- Vous m'aviez dit "oui" ! Sourit malicieusement la bleutée. Ne venez pas me cherchez tant que vous ne serez pas assez forte pour ça ! Aucune de vous ! Si vous n'êtes pas sûre de battre Aizen Sosuke, ne venez surtout pas me cherchez !

Orihime et Tatsuki voulurent protester, mais elles les fit taire d'un mouvement de main.

- Pouvez vous vous battre contre un Espada et en réchapper ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement, les clouant sur place toutes deux. Aucune de vous deux ne le peut ... Et l'armée de la cour n'est pas reconstituée ... Le rapport de force n'est pas équitable, en venant me cherchez, vous ne risquerez que de vous faire tuer par les Arrancars, alors je vous interdit de venir me chercher ! Vous n'aurez qu'a venir le jour où vous serez sûre de vous ... Le jour où vous saurez que vous pouvez vous défendre face aux Espadas ... Et le jour où Ichigo sera assez puissant pour battre Aizen, vous m'avez bien comprise ? Si vous venez avant, je ne vous le pardonnerez jamais ...

* * *

Elle avait troquée son uniforme d'étudiante qu'elle avait personnalisée dans son intégralité contre un yukata noir, entièrement noir ... Ce qui correspondait parfaitement au sentiment de toutes les personnes présentes, non ? ... En tout cas, c'était le cas pour Byakuya qui aurait voulut pouvoir faire autre chose que ça ... Sacrifier Grimmjow pour le retour de leurs trois hommes ... Certes, ils étaient importants, mais ... Cela en valait-il réellement la peine ? ... Sacrifier une future mère ... Et son futur bébé ... Où était donc la morale dans cette affaire ?

- Mais je vous assures que cette solution est acceptable ! Assura Kurotsuchi à la panthère. Je peux encore effectuer l'opération !

- J't'ai dit que j'préférais crever que de faire ça ! Raga Grimmjow.

- Mais, récupérer le fœtus pourrait nous permettre d'avancer dans nos rech...

Il fut interrompu par le poing de Kenpachi qui en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les divagations de cet abruti ! Heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, sinon, Byakuya aurait sorti son Shikai ! L'entendre dire de telle horreur en présence de Grimmjow qui devait déjà être dans un grand état de stress ...

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'Octavo Espada, il lui lança un regard noir que celui-ci ne releva même pas ... Concentré sur l'ex-Sexta. Des cheveux verts foncés, la peau légèrement tannée, son masque se situait juste sous sa mâchoire et rappelait justement la mâchoire d'un dents-de-sabre ... Son uniforme était un hakama recouvert d'une longue veste sans manche au col noir, un obi maintenant le tout et même les deux gardes de ses zanpakuto. Son "8" était sur la naissance de son cou ...

L'Espada n'avait pas donner de nom, se contentant simplement de délivrer le message avant de garder le silence. Yoruichi et Urahara, qui avaient décidés de le garder à porter du regard, avaient avoués qu'ils étaient décontenancés par son comportement : après avoir délivré son message, il avait croisés les bras sur son torse et avait attendu jusqu'en cet instant ... Sans faire le moindre mouvement ... Sans qu'un seul de ses muscles ne frémissent ... Pendant vingt heures ... Il s'était transformé en une statue de pierre, ne bougeant pas, même à l'heure du repas pendant lequel, Urahara s'était proposé de l'inviter, se moquant, mais n'obtenant aucune réaction ...

Et là, il ne quittait de son regard noir l'arrancar, ses yeux posés sur le ventre que ne pouvait plus dissimuler la bleutée ... Sûrement intrigué de savoir ce que c'était. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard ... Et c'était ça le pire : qu'il la fixe de la sorte ... Comme s'il la surveillait ... Comme s'il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne parte pas autre part qu'avec lui ... Un chasseur et sa proie ... Le noble frissonna, sa main se posant sur sa garde ...

... Il aurait voulut pouvoir protéger Grimmjow ... Oui, il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir la protéger ... Mais il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était accepter son choix ... Et être patient en espérant que ses compères ne l'exécute pas ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pôpa, je reviendrais ! Lâcha soudainement Grimmjow en lui sautant au coup, l'embrassant sur les joues.

Comment ... Comment pouvait elle encore rire dans une situation aussi critique ? Il dut relâcher son zanpakuto, pour l'agripper aux hanches, la pauvre perdant l'équilibre ... Quel idiote ! Quel idiote cette femme ! Il eut du mal à la décrocher de lui et cela fit bien rire ses deux amies qui étaient pourtant bien tristes ... Où ... ? ... Où trouvaient-elles la force de sourire ? ... Lui n'arrivait pas ... Oui, il n'arrivait pas à sourire ... Heureusement qu'on le connaissait plus pour son sang froid que pour sa bonne humeur !

- Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? Demanda Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier.

- T'avais qu'as te laver avant ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow en posant sa tête contre le torse du noble. Lui, il sent les fleurs de cerisiers !

La masse de muscle grogna avant de lançait un regard assassins à l'Espada qui observait la scène avec détachement. Celui-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir.

- Ils arrivent. Annonça-t-il sèchement en se rapprochant de panthère.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira, elle ne montra aucune résistance, se laissant écarter de ses amis, mais Byakuya utilisa le shunpo pour se placer devant lui.

- Où sont nos amis ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- J'ai dit qu'ils arrivent. Répéta-t-il.

- Je préfère qu'on les attendent ensemble ...

Et c'était l'avis de beaucoup des personnes présentes en cet instant ... L'arrancar céda, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas négocier. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant l'ex-Sexta ... De toute façon, il n'avait pas tord : un gargantua s'ouvrit non loin d'eux ... Et Hisagi, Kira et Kurosaki, bien que mal en point, étaient tous les trois vivants ...

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur Grimmjow, il parut choqué ... En quoi cela était-il choquant ? ... Certes, il n'avait pas vécus ses derniers mois avec l'ex-Sexta, mais il aurait dut s'en douter ... Influencé par le caractère naturellement bon de Tatsuki et Orihime, elle était restée vulgaire et arrogante, mais connaissait de plus en plus la valeur des mots comme "amitié" ... Elle n'aurait jamais put l'abandonner ni lui, ni les deux hommes à ses cotés et cela même si elles ne les connaissaient pas ...

Une lumière apparut ... Englobant l'Octavo et Grimmjow ... Merde ... L'effets de la négation ... Ho, si seulement ils auraient put en profiter pour la sauver à ce moment ... Mais c'était trop tard maintenant ... Ils la voyaient s'élever petit à petit ... Elle leur lança un dernier regard.

- Souvenez vous bien de moi, shinigamis ! Lâcha-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire carnassier. Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ... A la prochaine, bande de naze ...


	53. Epilogue

Aizen était assit sur son trône, fixant ses Espadas, tous rassemblés pour le grand retour de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Il fallait bien que tout le monde apprenne à connaître l'Ex-Sexta parce que personne ... Non, PERSONNE n'aurait le droit de porter la main sur elle ... Il avait été assez clair là dessus et beaucoup des Espadas ne semblaient pas apprécier ceci ... Pas étonnant, la plupart des nouveaux combattants étaient des femelles, comme l'avait fait remarquer Kurosaki.

Gin assit sur l'accoudoir du trône, il agita les jambes en chantonnant joyeusement, heureux de voir son amant presque totalement remit de ses blessures et heureux de voir enfin arriver le retour de la belle et délicieuse Panthère ... Le brun laissa glisser sa main sur la manche de son uniforme et l'argenté lui sourit en retour avant de reporter son attention vers les Espadas, se moquant ouvertement d'eux ... Ou plutôt ... D'elles ...

Aucunes d'elles ... Oui, aucunes d'elles n'avaient put les divertir autant que ne l'avait fait Grimmjow ... Les deux "jumelles" Axel et Lexa, l'une brune et tannée, des yeux entièrement noirs, une tenue de femme sexy et un zanpakuto blanc, l'autre à la chevelure blanche, la peau translucide, une tenue plus prude et son zanpakuto noir ... Ni Clarice ni Alicia, les goelières des shinigamis ... Ni Maricia et Arc, les deux qui avaient étés abattues ... Et pas même cette impulsive Krystal ! Cette belle albinos qui était bien trop "vulgaire" pour eux ...

Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi donc aucunes d'elles ne semblaient aussi "intéressantes" que la belle bleutée ? Sans doute parce qu'elle était exceptionnelle et qu'ils s'étaient attachés à elle ... Sans même s'en rendre compte ... Car elle, elle avait une chose que toutes les autres n'avaient pas ... Elle avait envie de liberté, besoin d'indépendance et ne vivait que pour elle ... Insoumise créature ... Ils voulaient la récupérer ... Tous les deux ... Alors ils tentaient de l'avoir par un échange d'otage ...

Et cela marchait ...

Il remercia intérieurement Kurosaki de l'avoir changé à ce point et de l'avoir rendu accessible ... Quel ironie, non ? C'était un de leurs ennemis qui leurs permettaient aujourd'hui de mettre la main sur elle ! Si ceux-ci n'avaient pas été là ... Hé bien ... Lors de l'attaque de Karakura, elle serait sans doute partie et aurait put se trouver n'importe où dans le Hueco Mundo, mais grâce à eux ... Elle avait changée de caractère, sur le fond ... Et attachait de l'importance à ses "amis" ...

Et voilà que, grâce à eux, elle était là ... Ramenée par L'Octavo espada ... Son regard baissé vers le sol ... Elle était là, à portée de mains et Aizen ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'impatience en la voyant dans un yukata noir ... Cette couleur lui allait fort bien ... Gin avait cessé de chantonner ... Et lui aussi devait être impatient ... Oui, très ...

- Bon retour parmi nous, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Murmura doucement le Seigneur de Las Noches.

L'Octavo poussa la bleutée, l'encourageant doucement, et elle s'avança, le regard baissé vers le sol, les poings serrés, sentant sûrement l'hostilité de autres femelles présentes dans la pièce ... Elles comprendraient rapidement pourquoi elle ne faisait pas le poids face à cette créature ...

- Je t'ai salué, Grimmjow. Fit remarquer Aizen.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche ... Etait-elle terrifiée quand au traitement qu'ils lui réserveraient ? Sans doute ... Après tout, ne les avaient elles pas ... Ouvertement trahis en rejoignant Kurosaki Ichigo ? ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Assura-t-il en se levant. Tu nous a trahis et je te prive à vie de ton rang d'Espada, mais je peux t'assurer que ta trahison ne te coûtera pas la vie ...

- Juste ma vertu ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Elle releva légèrement le visage ... Son regard bleu étincelant de provocation ...

Insoumise ... Oui, elle était toujours aussi insoumise ! Et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir ! Il utilisa le shunpo pour se retrouver devant elle et sentit Gin le suivre de près, atterrissant à quelques mètre derrière lui. Le brun levant la mains pour frôler son visage, mais elle l'écarta sans la moindre hésitation ... Elle avait récupérée ... Il aurait crut la retrouver bien plus anéantie que cela, oui ... Ou bien lui en voulait-elle pour la perte de son compagnon ? Son regard brillant de colère était un délice absolue pour Aizen.

- Non, tu deviendras simplement ma fraccion, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Elle lui lança un regard froid ... Et ... Sur son visage apparu soudainement un sourire carnassier, le plus beau qu'il ai jamais vu sur ses lèvres ... Il se demanda comment il pouvait faire pour résister à son envie primitive de la prendre ... Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et ... Il perdit brutalement son visage souriant et vainqueur ...

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? ... Glissant son regard vers le ventre de l'Ex-Sexta, le seigneur de Las Noches ouvrit le obi pour dévoiler un ventre bien trop gonflé à son goût ... Gin s'était approché, se demandant sans doute pourquoi son amant se montrait aussi entreprenant face à tout ce petit monde et il lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

- Grimmjow, mais qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Lâcha-t-il, mi admiratif, mi moqueur. Voilà une chose que je n'attendais pas ...

... De qui ... De qui pouvait être le bébé qui s'annonçait là ? Relevant son regard vers l'ex-Sexta, il vit son sourire victorieux ... Avec qui s'était-elle mise ? ... Sûrement un homme de caractère ... Kurosaki ? ... Elle l'avait combattue et avait cru en lui, il aurait put lui faire oublier le Cuarta ... Ou bien ... Kenpachi ? ... Imposant homme ... Kuchiki ? ... Qui ?

- Qui ? Murmura-t-il sèchement.

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Râla la panthère, effaçant son sourire pour une moue déçue. Allons donc, ne t'inquiète pas, il est parfaitement légal ce mouflet ! Il vient de mon mari ...

- De ton mari ? ...

- Bah ouais ! Tu ne le savais pas ? C'est plus Jaggerjack ... Mais ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ...


End file.
